


Step into Asgard

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt, Identicle clone, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 112,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a love story. But, if you want to find one in this story then go right ahead. This is about a girl who gets transported to Asgard and begins an adventure that is big. One question still bugs her from the Thor end credit scene and...she'll meet Loki. Still confused? Then read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Took a Step into Asgard, seriously!

One moment could change a life. Well...I was sitting there waiting  on the bench listening to my MP4 that's playing a really good song called "She's waiting for Superman". I really love this song so much that my mind is making up a...Okay never mind. There is this nagging question in my head, that hadn't left from watching _Thor._ Why was Loki in the mirror? Why did the dude repeat what he said "Lets take a look"? Perhaps I may never get that question answered...Perhaps I'll just have Jacob the Marvel Fan explain it to me.

    I look out the window and there, I see the bus! It's a short,yellow and black bus. So I ran out the second door. I am a bus Monitor which requires me to sit and be a bus monitor; it requires: patience, parenting, knowing what's right and what's wrong. When somebody like me watches a good movie, I watch it all the way through. _Zoom_ was pretty beast! I love that movie.  _Thor._..Eh, I don't find Thor the character appealing to me. Anyway, there was this odd and loud cackling sound that came from the sky. It wasn't supposed to be storming. 

  So  idiotic me looks up at the sky. And boom. I see a tornado like funnel appearing above me. I had stopped just a few feet outside the doors. _Please let this be a space bridge. Please let this be  space bridge._ As a believer that anything is possible like a flying TARDIS, Digital monsters, pokemon, and oh, gigantic Transformering robots.  .  . I'm in the best fandom ever. Seriously! Even Spielburg is a Whovian!

   "Please be a space bridge." I wish, out loud.

 And when I look ahead, I see this gigantic and huge missile like thing from over the field.

 "I wish  .  .  " I make lots of wishes; go figure. "That I made Gertium Kerkouski a  german...Not Russian." And then this big, gray tunnel thing sucked me in!

 I could see smoke and debri move from under my feet.

"Sooo...." I said. "I won't be coming back to Illinois in...a looong time."

 Then I look up to see this  sphere  of colors and other colors tangled in together. It's almost like the end credits to Thor the movie and Stargate  SG1 put  in together. It's a mix of what people may say or scream 'Cliche'. So that means: No Fan Fiction from me in a while, no Haunting on Malbury Street sequel (Which was going no where, by the way), No City of Faith, No PIAV, no...familiarity.

When I say that I flew through realms, universes, and galaxies.  .  .That was fantastic.

"WOOHOOOooo!"  I shout, holding on  my backpack's shoulder straps. My MP4 is in my coat's pocket.

How awesome is this?

This is the extreme form of awesome!

The force sent wind through my hair as my glasses were getting wet. I didn't believe ya can get wet while traveling until now.  It was so strange and amazing, but I still had  my MP4 on and my earbuds in. I hope that these don't break at all.  I really, positively do. I pulled up my coat's hood. The music fits in what's happening right now; currently at the 'Making a wish on a passing car'.  And I also hope that I am not going to get into a love triangle. I do hope that this answers the biggest  question of the universe, asides to 'Doctor Who?' I miss Eleven.

 I closed my eyes, hearing the screeches and howling from different sciency-stuff portal winds.

After awhile, I reopened my eyes to see the cloud like city. Woah.

"This...is...awesome." Then I could feel the force around me increasingly hot and I had my backpack on my back.  "Oh slag!"

 I held on my MP4 and braced myself for impact.

Nothing happened.

Funny thing is that fate calls upon you in the most strangest forms. So I opened my eyes ...and saw that I was standing on a broken bridge to what initially had been the teleportation building. Great, I am getting more questions than not. It's so...hmm...I can't tell ya how this makes me feel. I'm not a marvel fan. I have not watched the X Men since Professor X had been killed.

 "...A mortal?" It was the teleportation keeper, Heimdall, or...Is that right? "How did you get here?"

 I turn around, smiling. Ya know, I can't help but be really friendly. Sometimes it can be a pain in the rear end.

"Hai!" I held my soaked, wet  hand out. Seesh that portal is wetty!

The tall, golden armored man looks at me.

"I want an answer before I give you a..."

I just had ta interrupt him!  It's so...ya know, unresitable.

"Handshake,"  I said, not letting down my hand.  "Now."

Heimdall shook my hand, so then our handshake broke.

"Now answer my question, how did you get here?" He asks.

I  shrug.

 "I would have been fine going into the world of Gigantic robots," I said, taking out my ear buds.

  I press the thin power button to the side of my MP4, hold it up there for 9 seconds I believe and then let it go. The Blue  'coby' sign came up and went away, I wrapped my ear buds around the device then put it into a pocket of my backpack that wasn't torn. Heimdall has this odd look on his face. He didn't get what 'Gigantic robots' meant...what a shame.

 "Um... the space bridge thing sucked me in right before a missile struck my school and there's plausibly other missiles too." I said, matter of factly.  "Don't pity me. Because whoever in charge of fate just got put me into your hands." I wave my hand. "I have Autism, which is cool, so....Hai."

  He has one hand on his staff.

 "Space Bridge?" Heimdall repeats,raising a brow at me.

.  .  I want to get everyone on  Asgard familiar with Pop culture...No, no, no IVY! Don't ya fragging do it!

 "Perhaps Odin knows what to do with you." Heimdall said.

Yep, because I hope this  is...wait...it is before Avengers the 1st movie and Thor 2...Oh frag.


	2. The contents of my backpack

Heimdall walks me to the building where Odin presides in, I think that's the right word. I observe these new buzzling with life surroundings in the streets while walking through Asgard.The buildings look really magnificent that it would beat out newly developed buildings from modern day cities.People were dressed differently and it's best to say it reminded me of a castle with tall walls--except it didn't have very tall walls--reflecting a scene from a movie in the Lord of the Rings. 

"So pretty." I note.  "Man, The Alladin TV series almost nailed the browsing stations."

"Browsing stations?" Heimdall asks, looking at me strangely.

"Food market." I said.  "That's what _most_ people call them. I call them browsing stations."

Heimdall probably didn't want to get into a long conversation why I call them that; why? Because he didn't reply. I remember many times that Jacob and Joseph were roleplaying that Joseph had to repeat a certain phrase, "For Asgaaaaaaaaard!". I ain't joking about this.Joseph had to repeat that when they were roleplaying some kind of war or battle. I understand why Joseph had to say it, now.

The huge doors open in a welcoming manner. But I had my fair share of some citizens glance at me oddly. Go figure for being  four foot eleven instead of five foot two. We walk through the long hallway that has a beautiful carpet with admirable colors. There were pillars dotting from the entrance nearly to the throne. On that throne is no other than Odin. We came to a stop across from him.

Pretty sure my mouth was open.

 "You came here, early." Odin said. Odin  looks exactly like his movie counterpart. 

No, not kidding.He has the black eyepatch which almost seems it's made out of some different kind of metal. Odin does have a white beard as well.Did the director of the movie get transported to Asgard? Perhaps it is coincidence Odin resembles his movie counterpart.

 "U-u-u-m--um," I stutter nervously, tapping my fingers together.   "I--is my realm getting inta world war 3?"

 Odin walks down from the throne.

"I've seen your kind develop," Odin said, shaking his head with a small laugh. Odin stops in front of me.  He is obviously holding something behind his back. "But that's not a surprise your realm gets into a war."

 I roll an eye.

 "Yeaaah,We're kind of predictable. I don't say 'kinda' anymore because that's a culture..." I get this strange eye from Odin. "Okay...I'm kind of a Whovian." I rub my feet together.  "When was I supposed to be here?"'

Oh yeah Heimdall is not here. No surprise.

 "You were supposed to be in 4 minutes." Odin said.

 I am a seventeen year old girl  and I'm taking this all in. I'm wearing a pink,purple, and white coat with  the inside of the warm, big hoody is fluffy-white. I'm wearing blue jeans, nicki shoes, a blue shirt with a light blue short sleeved shirt on top that has a giraffe wearing glasses. I was expected by a god. I was expected by _a god._ And I was _early coming to Asgard.._ Anyway, Odin made me touch this really sharp blade that ignited sparks. I swear I could feel something tingle inside my heart.The sparks were light blue...No wait, they were red! Actually, they were both red and blue with the  middle of it white.

"what kind of sword is--" I touch the Jewel shape object in the handle and the sword transformed into a pistol.Oooh lalala! "My own freaking lasah blastah!" I squealed  grabbing the pistol by my two hands. "This is the most awesomest thing in fangirl history!"--Well in my history; besides being betrayed a lot, accomplishing things, and getting a job-- "EVER!"

I look towards Odin.

 "Wait a second " I actually think about this situation a little clearly. "Why did ya give me this?"

Odin has this small smile.

"What it cannot provide in hand to hand combat, it makes up for it in firing." Odin tells me as he left out the good stuff.

   Seriously, why do the good guy's wise guy have to leave all the good and helpful information out? I mean, come on could it get any better than this?If I knew what I was supposed to be doing then I could be willy-nilly right now. Other than that really bugging, hard question...I should have wished harder that portal to be a space bridge. I should have done it harder!

  "So?" I ask.

  "I want you to meet my son." Odin said.

  I don't like Thor, the dude ya know. He doesn't appeal to me. So Odin had this dude, who reminded me of the scientist guy from 'Spy Kids The Land of Dreams', bring me to a room where Thor was training with...that alien-like woman who's got this unique forehead and nasal thing. I put the pistol in my backpack for safety (One would call it a bookbag, but whatever) Oh yes, I've used Anatomy terms in my Fan Fictions so I know the cervical is my neck! Nasal is...tap your nose. If ya happy and ya know it, tap ya nose!

  "What's your name again?" The man, who I don't know his name what so ever, asks.

 I pucker.

 "Yours?" I ask.

"Fandral." Fandral said. "Now tell me yours."

 He's not Irish,for yer information.

"Ivy Bell." I said, as Thor slid across the floor on some pretty neat shoes. "Who's she?"

"Siff." Fandral said.

 "I know someone named Sif." I began to tell him.  "On Ben 10 Fan Fic--..Nevermind."

   I  remembered what I promised myself. I would not tell about a site that may be down because of World War 3 that's probably obliterated the entire Northen United States. Or pretty much everywhere. Wait I'm wrong about the nasal-forehead thingy for Siff, scratch it off!  Fandral called out to Thor, pretty much ending the training session. Siff had some other business to attend to; other than meeting a short girl who'se speech is terrible. 

But man, Siff has curly hair as Bella Swan from Twilight, If ya seen some promotional posters for Twilight then ya may know what exactly I'm talking about.

 "Fandral, how did a mortal get to Asgard?" Thor asks.

Fandral gestures to me.

"The Bifrost got me early." I shrug. "Despite it being broken and all. I honestly do not know why it brought me here."

"Early? Fandral and Thor said at once, sharing a odd glance.

 I shrug, again.

"Yeeeep!" I said. "And ya pretty much stuck with me!" I point to myself with a bright smile. Yep I am the girl who finds excitement in things people would not find exciting. "The place I inhabited--uh-um--in the certain realm I lived in is um uh probably gone, wiped off the face of the Earth, oh yeah, because of missiles."

"What's inside that bag?" Thor asks.

  I  sat down on the floor; then unzipped my packpack, taking out;my agenda,my notebook,my hat,my pencil bag,my calculator,My black bag,my Pistol...and that was about it.

Oh wait I also have this sketch pad and this small book to write how the morning/afternoon went. I unzipped the first top of my backpack, took out two pairs of gloves; One pink and one black.Then I unzipped the second top of the bookbag, took out a bag of pens, took a blue pen out and unzipped the last pocket. I took out my unopened package of markers.

 "This is all I have." I said, in a low voice.

And that is quite literal.

"Coloring machines?" Thor asks.

"They are not machines." I said.  "Robots are machines, computers are machines, agriculture related vehicles are machines, but markers are not machines." Thor didn't seem convinced. "Would you be convinced if I applied a purple marker to your face?"

Fandral raises a brow at Thor.

"Would you?" Fandral asks.

"There is no way you're going to be applying this machine on me." Thor said.

About half an hour later when Thor was out napping; I colored his face completely purple minus those eyelids. Fandral, was asleep nearby,so I put some purple on his fingers then put into his hand. The edge of his palm was colored purple just to make it more convincing. I washed my hands off using some water and made sure there wasn't any evidence left.

"Is this a diary?" Siff asks,randomly flipping through my notebook.

"It's my drawing notebook." I said. "But I ain't gonna be drawing on it."

Siff raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Siff asks, closing the notebook.

"You see, if I return home, for whatever reason." I said. "And there is new drawings on my notebook that gets found by some people. These people will go through and look at the artwork then they will see pictures of characters who do not exist." I put my MP4 into the net pocket of my backpack. "They will be puzzled because it looks so real."

"So?" Siff asks.

"Oh boy." I said while rubbing my forehead.  "Ya see,it will get leaked out, and then people will start thinking that not only UFO's exist but so do Gods." I wave my hand back and forth in mid air."They will go mad scientisty like to discover how these extremely realistic pictures landed on there."

"And how can you be so sure?" Siff asks.

"There is this guy who made a manuscript made in the medieval times with images that matches universes that were discovered much later in history." I explain, folding my pink and white coat properly.  "Humans poke around, they search for answers, and they will meddle with magic."

"Mortals cannot do magic." Siff said.

I laugh at her reply.

"Magic is real." I said.  "And so are you."

"I suppose someone from Asgard taught one of them." Siff said in a low voice.

I knew who Siff was referring to.Because there is only one dude in this realm who is presumed dead.

"Fandral!" Thor yells. "Why did you color my face this hideous color!"

Well...I can tell this is gonna become one, epic and long adventure full with twists and turns. Also that I am going to love this!


	3. Joy, the God of Pranks

I'm not buying into what Fandral's been telling me about Loki being 'dead'. Ever since I came, it's been...so strange to be in a fictional setting. I never pictured myself walking among gods. Gods who were legends and myth at once, even on Earth. Some people don't know about Norse Gods. Gods I say! I met Frigga, who I asked to teach me some moves (which she accepted, very fast). Turns out ya can use yer elbow to do some quick, efficient punching.

Because, hey I watched the end credit scene to Thor. And Loki is not dead, but, I prefer not giving out spoilers. I only tell Fandral that "I got a gut feeling." Also to give ya a really good...idea what my words mean: Ya means you. Yer means your. I learned this researching Irish accents and asked people if my voice sounded like it had an accent.

"Won god-dog won!" I shout, wooting for Spike the Dog.

Sif and I had been arguring what dog is the fastest at racing; Spike and Cyle.

"He hasn't won, yet." Sif said.

We were sitting on bridge.

"...I said run,not won." I said, with a laugh slapping my knee.. I look at her in a funny way. "Ya really funny, ya know that?"

Sif and I have this slowly developing friendship.

"No, you are a strange one." Sif said, truthfully.

"I'm the crazy chick." I said, as Spike fell into a swamp. He jumps right out (He's bouncy,and really energetic) the dirty swamp. This swamp is not really what people on earth can picture, it's pretty much different. Just imagine... "And a legend in some fandoms..."

I made two seasons in one month for a Fanon series called Cassie 12: Original Series.Search it up for yerself on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. I also did things people would be scared of doing but I kept my cool and went head on straight into it like a three-horn. I guess ya should have seen The Land Before Time to understand what I am saying...right? So a few days I was there was like a enchanted and immortal vacation resort where attack is almost like myth. Well, not everyone is invisible.

So one day...I woke up...feeling a bit different.

I trudged to the mirror.

Lo and behold, I saw a different woman in my place.

"What dah--" I took a step back and so did she.

Oh scrap, it's me.

"...I look like a freaking Victorian model!"

I couldn't believe it; I had new and different qualities about myself; like three dark markings under my eyes. I still had the bangs that was swifting to the sid, except: my hair is longer and it's also curly.It's also really, really shiny. I don't look so stocky anymore (Hance the Victorian Model comparison).My eyes are still hazel. Could there be a chance my fingernails might be long?

I look down to my fingernails.

Phew, they are still relatively the same size.

I look at my teeth;Woah, my teeth are really, perfectly white. No damage, not one cavity or a missing tooth. I use to have a cavity in my front tooth but it was above from eyesight, all I had to do was pull up my lip and lala ya can see it! The first 24 hours it hurt bad, and well...I did something Eleven had done at Lake Silenco; I faced my fear using the toothbrush. And brushed really, really hard. I don't have a tail: that's a good thing.

Or maybe, looking like a unique feline individual with a monkey tail wouldn't be so bad after all...

______ ________________ ___________________

Fandral is trying not to laugh. Thor and he were having the luxury to relax and sit around, while the kingdom was safe and sound (At the moment). Until I had came in, they were having a conversation that I do not understand. Frigga is still...sad over the loss of Loki, she didn't need to admit It. I just knew it by her silence lately. Anyway, I came in to the lounge room in Asgardian clothing that a woman in this realm would wear. Sif had helped me pick out appropite Asgardian clothing.

"Who...?" Thor asks, raising a eyebrow.

"Don't act 'I don't know ya' on me, Mr-I-break-cofffee-cups." I said, shooting a warning glare to Thor. Ya know that's the right words to make a god become more aware. Note to self: do this often.

Thor's jaw drops.

Fandral laughs, and laughs.

"Spit.it.out." I said, pointing a finger at him."And see where it gets ya from not telling."

"...Ivy..." Fandral said, after he got some air. "Who gave you that blade?"

"Odin." I said.

Thor and Fandral are both smiling.

"Guys, ya creeping me out!" I said.

Thor shook his head.

"You are not mortal." Thor said,looking up to me. "You are im-mortal."

Wait what. Did he just really say that?

"...Liieeeee."

"My Dad might be confusing to understand..." Thor said. "But you, he gave you a god weapon, and that...it chose you as it's wielder." He points at the pistol I have in my thigh's holster. "When you first touched it; it awakened the potenintal, the strength, and inplanted what we call 'Asgardian' powers inside of you.." Thor stops in midsentence. "No, hold up, that's what Fandral likes to say."

Fandral is rubbing his chin, looking so smug.

"...So I was choosen?" I said, still in some shock.

Thor shrugs.

"As your kind says; basically." Thor tells me.

I let it sink in...let it sink in...wait for it...let it sink in...

"I'm a god?" I repeated,and then pace back and forth.

"Yes." Thor and Fandral repeat at once.

"This..is..insane." I slid fingers through my tangled hair almost like it's a mop, when really it is not. I just have really thick, dark brown hair. Mom used the brush on it so much that I cut it myself! And boy I was proud of it,because I wouldn't be standing there as she combed it (Which hurt, to be honest).

Thor and Fandral wanted to see what kind of Powers I had, so they did a series of tests on me; try to control water ended up a fail, trying to shoot an arrow ended up worse (I didn't hit the apple), I couldn't use a hammer without hitting my own foot (Later turned out I was better at shooting and hand to hand combat using a blade), and best of all I was able to not smile when telling a lie. Fandral was wiping off tears by the time we were about to get on the lying game.

"Do you know what a norse god is?" Thor asks.

Uh no.

"Yes." I lied.

Since when did I get degree in lying?

"Do you know about Loki?"

Okay, this should be very easy!

"Um, nope."

...Ivy, since when do you lie? Oh wait. I just got the best, fantastic prank ever idea in mah head!

"Do you know how to fire a pistol?"

Um. no I don't.

"Yes, I do." I said, being full confident.

I wasn't even smiling at this point!Do ya know how big that is? I don't have ta smile when lying anymore! Guess who forgives fate? Yes, it is...no other than...me!

"And by the way; you left some cofee behind on the counter, and, ya spilled it." I said, tapping on my legs. I watch Thor's eyes become wider and wider. I could picture the scene, forcing the cup to fall right over from the counter, let a bannanna peel fall off from an arm chair, and somehow..I was seeing this. I can't believe it's...crazzzzy.

But still, this is priceless.

"Plus, you dropped that bananna peel." I add. "And guess who's gonna slip on it."

Through an eagle eye's view, I could see some-one heading towards the lounging room.

"...I'll be right back." Thor said, followed by him leaving like a small-fast bird.

I assume that being on Earth has changed Thor for the better, so, he cares about the little things more than ever, I think. I may be wrong. But that's just my take on his change since arriving to Earth and then leaving it. Also that he left behind Jane, a woman who is like the entire scooby doo gang put together, and fell in love with. He was, at first, a jerk and a really spoiled god. Thor still does not appeal to me. No way hoozay!

"Are you sure about not knowing Loki?" Fandral asks, wiping off tears from his eyes.

I look at him, slightly confused what he means.

"I mean, come on." Fandral said, and then he begins to point out things I did not consider. "You did a classic trick on him." Good point, heroic guy with knowledge on girls. "Loki would have called you on it and...." He pauses, thinking back on Loki (Probably since he's known him for awhile). "Then would proceed telling you how to do a better one on Thor."

Fandral shook his head.

But seriously? What does fate see in me to become a... I don't want to say it. I don't want to say it. I don't want to say that 'The universe is making a replacement' for something that is not lost. The universe knows the lost object is not lost, but still out there. Sometimes, fate can decide on one moment to pick up a human. to become extraordinary. But still, the universe is being a big idiot.

"Thor falls for it all the time...But." He shook his index finger. "But, that...was good, actually."

I laugh.

"I do know about him," I admit. Yeah that's Loki for ya...I think. I'm unsure about most things on Asgard and...everything. "But the Norse god things...Nope." I shook my head, as well as my hands in different directions (I am sitting in a chair, for your information). "I have no idea whatsoever I'm getting into."

I shrug, leaning the chair back on the wall and lowered my arms.

"And the thing is...Don't tell Thor, but I did make that mess using whateverpowers I got."

_____________ ____________________ ______________--

Later that day, Odin summoned me to have a little chit-chat.

"Do you have a name preference?" Odin asks, in the middle of our conversation.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um...Call me Speedy," I tell him, in the most calm and stoic voice (That I could ever muster). Man, that was hard to do! I wonder how my characters ever felt doing that when it was necessary...Oh wait, I never did write what they felt when they did stoic talking. "I do lots of things...very fast."

Odin shook his head, witha slight laugh that most people don't expect to hear from him...usually.

"Not by your Midgardian name." Odin said.

"Midgardian?"

"It's where your kind lives; Midgard." and then he processed to make it astonishingly clear what question he's asking. He waves his fingers in a circle. "I mean, your Asgardian name..."

Oh boy.

"Joy." I said, with my hands behind my back.

In Pokemon there's practically a lot of woman named Joy, I mean it. Oh and there was this Silent in Doctor Who that killed a woman named Joy on the Impossible Astronaut episode.I have a good sense of humor at least in my view. Also that Joy represents happiness and satisfaction.

"Joy, the god of Pranks?" He asks.

Snap, he figured out I pranked Thor. Grrr...Wait a second!

He just said 'Pranks'.

"Yes." I said, almost realizing at that exact time there's something wrong.

I wasn't expecting this...nor did I want this...


	4. I dare you

It was only a dream.Perhaps Mr-I-am-Wise-and-know-everything's-purpose could tell me why the dah heck I'm a Asgardian. And why some Asgardians are mistakening me for a Midgardian. Okay here what was happening; I was sitting right across a middle aged Korean Woman. I was drinking a soda through a straw apparently comfortable with this stranger. Some reason this person wasn't a stranger to this dream-me. She was...so familiar (Just...by the way she spoke).

"Why does a mortal like you follow me?" She asks, in a straight forward skeptic kind of way.

I rub my forehead.

"I am not..Nevermind." I shook my head. "I wasn't even following ya."

"Oh yes," She said, more sternly than I had ever seen a person. "Your voice is completely flawed; why do you say 'ya' and not 'you'? It's completely obvious you are following me, little mortal." Oh well, I was following him--her? "You are a grown mortal; what kind of realm makes you sound so ridiculous?"

Strangely, I was calm.

"A..." I start to say, but then catch my wording. "America."

The Korean Woman's eyes could have melted me into bits or into a puddle; She was actually really harsh and skeptical..

"That's not the right answer."

I could have gone into a laughing fit if I hadn't been in a solid body, at the moment.

"No, it isn't ." I said, playing with my fingers. I look up from them to this strange, but yet familiar middle aged Korean. "I have something up with my tongue rolling. I just ain't...perfect, ya know. You can pretend that I'mma a weak, wannabe, and really not-so-smart with accents kind of girl if ya don't like how I speak, otherwise, I can walk out yer life..."

She puts her arms on the table. Her voice didn't sound like a 'woman' voice, but a man's voice.For a second I could have swore her eyes were not raven dark but a green lagoon kind of color. Ya know the kind that has green with a light touch of gray and blue to it.

So Asgardians are...able to do impossible things.

Her eyes searched me (Sort of).

"You are lying." She said, in the kind of voice a very-harsh-yet broken kind of individual would speak.If I knew anyone else to compare her to, then I would really do some comparing. But sadly I don't know anyone harsh as her. "I don't like your voice."

I slightly smile; she speaks like an Asgardian. 

A couple goes by us, looking at me and the Korean Woman.

"...Matthew, stop staring." The young woman said, giving him an elbow punch. "It's rude."

"Rude as in...you taking me to see Mean Girls?" Matthew replied, as they sat down at a table. "I'm not saying it's a bad movie..."

This is strange; but to everyone else we were speaking in Korean, but, my eyes were seeing through that. She and I were having this odd conversation. Nobody is able to hear it. Except for a nosy god up there in Asgard like Heimdall. Or Odin, such as Thor and (believe it or not) Fandral. Where was I getting these thoughts?...

"I'mma be leaving." I said, picking up my drink and my dark, themed jacket from the seat. "And I don't lie about--" I caught myself in mid sentence. Did I really want to tell about something to a god? No. I didn't want to shake the entire future, foundation of what is meant to come. "Being an Asgardian.

I stick my tongue out at her, or him.

The Korean woman grunts, leaning back in the chair.

"You are..." She starts to say something, but I cut her off.

I drink from the straw.

"Com-pli-cated." I said, pronouncing the words in a different kind of way. Just like the song 'Complicated', that is really, really good. I took nthe straw out from my mouth. "I told ya once and I'll tell ya twice; I wasn't sent by anyone," I lightly tap a finger on my lips. "Lok."

__________________ ____________________ ______________

I felt deeply connected to this space turtle that looks like a whale with turtle qualities. Okay...okay okay,Hogun (The quiet dude), dared me to ride a space turtle. Well..How did that happen? One moment I'm talking about a dream and then to an impossible creature. What does 'lok' mean? Maybe I'll understand Okay; It's not usual to be in Asgard.It's definitely strange, crazy, and odd. Today people may get pranked. So it's not a--

"A--space what?" I repeat, startled by Hogun's request.

Hogun taps on the table.

"Space Turtle." He repeats.

It sounds too good to be true.

"Ya must be pulling my leg." I said, chewing a bite from roasted chicken.

He didn't shake his head nor did he laugh; I gulped down a bite from what-ever-the-heck I'm eating.

"I'm not joking." Hogun said, and then he takes a drink from his cup. He wipes off some kind of liquid from the corner of his mouth. "I dare you to ride a Space Turtle for an hour."

If I had known what a space turtle was, maybe it wouldn't be so scary.


	5. Space Turtle. .  .

Hogun is guiding me where the Space Turtle usually lives (Usually is the keyword); He didn't want to bring anyone in to this. Heck, this destination is so not ideal for hunting! If a skilled and trained professional ninja-sniper was going through a mountain environment, he would be on his toes twenty-four-seven. He wouldn't ever have his guard down. He wouldn't last getting to his target. A gigantic bird-like dinosaur creature swoops overhead.

We duck as the creature swoops over us.

\--wwbuurruruur

I couldn't believe my very eyes.

"W...Woah." I rub my eyes, while straightening from ducking. "..Still there.,, eh, ain't a dream at least."

I had seen a myth. I had seen the impossible which is becoming quite common.

"Don't be too loud." Hogun said.

We went to Jotunieum through a short cut.

"I ain't zhe one being loud." I said, mocking him in a German accent.

"...Where are you picking up all these accents?" Hogun asks.

We were climbing up a mountain. Why are we doing this? Okay there's a big ol' cave right over this mountain. Hogun told me this creature flew over during the battle that broke a fragile truce. He also said it is so big that a dragon-lion can go right in! Don't fret because I made that name up, there isn't a creature that's a mix of a lion and a dragon. Ya can cool yer jets. Boy, this is cooold! I knew that I should'a brought my coat.

"I didn't pick it up," I argue back,struggling not to look down. "I developed a habit where I talked while I was writing." So this means I say whatever my characters say/whatever I'm writing; Out loud. when I typed and said "He did..."; My Cousin Natalie, she asked me "He did--what?"

Yeah...That's what ya get from writing one character who's got an accent, writing them for a week or just for a few lines in a day; the mark is left in ya brain.To be really and truthfully accurate; it's fun to write Blitzwing, the Decepticon with three personalities. For example; Whenever I hear "Going out the building" inside my mind...I say it as "Going out zhe buiiilldiiinng!" For some weird reason.

"Who did you recently write with a..." Hogun starts to ask.

"German accent." I finished for him. "And I wrote Blizwing last year."

"...Then what about the 'ya' thing?" Hogun asks.

"Oh that." I roll my tongue. "I've been writing as Allen Francis Doyle; He's Irish." I climb up a bit more on the mountain. "He's more awesome than the Ponds, Clara, and oh, Mufasa." I didn't need to see if he was confused or not, "Mufasa is Simba's dad from The Lion King."

And then we (Hogan and I) had a conversation about the broken bridge.

"Despite there being a broken bridge, we can get over it." Hogun said, pretty ethuastic in a way.

I really ain't sure if Hogun's supposed to be like this, so,meh.

"And ya can't fix a habit when it ain't broken." I add.

"Since when did I say your habit is broken?" Hogun asks.

I rub my forehead.

"Hogun,that was sarcasm," I shook my head, as my left hand is feeling a free space on the rocks rough-climber structure. Also, he looks 100% like his movie counterpart from Thor. "This is really disappointing."

The conversation continued for a good thirty minutes.

We came to the top.Lo' and behold there is a marvelous view that's like Utah Mountains and the himilyah's combined! The stretch, the curves, and edges are like a giant had sculptured them. Well, when ya think about it...Giants probably did sculpt make this mountain. I rub my hands together as a chilly wind flew by. There are some wavy fog in the lower part of this mountain. Its really remarkable to see a marvelous sight in a cold, freezing realm.

"Next," Hogun drags a big, flat rock right at a playground-like slide edge. "We slide down."

Reminds me of a scene from National Lampoons Christmas Vacation; that scene was hilarious!

"This is preposterous." I said, getting a rock. If I had been 13 then I would have slid down the thing without thinking this clearly; but as a 17 year old, that requires some-thinking.

The flat rock is large enough for him to sit on.

"See you down there." Hogun said, sitting down on the rock.

Hogun pushes the rock away from the not-so-flat surface of the ground; then it zips him down the mountain.

"Don't ya look down, Ivs." I tell myself, and then look down to see my rock is way too small. I look up towards the sky just for a moment. "Sweet-fudging. . ."

I pull a different rock from a pile as a strong wind pulls against me.

"Wind, staph!" I said to an in-animated force of nature.

Looking over the rolling, playground-slide structure made me more scared than ever. I wonder how the main character in Avatar manage to fly and the guy who gained a flying dinosaurs trust in Dinotopia. Dinotopia is the...the movie version of the Bermuda triangle plus Atlantis only with dinosaurs living with humans. Yer going down. . .

The wind hits me square in the back.

"heeey!" I squeak, falling flat on the not-so-big square rock.

The square rock (Propelled by my unexpected landing) zipped down the mountain in zig-zag and snake-like motion; Exception is that I'm not going down the straight smooth path.The foggy-ocean like clouds were coming closer and closer. At least the height anxiety I reach my arms out, waving them while going by these high ridged surfaces of the mountain. Should I put my hands on the surface?

No Ivs, Nooo! That'll burn your hands!

Woah the adrenaline is going through my veins. . .That's way coool.

"WOOAAAHH!" I squeak

I whip past Hogun.

"I thought you were scared of heights?" Hogun said, rather than shouting it.

"The wind pushed meee," I shout back, as the fog is getting closer and closer. Seesh if a paranoid man was going skating down here...he wouldn't last. I hope that death won't follow because then this will be pointless coming here and end up accidentally dying. "Seriooouuuuusssssly!"

I slapped myself while covering my eyes (Which pressed my glasses on my eyes), yo-wtch!

"Joy," Hogun's voice sounds far away. "Whatever you do; don't scream."

Say what again...I dind't understand that question

"Scream for icecream?" I turn my head and slowly take my hands off my glasses. Glasses are cool.

I uncovered my eyes, hearing Hogun yell something when next I went into a blanket of darkness. Or...so to speak.

_______________ ________________________________

There was this strange, odd whale-like sound. It sounded just like the long neck dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, the first movie in the franchise that I have loved and will love until death. It went like this: Hu--uuuaauuua.It went something like that, can't be sure. I open my eyes. It wasn't too late as water hit my face. I took a step back a little startled by this sudden force. My boots were so slippery that they sent me flying down. . .Apparently I am still going through darkness.

"Wooaaaaaaah!" I yell.

I look back seeing sheds of light disappearing behind me.

This is really, really scary!

Finally after what seemed to be thirty-two minutes. . . I came to a stop.

"Phew." I sigh, taking a deserved relax breath.

I feel something nudge my shoulder.

". . .Hogun, stop it." I said, getting up. I dunno why I just assumed that. . .seriously. . . don't.

I look up and see a gigantic space whale that strongly has turtle physical features.

Oh. . . well. . .Ivs. . .

You are soo cute!" I cooe the Space Turtle.

I put my right hand on its' scaley, slipperly forehead.

Hu-aaaaah.

"It's okay." I rub my hand in circles. I slowly put my head on the creature while rubbing my hand on it still. Dang. . .this Space Turtle feels so soft and warm. Scratch it off; it feels so perfect to sleep on! Heck, I could possibly just fall asleep doing this. "It's okay, cutey."

It can be defined to be impossible, but. . . I spoke with a space turtle.

"Oooohh." I catch a quick glance to what had been my entrance into this cave. "Hmm. . . This sounds prank worthy. . ." What he is suggesting sounds far more brilliant than an idea ever told. Except for the spoon scene from The Adventures of Huckaberry Finn; that made me laugh way too hard.

If there was a camera in here recording this conversation, then I'm pretty sure my eyes may have flashed. 

Through an eagle's eye view there is Hogun surrounded by these blue men--they look like what Loki appeared when he touched that blue thingy in Thor.

"You should not be here." A rough, rude sounding individual told Hogun.

Hogun has a grip on his sword.

"I'm just waiting."

The leading, rough sounding dude growls.

"Uh huh. . .Oh yes!" I said, with a grin; and then tell the creature we have a change of plans.

I climb up on the Space Turtle's forehead and grab one of the poking out scales on his head.

"Let's fly!" I shout.

The Space Turtle leaps through the rock sending tumbling material right behind us going layer and layer of mountain. R-r-rururmble the ground goes like a volcano is erupting when really it isn't. Jeez. . .This makes me wonder if space turtles have extremely hard scales. Wait, I'm clinging on to a big scale right here! I love discovering new realms; they are so unexpected.

It's prankin' time!

From an outside perspective of this situation it can be thoroughly declared as a no-brainer. Well . . . I think. Through an eagle's eye most people can see that Hogun is surrounded. One of the strange individuals takes a step forward only to be sent flying back. This individual screamed like a little girl! Yes, he screamed like slagging Sentinel-Jerk-knight-prime! He. . . screams like a girl.

"What was that?" The leading, rough leader of the group demands.

Hogun taps on the floor.

"It starts with a 'J'." Hogun hints at my name.

"Jump?"

One of them were then flipped over by a big moving mount.

"Joke?"

I use my prank skills; to make what-ever mechnical pen that the scrawny and not-so-smart blue dude had in his pocket exploded all over him.

"Jack?"

The scrawny dude is covered in black ink.

"MY FACE!" The Scrawny one screams, as he covers his face .

The Scrawny one ran towards Hogun.

Hogun immediately dispatched him using his sword by slicing the scrawny one in half--woah that is epic--leading two body parts separate from each other (and beside Hogun's feet for that matter). This makes believe I have the most awesome view in the entire galaxy, or that I have a gift. A strange, but. . . unusual gift.

"Where is Loki?" The rough sounding dude demands an answer.

The rough and older leader takes a step forward. His boots look as though they are made from leather, he has a scar trailing down his chest, His forehead is so formidable it was different than Loki's. His ears are a bit pointy, he has sall horns right beside his ears where a side burn should be. He has a beard that's not really complete. And last; he looks like a well trained warrior bred for combat.

Man, this rough leader looks like he has a bunch of years on his back.

"He's dead." Hogun said. He spoke this in a way that didn't seem too nice. It was strict,It was mean,i t ways solemn all at once.

The one who had taken a step forwad then whips out a strange kind of malice based weapon.

"Only Loki would do this," The leader declares. "To insult my intelligence is a crime!"

"Of course; Corike." Hogun takes out two swords. . .

________________ _____________________ _______________

The other Asgardians laugh, even--. . .Okay scratch that out about Fandral being a red head; he's got dirt-blonde hair. There was this one scene in Thor where he looks like he has red hair! I swear by my life that I didn''t bother to look at Fandral with a different perspective. I want everyone to remember that ya must not stereotype Irish people before ya get a knuckle to the nose.

"More like The God of Animal Communication." Fandral jokingly said.

Hogun had been admiring his new weapon that he stole off Corike's unconscious body.

I roll an eye.

"Bursting out from the ground, did that really happen?" Thor asks, in true disbelief.

Hogun nods.

I looked so awesome doing that! But. . . seeing Sif and Thor get squirt at by the Space Turtle was the best thing ever! . . . this was after the fact when we returned from Johuntieum. Odin had warned me not go to back since it might not a wise choice as their truce is no longer on good terms, since when has it? Jeeez. Anyway, Odin had made it clear that as long the bridge is under construction: I ain't leaving.

He basically grounded me.

"She's the only Asgardian who gets her hands dirty by being clumsy." Sif comments.

"Thanks." I said.

Thor just looks at me in complete shock,.

"I am clumsy," I admit. "And ya know, dat's a really good trait." I see different comments for different ways as they are, sometimes if they are meant to be an insult then I take it as a compliment by accident. I wave a finger. "Because. . . I can do better pranks being clumsy!"

And that a frost giant thought I was a Loki. . . that is awful.

And that everyone thinks he's dead.

I really hate this fate thingy, again.


	6. Way before Asgard

There was this yellow, small dog that wanted attention. He continuously kept barking at me when I did not pet him.

"What's his name?" I ask Erik's mom, as I stood by the white door hooked to the side of the bus.

Erik is a kid who's in a wheelchair; he cannot walk. So isn't that obvious?

"Loki." She said, her arms folded.

Loki is still barking at me. So, being me and all, I had to lower myself and pet him.

I was pressing the button down for the wheelchair lift. Did she just say Loki? Or was she saying 'Low kie', 'Lokey','low key', or 'Lucky'? Loki is a character I am not 100% know-all-about' to me he's this shady and dark dressed dude that is related to this guy who's got a hammer. Most fans on Tumblr compare his story to Elsa's in Frozen (in a gif) and they all say he's the villain that everyone would love. He's this character I am quite not familiar to.

He sounds like the jealous brother who hadn't been loved by everyone.

Plus, I do know that Thor knows Loki better than anyone.

"Loki?" I repeat.

"Yes, Loki." She said, with much casual-ness.

Loki, the chuchua (Or however ya spell it) terrier, just wanted to be petted.

Like. . . Loki the character, who most fans believe they to have figure out, just wanted to be loved.

"Heeey Loki!" I pet the dog on his back while pressing that mobile dark device that lowers the wheelchair lift. "Who's so cutee?"

Loki the dog was now sitting on the ground on all fours.

"You are!" I cooe.

After dropping off Erik, folding the lift, and closing the door. . . Loki (The yellow dog) resumes barking at me as though he is demanding me to pet him. He just wanted to be petted; he is so needy. One time he jumped up and brushed past my pant leg like this cat that missed my boot when I lifted it up. 

This happened in 2013, way before I ever watched Thor. . .

One year later;My entire perspective on Loki would change. . .


	7. Lasah Blastah

One of these days I am going to get outta here and get ungrounded, either way. One of them may come first before the other but to me this is the most directly accurate fact. What if the world never existed with extremists out there who say, "Love is limited"? Well, Earth would be in a fine and dandy economy. Love is not really limited. Marriage isn't just between a man and a woman; it's between those who are in love.

Doesn't matter their race, gender, or color.

Or where they may come from: let it be realms, planets, and universes.

Anyway; back to the story in hand; Odin and I were having this conversation about Asgard. The history is rich and interesting like Atlantis. Frigga and everyone else was busy doing something.So far I've heard they are preparing a party, or, getting a skunk and a horse with a water-hose to do something really fishy.I can't decide if that is realistic.

"Joy," Odin starts saying. "Do you know. . ."

"How many fingers I have, yep." I sarcastically said.

Odin rubs his forehead.

"No." Odin shook his head, briefly sliding his hand down the spear-staff like weapon.Jee, sometimes he starts our conversations with 'Did you know. . .' or 'Joy, that isn't. . .'. Sometimes I get the urge to interrupt him when he says that. "Do you have a name for your blade?"

I raise eyebrows at this odd question.

" I don't understand how weapons can have names." I said.

"Since the beginning of time;" Odin continues. To be honest, Odin sounds as though he's making a Mufasa speech. . . If ya get what I am saying, that is. "There's been weapons given names," He looks down towards his weapon. "Especially when they carry great power . . ."

"Comes with great responsibility." I finish for him. "Spider man, 1st movie," I do a air pump. "Peter Parker's grand-father made that awesome quote."

Odin didn't seem to bother asking what I meant.

Nor did he seem interested about Peter Parker's story.

"The default name is 'blade'," Odin explains to me. "But its small enough to a knife."

Yet it's got the definite structure of a sword, go figure.

". . . Uh. . .How do I name it?" I ask.

Thor and his friends were in a battle in some other realm I am not familiar to; war had broken out from Loki's unpreceded action that lead to the destruction of the Bifrost. It's almost as though that chaos chose to erupt right then and there.They were using a different conventional way of getting to realms with Heimdall. Fandral wouldn't tell me at all how they were going from realm to realm. Everyone in Asgard knows I cannot leave until the Bifrost is rebuilt.

And so Odin says, "I want you to meet a good friend of mine. . ."

_____ ___________ _______

An Asgardian volunteered to help me.

This Asgardian has a really strange name. That name is no other than. . . Duetei. See what I am saying? His name sounds like 'due today' and 'do tell'. He does look nice for his age. Anyway Duetei brought me to a location that involves some concrete blocks, a field that looks right for a Pokémon battle to take place at, no walls were around the area, and there were some stairs that were very wibbly wobbly shaped. I admit. . . I did look down the stairs. So it was to Duetei's horror that he had to bring me down.

". . .Do you not eat chicken?" Duetei asks, as he puts me down.

Duetei is. . . really strong.

And he does not make sense to me.

"I'm a very picky eater." I said. "I'm so light that you. . .Wait. . . I'm not light." 

I recall a friend trying to pick me up and was unable to do so. I may look small but I'm not an easy person to pick up. . . wait, maybe that's changed. . . Since I kind of living in a brand new body since taking the pistol. No just cross that out because I've become a completely different person! Not a mortal anymore, ya see . . Now as a Asgardian.

Hopefully no one refers to me as a 'Mortal'.

"How tall do I look?" I ask.

Duetei raises his barely missing eyebrows.

"Height." I repeat. "Five foot, six--. ." Duetei's face easily changes to a clueless one. I rub my forehead, and decide to ask in the comparing kind of way. "Do I look tall as Sif or Frigga?"

"Sif." Duetei said, taking his weapon out. "Let's begin practice. "

Oh goody! I'm a tall person; Wooohoooo! go me, go me, go me you got the booty, oh yeah!

"Ya are on." I said, taking my blade out from its carrier.

Duetei attacks first, and well, I flip him over instead of using the blade.

"Jackie Chan fan reflex. " I shrug.

Ya know, that was just a 'moment of inner body strength' that I used. I'm not that strong,seesh.

"That would be useful. . . without a weapon," Duetei notes, stand right up. "But this calls for using your blade."

So we did it again; this time without flipping him over.

Our blades sizzled kind of like light sabers except they are not too loud. They are not made of energy as midgardians may believe. They are like swords from our world just a little different from Midgardians. My blade is sizzled in blue energy while the middle is in a lighter blue tone. It's simply amazing how Asgardian metal could change when striking each other. I try taking a jab at Duetei however, he deflected my blade before it could hit. Surprisingly my blade was strangely getting a bit longer at each strike.

I learned awhile ago that Midgard means Earth.

Duetei had a hand behind his back while we were doing this little sword fight practice.

"How are ya doing that?" I ask, missing him again.

Duetei holds his blade up (His blade is a little bit longer than mine) instead of forwards.

"Practice makes perfect." Duetei said.

I've seen 238 deer in my entire life, and yes, I have counted.

"Well then. . ." I stared, but Duetei went over to the bushes and took a strange man out.

Actually, I dunno what this individual is because there were three bumps on his cheeks. His eyes look different from any species I ever seen from anywhere. His face looks so rough like rock it couldn't be a nice brain storm to decide what he is. The question of what he is. . . is like the mystery that might not get solved if I don't stop dabbling here. He has these strange markings on his forehead. This dude looks pretty startled as Duetei almost towers over him.

"Why are you here?" Duetei asks, after he dropped the man.

"I-u-u-u-i-i-i- do not know." The strange man said.

"Yes, you do!" Duetei's eyes flare. "State your name and realm."

"He's just scared," I reason over this strange dude. "Ya shouldn't treat new people like they are threats. Not everyone is a bad guy right when they first come into the. . ."

Duetei's eyes had became daggers instead of the prepared and role-model kind of ones.

"Schenio." The dude, Schenio, said. "I come f-f-from Scartalfheim."

Duetei takes a step back.

"Joy. . . " Duetei said, taking another step back. "Step away from him."

I look at him, strangely.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because. . ." Duetei just said that in a way that I don't like. "Schenio is a dark elf." Duetei's voice didn't sound light. The word 'dark elf' sounded heavy and deep. It has the marks of all serious tales combed into one word.

Suddenly, I was kicked forward which made me let go of the blade's handle, then landed face-first into the dirtt

"So easy to trick mortals." Schenio said.

Did he just freaking call me 'Mortal'?

"Did ya. . ." I pull my head out of the dirt. "Just call me. . .MORTAL?"

Schenio is holding my blade.

"Yes." Schenio said.

This is worse than Scar getting killed by the hyenas and only starting the movie Thor by the Bifrost scene where Odin is scholding Thor for going to Jotuneim and banishes him shortly there after. The first face that I saw clearly was Loki's. Then I saw Thors, and next was Odin. Or it was odin before Thor, I can't be sure. . . But Loki was definitely the first face I saw.

"Gimme. . ." My right hand takes on the form of a grip. "Dat Lasah Blastah."

Try saying that in Transformers Animated Waspinator's voice.

"Don't provoke him--" Duetei warns me.

I didn't look over my shoulder.

"He just provoked his own hell. " I said, as Schenio takes a a step forward.

It's a good assumption he's not scared to attack a woman like me.Schenio does not know who he is dealing with right now. I can be worse than anyone he knows, in. . . well. . . words. I never get mad, and when I do. . . It's like the world is ending. However being in Asgard and in different realms my fury could change. I'm a totally different person right now, anything is possible.

Duetei didn't say a thing, but I can hear him take a step back.

I lunge at Schenio, and well. . . I go very wild on him. I scratch at his freaking ugly, rocky face that is so alien I am not kidding. True to my word; I don't usually get into fights but he just called me a mother trucking 'mortal'. Why am I using mother trucking? I want ya to back up and look at the slagging mirror, then scream because you are a shaggy dog. Anyways, I yank Schenio's shark tooth like weapon from his pocket. I stab into his shoulder, but he throws me off into a bush.

"You fight like a child." Shcneio sharply criticizes me. He takes the shark tooth out of his shoulder. Why the slag is Duetei doing nothing? "What kind of Asgardian can see potential in a Demigod?"'

I hate dark elves.

"Lasah Blastah!" I shout.

The blade flew from his hand and landed in mine.

"Lasah Blastah." I repeat, like an overly obsessed fangirl.

Well there are people out there who are like that.

"Face my wrath!" I use my lasah blastah to cut off his left hand and kick him straight at the chest.

Duetei takes me away from the yowling dark elf as I kicked my legs.

"I want to kill that mother trucker!" I screech, as Schenio is wibblly-wobbly.

"You will not do it." Duetei threw something at him.

Schenio is surrounded in a cage like object.

"I will not let you go until you've settled." Duetei said.

"Cage that trucker like the animal he is!" I screech as Schenio is covering what remained of his left hand.

Duetei takes my weapon and lets it become it's default mode; Laser Blaster.

_______ ________ _______

' It was a freezing and bitter blizzard; the winds howl blended in quite well with the heavy snow going in different directions. They did not go in one direction; they went in several. What I didn't expect is seeing myself leaning against a dark figure while trudging through this storm. A winter storm of the sorts. I can not tell who this dark figure is, nor what this is. If anyone decided to look closer then they could tell I am really content despite there being in a freezing climate. Most people could be puzzled about this even. . .

"Are you cold?" The dark figure asks.

"Naaaah." I said with a slight shrug. "Just chilling."

"It's freezing cold, mortal," The dark figure said. "You should equip yourself with a coat of armor--no. . ." The voice sounded so disoriented to my ears that it wasn't so easy to tell who it is. But this dark figure took the time to think about what he had to say. "A coat of heat."

I could feel my eyes becoming extremely heavy.

"Are you insane?" I ask.

"Quite so." The dark figure said.

We continue the long, freezing walk.

"Are we there yet?" I question the dark figure, again.

"Asking every four minutes (to the dot) isn't helping mortal." The Dark figure said. "And whatever you do. . ."

"Don't sing 'Never ever getting back together'." I interrupt him.

He may have sent me a glare. If my view had high definition perspective then I would have been able to see who this is; it's almost as though I wasn't wearing glasses-oh slag. . . I am not wearing glasses! I'm so screwed; I cannot see letters, objects, or people. Wait a second right there! I can see the blizzard, what the slag is goin' on?

"No, mortal." He denies. "I was going to say: don't fall on my coat."

Then, I fell into the snow (Missing the big coat by a foot). '

I sat upright, sweating.

"Ivs. . ." I clear my throat. There was of course sweat dripping down my face as though this was a heated nightmare. No wait. . . It was like I had been in the sun for too long in Florida. "It was only just a dream. It's not real." I rub my face.

But why am I having a dream like this?

""The weather could be from the Jotunheim realm and . . . that I saw Thor recently." I tell myself. Well that could a really good assumption only that I experienced the climate. "But how could ya experience the weather?" I rub my head. "And who was that dark figure? Well maybe the faceplant came from today."

I tap on my chin.

By my memory there wasn't any dark figures behind us on the way to the Space Turtle."Mentioning Loki is just making this harder to decipher--I'mma freaking Gemini!" I threw my hands up into the air. . "Fate, you are an idiot throwing out this. . .scrapping event!"

I really hope that was a dream. I really don't want to fall in the snow face first.


	8. Gifts

_"Joy!"_

 That was one word.  .  . that ended the hellish nightmare.

"It's okay," I rub my cheeks. "It's okay."

There were some blurry scenes; but that shout was loud and clear. I just .  .  . Was that Loki?

     ____________             ___________            ________________

      Schenio is being kept in white, stars-wars like room. Schenio is punching at the wall--probably using all his strength to break it--using his right hand. There is a carpet that boldly defied the whiteness. There's a coat hanger. There isn't a mirror. Yet there is a rounded table with a chair right at the center of the room. There is a somewhat wide and metal object at the right hand side of this room; it's a good guess this is a bed. A stranger can feel Da-ja-vu standing a few inches from the blue shield right across a dangerous person.

  Every punch sounded loud as he struck the wall, as though Schenio was making a great impact on it when really he was not making a mark.

"Are ya sure it can't be broken?" I ask Thor, in a low voice.

This feels really scary to me; the fear is probably not-relate-able .Scared like I had been in a Halloween house.  .  .I ran out screaming  from one while leaving the guy was who scaring me just laughing way too hard. Being so scared I clutched on to the back of my grandparent saying 'Oh my god, Oh my god' over and over.  Let's just say my grandparent was cowering over for half of the time that we were in the building.

"I'm  positive." Thor said, with a edgeness to his voice.

Schenio turns away from the intact wall towards our direction.

"You cannot keep me here for long." Schenio said, with a growl.

Right there and then; I got this sickening feeling. .  .  that next time, someone else I knew, would be in there. Pretty much seperating me from them. This place is where those banished from  Midgard are sent to.  .  . No maybe it's something similar to that; Frigga had explained it to me. But some of it is a little fuzzy.

Thor turns away, taking me by my arm.

"We can step away from your cell." Thor said, as I let him take me away from Schenio's cell.

We didn't hear him after leaving; mainly because the voice  perimeter/hearing levels were allowed to be experianced when people were near it.

"If Schenio tried to get out," Thor said, as we were walking by the many cells to the exit. He let go of my arm.  "He would end up getting burns."

I raise an eyebrow.

".  .  . How would he do that?" I ask.

"By pressing his face against the shield." Thor said.

There some pretty ugly fools in those cells who walk back and forth waiting to released.

"Who.  .  ." Reasonably people wouldn't do that.  .  . Unless they are totally scared.  Sometimes we all get to the breaking point. "Dah heck is that stupid to try that?"

If a child (about the age of 4) was here with their parents; they would be scared to their wits.

"Umm  .  .  . I hate to be a drag," I said, ignoring the hideious faces of the inmates.  "Why does he not have his hand back on?"

Thor did not flinch or shrug.

 "He is more stubborn than you." Thor goes on to say. "He wouldn't care.  .  ." And then he says in a low voice, "If we threw it into Muspelheim."

"What's that?" I ask.

What the heck is Muspelheim? It sounds like Misdreavus has a third evolution.

 "A fire realm." Thor said.

I theorize they fed it to a pair of  Asgardian alligators. A average Midgardian may not know what Muspelheim is; but it's like hell.Although it is pretty different  because Frigga has told me it looks like a hot, volcanic enviorment. Thor dropped me off at a animal rescue--man, those animals are so cute!--which was a good decision on his part (not that I'll argue about it).

 "How long do Dogs live in this realm?" I ask.

Lisa, the Asgardian who cares for these abandoned animals, looks up from a little pup.

"Considerably longer than on Midgard." Lisa said, puting the pupback into the pen with it's siblings.

There are Komodo dragons in here, too!

'Awww." I soothly cooee at one in front of the window. I rub the Komodo dragon's head. You are so cuuuuuutttttte."

The Komodo Dragon purrs; I mean it! The creature purred; now, I am unsure if that is normal for a lizard.

"His name is Sam." Lisa tells me.

"Does he go insane?" I ask, my head is turned towards her.

She looks at me point-blank.

"No." Lisa denies.

"Does Loki have big winter coats?" I ask, randomly,my hands stop moving on Sam's head.

Sam turns his head and licks my elbow.

"What kind  of question is that." Lisa puts up a bag.  She turns away from a bird cage. Her eyes are understandably broken--in the way that a friend who lost someone good would be--in some retrospects. "Loki is dead."

Cue eye roll from me.

"Did ya know him well?" I ask.

"Yes.  .  . " Lisa said.

"Don't tell Thor." I  look both ways. "But.  .  .  I think Loki is not dead."

Lisa's face becomes heated like a object put into a wielders furnace.

"Stop putting my hopes up."  Lisa points to the door. "You like horses?" I nod. "Good,then go out and visit them."

I shrug, knowing a nerve has been picked on her and then go to the door Lisa had pointed to.

"Also," Lisa perks her voice.  "Despite Loki being dead and all.  . " I could tell the words were not wanting to come out. "Do not ride the black and white horse; he is Mar."

I raise an eyebrow.

Lisa laughs as she continues on, "He kept insisting!" She explains. "To name him after Mar;The Asgardian mischief manager."

"Mar.  .  .?" I said.

"He taught Loki most of his tricks." Lisa explains, waving her small and somewhat wide hand slightly.She sure does like moving a lot like a dancer. "Frigga, on the other hand, is responsible for his mastery in magic."

Anyway, later on today Fandral and Duetei told me  the reason why I changed from mortal to Asgardian. If there is fundamental flaws in physics. logic, Micheal Bay doing the 'Bad wolf is here' everytime saying each Transformers movie is his last, and in acting.  .  . Suppose-ably this might not be a shocker. Back on topic; my Lasah Blastah has _the gift_. 

Not quite exaggerating on that part.

 "The blade was made four hundred years ago." Fandral said, as he and his friends were preparing to go out. "And it was the wise gods who made it and.  .  . " He took the time to actually think about it. " .  . Put something on it."

"What?"  I ask, as a Duetei is trying to put on some kind of boot.

"The Vanir, from Vanaheim." Fandral said. "The wise gods."

"What about this 'something' ya mentioned?" I ask.

"It's not like something. " Fandral said, trying to explain this a little more clearly. He uses his hands to attempt describing something that could be a bit complicated. "it's more like. .  ."

"Like  .  .  . King Arthur's Excalibur," I ask. "And the sword from Transformers Prime that could only be taken out by a prime?"

No; I do not watch Transformers Prime. The character's mouths move like freaking water! I only know about the sword because I had read some threads on "Transformers World 2005" website. Too bad. Hasbro did not introduce Bumblebee Prime in Transformers Animated or the first Transformers Live Action trilogy.

 I've matured and grown up; I'm not as a big Bumblebee fan.

Since when does a freaking gift make a weapon capable of making a mortal into an asgardian and change their appearance?

 "Sort of like that." Fandral said, with a shrug.

"Joy, turn around." Thor said. "And don't look back."

I raise an eyebrow at Odin's son as though he's doing a Tom Riddle moment.

 "Excuse me?" I ask.

"You  heard him." Hogun agrees, twirling a finger. "Turn around.  .  . and don't look back."

So as a really 'follow what the leader said'  type of person; I turn around and didn't look back.

"Keep going!" Fandral yells. "Take a turn when you hit the boulder."

Oh what Boulder?, Mr.-I-like-women-and-know-how-to-treat-them.

"I'm going.  .  ." I said.

_It's strange to say that I blacked out a few minutes after I didn't hear them anymore. The most bazaar thing ya can eve have; knocked out wise. Why am I saying this? Moments after darkness; this spheria tone scenery replaced it, and it's like I am watching someone's past through someone's window. Ya know like Christmas pasts. There was Asgard in it's unchanged city structure being golden and so magnificent as it is usually._

_Then like a hawk that view was increased into the tall, large piano-like tube castle._

_That's when I heard laughter that could only belong to boys._

_Two young boys came running down the hall._

_"Brother," A blonde boy,  who strongly reminds me of Thor,  calls after his brother. "That was genius!"_

_"Getting Sif to believe she was holding a toy spider,"  The second boy, behind the blonde one, slides to the corner of the hall.  He huffs as though what he's about to say is correct. "That was a brilliant trick."_

_I realize; the blonde boy is Thor, and the second boy is Loki._

_"Tricks?" There was Odin with Frigga (Much younger than I had seen her present-day)._

_Thor and Loki are stopped  in their tracks._

_"Rabbit tricks."  Loki said, arms behind his back._

_"With spoons." Thor went along with it._

 These two just make it up as they go. yeeeep.

  _Odin  caught on with their act, and had Loki apologize to Sif for pulling a trick like that._

_"Hey Sif." Loki said, in his low and shy like voice. _

_Loki kicks at a pebble; the pebble fell down a row of stairs._

_Sif looks like a child; kind of like a girl I knew who gave me that brand of brownies with M &M's to me during Lunch; that was in Tennessee or Texas. She (The girl) didn't have brown hair; just blonde. The only reason why it's still in my memory is because worrying whether or not I get hurt from being a cheerleader had started at a school in Texas. YES! I remember, it was indeed Texas.   .  . Or Tennesse. And also I lost my tooth in a classroom there._

_" Tt-t-there was a spider," Sif stutters."And all you did was run from it!"_

_" Heh.  .  . heh."Loki nervously laughs, as Sif raises an eyebrow at him._

_"Loki, did you have a part in that?" Sif asks him, as her stutter gradually surfaces away. _

_Loki rubs the back of his neck._

_"I.  .  . " Loki  is acting guilty. "May have."_

_Sif chases after Loki._

Hahaha. This is turning out to be fun watching this scene.  .  . If this did happen, that is.

_It became later on in the day; at least for Young Loki. Loki sat outside the castle, his legs dangle over the balcony._

_"Hello Loki." A voice startles him._

_Loki fell backwards from the balcony and lands on his back._

_"Hey!" Loki said, getting back up. "How do you know my name?"_

_The Asgardian who startled Loki stands upright looking as though he didn't do anything_

_"Odin told me." The Asgardian said. _

_"Who are you?" Loki asks. "Is this one of his ridiculous and extreme punishments?"_

_The Asgardian. laughs, apparently amused by Loki's question.._

_"I am Mar." Mar said. " And your Father decided it was best.  .  ." Mar's right eye winks. Then Loki's eyes somewhat shined as though he could tell this Asgardian was going to be a someone  who mattered. "To have a god of mischief know how _to **_do a trick right."_**

_"God of.  .  . Mischief?"_ _Loki repeats, his eyes became full of ambition and wondrous tranquility._

 Mischief managed.  .  . in a way that's twisted and yet, made a mark on Loki.

_"You are so young," Mar said, "But it's time you know why these powers are yours;Not because you are a god. But because you are worthy of it."_

_Loki follows Mar.  
_

So Loki named a horse after his mentor? Sweet!

_Suddenly the scenery changed: I saw this wasn't on Asgard; but this time somewhere dark and unfamiliar. It was a creepy realm if a child had to describe it in one word. There is smoke lingering in the air. Twigs, dead leaves, and a ground that ya could partially see through the smoke.  It took me a second to realize that  time had considerably passed._

_"Mar!" Young Loki held the bleeding Asgardian in his arms.  "Hang on,you can't leave me now!"_

_Mar seems to be losing conscious; he also looks a bit older than young Loki.  
_

_"Not after you promised me .  .  / " Loki said, sounding as selfish from his present self. "To show me a -ss-s-ecret part of Midgard, just for practicing Miscief."_

_"Don't bl-lb-- blame you--r-r--rself, Loki." Mar coughs, as there is commotion coming from a great distance away. "It never helps doing that.  .  ."_

_Mar's armor is so ratified and damaged; It made wonder how in the world he can speak_

_"H eimdall!" Young LoKI shouts at the sky. "Bring us back to Asgard!"   
_

_Mar's eyes were lo osing light._

_"A trick ster always learns from his previous mistakes.  .  ." Mar's right eye closes as the sky above collects a rotating tornado-funnel formation. "Remember that Loki." Those words caught the young Upset Loki by surprise. "You will be a fine, god of mi-mis-. .  . chief."_

_"Mar," Loki weeps. "Don't say that!"_

_I saw this egyptian, creepy arse small rhino creature coming towards them with backup behind it._

_"Oh Loki.  .  ." Mar smiles, as b lood is coming down the corner of his mouth._

_Mar's bruised face lost color, as his left eye closed completely._

_"No!"_

_______________________               ___________________________

   A Chitauri takes some hair out of her comb and then jumps out into the portal to it's realm. That scene is gone movement not that too far. The room changes for a open balcony door belonging to Joy into a dark, star-wars like cave where exiled warriors were sent to. There were creatures pawing at the shield using other impromptu objects. They wanted to be out as anyone would be at that time. Those objects are put away when a Asgardian Guard snaps at the exiles.

   Joy stood at the blue sizzling, window like shield.

  It had been four days since Schenio had arrived; lately it was getting really boring attempting to read Asgardian books. Schenio saw no interest in them, nor knowledge that benefited his current situation.The bookcase is upside down with it's books still hovering in place.One light in the ceiling had been destroyed leaving one half of the room very dark, and the other half remained white, like a analogy between good and evil.

"So." Joy said, in a low voice. She takes the hood off. A viewer can see recognition flicker in Schenio's eyes.  "Why did ya come?"

Schenio looks over his shoulder, his eyes are pierced straight  at the woman.

"You have.  .  . an interesting fate."  Schenio admits, biting his lip for a second there. It's a nasty habit for a Dark Elf like him.. "I see it clear as day."

"What's me fate?" Joy asks, smiling.

Schenio saw her as an odd individual who fought back the urge to smile (and did it) when ready to ask a question. As a Dark Elf; it was easy to tell if some one was keeping something back. It was the gift  of all curses. .  .in a twisted way. Schenio looks away from her as he mutters to himself whether or not 'Me' is the proper wording for a girl like her. He argued with himself, basically. Schenio does this often when deciding on a important task.

After a few minutes, he came to a resolution.

"I cannot tell you." Schenio looks up from the floor towards  Joy.  He then says in a lower voice. "It has to be lived."

"Why  did ya come here?" Joy insists on the first question she asked.

Schenio's head almost jerks.

"We all have  a fate." Schenio's arms go behind his back. "And I was supposed to come here." He saw Joy fold both her arms and roll her eyes when he said it. There is a dark glow about him;  Sorcery-wise. "It's my duty not to tell a Demigod."

Oooh, that struck a nerve.

"Watch yer mouth." Joy said, making an edgy growl at the word 'mouth'.  "See where that gets ya." Her voice eases down. " .  . when ya get free."

Her words were only empty threats for the time being; Schenio looks closer at her eyes. _I know what's behind those eyes._ Joy's eyes say more than a thousand words. He creepily tilts his head at her. They even say she wants to slap him right here and now without a  shield in her way. _And they just show me a little, s hort stubborn girl._

"Many years ago; before I came here." Schenio said. He lets his right hand grow into a fist. An average midgardian could tell this dark elf wants revenge.  "Malekith sacrificed my entire race; my family, friends, and.  .  . everyone."

He turns away, briefly, towards the darkness. He has a pausee between what he wants to say and words that you wouldn't necessary care for. 

"And he was our leader." Schenio closes his eyes as he ends the silence, after having that small window of time remembering those who died.

_We see the image of the ships crashing into the ground._

 "I, and.  .  ." Schenio eyes open. "A number of others, survived." Joy tears up a little from hearing his story. He turns back towards her direction. "And you do not have a right to know your fate."

_We see a scene where several surviving dark elves weeping at their loss._

 "Dude," Joy said, holding a index finger up.  "I've been alone for half my life." She nods at the word 'alone'. She puts the hand,that had a index finger up, down. "I know what being alone does to ya."

Schenio shook his head, grumbling to himself about something that may shock her.

"For a Demigodian," Schenio said. "You've already finished that 'I wish to make a difference in this world!' wish you made as a eight year old."

Joy's mouth remains open and no words come out.

Joy closes her mouth.

"Liar."

Schenio laughs at her refusal to believe him.

"Fine." He said, taking a step slightly towards the darker half of the room. "Then leave me be, you unbelieve-able-not-so-Psychic-believer."

"You are a psychic?" Joy nearly screeches.

Ah, so that's what she got out of it.

"It is painfully obvious." Schenio said, twirling a finger. "I wanted to see the intelligence of Demigods. And you, Joy, have failed."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Mr.Dude-who-flipped-me-over." Joy called on his uncalled for move.

Schenio rolls an eye.

"Hold your hand out." Schenio said.

Joy raises a careful brow at him, suggesting a little reluctance.

"Trust me. " Scheni said, pointing to his face. He has a untrusted smile on his face. And also, that a individual would expect him to say 'You can trust this face' right after that.  But instead he did not say what was expected.  "It will be very beneficial to you."

Joy reluctantly reaches her hand out to the wall.

"Cooperative." Schenio said, with a cliche-like grin.

 His hand goes through the shield and clutches Joy's hand; there is pain that originates in her hand.

"I like that."

In a moment not too soon; Schenio is gone in blink.

"What." Joy looks at her hand and saw a dot. "Oh slaggitl, I got the black mark!" 

Joy runs off into the nearest springs room to wash it off; forgetting Schenio's rather strange move and odd disappearance.


	9. Bluffing can work.  .  .

There is some ways to prankDuetei. . .  . And Thor's friends without anyone knowing who did it. One of these ways is using some markers. One of the advantages being a artistic girl ,who used to draw a lot, is that ya keep markers in yer backpack. Also that I was having these nightmares. So  I got up in the middle of the night. Never knew who knocked me out last week walking away from the Gang's secret-Bifrost loophole.

A group of  Asgardian kids found me; and boy, they are a bunch of over-creative kids. They clamed it wasn't them, and that they found me curled up in a sleeping position beside a big tree.I wasn't even tired on that day! Man, talk about weird stuff going onAll that I got from being knocked out was a awful, terrible headache. I made them swear not to tell anyone about this. Besides, who wants to not be grounded from leaving the castle?

No one.

Right now it is dark and everyoine is asleep, except me. Why? I  had a nightmare.

"Smiley face." I had my tongue out at the corner.'

\--Snsap.

I put the yellow marker's lid back on.

I'm wearing fingerless gloves (most people would say those are sports gloves) on both hands; one, to hide the fact I got a black spot, and two, not let everyone get so worried over me. What could possibly go wrong from not showing them? Nothing can go wrong! Nobody asks why I am wearing them because the answer will always be: "Fingerless gloves are cool."

I held the hammer upside up.

"Hm .  .  ." I rub my chin. "Somethin' missin' on this.'

 I let go of the yellow marker; letting it levitate above the floor.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Eureka!"

 I grab my red marker, take the top off and put the lid on the floor.  Then it is used to  outline the smiley face's mouth similar to lipstick. I don't like lipstick nor is there any plans to put them on in the future. That would only happen if there was something very important (or urgent) where it is needed. Such as doing something a Jame's Bond kind of spy would usually do when on a secret mission during a dance; wear high heels, black dress that does not end at my feet, and a gray shirt that ends at the elbow. Meh, that would never happen. I am never gonna get in high heels.

   If ya took a step back, then ya would be seeing hovering markers drawing on the weapons. This is the weaponary room. It's probably ten feet long and fifteen feet wide; but it is wide enough to hold a celebration. There are some Asgardians who leave their weapons here for the night. From what I've heard; their weapons can appear at their side out of the blue when something wakes them up and there is someone else in their house. It's kind of like a man getting a toy lightsaber or a baseball bat when checking out the commotion. Thinking about this reminds me of a movie that is meant to be fictional.

   From the corner of my eye; a shadow went by the door.

 I look over my shoulder and saw not a person there.

 "This is probably my own imagination playing tricks on me." I shrug it off, adding a mustache above the smiley on Thor's hammer.

  There are footsteps down  the hall; and then I heard something fall.So I made all the markers get their lids back on and fly back into the marker box  (It was  unzipped thirty minutes ago). Next, as a logical person would do, I go out the room and tip toe to the source of this noise. If there's anything that can frighten me then it might as well be  .  .  .Statues moving in the night. Then that shadow appears again; this time I saw the shadow more clearly.

 The shadow looks like a small, hunchback  spikey creature.

"Small creature, it's at night, and I'm wide awake." I take a step back. How idiotic am I to check out danger?

-Ss-slip.

First; I saw my foot, then my leg, and finally I fell.

"Ow." I wince. "Oh, ya are an idiot."

Yep,I am very idiotic.

Then the most ugliest creature that ever roamed the planet is right over me.

"Brisingr!" I take the glove off and showed my hand, that has the perfect rounded black dot right in the middle, to the creature.

The creature takes a step back on time for me to get up.

"So much for _Eragon_." I said, waving my hand back and forth.

The creature takes another step back. My hand is not creating fire. Also Brisingr means Eragon; if ya read The Inheritance Cycle than it will be completely understandable. Anyway, the creature took out a huge version of a blue-tooth with the primary color a dark gray and the secondary color is a lighter tone of blue.It actually appears to be a metalized version of a huge pea turned into a weapon.

"You.  .  ." The Creature has this unusual accent. "You bluff."

 Oh thank you universe for giving this creature a ability to speak.

"Um.  .  ." I put my glove back on. "No you."

"I do not bluff for the likes of you." The creature aims his generating weapon at me.

"The likes of you?" I repeat his very words, tilting my head. "Is that even proper English?"

The creature growls, as there are some low and odd coming from the machine.

"Dude," There goes the comment I may hate. "Why dah heck are ya here?" I ask. "You remind me of an alien-egyptian-dinosaur ugly hybrid."

"You insult the Chitauri."  The creature took a step  back.

The creature is spilling in horror. Well it's filled in horror; but that's not the point.

"Chit-ar-urio?" I repeat.

"Chit aur-ee." The Creature growl.

Welp, that's a nice lesson from a bad guy.

"Okay," I said. "I should get the dumb award."

There's two logs behind the Creature, so with the best intentions in mind, my focus fixed on it.

"Stop blabbering." He aims his weapon.

I roll an eye as the logs are above his head.

"Never." I said, folding my arms. "And now answer my question; why did ya come here?"

He was about to shoot but thankfully the logs fell on him. The creature grunts as the logs were pressing on him.

"I'm listening."  I tap my foot ever so softly, while walking around him.

"You should never know." He sneers.

I rub my forehead.

"I'm very nosy." I said, waving a hand slightly. "When someone mentions something and then they say 'It is nothing', then I must know for sure what they are talking about. I'm almost like Sherlock Holmes for the internet," I shrug. "In some retrospects."

The Creature is trying to lift off the logs.

"Ya get some detective experience." I continue. "When there's sockpuppet month or the sockpuppet year." I inhale, then exhale. Good to get some air when talking; right? "I got bored, on one wikia, on chat and browsed a new user's profile and then.  .  "

 I sigh, very disappointed shaking my head

"I clicked a link;" I continue.  "To another wikia on their header to that user's profile page on there, and then. .  . discovered that person was a sockpuppet from a thread."

 "Stop your blabbering." The creature snaps.

I snap at him.

"Not unless ya tell me." I said, fiercely. "Why ya came here!"

"No." The Creature is bent on not telling.

"Do ya wanna know how I proved it was him?" I ask.

"Him?" The creature said.

"He said so himself that he was a sock puppet on a thread," I said, with a big and wide grin. "I checked his contributions."  I fiddle with my feet on the floor.  "So,while on chaturn,  I showed my evidence and revealed  he was a sockpuppet."

Using my power is very handy; whatever it is. It sends other chairs got on the Creature.

"He promptly got blocked." I finish.

The creature is trying to push them off.

"Do ya wanna die?" I ask.

"I.  .  will not tell." The creature is being stubborn as an old dog.

 I yawn.

"Yer here for a reason." I said, sitting  down on a chair.

This creature is probably ticked off.

"Get off that chair!"  The Creature demands.

I look at my fingernails to see if if they need trimming.

"Start talking." I said.

"Fine." The Creature grumbles.

I get off the chair.

"You." The creature said. "You want things to go your way? That's not an option." He shoots the other chair off him. "Because as history goes, you will never know." I took a step back. "It's only a matter of time before we come."

"We--e-ewe?"  Yep, I am scared. Number one; ya could tell I am scared by the stuttering.

The Creature has a smile that can scare a human into getting a huge tank and shoot at him.

"We have plans." The Creature tells me.

"Too slow; I'll be telling Odin about this." I said.

"And do what?" His voice becomes the bad kind of severe venom. His words are harsh.  "Raise the shield up?" His eyes are so ugly than a tree frog and a spider. "End up killing many in the process until he lets those shields down? I don't think you want to see good old Lisa die.  .  .  because of you."

I couldn't speak. All of my preteen years were spent listening to music such as  "Gotta be sombody" and "Tick Tock." by Kesha.It makes sense now; that I wanted to be somebody, perhaps  it's accomplished.  .  . In some little way.Maybe all this time where not singing to Gotta be somebody so much might be a factor too. I've achieved that goal; for short.

And I didn't want to end a life by this mistake.

All the weight on the Creature is now weightless.

"This is not the right time to expose our plan." The Creature takes off all the wooden objects that had been keeping him down because I .  .  . was flabbergasted.

"Where are ya from?" I manage to ask..

"None of your business." The creature said.

"Is it called Chitheim or Chitgard?" I joke.

He sneers at me.

"When we do attack," The creature said; as a portal appears behind him. "You won't see it coming."

"What do ya want?" I ask, irritated by his comments.

The creature did not say a word as he backed into the portal.

And then he was gone.

"I.  .  . should go to bed." I turn around and head off to bed.

Oh boy; Thor did not notice the drawing on his hammer until after he came back from a realm. The other Asgardians were confused; though Hogun interrogated me to see if I was the one who had done it.Though Fandral's sword did not have any drawings because of last night and so everyone suspected he did it. All I did was rely on my gut lying skills without smiling, and promptly succeeded. Thor was cleaning his hammer by the end of the day. No one knew what was going to happen.  . .Sometime out of the blue.  .  . Nor did I know why these Chitauri's are coming.  .  . That is a really good question.


	10. So

Joy leans back in the chair.

"So," Joy said. Her eyes glance at the closed windows. "What calls for a conversation in.  .  ." She pauses for dramatic effect.  Joy's eyes quickly change their direction away from the closed windows. She raises her eyebrows suggestively at him while saying, "A locked room, Thor?"

There is table in between the two. . Also in this really, simple closed room is a really fancy  rug under the table.

"You've been acting strangely." Thor said.

Joy shrugs.

"Just barely." Joy said it as though it was nothing of a major importance. "Is there a good reason to interupt on a really good sword fighting practice?" She folds both her arms Without any visible give-away that this woman is tryng to act mature. Which she is doing sucessfully at the moment.

Thor frowns, as he snaps his fingers.

"Like that!" Thor said.

_Man, does  Frigga and Odin not like an attitude?_

"Jeee, I haven't been on the woman's curse for like.  .  ." She caught herself. She raises an suspicous eyebrow at the man. "Thor, what is the real reason?"

 "You've been acting strangely whenever we mention Loki." Thor admits. "It's almost as if you know. .  ." He taps on the table. "You know something that we don't."

"So?" Joy asks, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"You act strange when we talk about Loki." He finally, let the cat out of the bag, tells her.

She huffs.

"Isn't that pretty obvious," Joy  unfolds her arms, getting up from the chair. "Mr-hammer-dude-who's---nevermind."

Joy puts her hand on the doorknob's grip.

"I want some answers." Thor said.

Joy sighs,relaxing her grip on the doorknob and then shifted herself towards Thor.

"I come from another version of Midgard." Joy said. "I've only seen one movie that's.  .  ." She briefly closes her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. "That invovled your story, and, um.  .  .' Joy's skin is sweating.

"My story?" Thor asks.

Joy nods.

"Do I look 'Hot'?"  Thor awkwardly asks.

Joy didn't know to what to say about that for a few minutes.

"Ya look exactly as ya did in the movie."  Joy said."Though it's been forever since I had seen it; some things are foggy, and some aren't. Like Loki; a little bit."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yep." Joy nods. "Though he's portrayed by Tom Hiddleston in the movies (Who is a real life Disney prince)." A bucket of milk is hovering right above them with  a handful of berries looming overhead. One can assume this is Joy's doing. "Your actor is Chris Hemsworth (who is Australian)  who portrays you and Captain James T. Kirk in Star Trek."

She breaths in and then out.

"My enterprise Captain is Picard; the bald man." She continues on her babbling spree.  "And my first partner in crime with him is Data." Joy spoke Data's name with much fondness.  It is easy to tell that during her childhood she watched that show.

Thor tilts his head.

"Are you  a fan?.  .  ." Thor asks.

"I have," She holds her hand up, then makes a V like shape in between her fingers. "And always will be, a Trekkie." 

He rubs his forehead as Joy's hands stop that 'vulcan' hand sign.

"This might sound ridiculous, and selfish." Thor said.

"Try me." Joy sneers at both words.

'Are you a fan of _me_?"  He clearly tells her.

Joy leans against the door.

"Uh," She folds her arms.  "Don't take this for offense, but .  .  ."Joy held out her right hand then shook it back and forth. "No way."

Eventually she is sitting back down (But on a large, comfy bean bag) and the two objects that had been floating overhead Thor were on the rafters to the ceiling. The conversation could be quite well some form of 'getting-to-know-this-girl' better. Or if a conspiracy person would poke a hole into it saying 'Thor is trying to find out what else she knows about Loki.'; plain and simple.

 Thor laughs; when Joy tells him about the memes and gifs that exist about him and his brother having a.  .  . Unusual relationship.

  "Are Midgardians really that into us?" Thor asks, tapping on the table.

 Joy shrugs.

 "They made "Agents of Shield" where Lady.  .  ." Joy stops herself. "Um, spoiler alert."

 Thor tilts his head as though he didn't understand why she said that.

 "Is your brother adopted or was he born years later after ya?" Joy asks. "I have.  .  . kind of forgotten."

Joy smiles, leaning back in the chair.

"He's adopted."

"He's lucky."

"Why?" Thor raises an eyebrow at her.

"Because he got a family that taught him basics; and a mother who taught him magic." Joy sighs. "My mom spoiled me rotten. Nope, she didn't teach me how ta tie my shoes!"

Thor is amused by her comments.So then with that conversation cleared up and everything a little bit understanding; the door unlocks by itself. Joy tips over in her chair, landing on her head. Thor shook his head as he chuckles at her own clumsiness. Joy cursed some kind of slang to herself as Thor walks by.

"Do the drooop." She whispers to herself, watching the bowl tip over.

_Sppslslash_

Thor is soaked in water and then grapes lands on his head.

We see that later on, after the scene is over; Joy takes off her glove to see a 'upset' version of the smiley face. Actually it's the frowny face; but that is a little too specific.

"Jee." Joy said. "I hate the black spot."

She puts on her leather sports gloves, as Fandral calls for her from a stable.

They were going out riding some horses; actually, they were going to do some 'favors'.


	11. Whisper

**A/N surprise! Here is a short chapter, next step; LONG chapter!  Enjoy this as ya can, mah awesome-mischevious-amazing readers!**

 The whisper in the night is not always a omen to good things.We can set this scene up in a creepy, alien like spacecraft laboratory. There is something growing in a tube.The room is dark. Darker than any creatures  that comes across night during a potentially haunting event.The tube has odd, green-blue fluid surrounding a human-like specimen.Electronical levels show the life support to this specimen.Two Chitauri's are seen manning the dashboard connected to this tube. One of them has a cane. It didn't make sense they were making a human specimen.  .  . Unless.    .    .

  "It's time to let it out." A Chitauri said, standing at the doorway. This Chitauri is Melo; just Melo.

  The other Chitauri's turn themselves slightly towards him.

 "It's only 99% completed." The old, rough sounding Chitauri with a cane said.

  Melo came into the room.

  "What about the other 1%?" Melo asks, in a formal but not demanding voice.

 "It needs a weapon." The Chitauri with a cane said.

"Then make it." Melo said.

 "We cannot; everything counts on it; her speech, her memories, her personality." The  older chitauri with a cane said. His grip on the cane's head become a little bit together breaking the metal that made it seem proud and prominent dented in. "The only way we can cover that up is by.   .   ."  
  The older Chitauri is a little hesitant on what he has to say.

  The younger Chitauri in between the two just looks at the two,a little clueless what is going on.

 "Giving it the ring." Melo finishes, ever so calmly.

"What ring?" The young Chitauri asks.

 "The Deception ring." The old Chitauri said, putting his cane on the young Chitauri's chest. "Nobody would think anything is different. All we do is give a ring, give it a small blaster, and escort it to Asgard."

"Sounds easy to do." The young Chitauri said.

The Older Chitauri knocks the young Chitauri down.

"No!" The Older one said. "This hinges on the original getting out so we can get the copy in."

The  Young Chitauri glares at the Older Chitauri accusingly, as he got up.

"So." Melo said, ignoring the younger Chitauri's plight.  "Can you awaken it?"

The older Chitauri grumbles, pushing some buttons on the dashboard.

"As soon as the protective fluid is drained." The older Chitauri mutters.

    The older Chitauri smiles a little, looking up to his imperfect creation. The water fell out as the shields had been removed from the tube.The Older Chitauri presses a rounded, transparent button underneath the monitor. Everything that had been connected into this specimen pops  out and hangs there as though a television set had been removed. The specimen fell  down after the tubes had removed themselves. This specimen gets upright; we see in  somewhat close view that the specimen's back is glowing in rows similar to the Chitauri's beetle transportation in invading. Blue skin initially appears similar to a robotic body but that is replaced by human skin that still shows a glowing blue row on the spine.

  "Perfect." The young Chitauri whispers.

 We see the specimen activates a suit that appears automatically. This specimen strangely develops hair that ends at it's shoulders.

 "How long do we arrive to Asgard?" The Older Chitauri asks. His aged, dusty-like eyes are different from usual aliens. They were full in eager to see what he created doing what it had been made for. "I would like to see my creation in actio--"

 Melo shot the older Chitauri dead.

 "Prof!" The younger Chitauri came to the older Chitauri's side.

 The Older Chitauri did not have life in his eyes. He is quite simply: dead.

 "Do not ever speak of this." Melo said. "He knew its weakness. And so do you. Do you swear not to tell?"

 The young Chitauri nods, fast.

  "Good." Melo looks forward to the specimen. "Nobody will ever realize.  .  ." He laughs. "She's the clone."


	12. Sick on Asgard

**.  .  . May 29th .  .  . 2011.  .**

**.    .  Asgard.  .  .**

 a0-A--AAchoo!

    I sneeze into a custom made clean-ex (I had to make it myself, jeez,with magic) that has a never ending supply in a box. You think there could be twenty inside that square box with a hole that has a pink soft-toilet paper like thing sticking out. But really, it is never ending like the 'Never ending' story where a kid goes into this world  through a book and ride this wise-furry-Pegasus like Dragon who is wise. I remember those movies because they are part of my childhood.

  And watching Law & Order with Lenny in it; oh,I remember. I am trying to use a bow and arrow in target practice.This isn't  going well for crying out loud! Me sneezing, keeping a box nearby, and coughing once in awhile. This is not really the best thing to have on a wonderful realm! What kind fate is hanging over my head? Does this fate enjoy watching me speaking not-so-good? Does my fate enjoy seeing me in despair? Jeez, does it realize that sneezing does not look cute?

 "What is that?" Fandral asks.

 "I sneezed." I said.

"Sneezedd?" Fandral repeats.

"Ya should say; bless you." I said, feeling a sneeze a-coming. I held up my index finger. "Wait for it.  .  ."

AAA-A-A-A--H-CHO!

I sneezed into the pink cleanex; or should I say Asgardian Sneezers. It's good for the nose.

 "Your eyes look glassy." Fandral said, taking a step back.

A home-made dispense-able trashcan flew to my side.

 "No duh, ding dong." I said, dropping my two Asgardian Sneezers into the trash. "Now, if ya excuse me, I have ta get some somethin' ta drink. Milk is good ta drink when ya feelin' sick."

 I pick up the bow and arrow, leaving that box to float in mid-air right beside me.

 "And what do you have?" Fandral asks, and then he said like Mr.Captian obivous,  ".  .  . You really contradict yourself."

 "I have a cold." I said, firing the arrow. "And colds are not cool."

My arrow instead landed in the grass.

"Fandral man, you are my friend," I said, putting the bow and arrow back on a flat log that's big enough to be a bench. "But that is not contradi--" Uh oh there's a sneeze a-coming! I take a Asgardian Sneezer and blow my nose. "It's called lyin'!"

 "Bless you." Fandral said.

**A/N This chapter was written when I had the cold. So since  "This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse" had a chapter where the main character got sick, then  .  .  . "Why not do that too? Makes the story sound a little bit more believable."**


	13. Happy 18th birthday

  I couldn't believe it. Today is my (official) 18th Birthday. I couldn't really believe it; Growing up. I Took a Step into Asgard, seriously, as a seventeen year old girl. Still this is unbelieve-able; Anyway, I've gotten accustomed to Asgard. Living there has become an everyday occurrence. Not everyday do ya have  a keeshond barking at you to let her out. This is a living chance to live among gods--Well not  a chance technically, it's a unexpected gift-- a gift to experience what Midgardians consider absurd.

  Might living with gigantic robots (in a certain universe that starts with a  'b') be crazy?

  Fandral and I had to do some favors for Sif and Hiemdall last month; things that ya would not expect at all!

"Do not let her out." Odin orders two guards at my door.

 I  had my ear pressed against the door.

"Are you serious?" An Asgaridian guard asks. "Joy can't last being inside her room for.  . ."  I figure he counts his fingers. "Her entire birthday! Have you not seen what she has done to our armor?" Odin probably didn't really notice but now he did. "Just think; what else she could do in her room."

"We are in the middle of an attack," Odin reminds them. "She cannot come out."

Oh, the doors to the balcony are locked.  .  . too.

Sometimes a girl can wonder 'why start a chapter like this?'. Well, little girl or teenager, there's a highly good reason for it.  Asgard is being attacked by these creatures who call themselves Chitauri.Ya know the Lone Ranger? Well, when I was watching the trailers; there were so many Marvel trailers that they were annoying me! _Thor: The Dark World_ trailer almost reminded me of Transformers in the first few seconds.It made me groan and roll my eyes; thinking _"This is too early, Micheal Bay_ " because of the truck that was hovering in the sky at one point in the trailer.

I still believe to this day that the truck was a reference to Generation 1 Optimus Prime.

I profoundly remember that truck, the doors closing or opening, and me being really annoyed at the amount of Marvel Trailers. The Lone Ranger was a really good movie. Also there was a exclusive sneak peak to The Dark World on the Disney Channel that was actually an interview with Chris Hemsworth and Tom hiddleston; they were talking about the brother's relationship. I hadn't figured Loki was adopted. Until Tumblr came around; I thought Loki was Thor's brother.

  Two weeks ago.  .  . Me and Fandral got into a little mess. Okay, that's a lie. We got caught by some dudes.    .     .

    ___________                         _______

     **.  .  .Two weeks ago.  .**

     **.    .    . May 23rd.  . 2011.  .  .**

   Joy and Fandral are in two wooden hanging cages; they are gigantic, really. These wooden cages are hanging from the ceiling.Huge windows are seen right across from them. This is part of a old fashioned, gigantic cottage made entirely from wood that mimics a 'Jack the giant slayer' kind of feel to it.Wind forces the doors to the windows bump against the walls ever so eerily. A pot is steaming and boiling ever so hotly.  Leaves are abundant on the floor. Small bones that could have belonged to animals are evident beside the wooden furniture such as the table's legs.

 If one thought they were in version of Jotunheim without snow, cold, and ice; they would be on the right track. It is not hard to believe this is a heated climate that is clearly a bad reminder of the  hot-steaming red-yellow famous Utah mountains. Going away from the cottage, outside like astronauts can see earth from outer space, going up a few feet we can see there are huge,towering  basking green and brown forests scattered about this realm similar to Jotunheim. The clouds are an ominous dark gray over the trees sending strong winds gusting through them.

  Inside in the cottage there's a pair of birds, that seem similar to geese and hawks bred together,sitting in a nest right across from the wooden cages.

    "I should have never asked you not to sneeze." Fandral said, glaring at her direction.

   Joy rolls her eyes.

   "That's always the case in luck." Joy  is observing a wooden, soft object in her hands. "Doing something that ya _shouldn't_ be told  not to do."

This is a bit confusing to understand.

   "Sneezing does not fact with luck." Fandral said.

  But one can guess a realm portal unexpectedly opened for Fandral and Joy out of the blue.

 Joy opens the object up like a wallet,then takes out a small ID card. But she froze at his comment with both eyes stuck on Fandral.

Because to be honest, that's what had happened.

 "Don't ever tell me _NOT_ to sneeze!" She waves her hands in the air. "Because then I will do it." Joy puts her hands down. "Telling me not to do something is bad luck." A mouse scurries under a gigantic table looming below the cages. "Simple as that, Mr-I-know-how-to-summon-bad-luck."

**\--Creaaaak**

 "Joy, don't provoke them." Fandral is quick to warn her.

Lo and behold are troll, gigantic and dirty tree similar figures.

"Don't."  Joy tells him , in a deeper voice.

Joy  shook her head.

  The Troll, gigantic and tree-dirty figures have branches, leaves, and rough skin that matches their realms mountains.. We can see there are some dark brown patches that were suitable for plants to be growing on their shoulders.Their shoes are large and matty. Why should they be called shoes in the first place? These large, matty moccasins resemble couches without a humongous strap to keep it connected to a giants foot. The moccasins are a poor example of troll building; a lower section of the moccasin couches--that people would put their feet on--is acting like a heel. Their tarsals  are connected to these overly crafted furniture.

     It's impossible to believe; but these trolls have  huge ugly eyes that may not make sense to even have.Their eyes seem black as night; the pair that would be feared when a human has their eyes completely black with not a sight of white in sight.One can assume that human might be something supernatural The First  troll has a undesirable stench about him. The second troll smells sweet as a perfume, oddly enough.

 "Is that.  .  ." Joy's voice is lower than it should be. "Real? Am I dreamin' this!"

  The first troll comes against Joy's cage.

 "You are not a dreamer." The first troll said in a mean voice.

 The First Troll's breath made Joy pinch her nose. Fandral had the luck  not be close to Joy's cage.

"Mannnn," Joy shook her right hand. "Ya must have a ugly heritage!"

"Joy, what did I say?" Fandral reminds her.

The First troll shook the cage.

"Weee!" She topples back into a big pile of what seemingly is leaves. Her hand that is still holding the ID card shoots out the pile of leaves. "I'mma okay!"

 The first troll is named Howlifrey and the second troll is Truelifle.

"Howlifrey," Truelifle, the second troll, starts saying. "Stop messing with the Asgardians."

"This one is simply not an Asgardian!" The first troll, apparently Howlifrey, stomps his foot. He points to Joy's cage. The cages slightly swing back  and forth from his powerful stomp.  "But a demigod, quite frankly, brother. It's painfully obvious!"

 The two geese-hawk birds are checking themselves out. However it's easy to tell there's an argument about to commence.

"That little pesky female is indeed a Asgardian!" Truelifle argues.

"She is not." Howlifrey bickers back.

Joy  is trying to bend the wooden bars.

  _Ya know, prior to this, I discovered that gif that got me confused between who was Kirk's actor was.  .  . confusing.  .  ._ This is only a slight interruption by Joy's thoughts.  _For the best part. I learned that Chris Pine plays Kirk and Chris Hemsworth plays George Kirk. This meme on tumblr went: "Daddy?" and, Thor saying, "Crap, wrong room. Loookkiiii!"_

 "I'll prove it to you!" Truelifle said, opening the cage.

Joy crawls to the other side but Truelifle picks her up. Suddenly his branches and dark-ground like appearance lost their frightening momentum. His strong grip becomes shaky. Joy tries to wiggle her way out his dirty ground hand.

"Dark magic!" Then Truelifle throws her back into the cage, terrified. "She's consumed with it!"

Joy and Fandral share confused reactions.

"Stop being a scaredy cat," Howlifrey snaps. "Truelifle."

Truelifle's branches trembled and  leaves fell from his skin as though they were coming from a dying tree in the swamps.

 "You are the one who brought them here!" Truelifle points at him.

The tension is becoming very coiled between these troll-nature-like brothers.

  "You are the one who wanted to eat flesh!" Howlifrey accuses his brother.

  Fandral plugs his ears as though he's heard this argument go on before.

"Guys, picture a girl biting off a man's L.  .  I.  .   and oh think of popping a popiscle." Joy said.

    Truelifle shrieks, stepping back from the cage.

 "Oh my gods!" Truelifle panics. "What a horrid image!"

 "Welcome to what I've been trying to forget for.  .  . three years, " Joy snickers. She shook her head.Thinking about it makes Joy's skin crawl.  "Baad movie. So bad."

 "What is a Popsicle?" Fandral asks.

 "I'll.  .  explain later." Joy said.

 Howlifrey knocks down the cages as he forces Truelifle to the wall. The Geese-hawks squawk flapping their wings sending a few  white-brown feathers in any direction. Some of these feathers floated down into the cages that had Fandral and Joy in. A old, dark skull rolls out from the hay-like straw finally hitting the wooden bars. The skull had a scar on the forehead. Joy looks down to the ID card's picture and saw a permanent scar on the man's forehead.

Joy covers her mouth.

 "I'mma puke." Joy  turns towards the cage's bars and then puked what she had this morning.

Fandral got busy with his sword by cutting down a big hole for him right at his side of the cage as the giants were busy.

 "You are not always like this, brother." Howlifrey reminds Truelifle. "You do not concede to a Asgardians trickery."

Joy couldn't make herself move a muscle; That's how sick she feels.

 "It's not trickery." Truelifle  retorts as his back is making a large impact in the wall.

We lower our perspective down to Fandral and Joy.

 "Joy," Fandral whispers. "Use your weapon."

Joy covers her mouth, looking so green that trolls may not find her appetizing. Fandral knew when ladies got this sick; it mean they wouldn't be able to walk or run right for awhile.So he got two big feathers over to the cage then cut a hole into the wooden cage.It took  five minutes to do however it worked.  Fandral drags her out then put Joy on the soft-pillow-blanket like sled. The two brothers were still bickering. Fandral saw the ID card in Joy's right hand, and then looks over to the skull on the floor.

So he picks up the skull.

"Midgardians have been here?" It puzzles Fandral more than Joy's arrival to Asgard

Howlifrey takes a step back from Truelifle.

"Our food does not contain dark magic." Howlifrey said, in his own heavy-righteous like defense voice.

"Brother," Truelifle raises his voice. It became evident his voice has a British-accent in a way."You should never mess with Asgardian affairs! Where did you get those two?" His gigantic arm bumps against the window doors which makes the geese-hawks alarmed. "Did you get them from another portal?"

Truelifle pushes Howlifrey into the table.

Fandral wraps the skull into a bag while making a mental note to send that skull back to Midgard. He then rushes by the trolls destruction while using a hand to pull the white and gray feather sled. Running towards a huge slightly ajar door is not easy as roller skating on short grass. Fandral runs around the gigantic table that broke into half Both table legs had snapped from the heavy wet that ad been thrusted upon the top. Large plates were flying in  different directions as the trolls had gotten into a nasty fight.

The birds grab their nest using their talons and then  flew out the window.

"They came to our realm!" We can hear Howlifrey yell at his brother as he misses stepping on Fandral.

 "No, it was a portal!"  Truelifle forces Howlifrey through a gigantic book-like shelf that has lots of weapons and trophies from previous hunts.

 Joy then pukes over the feather-bed-sled.

 "I'm sick." Joy fell back on the feather-bed-sled.

Fandral gets through the slightly ajar door's wide space and leaves the cottage with Joy in tow. We zoom out to see the small cottage is destroyed by the brothers in the next thirty-four minutes. If one can say a dust bowl was made from this then they probably could be right; as a big dust cloud was sent throughout the forest. Thankfully Fandral and Joy got  back to Asgard before the dust bowl had been stirred. 

________________                  _______________________

_**.   .   . Asgard.  .  .** _

_**.    .   . March 30th 2011.  .  .** _

The thing about anticipating your birthday is that.  .  .things change fast. I got some more training in hand to hand combat.Today was a good one, as the month was transitioning to June.Some Asgardians had their suspicions about me; which I totally can understand with the whole Schenio disappearing act. Watching the sun set from the castle is a beautiful sight. Maybe it's all worth it getting taken by a portal that Heimdall was not expecting. Was it worth it to be the last one seen with a dark elf? Perhaps seeing the missiles crashing into the road as I was being taken to Asgard have a significance. Then what was it? Was it to meet all these interesting and unique people?

    I saw something in the distance similar to a ships hulk right out of the movies. 

 "That can't be a ship." I put my right hand over my eye watching the figure come into full view.

That is not a ship.

 "It's.  . Th-t-the Space turtle." My feet were glued to the floor while leaning forward on the balcony's stone surface.

  When the Space Turtle came closer, it became evident that it had brought a little company. Guess what; The space Turtle is a female! I could see the little-whale-like turtles flying under her arms.The cuteness factor is so great that someone like me should have bought a camera--I don't use cell phones--a long time ago. Seeing the adorable baby space turtles makes me be more grateful to be here.Oddly enough there wasn't any alarms going off in the kingdom. It does make sense no one is alarmed because the space turtle is way above ground level.

   The Space Turtle is careful, hovering right across from the balcony keeping it's arms still.

 "Hey girly!" I said, rubbing the Space Turtle's forehead. "Congrats on motherhood."

 I could have sworn that the Space Turtle had smiled.

 The baby space turtles hid under her arms pretty scared about me at first.

_Mrrrrppphh_

 She made this odd, soft and fascinating noise towards the little ones while turning her head away from me. I notice she still has the big hole to squirt water on her head.The Space turtle is reassuring her young ones that I am safe; possibly. Her head turns away from the little ones towards me. There's a little sparkle in her eye. This sparkle is not the sweet and adorable kind of sparkle. This sparkle is actually sad and heart-wrenching. It's the kind that makes everyone in a theatre just cry.

It was almost as though The Space Turtle could sense something that I did not.

 "Don't ya be sad." I tell her. "Be happy! My birthday is right around the corner."

The Space Turtle then licks me.

"Aw man." I complain. "Now I gotta go to bed with my hair cover." I reach my hand down, then summon a towel that comes straight out from under the bed. "Eww drool!" Getting droll off your hair and face is not the best thing in the entire galaxy. If ya could consider as a highlight in a lifetime to be lick; then good for ya.

One small, baby space turtle-like-whale wiggles it's way to me.

 It makes this _Chirp Chipr_ sound.I had just finished getting whatever remained off my face and out of my hair. I could this little one had all the features that a adult space turtle have. It's pretty much a miniature version of it's mother except it has hard-rougher scales.It taps on my nose.This one made me smile. The little one reaches it's little arm out to me. So ya know what I did? I lightly shook that little arm. The little one returns to the adult space turtle.

   "Is this a farewell?" I ask The Space Turtle.   Something shines in her eyes, in a way that makes a really.  .  . sad moment. Oh no. I can feel the tears coming up.The Space Turtle nods. I have a hard time writing goodbyes. Now it's time I actually did it first before The Space Turtle leaves.I sigh and then say, "Goodbye."

**_________                     ___________**

**June 1st. 2011.  .  .**

  Asgardian horses are cool and they are fast runners! No seriously, they are. I call one without a name by Hotstreak. Now stop then think about the name. HotStreak and I have this-not-so-good riding companionship.  Hotstreak is an amber horse with a white mane. He doesn't like me riding him, obviously.

 "Are you sure about not riding Mar?" Hogun asks, patting the side of his horse.

 "He used to be Loki's." I said. "Lusa--Lisa.  .  .Not Lusa." Why did I say Lusa?.   .   . that is odd. "Lisa does not want me to ride him, and I respect her wish."

 Hogun chuckles, and he is apparently amused by my own loyalty towards others. Like he couldn't make himself believe that there are midgardians out there who show that kind of understanding, loyality, and really good darn patiance. Oh, that I really love horses such as Black Beauty. I love that movie!

  "Promise me one thing." Hogun said.

 "Yep?" I ask.

"Do not wear shoes  when entering the building." Hogun tells me.

I laugh, and laugh.Not until I noticed that Hogun was pretty serious what he meant. 

 "Are you sure about riding with me to  .   .     .?"  Hogun asks me, actually concerned.

  Well, riding practice wasn't-so-good because Hotstreak.  .  . is Hotstreak.

  "Hogun," I begin explaining, wrapping some of Hotstreak's white mane around my fingers.  "I will ride a gigantic bison named Appa and ride a dragon named Saphira if that slagging-stubborn horse throws me off."

  I pat on  HotStreak's side.

 "Besides, what can possibly happen?" I ask, with a grin that is totally not-to-trust.

And then Hotstreak races forward speeding through the forest as though his back is on fire.

 "I take that back!" I shriek.

I could hear Hogun's laughter while going through a big forest. It was so fast that the gigantic branches sent me me to the side still strapped on to HotStreak.There are huge arse tree's right up ahead! And one of my hands is still tangled in mane. How idioitic am I? I am perhaps the most idiotic person in the entire realm of  Asgard. Asgard is a beautiful realm that in combat; that's what I would fight for, like that dream walker did in Avatar; he fought to protect Pandora.

 "Hoottstreaaaaaaaaaaak!" I yell. "STaaaphhhhh!"

Hotstreak neighs, and it was now a matter of minutes before he decided to do something stupid.

"Hotstreak." I wiggle  my right arm. "I really hate ya."

The Asgardian Horse looks at me with one eye closed and another open, with his earse bent to the side and his tongue sticking out.

 "So that makes two of us." I mutter, feeling my hand getting more wrapped up in his mane.

**-nneeiaiaaaaahhahhah!**

  Hotstreak went off into a cage and ended up hitting a wall. Guess who got the worst head bump? That itself doesn't need to be said but it's only karma. I decided not to ride Hotstreak but instead do the walking and basically guide him to this building. Hogun has this odd request that I do not wear my shoes when entering.

 Kind of reminds me of the scene where young Susake  opened tthe door to find his dead parents when he didn't wear shoes and he kind of walked on his tippy toes.

 "Do not wear shoes." I recall Hogun's firm and non-negotiable comment.

  So that's what I did after tying Hotstreak to a pole; I took my shoes off and then entered the building.

**______                                       _______**

**.    .   June 4th.  . 2011.  .  .**  
      It's not my birthday; yet. My birthday is in two days. So with the time left as a seventeen year old there was a little light bulb moment. I had learned from doing a survey that most Asgardian Children did not know how to dance. I decided to teach some Asgardian children how to dance.Thor and his friends were busy with something else, yet Sif had told me to go with my idea before they left.

  Frigga helped me with the rest to convince that dancing is a harmless basic tool in life.  .  .Unless the person who is dancing has gotten drunk; then they have a big chance there's a hilarious dance wreck. That could be a bad scene. Or it could be pretty harmless depending what's at the dance. Well, what I am teaching could possibly cause a hilarious dance wreck. So yes, I  have successfully lied again. There must be a really good lying degree in this mind.

"Now do the drunken-nine-proper-giraffe dance!" I order the kids.

 The kids were confused and didn't really understand the concept. Can't blame them for that.

 "Does that mean getting sick from two trolls?" Lehim, a young Asgardian boy with 30 some freckles, asks.

 I had told Fandral not to tell anyone what happened.

 "No." I said, right away while walking on the slick dance floor boards.Some of the kids laugh. "It involves doing something silly." 

Lehim acts tough.

 "That wouldn't hurt by doing it." Lehim said, not as a question but as a statement. "Because I'm tough and stiff for Asgard!"

  I'm glad to see kids who proclaim to be strong for their home. Odin has some doubts on this dancing idea of mine. He didn't need to say it. I could tell by his eyes: Eyes are literately the tell-tale sign for everything. How do I know this? Go watch _Lie to Me._ That was a pretty good show. Too bad Fox had canceled it I remember watching an episode in 2006 or 2007.

   I taught the kids to run and shake their arms in the air; roll their arms like a bread roll, then do some proper sliding-feet-dancing on the floor  similar to Nine in _The Doctor Dances._ The kids had fun learning how to dance. So maybe fate should be forgiven? Okay; I forgive you Fate, again. The night was fun.  For some reason there was this  gut feeling that  my birthday may not be so good when watching the girls twirl similar to a ballerina. I don't wear Asgardian Dresses; that is unlike me. 

  Why? My mom tried to make me be a girly girl as a child and so I simply went into the nearest mud puddle whenever I had something pretty on. I'm the evidence that trying to make a baby a girly girl will make them into a tomboy. So far it can be a possible assumption that dressing up baby girs in not-so-pretty clothing will drive them into developing a girly girl kind of dress style.

    "You've done good with these young ones." Frigga startles me.

    I jump two inches, and my skin could have jumped as well.

     "Jeeze, Frigga." I said, calming myself. "Ya are like an ninja."

     "Ninja?" Frigga repeats, not entirely following what I said.

     Well, that was awkward.

    ".   .   . Nevermind." I said, rubbing my forehead.

    "You get along with kids so well, do you have any?" Frigga asks.

    Hahahahaa, hahahaa, that is funny.

    "I didn't get out much back on my Midgard." I tell Frigga. I twirl my fingers in a circle.  "But no; I don't."

   Frigga is surprised.

 "You act like it."

  I shrug.

 "I don't plan to have kids; besides.  .  . " The kids were doing a square dance. Ah there goes the evolution of dancing going into a pill-wire. Wait what's a pill-wire? "I don't belong here. I'm a friendly person with a joyful atmosphere that reaches out to the afterlife. The Afterlife, they too, can feel my presence. How do I know this? Well .  .  . My mom had a medium with a spirit guide .  .  ." I explain the rest to Frigga. "And Charlotte, the little girl, who is connected to the white book shelf was  .  ."

  I clear my throat.

 "Whenever she came to my room; when I was throwing my little ball into the air, she felt joy and so much happiness." I continue. "I am a bright, happy-go-lucky,and friendly person. I'm bright to the afterlife. I am almost like the.  . " I held my hand out towards the sky. "The lantern guiding a lost person to something.  .  better, ya know."

I reach my hand back.

 "So Charlotte is a dead, little girl?" Frigga asks as though she could not believe it.

Sometimes we all want to deny the horrible things that happen.

"She went to the light, or so my mom said." 

 "You didn't answer my question."

I nod.

 "She _was_ a ghost." I tell her. "One who was fortunate enough to have her white book shelf in my room."

 I could see her eyes realized something.

 "So that's why you chose the name 'Joy'." Frigga said, with a nod. "It suites you."

____               _____            _______

**.   .  .Asgard.    .    .   .**

**.  .   .June 6th, 2011  .  .**

    I am really sick of being inside the castle for so long. Yes today is my birthday and I am stuck in my 'room'. From being bored most of the time I had taken sometime to explore the room. Guess who's room it used to be? I am so not telling because it has to be guessed not told. Asgard is under attack by the Chitauri. Thanks to me and my own determination to be somebody who's not the reason why a good person died; I'm stuck in my room. That is the most un-professional-damped birthday ever.

  The doors to the balcony are locked.

 I could hear Odin walk away from my door.

Does he truly think that,I, the silent girl will stay in her room for the entire battle? 

  "Odin should not underestimate me." I whisper to myself, taking my ears off the door. 

   I pull the bed over to the side (There are pillows under the bed legs). There's a staircase directed downwards right under the bed. Guess I wasn't the only one who got bored of being stuck in a room for hours on end. I had used this passage too during the last month. So I go down the stairs taking out my blade from it's sheath.If there were other women in here they would get scared and run back upstairs at the squeaks of rats.Rats do not want me to mess with them; they learned their lesson ages ago. 

   The rats back off my path similar to people standing by at a parade.  Wanna know what I did to the rats in April? I threw in a bag with pink powder. Guess what happened right after it was thrown in. The powder landed on every creature that was traveling the halls. It was to my delight that I saw a pink rat run out from under the bed. Duetei had accidentally walked in when the rat was running around. Guess what He did? He screamed, then grabbed a broom and chased after the mouse! He didn't know what I did.   .  . Except Fandral. Fandral is the one who got the pink powder in the first place for me.  
 

  "And I prove once again that I am the god of Pranks." I muse to myself, holding  my glowing electrical blade.   There is shouting that's starting to become clear and closer. From a good distance ya can see light coming from the far end of the hall.

   Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins. I've been practicing combat just for this day! The best and only day that I can be victorious on my 18th birthday! Turning 18 only comes once in your entire life; except if there are some consequences to the age. Hearing the drip-drops of water didn't seem to bother me anyhow.Stepping on the greasy-muddy floor is disgusting.   But still, it  is worth it. 

  "Ready or not.  .  ."

    I came to the end; where I can feel a door knob to the right,and took a grip on it. This is gonna be the birthday ever! 

    "Here comes JJJJjooooy!"  I push the door open and fell flat on my face. ".   .   . Note to self: don't do it so fast."

  I get up and saw there are gigantic ships in the sky. Ships that were: too alien,dark of the moon Decepticon like Ark, and beetle like. Let me rephrase that: They are alive! They floated as though dinosaurs had evolved into them ever so gracefully from the pterodactyl.A bird watcher can tell there are blue sphere-tube like objects right in the flying-beetle-alien-ship creature's spines. I can see the Chitauri were protecting someone to the entrance of the castle.

     "All right Blasttah." I could hear the blade transform. "Let's show 'em who's the boss of terrible aiming."

 I click the trigger aimed at the chitauri; I shot at them four times.

  _Ping!_ went my first blast that hit a Chitauri's helmet, my second one hit a Chitauri's neck that made them fall down, the third blast missed them, and my fourth whizzed by whoever the Chitauri were protecting. It's weird to see that happen. Ya know this is weird telling ya about what strike which Chitauri. Ya don't expect a lousy shooter to know this stuff and be in narrative POV who's a not n expert. Narrative view it would be fine to know about it.  .  . But, it is weird knowing this.

   Then they shot me; well, I was sent flying into a abandoned Asgardian house. I landed on a table that collapsed beneath me. The ringing fire of shootings is frightening and scary. My head aches a little. There isn't a scrape from this. I did not get hurt by the blast, only bruised from going through the wall and landing on the table.Asgardians are terrified what is going on.Their screams are preferably a good hint to it.

    "Have ta check up on Lisa." I get up, ignoring the shouts coming from outside like a crazy parade that is having a gun shooting in the wild west.Wait; where I am getting this entire thought about a gun fire set in the wild west with a parade  going on? This must mean that my imagination is going off into the realm of war descriptions.

  I walk out the house through a destroyed wall instead of the door.

 Ya never know when someone is gonna shoot at the door when ya coming out; right?

**Bb--blast blast.**

 I had to check up on Lisa.If anything that I worry about; it is kids and those who seem important to me as friends.I use my lasah blaster on some Chitauri that were going down the street where Lisa lives.One Chitauri charges at me while shrieking something that's undescribe-able. My lasah Blaster transforms into a blade, and then I cut off that Chitauri's head. Strange thing is that the technology in  it's neck reminds me of robotic-techno-organic Terminator style minus the blue exposed skin. Did I not mention that Matt Smith is confirmed to be in the next Terminator movie and is supposed to portray someone really close to John Conner?

Good, then if ya didn't know.   .   . Now ya know!

 My blade transforms to blastah form.

**\--ENEEEneeigh!**

 Horses rode by the Chitauri as there are some Asgardian riders using their swords to kill every last one.

 I ran fast, using the speed that really hadn't been used in probably years. To me, everyone is a blurr and to them I am a woman who's running really fast. Coming closer to Lisa's house; there was an explosion.I hit my head; landing hard against a building's side. My vision is not the best regardless that my eyesight is good enough that I don't need glasses. I just had to get up. My leg feels so bad that it was only forcing myself to run that I ran to Lisa's. Finally getting there it was burning in flames.

    Could she still be in there? Yes; she's home in the morning.

    Besides, she is a friend of Loki's.

      I  had to go in there!

    I ran in ignoring my own pain; I could hear the cries of Asgardins pleading for help. The Chitauri were busy minding their shooting. Is this how a hero feels when they go into a burning house? Do they feel helpless to those they cannot save? I could hear Mar's distinctive high pitch wail from down the hall. A horse's wail is something you will never forget, especially when they are in dire pain.The ceiling above me had started cracking.I can't smell but the smoke is definitely hurting my lungs.

    Ya have to cover your nose when going in to do something like this. 

   So ya know what I did? I pinched my nose and followed Mar's horse shrieks. The closed, large door rang with a terrified horse screaming.Without thinking I kicked down the door. The flames were engulfing Lisa's beautiful home; this is not the animal shelter,this is Lisa's home.  .  . where she sometimes brought the animals home. I could see the built in horse stalls. My foot doesn't feel so good. I swear that a cat whisked by my leg.A bird flew over my head but if it wasn't for it's feathers then I wouldn't have known.

   "Lisa!" I yell, stepping into the burning house.

  I only heard  animals. Not a word that was an Asgardian..

 "LIs--" I turn around and saw a crushed body under a pile of bricks that had used to be part of the cieling.

   It was Lisa. Lisa has a tattoo that is shaped like a dragon on her left arm and that's how I knew it was her. Her arm is sticking out fromm the mess. It wasn't moving. Through an eage's eye there wasn't life stirring inside her body or a heartbeat. Through a rat's view they couldn't feel her breathing. Lisa is really dead.

  I cough, while there are tears coming down not being held back.

 This is the worst birthday ever.

  "Let's ge--g-g-ett that horse outta here." I  open the stalls, kick the cages and kennels open for the animals that were still alive.

     There were so many animal sounds that I couldn't tell what was going out, but what I did feel was Mar's reign. And that I could feel something lick my leg. If ya backed away from my perspective then ya will see me pick up whatever  that done the licking and get on Mar's back. Other animals are heading out the apartment. Then I ride out the burning building. Is this selfish to take out what ya can? Some hero's have to make sacrifices like Tony Dinozzo did in a house fire. Mar lands in the street making a few grunts here and there.

      I slid off Mar, letting go whatever is on his back.

 "Ow." I wince. "My baccck."

    I hold my hand up to see dirt and burns all over.Mar ran off through the crowd carrying something that resembles a Komodo dragon--oh! It was Sam who licked my leg. Wasn't he supposed to be adopted?

 "Oh sh--" I start, but a blast from above flipped me over. "Fate; bad fate!"

 I shook my fist at the sky, totallly annoyed by Fate's crude sense of humor. I have a good sense of humor; at least in my view.

**B-b-blast.**

   I look up and saw the part of the castle that my room is supposed to be has been hit.My vision is a bit blurry from all the tears. I had to get back to the castle before they found out. Oh and what are ya gonna do, Ivs? Hide in the closet? I don't think so.Just join into what is going on; perhaps?  My blaster charges up as I could hear a Chitauri coming from  behind. 

 "One.  .  ." I put my hand on the trigger. "Two.  .  ." I whip around and shot at it repeatedly. "Three!"

            _____0________________

One hundred twenty-eight Chitauri's later,  I found Fandral and Hogun defending a couple children. My joints didn't feel too well from all that combat. It makes me think that if I wanna be a person in combat then there should be more excise in my life. Great; Lehim  is using the Chitauri's own blaster against them since it was working. Why not help them? That is the most logical solution in the entire book. Or so I thought it that way.

   "Hey Fandral, need some help?" I shot down five Chitauri's that were almost near to the children.

 "Clone!" Fandral shouts.

"Storm trooper clone?" I look over my shoulder. "Where!"

 I blasted another row of the Chitauri down, then turn my direction back to them.

"Ya just  lied through yer teeth!" I said.

 "Stay away from us," Lehim said,  his blaster is charged up and threatening.He looks cute acting tough."Clone."

What the heck are they saying?

 ".  . What?" I look at my hands to check if they were mocking me. They were not mocking me over my not-so-good bruises and whatever stuff that came from killing the Chitauri. "What are ya talking about?"

 "We know you are a clone sent to replace Joy." Hogun said.

I could see something was wrong; they were under a deceptive spell.

  "Dudes!" I yell. "I am Joy!" I point to myself. "And I don't like being kept inside on my _BIRTHDAY_!"  I threw my hands up into the air, bending my fingers like an agitated anime character with a dark background that has flames coming around."Ya not talking to a clone, damn it."

  Lehim shot at me sending straight into the crowd of Chitauri's.

"Fandral!" I shriek as the group are no longer in my view but only Chitauri.

  A Chitauri throws me to the ground. My attention to surroundings is not really.  .  . alert right now. I couldn't believe this is happening. I do not understand about the clone. What clone were they talking about? I am Joy; flesh and dirt in all. All I want to do is curl up and cry out all these feelings that are stabbing me in the chest.My eyes feel heavy and watery. My lasah blastah's grip is strong but it wasn't being used.

    Everything is in a rush. Thunder is summoned from the sky and then it sent rock flying back. it was as though a hurricane, earthquake,and tornado had occurred, including a magnus hammer had been used. Magnus Hammer can summon electricity too. Wanna know what a Magnus Hammer is? It's the equivalent to the Matrix of leadership; sorry for that comparison if that is not understood. My breathing is normal, regardless how terrible today is.I've been through a lot of things in my life and this is by far a tragic event.

  Thor lands in the middle of the crater.

   "Thor.  .  ." I said, taking a few steps towards him. I did not understand what is happening. I saw something different about him; as though he had aged a quarter of a century. No he hadn't aged that much; stress can do that and so can a battle in your home just age ya.

  I try to say something, but it couldn't come out.

Thor held his hammer out,backing me away from him.

  "You are not Joy." Thor said, again.It was the words of a man you wouldn't want to anger. He was already mad at this point.

  But.  .  . I am Joy.

   It is my birthday and it's all falling a part; crap. There were tears staining my face.  My vision is pretty blurry. Maybe I shouldn't have left the castle; then they would believe me in the first place. Did this happen because of me being so house-sick? Thor is apparently under what everyone else is.I can't wrap my mind around this. My hands, my legs, and arms, and everything is trembling. I clear my throat hoping to find the words that I want to say.

    "I. .  . I.  .  ."  The words to insist that he's wrong couldn't come up. "I.  .  " I close my eyes, then reopen them.  Could I just give up and step back? No. I hate to say this; but a part of me does want to say it. "Thor; ya will regret saying that."

   Is that my biggest mistake?

_No._

  Thor took that as a threat. So slams his hammer into the ground which send a ripple through the floor. I was sent flying into a crowd of Chitauri. No.  .  . No! Thor, ya are an idiot! He can't be doing this. He couldn't have done it. He thinks I am _the_ copy. I am not the slagging copy! The portals between Asgard and whatever realm the Chitauri reside in grows powerful. 

  Will Thor realize his mistake anytime soon?

  _No;_ I don't think so.  He just deserves a slap from me when he and I are across from each other.

Then the Chitauri were forced to retreat and took me with them. I never felt so horrible in my entire life--well.  .  . There was this time 6 months ago I let out my feelings that I had bottled up for so long. I can't say why exactly, but it was all going down like a snow ball gaining momentum.  The portal closed off from Asgard. Nobody was there to stop me from falling. My knee's gave out. So I fell on the ground.

 I am alone.

Thor.  .  . I don't like that ya that much anymore. Ya were a good guy, no hard feelings but.  .  .

"No!" I scream, punching the ground.

It didn't do any good but it was good to let out my anger. I was shaking all over.

It's best to say that I am in a mess; and.  .  .crying.   .    . Thor; I don't like you.


	14. The deal

  The Chitauri are around me. I had been just abandoned by everyone; Everyone. I had grown accustomed to were no longer seeing me as.  . . Heck, who wouldn't be in a mess when this just happened to them? I would be in a complete mess--cross that out. I'm just crying. It was like living in a great environment just snatched away by poachers. Is this how girls in those awful fan fictions that everyone really hates must feel like? It really hurts to be thrown out by your good friends who fall under deception. This hurts more than Russell calling me a bitch.

Ya heard me.

 I was called a bitch by a jerk.

    I was being bullied at the time by a cult at school led by David; a African American kid, I don't give a huge life about him, and I only remember this because TFA Bumblebee's human form in _human error_ was African American. Russell wanted to break my heart. He asked me (Before he called me a bitch) to be his girlfriend, so I said yes, and we  .  . ya know became girlfriend and boyfriend. We broke up a week later after I had been informed by a student he was going to be break up with me in two weeks. I was so looking forward to dating, and then it was crushed. After we broke up, much time later, Russell later admitted to me, "You were the first. " who was his girlfriend. Did that mean I had to feel special?

   _No._

 "You want to go home?" A chitauri asks.

I comb back my hair, looking at them point blank.

 "I don't have a home." I said, brushing the tears off. 

My home is gone, and there is nothing left to pick up.

"Oh,"  A Chitauri said. "But you have something to live for."

I wipe another tear off.

"Like what?" I snap, putting my hands on my legs. I look straight at the ugly son of the cows.

"You have a interesting fate bestowed upon.  .  ." A Chitauri said.

"Don't give me a Optimus Prime speech, damnnit." I said. I got up. I am stronger than this; listening to lectures deemed by the bad guys who got my life all figured out. "Ya  are not me. Ya have no idea--"

"Of course we do." One of them laughs. "We've seen you change over time."

Woah that one sounds like a stalker!

"Who do you think told the kid to tell you about Russel?" A lighter Chitauri said.

I couldn't move a muscle or anything for that matter.

"Good, we have a compromise." A gruff, rough sounding Chitauri said

Could this be a dream? No it's not. I'm getting into a huge mess.

"No we don't." I protest.

I get hit by a spear, landing on my side.

"We want Loki."

The ringing in my ears could have been a major distraction; but did they just say.  .  . They want who again?

 "Who--what--Loki--who--why?" I squeeze my eyes just for a moment.

 I put my hand down and use it to lift myself half way up.

 "He did not come to our realm."  The Chitauri with an authority voice said.

"He never came."  A lighter sounding Chitauri said.

 "He was supposed to come." A female voice adds.

 I can't believe they got me  here for Loki. Seriously? Why do ya have to get a midgardian, change her into an Asgardian, have the best time in Asgard, snatch it away on her freaking birthday, and then ask her to fetch a dude she doesn't know where he is at. And oh, I ain't saying this out loud. Nobody is hearing this because I am rambling in my mind.

 I laugh at them.

 "This is not funny."  The gruff Chitaui said.

 I wipe a tear.

 "It is ta me." I said, accidently saying 'to' as 'ta'.

 Yes, there is a difference in pronunciation in Irish; get it in ya head! Also, tree is three in Irish.

"So ,.  .  ." I said, feeling the pain in my left hip.

 Good gallifrey, I have (Or at least had) a hairline fracture from falling down from monkey  bars. It hasn't really left me at all. Sometimes I can experience pain from my leg when it's cold or out of the blue; but for the past few months, I have forgotten about it.

"Why?"  I ask. "Why dd ya leave .  .  . A clone behind?"

 "To make them think you are still at Asgard," The Chitauri's leader said, with a grunt. "And the clone is stuck here."

 "You are indispensable." A lower voiced Chitauri said.

"Oh well." I rub my head. "I dunno what to say ta that. I don't easily get stumped."

"Do you want to live?"

I clear my throat.

"Well  .  .  ." Tough choice to be made right here. Jee, why me? Oh yeah, fate decided already. "You know it already. It's kind of not a deal since--"

Two Chitauri's took my arms.

 "And that's why we have to take caution." The authorial Chitauri said. "You will suggest us to him; in order for us to get the teseract.  .  ."

"LET met go!" I try moving. "Ya mean dah Teselecta?"

 Nobody said a word for the first brief minutes.

I had to stall, I just had to.

"Stop stalling." The Chitauri's leader came forward holding bracelets of the sorts.

These bracelets were steaming heat. They were like gloves but so different; they were made of medal and there are spaces in between. I could see smoke drifting off their heated metal surface; they were so spirally, unique, and pretty cool looking. But that feeling of awe quickly fell away when the big, gruff Chitauri puts it on my arms.

 I scream; feeling this pain stinging.

"Stop it!" I yell; but they were saying a spell.

A spell that did not sound too good.

I could feel my energy draining; but the strange pairs were glowing golden for a while, if ya were there then you would have seen these blue shapes appearing under the bronze material similar to aura lights moving in the sky. Except.  .  .  .  it's being imprinted for a variation of time. I saw numbers appear in my view. So many numbers, locations, and facts wonder of this may seem.  .  . crazier than my own Fan Fictions.

 They are crazy, I'll admit to that.

 "St...stop it."  I cry. "P--Please."

  I fell over.

 "What are ya doing ta me?" I ask, clenching my stomach.

"Oh just doing our own customizing." The gruff one said.  "We are making our own mark on you; _our_ property."

  Basically I've been marked.

"You have  6 months, 4 weeks and 4 days to do this." The gruff one adds.

 My vision is getting blurry.

 ". .  .So I'm like a dispose-able.  .  .Cell phone." I whisper, feeling senses are leaving me.

"No," I hear a couple chitauri's laugh. "We call you back like a dog." The gruff one said. "And then; we'll make sure you won't live. Don't count on living when you come back." He paces back and forth kicing some dust into my eyes. "Because you have to find him, then suggest us.  .  ."

Don't count on living.

Oh boy, does he not understand the term 'do not underestimate a girl' in his vocabulary?

 "What.  .  ." Aaacho! " About.  .    .Avoiding it?" I ask, watching a smaller Chitauri take the bracelets off.

I'm too afraid what the universe has in store for me.

"You can't avoid fate." A lower voiced Chituari said. "It’s impossible."

 No.  .  . Why would I do that to Loki?

 "He landed on Midgard., not our realm." The gruff one said. "Find Loki; he'll help us and we'll help his fiery ambition to rule Earth."

 "Do you. .  ." Well it's a long shot. The smallest yet most biggest question, ever. "Expect he would come.  .  . because I'm gone?"

 "No."

And then I lost conscious.

_No._

.  . I don't want this!


	15. A defensive, mischivious god crashed into the barn!

****

   **.     .       .One month and several days before Chitauri took Joy.    .  .**

**.    .  . Okay, one week before Joy came to Asgard.  .   .**

  We can see from an outside view of a house out in the country, with a barn across from it. This is set on Midgard: Earth. An old, rusty pickup truck is seen parked in the drive way. It’s night-time but the stars are making it virtually able to see through in the dark--or that might be the moons doing--without a flashlight. Two windows to the house display some of the lights are still on. We look up to the sky seeing that a dark rotating cloud has formed above the barn.

  The dark cloud sends lighting strikes that throw numerous materials over the house. Thunder struck the pickup trucks rear view mirror that then bounced the electricity to the phone lines. Attention is returned to the dark cloud that opens up a circle opening. Rain falls from this opening not just thunder and unknown material. Then we see that a figure falls from the circular opening through the barn's roof, down a couple floors, and finally hear a thud. The thud did not come from thunder but from the figure that fell.

 Several horses in there are panicking.

A middle aged, Korean Man (who'll we just call Roger) came out the house holding a lantern.

 "Roger!" We hear someone from inside. "Get a camera."

 "Perry, we do not need to take picture of damages by storm!" Roger shouts back into the house. He hesitates a moment. "Nor is there a chance aliens would ditch someone here by using a tornado!"

 Then, he shuts the door and slowly makes his way to the barn. 

The cloud loses the circle opening and then rain fell.

"Okay fella's."  Roger opens the barn  doors. "What crashed in here this time?"

He drops the lantern as we can see a middle aged Korean Woman make her way to Roger while using a cane to help her walk.

 "Roger, what is it?" The Middle aged Korean woman said. From a closer view; a person can tell her hands are trembling

Roger grabs at his chest.

 "   .    .    . Norse god." Roger fell to his side.

The Middle aged Korean Woman rolls her eyes.

"Not that hallucination again." The Middle aged Korean Woman steps over Roger's legs.

She takes a peak in as the horses are really scared and panicking in their stalls. Lo' and behold; The middle aged Korean woman saw a man in the middle of the floor that looks like something had crashed into it. How could a body be that strong? Not unless he fell from a high altitude during a alien space, battleship explosion that somehow landed him here. She could tell this man was unconscious unlike her husband.

 There is a spear-like weapon across from him.

 ".  .   .I love America's UFO's."  The middle aged Korean woman said.

_________                               __________________                      ____________________--

Loki woke up on a bed; this room feels safe. He couldn't believe how calm this place was. He at least expected to be dead or land in somewhere worse. There is an old clock right above the bed ticking away precious time. Time that Loki could use to think on how he could get back at Thor for ruining his chance to impress Odin. There's other furniture in this room that could pursue a person to think they are in a old woman's house. After all Loki had done; what could he do?

 "You've awaken." Loki looks up to see this Korean women holding on a cane. She is standing at the doorway.  "I've waited years to meet an alien."

 She had on a black veil and a handkerchief in her left hand.

  "I am not an alien." Loki scoffles. "I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim," He gets up from the bed hearing it creak. He feels pain coming from his sides. "Son of Odin,and you have the nerve to call me an Alien? A comment like that would be impressive to me  .  .  . If I knew what that meant. What is an alien? Is it someone like you?"

 The Korean woman walks over to Loki.

 "No." She said. "But I've waited years to see what all the fuss was about."

"What fuss?" Loki asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The Americans claimed UFO's were common, and so were aliens." The Korean woman admits, taking  an small device out.This device has a bulky square shape that has a flat screen on it's backside. She taps on the small device a few times. "And frankly, I understand their fascination with _you._ "

He raises an eyebrow at this middle aged Korean woman.

"Are you not insulted by what I have just called you?" Loki is unsure about this individual.

"I have heard far worse." The Korean woman takes a snap of Loki. Actually she takes a couple pictures of Loki then uploads them to a private album online. The Middle aged Korean woman grins as she watches the notification bar reads 'Upload complete'.

Loki's eyebrow subsides.

 "What realm is this?"

"Realm?"

"Yes!"  Loki repeats, feeling a bit frustrated with her stupidity.  "What realm is this?"

The middle aged Korean woman laughs (and she finds it very halirous enough her laughter is hysterical) at Loki's quite simple question. Loki could not figure why she found his question funny. If there's a list of things he didn't understand about mortals; it is the part where they laugh at something that is serious.

"Your species call planets as  'Realms'?" The Korean woman asks, getting a stern nod from Loki. She  She wipes off tears from her eyes. "Silly black sheep; you are on Planet Earth." She laughs a little saying the phrase, while shaking her head.  "Do you need some E.T. Phone Homing?"

Loki heads to the door but then this unexpected, sharp pain came from his waist.

"Ow!"  Loki leans against the wall, unfamiliar to pain like this. "What kind of trickery is this?"

 The Middle aged Korean woman ushers Loki to the bed.

"This isn't trickery." The middle aged Korean woman said. "You just had a big fall. Ah, you've slept longer than my two young sons did. Just a little more rest in bed; I have some breakfast recipe that I've been perfecting."

 "Breakfast?  .  ."

 "Aliens do have breakfast,lunch, dinner, and desert; do they not?"

 "We do have celebrations." Loki admits.

The middle aged Korean woman flashes a quick smile then darts out the room like a fast bolt.

 "I'm on Midgard.  .  ." He touches his bruised waist then pulls up his shirt and saw that his bruises were healing but only needed a day to be healed without help from the infirmary.  He lays back down then took the time to notice a strange pattern in the ceiling. It reminds Loki of the Bifrost. it reminded him of other things than that with it's strange doodles.

 Loki uses his magic to restore the ceiling to its rightful design.

 "A-a-a-asgard?" It is stunning to see a picture of Asgard. Loki looks over to see an X-ray picture that has a strong resemblance to Asgard. Loki looks at the small handwriting indicating it was taken several years ago; probably twenty-three years ago. The signature is almost too illegible to read. This definitely made Loki stutter to see how a determined midgardian could get a picture of Asgard.

 Loki knocks over a china cup.

"I heard that!" The Korean middle aged woman said. "You will pay for that."

"Can't." Loki shouts. "I'm the rightful king of Asgard, and I am a god, old mortal!"

 The middle aged Korean Woman comes into the room smoking a cigar with a tray of food.

 "What?" The Middle aged Korean woman asks. "It's been approved for my hand shaking disease. And Black sheep, you will pay for that. It cost me fifty-four dollars to purchase that at a yard sale!"

The Middle aged Korean woman puts the tray on Loki's lap.

 "When you are better; you get a job, and start getting that debt off your plate as a alien from outer space."

 "Please. I come from Asgard, you can't be serious."

 "Is Asgard in Germany, Russia, or Ireland?"

"I don't understand what gibberish you are speaking."

   "I speak English perfectly, black sheep." The Korean middle aged woman said. "Now, you better start eating. I can roll in a wheel chair for help to the bathroom." Loki tilts his head at the bacon, eggs, and bread. He hadn't been fed this kind of food for much of his life. "Shut the door behind you and don't lock it when you use it."

   Loki looks up to her.

 "How do you eat this food?"Loki asks, without an answer. "Do not tell me this is a set up by those who hate me, and want to see me fail by not passing a test!"

 "Use your fork, black sheep."

  The middle aged Korean woman goes to the doorway.

 "Why are you calling me a black sheep?" Loki asks, not familiar to the nickname.

  She stops short one step away from the door.

 "Because you remind me of a black sheep from Harry Potter." The middle aged Korean woman said, as the doorbell rings. "Also; you might find playboy magazines under the bed," Loki looks over the side of the bed a bit confused but intrigued by the mention 'Playboy magazines'. "This used to be Edward's side of the room."

The Middle aged Korean Woman left the room.

  Later on,the middle aged Korean Woman had revealed to Loki her real name is not easy to say, also that the American version of it isn't her go-to choice to be recognized as She insisted that he calls her Perry. Mortals confused Loki in some ways, and he did not like getting confused. The Middle aged Korean Woman is one of those examples.

   **.  .  . April 28th.  .  . 2011.  .  .**

**.    .    . 7:45 PM.   .  .**

   Loki met her oldest son, Edward Smith, one week later. Edward knew what his mother was up to; using telescopes, using radio as she attempted to speak with aliens in outer space, going to several places around the globe with her husband that were rumored to be UFO hotspots. He did not expect that one day she would find an alien. Edward is visiting with his wife Sarah Hotchens Smith for Monday and Tuesday. The Middle aged Korean Woman insisted she do some of the work around the farm; but Loki had to get himself a job so he could pay for the china dish. Indeed, that's that Loki did--but not through honest means--under some very dubious connections.

   "Edward.  .  ."

 "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say it." Loki said. "It sounds less odd than your mother's last name."

   Edward laughs, taking a sip of wine.

 "Where are you from?" Edward asks, after he swallows  a sip of wine.

 "Asgard." Loki said.

 "Is that in Ireland?" Edward jokingly asks.

 "No." Loki said. He decided to mess with Edward's mind; not using his power, but with his words. "I come from Pluto."

 "Pluto is not a planet!" Edward said. "It's a dwarf planet."

 "It is a realm."  Loki argues; he is not wearing his Asgardian attire but Midgardian clothing. 

 "It is not a state." Edward adds.

 "But not a realm?" Loki raises an eyebrow at the man.

 "A realm is a realm, and a chicken is a chicken." Edward rants. "A planet is a planet; a dwarf planet is not a planet."

  "But a ceiling has a picture of a realm that's not Midgard." Loki said, far more confusing the man. Loki enjoys seeing Edward trying to piece together what he's saying. He has this sly grin on his face. "I restored that picture you drew on the ceiling. I'm wondering how you got your hands on a picture of Asgard. Does a mortal care to explain for that? A mortal who claims to major in logic does not make sense with Pluto; did you actually cheat your way through it?"

   Edward's eyes are full of mixed feelings.

  "I am not surprised if you did cheat getting the title; god of logic."

 Edward puts the cup on  the table then punches Loki--but he only goes through him. He trips over his own foot then  lands on his side in front of the bookshelf. A book lands on Edwards head.

 "Professional titles are not god-like titles that you can throw around!" Edward gets back up,and he puts the book back where it belongs.  "What did you just do?"

 "Magic." Loki said it as though it is something casual.

"You cannot do magic; this is not logical."   Edward continues. "It is absurd a man can stand there and be transparent! Unless, you are a ghost.  .  . " Loki shook his head, amused by the man's radical thinking, "How can yo-y-y-you be standing there--"

  Loki smiles as his double fades away; followed by the real Loki and Sarah coming into the room sharing a chit-chat.

 "I never knew he hated Strawberry cake!" Sarah said, with a laugh. She took Loki's word for the truth.

 "H-h-h-ow. .  ."  Edward is gawking at Loki.

  It suddenly occurred to him that Loki is a Norse god; by his expert research in Norse mythology.

 "Eddy, I was not aware you had a long lost brother." Sarah said.

"He's not my long-lost brother!" Edward claims, his face is getting red.

Loki enjoys messing with Edward as he thought; _Eddy is just like Perry._

"From Asgard." Loki asks, picking up Edward's drink unsuspectingly. He creates a sleeping pill that drops into the wine without being heard by the couple. "It did not come to me that you would be in denial." He watches Edward's head turn red. The pill disintegrated into the drink. "Eddy, is this yours?"

 Loki held the drink.

"Don't tell me you tainted it!" Edward takes his glass back.

"What in the world is going on with you, dear?" Sarah asks. "You never act this way."

"Sarah, remember the book of Norse gods that dad gave us for our wedding?" Edward reminds her. "It's still in my old room."

Sarah nods, going along with it.

"Well," Edward take a  sip from his drink. "He is the _other_ mischief god."

Sarah laughs, of course in denial about her husband’s assumption.

"Other mischief god?" Loki asks. How could Odin not tell him about this?  "There is only one mischief god."

"There's two." Sarah said,getting an awkward stare from Loki. "One is the trickery, and the second is the prankster. To be honest I picture the prankster to be a  girl. Who wants to be pranked by a god who can control anything--not by trickery, just a little fact, and she cannot control people--and see through a birds eye-view as she makes her great pranks."

"Does this 'god' have a name?" Loki asks.

"It's Joy." Edward said.

 "Joy of what?" Loki is more curious about Joy.

 Sarah makes a weak laugh, in part trying to make herself believe that Edward is not saying this.

"Joy, god of Pranks, of Asgard." She then asks her husband. "Eddy.  .  . Why haven't you shown him the Norse mythology book your  dad had given us for our wedding gift?"

Edward drinks from his glass.

 "He never asked," Edward said, earning a shot from Loki. He gulps down his sip. "She's got a special page in Norse Mythology; the god who went missing.  Well, technically she did with the whole clone ordeal and all." He could tell by Loki's reaction that he hasn't met her yet. "It does surprise me a little.  .  . That they didn't have any romance."

  Loki slightly tilts his head at this unusual fact.

 "Why?"

"They had a  great friendship."

"So?"

"I would envy that kind of friendship; hell, even inmates in jail would sell their hearts for that kind!"

"You are not making sense."  Loki points out the obvious. "Why are you surprised we don't--they have  'romance' as you call it."

"Because you are Loki." Edward said.  "And you would make the _perfect_ opposite couple."

"Honey,you've drunken too much."  Sarah tells him.

"Sarah, he..  .  . Is Loki." Edward repeats. "His name is not John Goodheart Newman."

"No, it's Jacob." Loki lies.

Edward takes another sip from his drink.

 "Didn't you say it was Tyler?" Sarah asks.

 "Tom J. T.  Goodheart." Loki said. He does a really good fake Korean accent that sounds natural. Loki expects Edward to fall back on the couch at any moment."Americanization didn't work so well with my first name."

Sarah punches her husbands shoulder.

"Eddy," Sarah said. "Apologize to Tom right this instant!"

"No." Edward refuses.His view is becoming darker.  "Come on, Sarah," Edwared's balance is becoming not-so-good. "He's got the eyes of a mischievous trouble.  .  ." And then Edward collapses on the floor.

   **.    .   .April 28th.  .   . 2011.**

**.   .    . 8:48 PM. .  .**

Loki could feel as though something is happening. Well not in this realm but in a different version of this realm.A dark cloud had a circle opening. This time it took in a big fat cow and out of the portal came a horse. A wheel fell from the portal then a school flat pole fell down into the field. It confuses Loki to see this. Normally a Bifrost portal wouldn't be so wild like this.It is strange but Loki could sense there was some one coming to Asgard. When could he ever sense that?

How?

Why?

He couldn't answer that question as the sense left.

"Do you like getting new horses?" Loki asks.

The Middle Aged Korean woman drops what she was doing.

 "What horse,Loki?" The Middle aged Woman went by Loki like a fast breeze. "Oh, a white horse! I've always wished to get one of those!"

 Assumingly Edward is still knocked out; Loki could mess with Sarah as much as he wants.He makes another copy of himself go to living room where Sarah is watching a movie involving gigantic robots--no wait, that could be "I, Robot" or "Transmorphers". Sarah pops more popcorn into her mouth; hearing the character's screams with tranquility as though she was a serial killer waiting for her victims screams for mercy.Loki picks up the remote, as his double sat down on a chair pretending to read.

 "Sarraaaaah." Loki said, leaning on the couch.

Sarah threw the remote at Loki and held her shoe in defense.

"Eddy!" She chastises him. "I told you not to do zat again."

"I hear a little Russian in there." Loki teases her; he knew about Russians thanks to the news channel and The Middle aged Korean woman's rants about them being corrupted more than any nation in the globe.Russia is and suppose-ably more corrupted in North Korea, Chicago, China, Japan, Germany, and etc., combined. 

Her face streams in a perfect red.

 "Eddy,I've never seen this movie since.  .  ." She looks back to the TV set. but then Sarah saw Eddy was sitting down reading a book right across from the television set. She slowly turns her head away from the sight.  ".  .  .Ed   .    . This is not funny."

Sarah trips over a golden retriever (Whose name is Rexy), falling straight on her back.

Rexy gets up and barks at Loki.

"Kneel down to me." Loki orders Rexy.

The other Loki (Aka Edward) gets up from the chair then goes down the hallway.Rexy did exactly what Loki asked him to do.

 "At least someone bows to their king like a loyal servant." Loki remarks. "And this is not something funny, Sarah.  I believe you should watch something more  .   .   .Thrilling than gigantic robots ripping--" Loki gasps at one scene. "Did he just rip his head off?" Loki is disgusted by this scene. Sarah is unable to say a word.  "Watch something better than that."

Loki picks up the remote then flips through the channels to find something good to watch for Sarah.

 "Supernatural, sounds good." Loki said; setting the channel on TNT.

   Sarah's eyes are glued to the television screen as her attention is practically off the two Edward's.

  Our scene transitions to Loki; who is looking around Edwards room, searching. It's been twenty-eight minutes since the white Horse landed in the field.Loki heard some one coming so he took on the disguise of Sarah Hotchens Smith. He wanted to read what norse mythology had about him and other Asgardians. It was not because he got scared; Loki got curious in the book.

  "Sarah." Edward leans against the door. "Didn't I tell you about Ragnorak?"

  Loki turns away from the bed.

 "No." Loki said; mimicking Sarah's voice perfectly.

So Edward went on to tell Loki (He thought Loki was his wife at the time) about Ragnorak.

 "That's entirely Loki's fault for causing the twilight of the gods." Edward babbles. "He was so ambitious; though the sad thing is.  .  . " He yawns. "The Prankster god returns during this time .  .  .  not because she wants to." Edward rubs  his hands together smoothly as he is not in a rush.  

  "But?" Loki said.

 Edward yawns, looking up from the floor to Loki.

"Because she's forced to." Edward said, as though it is matter of fact.

 The fuel and rage sarrounding Loki's confusion about Joy is getting really hot.

"I need to know where the book is!" Loki demands.

 "Sorry," Edward apologizes. "I forgot where it's been hidden."

"Why under the body of a dead dark elf do you hide a Norse god mythology book!"

 "Because .  .  .  people were nosing around our house in January, hun."

  ".  .    . Remind me why."

Loki mentally notes to himself that he would rather slam Edward into a cardboard machine for his stupidity.

 "I got into some dirty business with the CIA,FBI, and COJ."

It puzzles Loki  what those initials meant; as he raises an eyebrow at Edward.

 "I did lots, and lots of high profiled scandals .  .  .instead of ending them like a lawyer should!"

 "CIA? FBI? COJ?"

"Central Intelligence Agency," Edward lists the initials full names. "Federal Bureau of Investigation and  Court Of Justice."

____________                          _____________________                   ______________

**.  .   .  April 29th 2011.  .**    

**.   .    . .7:45 AM.   .    .**

   Sarah awoke that morning to find Tom (aka Loki) sleeping on the couch. Her mind is racing with the images of two adopted brothers fighting demons, ending up in bloodshed, and a quite unusual ending. It did seem odd to her at one point. The other thing she remembers is seeing her husband Edward in the living room and then in his old room; at the same time. After that is complete, utter darkness that wasn't so scary when she started dreaming. Anyway; the television had been on CNN for quite some time.

**Click**

 "I wonder  .  .  .  ." Sarah said, in a soft and whispery like voice.  "How Edward's mom gets through the year without getting a high bill for leaving the TV on."

**Neeeiiigggh**

 "Why is there a horse in here?.  .  ." Sarah said; seeing Edward's mother is riding it.

 And that was actually another clue  .    .    . that this family really is stranger than any she met.

 "Her name is John."  The Middle aged Korean Woman said, holding a bottle of vodka.The heavy aroma of alcholo is present in her slurred speech. She puts her face against the side of John's neck slightly burying her eyes into John's mane.  "And she'll prefer you respect her wishes." She takes in the smell of John looking quite pleased of herself. "Oooh she smells so good."

  Sarah rushes to her husband's room.

"Edward!" Sarah calls out. "Your mother is drunk, again!"

Edward fell out the bed.

 "Mooom, I don't have school." Edward complains.

 "Eddy, you are not a child, you are a man now get up and--" Sarah notices her husband is wearing batman boxers. ".  .  . You like batman?"

"Yes, because _I am_ batman."

 Sarah shuts the door behind her.

".   .    . There are some times where I love you being on hangover." We hear from behind the door.

**.    .   .  Living room.   .  .**

**.     .    . 8:35 AM  .    .    .**

Loki looks towards the door that seemingly has lost a good deal of wall material from the sides. He saw there is dirt all over the place. It made him wonder how getting drunk could affect mortal decisions and making them do crazy things. Most of the time when he heard about Midgard's crazy wars; Loki mostly assumed they were fighting over land, leadership,or something outrageusly stupid.

 "Perry,  It isn't safe riding a horse inside the house." Loki said, petting John's forehead.

 "Yush it is."

 Loki stops petting John's forehead, sharing a quizical look at the middle aged woman. This is when he decided to mess with her like he did with Edward last night.

 "In what regulations?"

 "In B-4 Section 2 of the Lore addition: If thuuree is an anne-mal theeen it has two bee bought in two ride."

"What Lore addition?"

 "Don't trust your brother who looks exactly like you."

"Perry, I know you may not like this; but you have to ride that horse outside." Loki said, pointing to the door. "You are not acting like yourself.Do you know that if you stay inside the house with a horse then you may get decapitated when trying to go down into the basement?" There is no basement around the house, at all. "Or trying to get into the bathroom? You should have some reason in that foggy, old mortal head."

"Regurdless thaaat I'm drunnkk; it cleerly stay eights annie mails can bee bought in."


	16. I keep finding Loki, like seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy tries to avoid Loki, but she keeps finding him. Simple as that.

_"I'm pretty sure no one wants to be thrown into a dangerous universe even if it has their favorite Show, movie, or books. Sometimes they do want to. But for awful things that come ahead. .  . They never asked for it.Nor did I want this complicated and tragic life."_ -Quote of the chapter.

  Okay; picture a  concert at night. There is lights that help ya see there is a huge crowd.It is technically the best setting to put this in when ya wanna pull of a sweet, rock out song.The sun had recently set. There's a big curtain that's up preventing the audience from seeing who they paid to hear.From behind  the curtain a child could hear people complaining. Not just four people doing this but a handful. I stood right behind the curtain feeling excitement and nervous, at once.Being shy in front of large groups hadn't been my best advantage.

     "Are you ready?" Colton Goove, one of the concert managers, whispers to me

   Whenever Colton 'whispers' it's more like a yell; kind of like Shawn and Gus whisper to each other trying to decide on something but apparently everyone hears what they are saying.

  Colton has fuzzy hair that matches his really strange last name. He claims it's actually Goowe in English;so I figure he might not be from America which is okay with me, anyhow. Colton has a accent that I can't tell what it is at the moment. If it's like Bltizwing's (He has a German accent) then oh hell, that was the accent that I've seen as hell to write accurately.

   Lets get off the accent drawing board.

_I'm ready_ , I mouth back, _gimmie yer best shot._

I saw Colton shook as his head as gives the 'slide it back' hand sign'. His fuzzy hair has sparkles from a birthday party.Colton had got here late and he told the other managers; that is how I know. The Curtain slide back like a snake slithering fast to it's prey on a smooth, flat surface that doesn't bother it.  .  . Unless there's an earthquake then it would be going kind of like a 'w'. Anyway; disregard the snake comparison that doesn't fit in this situation.

  "This random music is based off a song from a movie.  .  ." I paused, briefly as the crowd was waiting to hear their paid for performance. "It's _Frozen_."

No one said a word.

"Does it matter?" A teenager shouts.

"Of course it does!" I argue back.

"Where's the Quarterback band we came for?" Another teenager shouts.

"Trust me." I said, with a slight nod. "It'll be famous." Then whip the curly hair over my shoulders. It is only an act. Perhaps no one is going to bother thinking about that plausibly attractive swish--wait. I got the body of a Victorian role model; so of course they'll notice! "Yer'll love it."

I landed in a state nobody would ever expect. I was (and still am) still dressed up in Asgardian clothing; it's not a dress, it's similar to what Sif wore. Okay, I landed in Nevada where a band was supposed to be playing. So, I had sang in front of these music composure's and they said  "That's good enough."  One can ask why a girl is taking the place of a band. Easy;their band was stuck recovering from a hang-over. They had background music be added on set. I had to make that meeting Loki is not optional. I'm not one of those people who wants to wreck lives.

_"Because, I don't care," I sing. "About holding it in, anymore!"_ The fireworks go off from behind the stage. _"Don't have to keep,these emotions in a bottle."_

The crowd is cheering! Woohoo, I'm doing fantastic! Perhaps singing at a early age and contining off into my life was probably one of my best life decisions. My right hand balls up into a fist while walking in-between the stage's sides.

_"Don't need to hide."_ I continue singing , as I made everyone's wallets go some one elses pocket. _"Don't need to pretend,Don't need to conceal how I feel, Middle school is over,"_

The crowd were being drawn into the song as well. The smoke in the background set were activated--Heck, I don't need ta know that it has been turned on.To be quite frank I can smell the fumes from the stage smoke. And ya know what? It smells pretty bad for being staged smoke.Does it gag the singers when its worse? It makes me wonder they can tolerate the smoke from the stage! I turn on the stage lights and change the settings to  numerous colors.

_"I'm not that iron girl!"_ I sing _._

The crowd repeats 'Iron girl'. I snap my fingers; the lights go off.

_"So let them talk,"_ I sing, walking towards the cheering crowd. The fog goes off on the stage. _"I don't need to hide my feelin's,_ " My confidence rose and rose to a great level.  I took a breath, striding away briefly from the crowd.  " _Anymoreeee!"_ I wave my hand, holding up three fingers. _"One, two three!"_

Back on my Midgard,this would have been a big issue singing in front of a huge crowd. I'm too shy to speak towards a big crowd when reading a paper or reciting a poem. How can I avoid meeting Loki? Oh yeah; by going to California. That is the least expected place Loki may ever go to. Why? Because there's a good chance he may have landed in a big diverse city such as New York. That's how I am able to be singing here without stuttering or tripping over. If he had been here.  .  .

I stop mid way.

" _Here I come."_ I went on singing _._ Through an eagle's eye, ya can see the cell phones are shutting down and the camera's are beeping. _"Let it burn, let it burn."_

The lights dimmed down.From all the heads in the heads in the crowd you can tell their attention is being shifted to their surroundings like  pigeons. If you backed out of my perspective then one of the most apparent things to be seen  is a spot light around me. This is part of the act that the managers were initially against it; for some really, odd reason. May not understand how managers orchestrate a rock-out concert for teenagers--oh wait; they have attractive people wearing what could really make fangirls scream.

_"Keepin' this up in a bottle," I made my hands ball up into a fist.  "I can take this toll, but it can't be bottled up for long,"_ I steadly raise my voice. _"The tree's are not affected, nor is the universe,it's only me who is affected by this growing bundle."_

I point at the crowd,not  holding the microphone with my hands. This time it's floating in perfect position where it can follow while I am singing. An average person who's a skeptic of magic might be standing there stunned trying to contemplate how this is possible.Guess this could be the best surprise in a concert. It's the perfect  power to have without knowing what it is.

_"Because I can shed these metal bottle binds from my feelings."_ I continue to sing. _  
_

The screen behind me is showing some animation; I had urged the producers to make a short video with what this song was made for. The scenery is summery right at a mountian that has grass and bushes growing. There is this girl walking away from what presume-ably is words that ya wouldn't want to hear. She takes off a gray hoody; there ya can tell she is wearing a black leech jacket that has sleeves reaching to the wrists. The black leech coat is transformed into a sleeveless vest on top a short sleeved shirt that ends at the belly button similar to a V. Her long, light brown pants had become shorts.

  The floor is steaming heat. Her shoes were not burning nor melting as a reasonable person may think. Anyone could tell this girl is not affected by the weather.

_"Don't need to conceal, Don't need to hide,"_ The ground around the girl is cooler; showing the green grass flatten from her feet. _"don't need to be that silent girl, Don't need to be that iron girl,Don't need to be that isolated outcast, anymooooree!"_

She runs up towards a cliff, summoning a bridge of heat.

_"Because middle school is over!"_ The girl runs over the bridge making it turns hot and solid thanks to her charm to not make it melt _._ The stairs has become a light pink and the railing has turned a dead on red. She throws her books over the sides of the bridge like it's something can not hold her back anymore. Nothing can stop right now; letting it burn eternally.

This girl runs after something shiny in the distance.

 Before everyone's eyes she becomes an adult woman who has some nice taste in clothing style; no dress, but a suit no less.

_"So let it burn! Being this emotional never affected them! This is who I am." I_ poured my feelings into this. Man it sounds so good! _"So let it burn!"_

 The heat moves around the girl as walks forward making a large mansion appear from the ground up. The crowd roars as the music continues; guess this is working well in the end. Middle School for me, oh well, that was kind of a long road .  .  . where it sort of shaped me into who I am today. High school was an entirely different road that is carved by me; the girl who had bottled up her feelings.

She appears at the door.

_"Being who I am never bothered me,anyway."_ I finish. _  
_

This girl turns around and goes back into the mansion, then the large wooden doors close behind her.

____           _______           _______

**.   .    . California.  .  .**

**.  .  . June 12th, 2011.  .  .**

I lean back in my chair, watching that man with curled back black hair and really pale skin put laundry into the...what’s it called again? Okay whatever. I totally forgot what it is, but man, does he look hot! Oh wait,it’s called the Laundry machine that requires coins so it can be used. Traveling from Nevada wasn't an easy task especially with Fangirls wanting my autograph and people wanting me to sign papers for albums. Sorry, not that interested in doing that kind of stuff.

  I have one mission: Do not find Loki.

 I didn’t expect this to happen at all.

"I can tell you are watching me."  Loki said. 

Nor did I want it.

I recognize the voice as no other than Loki, The god of mischief, sounding close but not far. Is it weird I didn't recognize him at first. And that's how I fell back in the chair, because Loki apparently noticed I was watching him. Wait.  .  .  . That pale dude is Loki? My reaction could be slower than usual because I've been getting up at 7 lately.

“Are you okay?” A woman asks, staring at me in concern.

 I get up and set the chair upright. 

“I'm fine.” I said,flashing a fake big smile.  It's so good to be brushing my new teeth in the morning.

"Are you sure?" The Amierican woman asks, concerned. She seems like a good person but really worried.

Loki is using his double in disguise to do his laundry, while he was browsing on a small hand held device. Man, he's good at two things at once. If fate hadn't decided to pick a girl from a different universe and not made a god, then perhaps I wouldn't have been able to see through Loki's disguise. He's taken on the form of a Korean Woman in her mid-forties. _Loki used a double to do his laundry in disguise._ I tap my chin. _Triickkyyy.._

 “No need to be concerned.” I tell the American woman, waving a hand.

The American woman looks over to Loki.

“Um…?” The American woman asks something to Loki.

Loki looks away from the device and then spoke in fluent Korean.  The American Woman walks to her laundry basket while looking pretty embarrassed herself. 

“You speak in Korean?” I ask Loki, amazed.

The American woman picks up her laundry basket.

 “Of course I can.” Loki said, with a 'it's obvious' tone in his voice.

"Cool." I said.

He  raises an eyebrow at me.You know the look of realization that could make a murder suspect pretty much guilty as charged? That's what his eyes pretty much changed to. It’s safe to say I read him like a book.  Not by Loki's face…but by his eyes.

“Who sent you?” Loki asks, taking a step back and puts the mobile device into his long dark coat's smaller pocket to the side. It's almost like a trench coat except that it's made for Midgardian realm visiting; it makes him look so; older, attractive, and just.  .  . Hot.

   Where is the 'falling-for-Loki' side of me coming from? Shoo! Go into the insane Asylum, little girl! Not all first-time-meeting-bad-guy ends up in love.This is probably the biggest headache in character attraction. Seriously; I wanna put that side of me into a creepy,dark closet with jackets with a almost lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling.Then I want it to make a story using their eyes staring at the clothes.

  One time; I was in my room (In 2006) and I watched the closet as though there the clothes were making a story.. .That was when I was on different pills for my Autism.I remember that night because I was up until morning! Now back on topic; He's got a good question. I should really answer him instead of blabbing to ya about closets.

I shrug.

 “Nobody,” I said. “And by my own defense." I point to myself. “I didn’t want this.”

“Come on, somebody from Asgard couldn’t have just luckily found me.” Loki said, snapping his fingers. The projection doing his laundry sizzles away into the air. His laundry has fallen into a basket.“You must have been sent for me. How did brother find me this time?”

“Um dude,” I said, waving a hand. Loki has a great idea but the world is not in my favour. “I did not intend to find you."

"Find me?" Loki said.  "So Thor did send you!"

He just struck a nerve. Accusing me of aligning with the bratty god of thunder who betrayed me.

"If I were sent by Thor," I said while keeping my anger in check."Then next time you would see him with a broken nose." Loki is actually surprised by my reply; that I can tell. "Your brother did not send me.Let's get that clear between us."

"Someone one sent you." Loki said, probably believing me by now. But Loki ain't believing I wasn't sent for him. "Stop lying and tell me who sent you."

I rub my forehead.

“I am not lying!" I said, with a groan. 

Loki turns away. And he picks up the laundry basket.

 “Don’t look for me.” Loki said, as though he was better than anyone in the building.

**R-r--ring**

Loki was out and more people came pouring in. Wait a minute there! Did I just forget to ask a very important question that’s been bugging me since I got to Asgard? He was right there solid as a rock. But that scene; nobody could see him in the end-credits. Except for the viewers, and that the dude repeated what Loki said. Apparently I have a wild imagination that involves mirror universes and thinking too much outside the box.

I remember the lyrics from 'She's waiting for superman' and it suddenly occurred to me: _finally._

_She says, "Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late._  
 _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.”_  
 _She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

____                                           ________                               _____ 

**.    .   .June 16th  .    .**

**.   .   Utah.    .  2011.   .**

 The scene begins in a long, clean looking bus that resembles a red bus from a certain movie involving a boy named Harry and an order on the phoenix. People are obviously sweating and some are using booklets as fans so they can be used to keep themselves cool. Joy is there too; reading a book. Joy is wearing long sleeves and sports gloves in the dead of summer.

“Hannah, can you see through your left eye?” Rolger Alkoheim waves two fingers in her way.

 “I may be losing my sight,” Hannah said, with a fluent Spanish accent. “But that doesn’t mean it’s going away fast.”

 “What’s it like?” Joy, from across the two, curiously asks. “Is it all black?”

“Hannah, you don’t have to answer—“

Hannah shook her right hand.

“It’s all right Rolger,” Hannah said, not bothered by Joy’s simple and innocent question. Anyone could tell this woman has the patience to answer someone about her eyesight loss. “It’s like the night sky without a moon.”

“Hey,” A man, sitting by Joy,takes out a notebook and pen. “Would you like my number?”

A can floats out of Joy’s black-purple bag, while her eyes glow light purple.

“What the—“ The man begins.

Joy grabs the can and then uses pepper spray on him. The man yells some profainity that should not be repeated or said towards her. Joy lets go of the peppers spray and lets it return back into her back casually like it wasn’t something that very important. Hannah, Rolger, and people who saw this unusual event are stunned. The man gets up then causes a commotion which ends up with him getting pinned by the other passengers.

“You don’t know how many men have asked me that.” Joy said, sharing a sigh to herself.

“I bet a lot.” Rolger said.

**.  .  Colorado.  .  . Where there's lots of forest fires.  .  .**

**. .  .June 24th.    . 2011.  .**

    I rub my forehead; I found Loki again and then forgot to ask him that frigging question. Number 1, girly is that ya trying NOT to. Number 2, What kind of person in the existence of realms am I? Well.  .  .  . I don't know; becoming some one different is a totally unknown battlefield.Strange enough that a decent human being cannot remember to ask a simple damn question. Developing a habit to say things that someone like me woudn't say. Smelling is the best gift that can ever be  bestowed upon me; mostly because unlike many people there's a disadvantage to being me who could not smell as a Midgardian.

      But now I can smell, and that is what rocks about being an Asgardian. A person can reason my  personality was scorched in the Chitauri Vs Asgardians battle because of my taste for battles. Don't know why but it's a plausibly a great assumption for great detectives. For example: Smelling a dog trotting after me is actually pleasant. Why am I saying this?  It's because I never have ever smelled a mangy, little cute mutt. It's the gift to have a eagle's perspective from  behind me so that makes it literal that 'She has eyes on the back of her head' has been taken to the max.

 "Is she actually smiling?" A woman asks, with a thick German accent.

Why should a person turn around slap them silly-willy? Oh yeah  because that person has integrity, dignity, and self respect.

 "With a mutt trailing after her."

"Ewww."

"How gross--"

   I wave my finger sideways. Look above, there's a row of flowers right outside a window resting on a ledge. How cruel can I get with women complaining about a mutt following me? There is going to be dark humor in this. So waving my fingers sideways sent these flowers falling on the three women sitting outside a restaurant. It's one of those fancy things that's similar to people in London sit down then look at the gigantic and huge tower. This tower is used in a lot of movies; to be destroyed or have a hat thrown away only to be retrieved by a dog.

 "This is horrible!" The lady, who pointed out the mutt, complains.

"I always wanted to plant flowers, but not like this." the girl, who had said 'Eww', complains.

"I am gross!" The German woman said.

From a hawks perspective; ya can see the dog stops at the covered-in-dirt-women then it trots to them and proceeds to do what dogs would do at a fire hydrant. How has it been living with knowledge that I survived the obliteration of Illinois? Well, it's not that hard. Everyone who I knew is dead. I don't have anything to go back for; except my blankets, My purple 3DS, my books, my box of 'clues’(Random small objects I found over the years that were deemed valuable),cash, clothes, drawings, pillows, and you get the drill.

If I decide, whenever that day comes, to accept my own fate (when returning to my Midgard) then it should end out with me wearing: two pairs of gloves, my hat, my coat zipped up, and as who I had been before. If  I returned without any of the above; but returned as this adult Asgardian woman who’s body became a corpse and was discovered to be something different then it would be the next Rosewell event.  It’s like the rule of time travel; do not return wearing something different from a previous time. It would seem odd to be wearing that in your time.

  I stop at the street corner; when that song 'She's waiting for superman' suddenly came into my head; Don't know why it came—waait. Hey, am I seeing who my eyes are really catching? This might be some kind of sick joke that fate is playing with me. Who can assume a girl with survivors guilt and a mission to avoid Loki is really doubting her conscious?

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse,_

Lo' and behold is Loki. He is talking to a person—who am I kidding? Loki is the kind who can manipulate others, backstab them, deceive them, and the thing is you can’t trust him. He’s a cold, deceiving, mischievous Norse god who gets what he wants. In English; he’s almost like a British actor who does  pretty good job portraying a businessman that’s a misunderstood person and a ambitious prince He usually does not show his feelings, emotions, and he’s usually not that expressive. The lyrics in one verse ‘waiting for superman’ just fits this situation.

_Nothings making sense,_

Loki is talking to a human under the disguise of a punk. Has he really gone that far? If you want to rule the world and make people suffer then go right into the cooperation business or go to law school, or, go to finance school. This is really odd; Loki told me not to find him, and look, I found him. I turn away from the street corner going the opposite direction. Good grief; should I start going away from the United States? If fate was a man standing in front of me then he would get a hundred slaps to his ugly, criminal-tatooed face.

"If life was a movie, it wouldn't end like this." I said, mocking a verse from ‘She’s waiting for superman’.

You know; that verse played on my MP3 when the portal opened to me on April 28th at 6:18 AM (The bus driver usually got there at 6:15 AM; I get in the school at 5:55 AM).  Why is it important to tell what time it was? Because everything is important when you are returning to a specific date.I saw the dog (that done his business on the women) run off from the trio. I know avoiding him for how-ever-long the Chitauri gave me may result in a horrible .     .    .


	17. (Then like a whisper; I'm gone) What's your name?

  There are times when you cannot avoid one thing for indefinite. Initially, I was unsure about making friends in this version of my universe. But, this event can happen once in my life. So ya know I made the best of it. I befriended John Wayne Bruce, Callie Summers,Karlos Stone, and Alice Laundromaut.I pitied Alice for having a unusual last name; just imagine how many kids bullied her as a child! Alice claimed she changed her name ontentinally to that because it used to be Frankensider. There is nothing i can sy about that. Anyway; they were helpful to me. How helpful can a bunch of weirdo's (who scour the entire United States for alien spotings just to be abducted) be helpful?

   Really helpful; no sarcasm and no jokes.

   How did I find them? That's a funny story in it's own way; I got into a mess. How big was it? I was one mistake away from shattering the windows, breaking everyone's seats, and sending everyone flying from my emotional-decompomised state while sitting on a bar stool. How does that happen for me? Here's how it happened  .  .  . 

"Why is there  a Victorian model in a small town bar with no ID card no  man, and no car?" One of the men ask. "Seems suspicous for a single women to be here."

The fear, my heart pulsing, upset, and mixed emotions were outta control.

 "Are you a run away?" Another man asks. His glass cup on the table is shaking ever so lightly. "Or did your man ditch you?"

The entire bar roared with laughter.This bar happened to be the usual place the the Bruce Summer gang hang out at before going outside for the night. I was about to release magic and pure hell on to the people bothering me: "

  They were also saying profanity; and I don't want to repeat it.

"Come on," A man pesters me; I could smell his drunken breath as he leans closer to me. His words were slurred,not clear; another indicatior he is drunk. "Watt's your story? Here four a one night stand?"

No.

"Stop breathing on my neck!" I slap the man's face.

The man slid off his seat and fell down on the floor.

Come on, I didn't hit that hard! The law of gravity must be ridiclious for a man who's drunk

"You are drunk, and I know better for kids not to drink." I recalled all those videos and assembles about drinking at a young age  including the DARE program that _had_ been in my life since Elementrey.

Most of the men in the bar are adults.  I didn't want to hold all those emotion up in a snowball like I did last time; I don't want some innocent person to be my next trigger. How did I manage to get across The United States with no  cash? Oh;that my friend, involved  doing what I call a ' _Leverage_ ' trick on them by using my power to steal cash from people's wallets unsuspectingly.If you don't know what _Leverage_ is then I think you have been living under a rock for too long so it means you have to search for Nate Ford 'Leverage character' on the internet.

  If John hadn't came in (He's a BIG guy with huge muscles, man, how can a strong guy be gay and a UFO X-files like believer? Too good to be true) then I would be on the run and be classified as a mutant.Or some kind of freak that has super powers that is not understood quite well.We got out the bar a moment before a fight broke out,.

  _____                ________                           ____________

That was ten days ago. John had insisted we go to the Lational Lampoon Rocky Mountain.Callie and Karlos chipped in saying there's been UFO reports filed by people who claimed to be on board alien spaceships.Why did John mean to say Lational and not National?  His speech makes me wonder if he has a problem saying words; or, he's from a different country. It doesn't make sense at all; It's like Colton's mysterious last name that doesn't have a clue.

 "Hey Joy, can you gold this?" John said, holding a large camera set.

Doesn't make sense, he's a strong dude; how heavy can it be?

"You mean hold." I correct him.

"Same fring." He dropped the huge camera set into my arms.

Welp; I can just make it hover  .   .    . GO ME! So that is exactly what I did; use my power to make it hover above the ground.

"Okay." I said, as he drags a huge net from the  van. The Camera is levitating right beside me.The others are busy getting all the camera's set up around the forest-like-scenery. "Uh; are we hunting bigfoot or Sirius?"

 It's dark, but we are wearing the glasses that makes it seem it's not dark.

"No; aliens!" John said.

I heard something crack from behind us.

"It's only a Jrog."

John must be an alien,no seriously. I do not know any language that involves messing up your letters continuously; except Irish accents, those are cool.

"Frog!"

I was sipping some coffee from a mug when the inevitable thing happens

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm lot gay; dol't tell Alice." John is putting up the trap.  "I've beel workilg up the lerves to ask her out."

 In English, John said: _I'm not gay, don't tell Alice. I've been working up the nerves to ask her out._

 I was drinking some coffee when he said the news which ended up in the coffee being spit out

 "You are---what!" I nearly yell. And then I proceed to yell at him for using a thing that will get marriage rights and equality in 2014. That just ticked me off; because he's _not_ gay.  "John Bruce Wayne, how could you use being gay as a ruse!"

John sheepishly shrugs;putting four stakes into the ground in a circle shape.

"It's lot my fault." John insists, fixing up the trap with rope that he wrapped around the stakes into the ground.  "They've assumed I've beel gay for years."

"Riiight."

Later on that night; we got all set up and waited. Waiting turns out to be most awesome tool in the  nine realms. That heavy camera was set up in the middle of a clearing

Nobody noticed that I had made the heavy camera float, because when they were looking at me: I held it. Whenthey were not looking at me:the camera was floating. But now, at the moment, we have everything ready. I can't wait to see if there are actually aliens living among us! Yes, I'm a X-Phile! This feels like Mulder and Scully the FBI detectives are at it again! Solving supernatural like crimes and discovering the perpetrator to a series of .  .  . ya get what I am saying, kay? good. 

 "Ready?" Karlos asks.

"As always." We said.

"Are you suure?" Karlos  teases us.

 Callie flips the switch.

We sat down eating bags of snacks watching the night themed cameras in never-ending hopes that a modern day E.T. would appear to us.All six screens flicker showing the woods, nightlife, and our traps. The crickets are chirping their lullaby song while an owl hoots. Alice is eating popcorn; how did she manage to get popcorn when we did not buy that or did not have  spare microwave in the gray Honda van? I give up trying to reason with her random actions! There are things that shouldn't be classified under logical thinking.

 "So, what do the cameras usually catch?" I ask, turning my attention away from Alice.

"One time we caught kids making a tree house," Callie said, in a way that said it didn't end up great. "So Karlos took every nail from their bucket when they were not looking."

"Awww." I said. "That'a cruel!"

Where did I pick up "That'a cruel" from? .  .  .  .

"They were getting into our alien traps." Karlos said, in self defense. "Those traps were made for aliens, not small kids."

"Well they didn't know."

"We told the towl; it was deel hulting seasol." John said,and I understand his funny comment as: _We told the town while deer hunting season was up._ "Ald besides, we did our UFO hulting in the part of the forest that was 'no hulting zone'."

"No hunting zones?" I ask.

"Yeeep." Alice said, popping a popcorn into her mouth. "Aliens do not count in hunting."

Alice chews on her popcorn like bubble gum.

"What else did ya catch on those cameras?"

"We caught two teens doing what adults do in the bedroom."

"Oh."

"They were just boys; so, we deleted the recording." Karlos said. "We all make mistakes. We saw some alien figure in the background, but  .    .    . We did not want to ruin two kids lives with an alien in the background."

I couldn't say a word.

 "Ole time we caught cats ald dogs starilg at the cameras!" John adds. In English he said: _One time we caught cats and dogs staring at the cameras!_ "That was creepy thal anythilg we caught ol camera. .  . Besides a rabbit with red eyes."

 John is an Alien, I am making it offical: John is an alien! He doens't make sense with his "l"s.

 "Is it July 4th today?" I ask.

 "Yeep." Alice said.

"Why is there no fireworks?" I ask, again.

"People don't celebrate July 4th here." Karlos  said.

I sigh, looking at the starlighted sky.

 "Today's Nucklehead's birthday."

John spits out what he was drinking as he laughs.

"What kild  .  .  . of lame is that?" John said, in between his laughs.

"Imagine a gigantic, huge alien like robot that is purple and gray; he has the lower part of the knight's helmet over his mouth resembling jail bars." I instructed them, as they have closed their  eyes. "He has horns similar to what you would see on a vehicle's front facing forwards like a bulls horns. I made him up when a pillow fell from my bed when I was sleeping; snap, he's created and tada I woke up! Back on topic;  He can take away powers for good, and guess what!"

"Maaaan, how tall is this knight like alien?"

"Tall as  Ironhide," I guessed. No, I didn't really decide how tall he is for the past three years or so?

"Whatt about the guess?" Karlos asks, raising his eyebrows with his eyes closed.

"He's a scientist." I add in a sinister voice. "And he can kill humans without mercy!"

Everyone open their eyes, glaring at me accusingly for giving  them a horrid image.

_Happy Birthday Nucklehead._

"Look!" Callie shouts, pointing to the super big screen

 The camera's flipped over and were aimed right at the rocky material. so we went to find out what is going on.Ya know what we discovered from checking out what made the cameras flip over? seven words can sum this up: A wild Loki in a net.

"This is not a time for hunting!" Loki said.

I rub my forehead.

"You owe me ten bucks." Karlos said.

John didn't really like to lose a bet.

"Cold up." John said. "What's your lame?"

Why is he switching up 'C' and ''H' together?  .  .  .  .   
  
"Lame?" Loki asks.

 "He means name." Alice said.

"Tom J.T. Newheart." Loki lied, under the disguise of a  prominent and young man. "Now cut me down,mortal hunters!"

"We are not human hunters!" Karlos shot down at all four edges of the net.

The net fell down.

"We are alien hunters." Alice adds.

I look away as it had landed.

"That has ta hurt." I said.

 Loki got out of the net.

"Sorry, Mr.Tom." John apologizes. "We've been searching for aliens."

"Aliens are not stupid as you think." Loki said, pointing to the distance (Which got everyone's attention, including mine) glowing white from behind a row of trees."Your eyes are weak enough to miss your one time ticket."

Karlos ran after the light.

"Hey!" Karlos shouts after the light as he ran. "Take me with youuuu!"

Alice continues eating some more popcorn.

"I don't  understand a word you said, Mortal." Loki said to John. "But you must be an alien."

I wish I could agree with him without sounding offensive.

"Lo." John shook his left hand. "I'm lot.Why are you here il the first place?"

"Business." Loki said so casually.

I lean to my left seeing a large, armored truck that would usually be in the city protecting loads of money. Wow; what was Loki thinking about hiding a armored truck in here? One; he must have been going off to meet up with someone who he brought the truck for. Two; he was looking to manipulate innocent people to help him reach his ambitions. 

________________                          __________________________________________

**.  .  .   July 5th  .  .  . 2011.**

The Summer Bruce Gang arranged for a meeting between me and 'Tom' (Who's really Loki, duh).Sad that no one can see through his disguise except for me. It's really disappointing carrying knowledge that this guy is not a man but a god, a Norse god who can backstab you. I would have been fine not knowing he IS Loki.It seemed inevitable my dreams about him are coming true; what's next?  Landing in the snow face first? Or maybe that dream was reflecting off my day on Asgard when Schenio came in .  .  .  .

I sat across from Loki; while sipping on a straw in my soda. This dream of mine is actually happening.

 "Why does a mortal like you follow me?" Loki asks, in a straight forward skeptic kind of way.

 I rub my forehead, taking the straw out of my mouth.

 "I am not…Nevermind." I shook my head. "I wasn't even following ya."

"Oh yes," He said, more sternly than I had ever seen a person. "Your voice is completely flawed; why do you say 'ya' and not 'you'? It's completely obvious you are following  me, little mortal." Oh well, I was following him--her? I like that nickname 'Little Mortal', sounds cute! "You are a grown mortal; what kind of realm makes you sound so ridiculous?"

Calmly, I  respond.

"A..." I start to say, but then catch my wording. "Midgard."

Loki’s eyes could have melted me into bits or into a puddle.

"That's not the right answer." Loki said, very objective.

 "No, it isn't ." I said, playing with my fingers.

Everyone thinks I’m talking to a middle aged Korean woman, when really, I ain’t.

I’m talking to a Norse god, of course!

"I have something up with my tongue rolling.” I tell him. “I just ain't  .  .  . perfect, ya know?"

I does feel good to admit on that, you don't know unless you say it out loud.

"You can pretend that I'mma a weak, wannabe, and really not-so-smart with accents kind of girl if ya don't like how I speak, otherwise, I can walk out yer life--which is cool by me, too,because that's what I am  _trying_ ta do." I get this surprised look from Loki.That's a first; I made Loki show emotion: Wow. "Which I am failing MISERABLY at."

  He puts his arms on the table. If Loki was trying to look like someone else with a different eye color, he wasn’t really succeeding. His eyes are something that is easy to tell what they are.His green lagoon eyes are pretty obvious, so much  I don’t need to repeat that they are green with a touch of gray and blue to it. Wait, I just did that. Great, I’m very contradictory.

"You are lying." He said, in the kind of voice a very-harsh-yet broken kind of individual would speak.If I knew anyone else to compare him to, then I would really do some comparing. But sadly I don't know anyone harsh as Loki

 I slightly smile.

"I'm not lyin'."

"What is your name?"

"Well, do ya know what's in a name?"

"It signifies the family you come from."

I  have a small laugh at Loki's comment.

 "No." I said, tapping on the table. "It means ya are somebody. Ya are a person;all my life I've wished to be somebody.  Wished to make a difference in everyone's lives." I glance down to my napkin. Wow; I'm doing good making this completely different from that dream. "And when you hear that last name, you should remember it not as a failure--but as the 'mortal' who tried."

Loki didn't  display any visible signs of emotion or annoyance.

 "You are straying off topic." Loki said, flat out loud.

Yep; five points to Slytherin!

  "Do me a favor."

 "What?"

All right; here goes request number 1.

"Do not ever, ever, call me darling." I told him."Do not call me Demigod. If you were a human instead of a god who  has  gigantic a fangirl army on my midgard--"

His eyebrows rose up.

"An army of fangirl mortals?" Loki asks.

"And if you said that word towards me," I continue, ignoring his comment. "I would use a sedator in a needle,use on you then drag your body into a van. I would tie you up, put you under, then use tools to make all your worst hororrs in bad movies come true  .  .  . to you."

Loki looks unfazed by what I said.

"Why do it twice?" Loki asks. "That is over doing it."

"Because ya would wake up and try biting me." I said.

"How big is the army?" Loki changes the subject,.

I sigh, looking up at the ceiling.

"Japan had a promotional  fan poster of Thor holding yo-no no no no." I wave my hands back and forth. Darn it girly, you are spilling information like a computer chip. "I'm sorry; but I can't tell ya." I lean back in the seat. "I'm not supposed ta tell ya about that stuff."

I pat on the table using my left hand.

"Best picture scenario; picture girls screaming where-ever you go." I said.

"Would they kneel to me if I asked?" Loki asks.

"Of course--Loki, stop that!" I realized what he is doing. He's trying to learn more about this Fangirl army in my Midgard. Good grief girl, stop doing it!

"I am not doing anything; where are you from?" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. He's being _very_ specific. " _Which_ Midgard are you from?"

Then, like grasshopper hitting the wrong target, I chose a random last name so I wouldn't answer him.

"Joy Jelenisto." I lied; watching Loki's face  as though he's heard of my name. Wait a minute there; it sounds like a name that Stan Lee would have made. Perhaps fibbing in front of Loki could be entertaining so let'er rip! "Daughter of Dan the Lazy god and Christina the Goddess of .  .  . "

I tap on my chin.

The couple is going to come in; in one, two,three  .   .    .

"Goddess of crazyness." I add.

 A couple goes by us, looking at me and Loki.

 "...Matthew, stop staring." The young woman said, giving him an elbow punch. "It's rude."

"Rude as in .  .  . You taking me to see Mean Girls?" Matthew replied, as they sat down at a table.  He shook both hands."I'm not saying it's a bad movie .  .   ."

  That's my cue to leave, phew!

   "I'mma be leaving." I said, picking up my drink and my dark themed jacket from the seat. "And I don't lie about--" I caught myself in mid-sentence. Did I really want to tell about something to a god? No. I didn't want to shake the entire future,and the entire foundation of what is meant to come. "Being an Asgardian.”

 I stick my tongue out at him.

Loki makes this grunt sound, leaning back in the chair.

 "You are..." Loki starts to say.

 "Com-pli-cated." I said, pronouncing the words in a different kind of way. Just like the song 'Complicated', that is really, really good.  I took the straw out from my mouth. "I told ya once and I'll tell ya twice; I wasn't sent by anyone," I lightly tap a finger on my lips. "Lok."

I turn away, while sipping through the straw and then exit through the door.

Callie stops the big-gray Honda van by the store,and Alice opened the van door. I get in then close the van door behind me. Karlos, John, Alice, and Callie were waiting to hear the news. These people have been searching at night for aliens from outerspace pretty much everywhere. So I have to crush the news to them. No don't say Loki is an alien, because he is not an alien. Loki is a norse god.

"He's not an alien." I said.

Callie drives off.

 "And he almost fit the bill!" Karlos whines.

"He came out of no-where like a ninja." Alice adds.

"Maybe because he is a ninja?" I suggest, buckling my seatbelt up.

"Linja's do lot come from outerspace." John said. "They come from Japal ald Chila; because both .  .  . are  .  .  "

He lost his train of thought, good going man.

"Silent." Karlos finished for John.

Seriously, John must be an alien.


	18. Switched roles: Undetermined

_**A/N** Character Rue Fluer does not belong to me; she belongs to TheReaLokiLaufeyson; because Joy makes an appearance in her book. BUT, Do not read it if you don't want to be spoiled what happens at the end of this book. IF you want to be spoiled anyway, then go read it. That scene will NOT take place in my next book. Fair warning for you. Also the first scene was written by TheRealLokiLaufeyson, but not the quote of the chapter._

____                              ____

_"Fate has plans, and if you try to do Joy's circumstance between Loki; fate is going to get it's hands dirty." -Quote of the chapter. ".    .    .Which means driving away won't help."_

  It was late night, nearing midnight as people dispersed to their homes from bars and pubs. One man exited a frequent gambling spot for certain people. One being Remy E. LeBeau, aka Gambit. He had his arm around the waist of a blonde woman, age 25. She wore sunglasses that hid her eyes too well.

 "Oh c'mon, sweety, just one night with me."

"Now, y'know I can't do a t'ing like dat. I'm just here for de money." She had her mental blocks up, but she knew that they could only protect her to a point. "Off y'go monsieur. Y'drunk like a skunk." She pushed him away playfully before running off and vaulting over a wall with her retractable staff. She smiled as she held the man's wallet. "Dinner or groceries?"

_____                         _____

  Callie is standing outside the bathroom in pajamas holding a towel and folded clothes over her forearm.

 "Joooy  Jelenisto!" Callie calls out. "Are you done brushing your teeth?"

From inside the bathroom we can see Joy is brushing her teeth up and down closely to the gums.

"Not yet!" Joy shouts back; her mouth full of oddly blue toothpaste. She has this big-watermelon like grin. She is checking herself out at the mirror with the sink on. "Don't wanna get a cavity; this time!"'

  Callie sighs, as she looks up towards the ceiling.

"Damn it." Callie said, looking down to the floor as she mutters. "Irish girl."

 Callie taps her foot impatiently as her right hand is on her hip.

 Rue, a blonde twenty-five year old woman, came by while charming a man in the early morning. Her bracelets slid down together as she brushes past Callie without paying attention. She wore black sunglasses that hide her pupils as black as night with irises that are red as a pair of Decepticon optics ripped out of the movies.Callie mutters to herself along the lines of not liking Las Vegas women taking advantage of men when they are drunk and sing their charm. It didn't make sense to the man who passed by hearing her say "sing their charm"; did she actually mean 'Using' their charm?

"Do girls liiike yiu sing teir carms?" The mam asks Rue.

"Ssshhh." Rue said,  putting a finger to his lips as though  she's about to kiss him.

 Rue guides him down the hall. She was taking the man to his room as a favor for Gambit who knew this man.  And he sounded so ridiculous to her through his thoughts and out of his mouth. It made Rue wonder how she ever agreed to help, but that's what partners are for, right?

Rue could hear Joys mentally repeating list that goes like this: _Go  somewhere that Loki wouldn't, Find an actual ET, eat some breakfast--oooh is that a coin?_ Rue tries to keep her powers at bay. _I wonder if Godzilla would have become a box office; I hope it's better than the American Godzilla Dinosaur version called Nessie! Maleficent could become the next 'frozen' classic in a way--oh wait this is a different Midgard so anything is possible!  Don't think about survivors guilt  .  .  . Noo, what has to happen will not be possible  .  .   ._

 “Mrs, Tidy Irish girl, I can’t stand here forever!” Callie complains.

 Joy drinks some water, a few moments after that she spits it out into the sink. A piece of toilet paper is torn off then wipes across her mouth. It's so good to have powers that involve controlling objects and not people. For Joy it is one of the luxuries to be a survivor. Joy puts her hair up using a hairband. She admires herself in the mirror.

 "So far, so good."Joy said to herself, shutting the mirror's door hard.

 The mirror breaks into pieces but did not fall apart.

"Seven years of bad luck  .  .  . not bad." Joy said, turning away from the mirror.

 Joy opens the door with toothbrush floating behind her hand out of eyesight.

 "Cal, ya can stop knockin'." Joy said, irritated.

"Joy," Callie said, holding her hands out. "I wasn't knocking!"

Joy chuckles and then went down the other way. Calie went into the bathroom.

"JOOY!" Callie yells, startling a couple who were coming into stopping in their tracks. "You broke the mirror!"

 Joy covers her mouth, while her other hand that held her dirty clothes quickly grabbed the toothbrush as she goes by someone. We have a brief transition to the girl’s room; Karlos peeks by seeing that Joy’s side of the room is clean as a whistle, while Callie and Alice’s sides of the room are pretty much disoriented and cluttered. He had never seen a room be this different on both sides. They were spending the month at a friend’s house before checking out a UFO hot spot with their equipment.

_“So that’s why they call her ‘Mrs.Tidy Irish girl_.” Karlos  muses to himself, taking a bite from his sandwich.

  

    *                                           *                                            *

**.       .      Later       .       .**

"No!" I yell. "Alice!"

I had to make a quick decision; before anyone else is killed.

    "Just to get to yourself killed?" Loki said, as I nodded. And Loki continued his rant like he didn't care. I ran towards danger without giving it a thought beforehand, just; _gods don't die, right?_ He never did finish the 't'. "Brillian.  .  ."

   Ya know the sound of shooting?

 "Joy!"

  Listen for the thud.

 "Someone call 911!"

 You know the sound of  people screaming?

 "Oh my  .   .   ."

   I don't have to tell what happened; you have to continue it in your mind.

  It was dark for a while there.

 Until my consciousness came back from the darkness.

  I saw lights going off and on; similar to how a hospital scene works out when being pushed through the halls. There is so much noise . .  .People are talking as some of them sound panicked and in a rush. One of the voices that are most recognize-able is Loki's. From my blurry, not-so-good perspective it could be easy to have been fooled that the doctor to my side was not a god. How did that happened? Wow this must not be surprising to fate who I hate. Who wouldn't be fooled by Loki at this time? Great, I just rhymed and I ain't a rapper. Anyway; that question above is a good one.

   Which one of them is Loki?

 "Where are we taking her?" Loki asks, showing the sliver hint of emotion?

Wait, Loki .  .  .  . showing emotion? What the--

 "Emergency surgery." A nurse said. She looks at him in a strange way. "Dr.Cage, you shouldn't be here," Loki could have relaxed _and_ tensed up at that moment, not everyone could be sure in this case. "Don't you have a funeral to attend?"

Why is he acting this way? Loki does not act worried about someone who he _just_ met. Am I right? Because this isn't Romeo and Juliet.

"That was a misfortune.  .  ." Loki began.

"Email." I faintly whisper.

"Misfortune email." Loki finishes.

How did I get into this mess again?

My vision is becoming darker and darker as the seconds tick by.

Oh yeah, I got into this by being _a hero_.

 ____________                 _______________                        _______________

_.   .     . Opposite universe of Marvel Universe  .  .  ._

_.   .   . Forest?  .  .   ._

 "I am not your brother." Thor stands strong in his words. "The only thing that I had seen in my childhood was a shadow.  That shadow was _me_. I was that shadow looming over the one who got everything  from mother. Who's the spare now? Me. Father has made it clear that I will not ascend the throne when he passes--"

 "We grew up together," Loki interrupts him. "Father treated _you_ better than me. To ascend the throne? Is that why you have not come home?" Loki points to himself. "I am part of the famil--"

 "Not biologically!" Thor argues.

 "We don't have to be _related_ to be family, brother." Loki reminds him. "You of all people should know that." He saw jealousy in Thor. "They thought you dead.Mother has cried in her chambers, father--the proud king he is-- doesn't show it."

"Mother, crying?" Thor laughs it off as though Loki is joking. "Never. And you mean died."

The rage gathering in Loki is strongly visibly in his eyes.

"It's what you would have said to me." Loki said."I do not joke when mother mourns for her son's _supposed_ death." If a man studied Loki's voice they would find strains in it.Thor's recent stunt has gotten on Loki's nerves. "Father has offered to make me king. It's a grateful offer, but I'm not suited for it--it's not my thing. It should be you being  the king."

"You are lying." Thor denies what Loki is saying to be the truth.

"Wish I were lying." Loki said, concealing the anger towards Thor. "What about that jealousy I see in your eyes?" Loki continues. "I know you better than to throw everyone under the bus because you won't be _KING._ Come home with the Teseract; we can forgive y--"

"I don't have the Teseract." Thor said. "Sent it off; no idea where it is."

"Brother," You can see in Loki's eyes that the iceberg had tipped over. "I taught you how to lie."  Loki took a step forward. "And you are not doing good at it."

"It's the truth." Thor's words drip in lying and betrayal.

What happened next? Oh yeah; I arrived. To be a little precise this needs to be seen not told.  Just imagine a girl appearing in terminator style wearing clothes. The heat radiating from me is pretty hot. How hot is it? I don't need to be precise; it's like when you cook Ramen for three minutes with water in it inside the microwave.

Thor threw Loki down into the forest. 

I got up then flipped out my lasah blastah.

"Ya are an idiot!" I turn on my lasah blastah and shoot at Thor.

But Thor reflects that attack right at me so  ya know that made me slip.

**T--thud.**

"Ow." I wince, turning over.

That hurts more than getting shot at by these wacky people in Marvel Midgard!

"No." Thor said. "That makes you an idiot.  .  ."

I grab my Lasah blastah but before it could be used; Thor put his foot on my hand.Do ya understand how painful that is? It's not pretty feel hot, stinging pain from a part of your body that is handy to every-day life. Man do I love my hands! Welp they are still in sports gloves so go lucky me! But still this hurts. Tears are stinging my eyes so without further ordo I let them slide down my face; this time not keeping my pain in.

"Have we met before?" Thor asks.

I couldn't  find the answer in my guts while looking at my hand that is under Thor's foot.  So when I didn't answer; Thor grabbed my lasah blastah and broke it into two pieces.

"Noooo!" I cry out. Oh my primus, OH MY PRIMUS  this really hurts! Not just my hand but the aftermath of a valuable weapon getting broken into two pieces by a **100% pure Asgardian** hurts as hell. How could that get broken so easily by him? Well, girly, maybe my weapon is not gone:Technically.  "Yer a bafoon, Mr.I-crush-hands-for-no-reason!"

Thor put his foot up then used his hammer to keep me pinned down.

"What dah heck is up with ya?" I ask, clenching my shoulder.

Oh my primus my hand feels better and swollen!

"Answer my question," He said. "And then you will be spared from the chitauri."

Oh hell.

"No!" I said.

I get hit by his hammer.

"That is a lie." Thor said

 Ow. That really hurts!

 "I hate the Chitauri!" I yell at him. "I hate them more than anything in the entire galaxy; they took things away that ya _can't_ relate to!" The pain is fresh on my shoulder. I wanted to fall over a cliff so the pain could end!  "Tanks to tem; I have to do something that I'm _avoiding_."

  Thor raises one of his golden eyebrows that are shadowed by the night.

"Which is?  .   .   . "

"Ya ever heard of Shattered Glass?"

"No."

 Go figure for the Norse God who's lived under a rock.

"Opposite roles?"

"Yes."

Good, at least Thor's smart in this universe.

"All riighhhtt." I said; here goes bubbly me who speaks a fast and doesn't need to breath in between.No really, if something stops me in the middle of my sentence then I will continue, no exceptions."They want me to suggest them to someone who's adopted and is pretty much like the bad guy in my universe but since ya are here then that means they got to ya first first."

I sigh.

 "Ya don't understand what I am saying.  . . right?" I ask him, hoping that he understood me.

"English please." Thor presses his hammer against my neck.

Okay, then Thor is gonna get what he asks for.

"Um sorry." I hold my hands up like a shrug.  Man that hammer is heavy! No wonder Loki couldn't move when  Thor went to destroy the Bifrost in the first movie. "I have ta be vague as possible."

He presses that hammer harder against me.

 Ow ow ow ow ow. Okay,I have ta break that vow.

"Bas--Basic-basically yo-yo--your brother is the bad guy in my universe." I clear my throat, gasping for air as it felt like he had pushed against my throat so hard it might have closed.

 "He's not my brother!" Thor said, in a angry voice.

 "Oooh coool, defensive; that's nice." I said, amused how he denied it so quickly.It wasn't Loki who denied it in this universe; its Thor.He brought his hammer slightly forward so I could breathe; oh air, I love you my friend!"And is rumored suppose ably to have landed in the Chitauri's realm like you supposedly did.  .  um.  .  . two years ago, or so."

 I can guess this might be right.

Thor lifts the hammer away from my neck.

 "Instead of that happening; he didn't arrive there." I said. "He landed in Midgard."

 "You must have a name." Thor said, letting me get up.

 "Joy Jelenisto." I lie.  Well, that's a pretty good last name for a lie. "Of.  .  . Burlington, Illinois--No!"

   I stop, recalling Mrs.Bonnington from Marshal Elementary school.She had dark hair that was up, she used to wear glasses, she visited a beach,and showed me a picture of a painting made by an artist named Miss Ivy.Mrs.Bonnington had told me all about it; seeing the picture and taking it.Why is she so important to remember? Because spelling her name right is linked to spelling Burlington right.

 "Burlington, Iowa."  I correct myself.

"Burlington?" Thor asks.

"I was born there." I said, flatly as a ironed Lugnut that’s a screw part of the wheels on the car. Imagine a flat  Lugnut Screw; it basically means there’s no juice, no emotion, nothing—Zitch! "I technically lived in Illinois for half my life."

 I could see in Thor's eyes that he didn't understand how it fit in; as I could hear a commotion from the forest. A fight is brewing back there and  I am willing to bet there are heroes having a conflict with him. Because one thing ya know is that suppose-ably these heroes might not have met Loki. Heroes are the most logical guess. I mean the Loki-you-would-not-expect-to see. What? I've written bad guys being the good guys in Shattered Glass. It's easy to write that; I feel much comfortable writing The Shattered Glass World of Transformers Animated.

"That name .  .  . " Thor dryly said, with an Asgardian accent mixed in some Australian bits. You can tell it’s more formal than Americans. "You speak of." He glances down towards his feet. "Is similar to my childhood friend; Jo Lenisto."

I look up at the sky, and then shake my fist at it.

 "Fate!" I yell. "Ya are an idiot!"

 Thor looks back at me.

Why is it an idiot? Because that means I'm mentally in another universe where my counterpart lives.

".  . .And she did not have terrible speech impairment." Thor adds.

Then I sucker punched Thor right at his face which almost made him flip over and sent him flying into a rocky mountain.

"I do not take insults from Australian god-guys!" I shout, getting up on my two feet. I shook my fist after him. "Nobody insults my terrible speech except me!"

Wait.

 "He said 'did'." I repeat, going through my hair while walking back and forth. It scared  my calm composure like a lion roaring at a chicken. "She's dead."

But at what cost did it require for her to die?

 I heard something hard ringing from the forest. So I look over my shoulder to see a big heavy, not-so-good cloud coming my way. Right away I ducked for cover while summoning three boulders floating somewhat above me. It's only to make to make it appear that piles of rock are piled on me.However, they are being used to protect myself .  .  . Anyway. The blast pushed me backwards like a turtle being displaced by the tides as it slides backwards. The force was so hard that all my protection was swiped clean and sent me into a bush right across from Thor.

 My head had hit the mountain surface so hard that I could feel see the hospital room and this universe.

For a while there; there is deserted gray, dark and cloudy scenery.

I could hear my Loki from the Hospital.

_"What kind of Mortal names their pet 'Watch'?" Loki complains. "And why live in a boxcar?" He's reading the Boxcar kids! Oh sweet Asgard, I love that book. "Of course; mortals think living in a box car is better than living in a royal, powerful castle that is loved by everyone AND everyone KNEELS to them when asked!"_

If my head wasn't hurting; then I would be laughing at Loki's complaints.

 "Great." I heard a familiar voice. Oh wait; I know that voice; that is Tony Stark! "My armor is ruined. I told you not to strike his shield. But nooo; A point had to be proven that you have magic."

 "That is not Magic." I heard a familiar voice; the guy who was Captain America in the First Avenger.  "It is trickery."

 "It is indeed Asgardian Magic." I heard Loki. "And trickery would be  .  .  . "

I could see from a distance that Loki had taken on the disguise of Iron Man.

 " _This_ is trickery." Loki said, arms behind his back as he is levitating above the floor thanks to his jet-foot boosters.

 "Hey!" Tony Stark said. "I don't look that beat up, Mr.Ditto."

"It's Loki." Loki insists, as he powered down his feet that have jets powering it and lowered him towards the ground. The ground could have become cooler from Loki landing like he knew how to pilot a machine such as Tony Stark's suit. "Loki Laufeyson," And then he said with such pride that wouldn't exist in America these days, "of Asgard."

"Okay, Mr.Copycat." I can guess that Tony rolled his eyes. "Drop the act."

I feel this rush of excitement going up my body.

Wow, Tony is doing some serious rhyming.

"I  _do not_ like to repeat myself." Loki said,un-assuming the form of Iron Man. He raises his eyebrows at the word 'repeat' on cue.

_____                    __________                   _______

             _.  .  .   Earth 616.  .  ._

_.    .    .   Hospital   .     .   . Unspecified time .    ._

"So," Loki reads. "The little boy decided it was best to get his best friends and go on a treasure hunt."

Loki looks down from the book to Joy.

"I do not understand how mortals can read these." Loki looks back down to the door. "I could make it way better.  .  . With intelligence that is worse than a child's play. You are in a coma; great, standing in the way of a shooting. " Loki turns the page despite hating the book. "You just had to be the hero! Brilliant."

 A man with balloons walks by the door, and a dog trails behind him.

"Hey Jooy!" John’s voice alerts Loki right on the nick of time.

Loki took on the disguise of a child as John came in.

"Hey kid," John said, as friendly as a golden retriever could be when it’s been humanized.  He came in through the door leaning on the side while a hand is in his pocket.  He has a box of chocolate in one hand. "How long has she been out?"

"Forty-three minutes." Loki said, noticing John has a black eye. He tilts his head at the incredibly tall, muscular man had a black eye. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” John said.

Loki's straightens his head as he puts his back against the wall.

“What fight did you get into?” Loki asks, being very blunt.

John rubs the back of his neck while looking away from Loki.

“Karlos.” John said as though it were something to whisper about.

Loki cups both his hands together, raising a brow at the mortal.

“Excuse me, sir?” Loki improvised a child’s speech.

John sighs, sitting down into a reclineable chair.

“Karlos, with a K." John said, putting the box of chocolate on the table. "We couldn't do a damel thing!" Loki watched a closely strong man unfold before his eyes. "Kid," He grunts. "You think it's easy to go through a line of fire?"

 "Give me a cavalry for any time, any day, any year for a battle." Loki said. He  gets this unusual look from John. "You look like superman."

  "Kid." John said, patting on the arm of the reclineable chair. "Life is not a movie. If it were; I wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Loki asks.

 "Because I am .     .      . very different from you." John said.

"Why?" Loki insists to know.

"I am  .  .  ." John rubs his forehead. "Kid; one moment you see your dad, right?" He began speaking more clearly than he would ever do in his life "Now in a blink of an eye; he's gone. Your mother is still there, but, not completely as most mothers .  .  . for reasons that remain untold." He sighs. "Sometimes we're like gods with a limited life span. Only for gods; we're dust."

 Loki is moved by John's analogy.

"No, you are not." Loki said.  "That's not right. You are like .  .  .  ."

 Loki looks over to Joy.

 "A person who's there, but, in a blink of an eye you are dead." Loki said.

"How do you know? Kids are lot gods." John asks.

Loki taps his fingers together, observing John's wrecked up emotional stat.

"What if .  .  ." Loki looks away from his hands. He could drag his time out a little longer with John. Not that he wanted company it's that Loki wanted to see his reaction.  "I told you that Loki is adopted and he's from Jotunheim?"

John rubs his chin, as though contemplating what Loki had to say.

 "What's a Noki?" John asks, with all honesty in his heart. He gets a glare from Loki.".  .  . That's lot the right answer, I assume. I am lot familiar what you are talking abut."

 "It's Loki."" Loki corrects him.

 "Noki." John said.

 Loki puts his hands down.

 "Where do you come from,mister.  .  .  .?"

"John, John Bruce Wayne."

"Mr.Wayne, where are you from?"

"Chekocliviao."

"That's not a real place, don't play with a kid who can tell when an adult is lying."

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter is a gas planet."

"Pluto."

 "Pluto is not a realm."

And then John began talking about something else.

"Karlos and I were arguing who should have gone with Joy to the Mall to get some chocolate for a test run: if Aliens get attracted by candy. Karlos threw the first punch after I brought up his sister. What? We have lerves that are cold as steel; but you do not insult the man's sister." He combs through his hair. "Instead of letting Joy go with Karlos .  .   . We lost our second good alien hunter.  I had to tell everyone the truth about my sexuality. I mean it's some of my fault for not listening to Callie about not putting damel water into the pasta, and, I didn't take Alice seriously when she was back from speaking with a ET  that there was going to be a death but  .  .  . Now, she is  gone."

"Who?" Loki asks.

John sighs, like a man who just gave up keeping something back for so long.

"Alice." John said. And then he went on like a man explaining his guilt in interrogation. "I broke Karlos's nose. We might be disbanding the team  .   .    . Hunting aliens to show the entire world we were lot alone was  Alice's idea. I don't have the chance to tell Alice. She's dead . .  .  ."

"You still hunt them?" Loki asks.

"Yes we did--" John looks at Loki strangely. "Wait you said _still._   .  . How do you--"

Loki loses his disguise.John jumps out of his seat. His face has become completely white as  a medical room made specifically for patients who are allergic to metal and have an OCD to clean up messes. The problem with John's speech is confusing Loki. Loki does not like to be confused about someone.

"What--wwhat are you?' John stutters.

"I'm a 'Norse God';  god of mischief," Loki said. "And you should kneel down to me before I kill you."

John could not move.

"Would you feel comfortable if I were an alien?" Loki asks.He did actually not like this  idea, but, John was scared stiff to the point he couldn't do a thing except stare at Loki. Loki did not actually enjoy being stared at for long periods of time unless  the person was staring at a picture and a statue of him.

John nods.

"Then kneel." Loki said.

Loki changes into a short, almost classic alien. A couple people who were going by stopped short in their tracks at the open door. Instead of kneeling like Loki said in exchange for becoming an alien, John bowed down to him. The people outside the door gasp and then fainted. And one said "I told you we are not alone!" not long before getting the medical workers to see this. Becoming an alien and getting this reaction from everyone made Loki feel amused AND admired.

"Now get up." Loki said, dropping his disguise. He apparently is wearing Midgardian attire. "And my name is Loki not Noki."

"Same thing." John gets up.

People got up to see the alien had apparently left and a few considered them to be nuts. It did not take long for him to realize that since Loki  is here then it probably means he was at the shooting.

"Why were you there?" John asks.

"Getting some acquaintances to get what I want." Loki said, walking across from the bed. He picks up  a chocolate from the box and ate it.

"Then why the damel are you here?" John said, in his most furious state

Loki swallowed the chewed up chocolate.

"I didn't expect Joy," Loki pus his hand on the railing of the bed. "To be there for _two and a half hours_."John folds his arms, while people were being dragged away from the door desperately claiming there was indeed an alien standing in the middle of the room.  Loki helped himself to two pieces of chocolate. "I was there when she got shot."

Loki had said that without emotion, as was his face emotionless while looking at the simply dark chocolate candy.

"Only a guilty man stands around a woman who got shot." John said, taking his chocolate box back. His fury is visible to the human eye. "You are a cold blooded, Norse god Vulcan!"

John leaves through the open door.

"Someone has to tell me what Vulcan means one of these dreadful days." Loki notes to himself, and then ate one of the chocolate’s he took.  

 


	19. Swithched Roles Determinnig

So when I woke up in the morning feeling--I love Tick Tock. When I was fourteen or fifteen,  the lyrics to bleeding love was stuck in my head.Most of the lyrics to this day are still in my head: _So keep bleeding love, because I'm love with you, I don't care what they say and my heart is in ice._ I think that's some of the lyrics. Sorry for straying off topic from _Tick tock on the clock, I'll fight till we see the sunlight wooaaah ooohohh you break me down you  break me up_ \--Sorry, I'll stop.

 But the thing is; I didn't wake up in the hospital that my body physically is at.

Guess where I woke up?

Don't over think  this like Sheldon Cooper would do; think simple.

"That's  .  .  . " I heard Tony Stark's voice. "Like she came out of the grave!"

"She has two eyes." I heard a woman's voice.

"Natasha, did you give her a fake eye?" I heard  Tony Stark's voice.

"No." I heard Natasha

  I am going just to call Tony Stark just Tony. Or what does everyone else call him? Great, I'm confused what to call the man. I open my eyes fully enough to see a gray cieling with lights at the top. I looked around and saw there wasn't anyone in the room. That's a little creepy; hearing voices that are supposed to be in here. I might really be nosy or have really good hearing or could be loosing my mind. What's the first ya do after waking up? Oh yeah, rub the back of your head while gettting yourself upright away from the curled, almost elevated up berth surface that feels comfortable. Which is what I did, go figure.

   If you do not know what a berth is then shame on you. Now go look up what berth means in the Transformers Fandom.Then look down to see my right hand is bandaged up.My hand still hurts from getting crushed by Thors's foot; you seriously do not want that. The door makes a creeaaak sound so as a typical person would do I look forward. Guess who came in out of a group? Oh you are wrong to think it is a woman because the person who came through the door is Tony Stark.No; not a big fan of Iron Man because the second movie was not-that-good. I'm a really picky viewer, and if it doesn't make sense to ya how I could possibly not want to watch Iron Man 3 then stay in the shadows that makes confusion what it is.

"Is your name Jo?" Tony asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"A friend of Loki's." Tony said. I give him a questionable look. "She didn't have the right eye."

"Cuckoo kind of mind?" I ask, waving my hand in a circle close to my head.

"I didn't say mind." Tony tells me..

My jaw could have gone slack right then and there.

"She didn't have a right eye?" I ask, after regaining motor control.

Tony nods.

 "Then I am really not her." I said. "Who do ya think I am? A girl in a ballerina suit inspired from a Barbie Movie that came with a FarFetch'ed  and Aslan? I  used ta have a lazy right eye until I got it fixed and lost the ability to see things from a great distance; which is why I used ta wear glasses. I used ta wear tem."

 Tony  Stark looks at me strangely, as though some one had beat his super-genius mind in a game of chess.

 "Are you Irish?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

 "Uh no." I said, folding my arms. "I just wrote a Irish character for so long I've gotten zee hang of it."

"Now you are speaking a Russian accent." Tony said as his eyebrow went down.

Hahahaa, this reminds me of how Hogun reacted when we were going to see the Space Turtle.

"Is that annoyin'?" I ask, unfolding my arms.

Tony rubs his forehead.

 "Feel like I really don't want to know," Tony said, with the sound of judgement and suspicoun in his voice. "From a woman who resembles a deceased Norse god without tattoo's." Oh she had tatoos? That's neat for a change around my counterparts.  That made me grin. "You appeared out of no-where like some Terminator that exists in the far future. And that is not funny; I'm not joking," I had to resist the urge to tell him that in X-Men future's it's like time-travel used alot in dangerous futures. "And that leads me to ask  .  ."

"I'm sooo not from dah future." I said. 

"Then where are you from?" Tony asks.

 I tap my fingers together.

 "Tell me about tis Jo," I said. "Then it will be open sesime."

  From a hawks' perspective I could see a red head, Captian America, Loki, including that a guy(who I have no idea who he is) with that light blue buttoned up shirt and dark gray pants.The unknown man has curly, dark brown hair. He kind of reminds me of a brilliant dude who knows all and has swag that can make fan girls drool at every move unlike Fan Girls screaming at drop-dead hot boy bands. For your information; I don't like One Direction, no, just no.

"She looked like our friend Natasha," Tony said."Except her hair was up in a ponytail; her shoulders were exposed, and she had twin blades." Do people chuckle while talking? Well he sure did. "Jo was, reluctedly,helping us."

He's leaving out a major piece of her.

 "Until whaaat?" I ask.

"We met someone who looked like her; they were dead at first sight."

Oh well that's a bunch of sadness; wait. I am still alive not dead like this counterpart. I live in my universe. But what I did in my universe is what landed me into this situation. How can I be alive right now? It's like a bullet had gone through my heart when thinking about this. Technically  there has been a bullet that has hitt my heart and one of my shoulders including my elbow, possibly. The other me.  .  . does not live in this universe.

"Was she a villain or a hero?" I ask.

 "A little bit of both." Tony said. "But mostly a villain. You are different , but, you look like Jo with a right eye."

   I get what Tony Stark is doing; he's making a conversation to find out more about me. That is a genius idea.

"We are not twins. But we are the same person, technically .  .  . I think." I said.

 "Are you one thousand years old?" Tony asks.

Very flattering question in a way, but that honestly is over the top. I laugh at his question like he just did a Three Stooges moment. Man, do I love them!

"Uh no, I'm eighteen." I said.

I could tell Tony is stumped. We looked so alike but had different lives set across circumstances.It seems right to know this. But a part of me was yelling out that she lived in this universe far longer than I did; and she actually had parents to name off unlike me. Perhaps I should ask the other Loki about Jo's family later on today, hopefully.

"What's your story?" Tony asks.

Oh boy.

 "I'm Joy Jelenisto." I said. "And in my universe; Thor is the good guy, and Loki is the bad guy."

Tony looks to the window with one of those looks that ya would see when he got a point proved. The shine in his eye per say. In my gut it felt like that the next few hours in this place could be questionably illogical or not really believe-able. My eagle perspective displays Loki rubbing his forehead while the Captain America guy hands this African American dude with an eye patch a dollar.  The unknown dude and Natasha share a glance, then they left the window. For sure, my questions about Jo should be answered soon . . . right after Tony Stark is done chatting with meeee.

 *                                 *

_.  .  . Earth 616 Normal Universe .     .  ._

"I would nove to know what you think about her khances of survival. Because maybe it's lot our faults Joy's in a koma-like vegatable state," John puts Alices's baseball hat into a box. He has regret easily seen from those big pools of eyes girls would jump into if they were actually lake beds. He sighs picking up another piece of Alice's belongings. "It kould have been you, or me, or Carlos who went there to their death. Do you think she has a 50% khance to live?"

 Loki is learning about these people, who Joy had been spending most her time at, in the disguise of a cat. John did not get a response from Callie.

 "I don't think so. 50% is just as good as 60%; she may get overly taxed for every minute. Every minute that Joy's in there! Joy is still our unexpected friend from that damel bar! It's scary to see her silent," 

_A scene transition shows Joy on the hospital bed, her eyes closed._

"She kan't stand still for one minute; you know? She's like a excited dog that wouldn't stand still--no I mean a child, children never stand still for a movie.Yes, Joy told me some things that didn't make sense, but now  . .  ." He picks up a photo of Alice and him in their late teens. He wipes off the dust from the frame. "We just have one friend who was there when we lost one of our own."

"Her chances are slim." Callie forced herself to say.

"Her khances are as high as a kid surviving drowning instead of an adult." John said. "Joy told me lot to nose hope in something," His eyes are watery, except they are not a clear blue but a emerald color. He wipes his eyes. "Don't say that her khans are now." Callie's jaw drops as Loki (as a cat) walks across from her pantleg.

Callie sneezes.

"Never nose hope, for a bright soul nike her." John finishes.  "That's what Joy would say."

Callie sneezes again as Loki turns into a mouse.

 "Did you just say Khan?"  Callie asks, using cleanex on her nose.

Loki climbs up a shirt towards the table.

"Khances." John repeats.

"No, you said Khan, dork!" Callie punchs John's shoulder. "Do you  want to honestly rewatch The Wrath of Khan."

 "How about we watch The Final Frontier?" John offers, putting another belonging of Alice's into the box.

 "Ghost." Callie said.

 "Star Trek: Final Frontier." John said.

"The Jedi strikes back." Callie said, with a smirk, and then she sneezes.

"You do realize the reason why the Wrath of Khan's title is what it is, because of a working title _Star Wars: Revenge of The Jedi._ It was suppposed to be _The Vengence of Khan_." John said, and then he sighs noticing Callie having the 'You are such a nerd!' reaction.  "The final frontier." John repeats, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to fight using lightsabers?"

Callie sneezes.

 "Are you okay, nady?" John asks as Callie takes a toy Lightsaber out,as she shuts the door behind her. The blinds are down. It's dark except for the light in this room that are on. She turns the light off. "Uh  . . Kallie?"

 "Just so you remember; Vulcans are like humans and elves, bred together." Callie reminds John in the dark.

Loki scurries  to a table top,and then he stops at a big (To him it was) journal.

 "But they have Catara; another way to kheat death!" John said.

 The toy lightshabers clashed on one another. Loki read the most personal thoughts of John in the book; his eyes grew larger, and grew larger. He grew disgusted by what is on the journal. Loki changes into a bird quickly closing the book using his right wing. We hear Callies high pitch sneeze. We can hear John say "Gods bless you." It is not too hard to believe what Loki read was so bad he had to continue reading it. Loki turns into a racoon and then opens the book up using his small,furry hands.

 "This is not a fantasy movie." Callie is quick to remind John.

 Loki's glowing eyes allowed him to read John's journal.

 "Of kooouurssee." We hear John, knocking over a lamp. " . . . My bad."

A lightbulb goes off in Loki's head. _Looks like I need to use a favor._ Loki transforms himself into a hawk.His small but not noticeable wings turn the page. Loki abruptly stops in-mid sentence then closes the book using his right wing. He grabbed the book using his talons. Then he flaps both wings as small, discarded objects flew away rom the table.

 "Did you buy a bird, John?"

 "Lo."

Loki (as a hawk) flew out the broken window.

 "OH MY GODS, YOU BROUGHT IN A BIRD, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Stop overreacting, it's just a bird--Hey, my journal!"


	20. Switched Roles - Determined

Score for ticking off Thor! Jokes aside from the guy who has an Australian accent I don't bother to look up. Apparently this universe does not even have the TV show _Angel._ Nada! Nor does _Doctor Who_ exist; obviously _X-men_ (as a franchise) _,_ Marvel, and DC do not exist. Perhaps if I had cleared my mind and done some meditation then I'll stop thinking about other Television shows.Knowing that made me wonder if . .  .I should stop wondering about this stuff; **seriously.**

        Loki and I were having a conversation about something that has totally become forgotten.Wanna know how many times the topic changed in the conversation? Countless times; faster than I ever talk about various Science Fiction shows and whatever has my interest. Wait a second there; it must have been about some scepter! I  .  .  . don't know what a scepter is. I do know about Scythe's because of The Grim Reaper show with Billy and Mandy, also that I made a Decepticon Original Character kind of like Freddy Kruger named Midreaper. Yes, I give Midreaper a cybertronian scythe. Imagine a huge, dark and purple scythe with features ya can imagine in the Transformers live Action movies.

     "So what Scythe are we talking about?" I ask, leaning back in the wheeled dark chair.That chair reminds me of the one Booth had leaned back in it, during an episode of _Bones_ when one of the FBI agents died and he wanted the chair really bad because it was  'so good'.

  "It's a Scepter." Loki  said.

 I could hear the chair cracking.

 "Scythe." I repeat, sitting upright.

Loki could still keep a straight face and act as though he wasn't worried about it; still like the Loki that I knew but, different.

"Scepter." Loki looks at me strangely.

 It was like Loki found me to be a difficult woman. Or a woman who did not know the differences between a scythe and scepter. A really wordy assumption but that's just me.So that's my reasonable guess, assumingly if nobody can read my mind and say otherwise. Actually; it's like he saw some-one else in my place instead of me. It was like he was doing a Tony Dinozzo thing; Tony Dinozzo imagined Kate when she wasn't alive.

 Should I tell them a list of weapons I do know about? Well, if one can get annoyed by it then perhaps Loki and the Captain America dude would. What? It's perhaps the most logical guess because 1) Captain America dude is from a different time. 2) Loki is in argument with me.  And 3) because , I'm going on ahead and telling anyway.

"I know about: Hammers, axes, guns, machine guns, maces, wrecking balls, energy stingers, and magnets." I count my fingers. "Staffs, knives, knuckles--A hand can be a weapon too--,sticks, cannon, fusion cannon, tanks, spears, swords, blades, laser blasters, machine guns--"

 "You said that twice." Loki points out.

 "Stakes, salt, Crosses,silver bullets," I continue, ignoring Loki's comment. "Books," That Captain America dude spit out what he was drinking. "Silverware, pointy stuff, and scarecrows."

 "Scarecrows are not weapons." That Captain America dude (who I have no idea what's his name) said.

 "Your fear is a weapon, too."  I then remembered something else too. I folded my arms. Believe me, some of my comments could be the next ‘I can quote all her statements off my memory’ kind. Honestly that’s not bragging because really that’s the truth .  "And twisted jokes."

From the screen, that's across from us, is Thor; waiting. We were sitting and _supposed_ to be playing cards but Loki had to know if I knew anything about a mother trucking scythe. He was not holding his hammer at all; why? Because Loki put it into a box that does not let out 'Asgardian weapons', it requires a mortal's presence to be taken out. That's one of the cleverest and smartest cautions that ever have been told. For once the good guys are being smarter than Syfy's protagonists. That Captain America Man folds his arms.

 "Have you ever met me?" The Captain America dude asks.

 I yawn.

 "Your movie was unbelievably _slow._ " I start, twirling around in the seat that has wheels while looking at the ceiling. I recall watching that movie that I felt tired but really couldn't go to sleep. "And that I was watching it at night at my Dad's house; when my Dad's 'girlfriend' was yelling at him downstairs in the basement. The next day I learned she kept him up all night until 12, something. He was going to call the cops but she kept stopping him every time. I fell asleep, though, on the couch."

   Aw man I just spilled it like a computer without a firewall.

  I look down from what is a really interesting ceiling to the table.

 "Movie?" The Captain America dude said, sharing a confused glance to Loki.

 "She's a different Jo." Loki said, with a shrug.

He looks away from Loki to me.

"I'm Steve Rogers." That guy who now has a name tells me.

"Kay, Mister Rogers." I said.

   ~                                                              ~

 I had this unusual black out, per say. Mostly ya wouldn't call it a black out but a vision; whatever people referr to fragments of scenes that doesn't matter right now.

  _There is a red convertable with a gray roof, it could remind an average movie-goer of a red mustang from a movie where this mustang was alive and killed every person who treated the main character badly. Perhaps I remember it still because the car was squashed in a car compactor at a garbage dump, or at least that's what I think because the Syfy version was terrible._

No worry, I had this black out while watching the screen when everyone was .  .  .doing something, I believe?

  _The car stopped at a building. A short man followed by  taller man (this man opened his umbrella before coming out, when it wasn't raining). I couldn't recognize them. It was like their faces were being blurred. The short man had a black crow on his shoulder. The other dark, moody-like man knocked on the door._

_"Who's the handsome bird?" The Short guy said._

_The black crow puffed its chest up, as the short man pets under the crow beak._

_"It's just a bird."'The taller man said._

_"Just a bird?" The shorter man repeats, as though the taller man has just said something absurd. The shorter man covered the  side of the crow's head like it had ears. "It’s not just a bird!" He insists. "It can speak, ya know."_

_"I don't know about you," The tall Man said, shooting a glare at the crow.  "But, I'll prefer not to lose my mind talking to a bird."_

_"It's a Crow,An--"_

I saw that the door opens, obviously.

_"Hello--" The figure behind the door sneered seeing them. "What do you want now?"_

_"Favour." The short man said, uncovering the crow's head. The taller guy with a umbrella leaned against the building's wall. "Remember dat favour ya owe me?"_

_I heard a heavy sigh, almost like a single blow defeated the iron defensive voice that would have refused in the first place. I hadn't seen a figure with a blurry face get defeated so fast in one sentence alone._

_"That one, why come in!"  Whoever he was opens the door wide, and so the taller guy went in (and closed his umbrella). "But not the bird."_

_The crow oddly caws at him, repeatedly like it was screaming as the fur on its back stood up._

_"Fine, just shut the bird's beak!" The Figure said._

_The shorter guy went in, covering the crow’s beak._

_~                                                            ~                                  ~_

I regained consciousness a little bit after that part of the black out. Then it wasn't so hard to determined everyone had pretty much ditched me.For some reason there is a gut feeling something bad will happen;it's like the ominous feeling a hero gets before a crisis happens. So like a completely-bored-Asgardian-out-of her mind it can be easy for ya to see me go to where Thor is kept at.

 "Visiting me, yet again?" Thor said, with a snicker.

 I came out the doorway.

"Missing someone?" I ask, seeing his face falter to a grimace.

 "You  .  .  ."

"Yep, I'm me."

"Who sent you here to this realm?" He demands an answer. "I would like to know who summoned you here to this realm shortly after a Asgardian I knew well became deceased!"

 He approaches the glass window.

 I shook my hand.

"No one sent mesah." I sent, doing a jar jar binks impression. "But  .  . What's her parents names?"

"Dan, the god of Laziness, and Christina godess of crazyiness." Thor said.

Woah.I .  . am stunned.

 "Now speak why you come before I have one of my associates kill you."

 I sigh.

"Dude, ya can't lay a finger on me, why? Because fate!" I raise my voice. "Fate brought me here; I was dying in .  .  .I need to stop."

"Because you are naive and you let those emotions get your gut; then you get out of control, you get weak and vulnerable." Thor continued. "You put yourself into a deathlous situation. You put yourself into the brink of death to be somebody. Is that correct?" I was trembling.  "I take that as a yes." He grins. You try and try again; but you know what?"

"What?"

 "You fail trying; because deep down you know it does not help you. What you are really; is an annoying, pesky, attention hog with a speech impairment.Nobody likes that kind of person."

 "Get.out.of.my.mind." I growl,

 Thor takes a hand of the glass. 

 "Glad to meet you." Thor said, with a smile that only a man like Joker or Loki would have.

All right; he's getting the biggest feedback from me, and it needs to be taken out.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA." I yell at him.My voice became louder and my face became hot as a kettle making coffee or tea. Or is it tea?  "TRYING, TRYING TO BE THE PERSON WHO PEOPLE CAN HANG OUT WITH? DO YA HAVE A CLUE?" From an outside view ya can see my eyes are glowing a light purple. "NO . NO NO. YOU NEVER HAD A BULLYING CULT BEHIND YA. YA NEVER GOT OUTCASTED BY EVERYONE.YOU HAD **EVERTHING!"**

 I held up my balled hand.

"Thor," My voice trembles, as my vision is blurry--darn you tears!--"everything, in your hands.You knocked it away like  a greedy lion who wants to take over the pridelands" I growl at the word 'everything'.  I can feel these hot tears coming down.

Thor backs away. I don't know what's going on with my voice though.

"So don't slagging tell me I am annoying and a attention hog!" I continue. "Because I try not to be an attention hog, do ya hear me?"

Thor rubs his hairy, golden thick chin.

"You are emotional and that makes you compromised."  Thor said matter of factly.

I then remembered about The Hulk movies.

"The Hulk." I recalled.

Oh my .  .  . So  .  .  . that other dude I have no idea who he is .  .  . The Hulk plus scepter.

"You found out too soon." Thor said, with a wicked like grin. "Loki found out on time."

The lights went out and then the ship tilted over like something was attacking it. Oh frag. Oh frag. Oh frag! I hit the wall side. Man that was so fast I didn't least expect it.I heard a door slide open. My back hurts like the stingers ripped off a gigantic robot from a  certain series had been used on me. It feels electrically hot and hot stinging pain. It's time to stop comparing stuff from--Oh slaggit Ivs why did ya have to come here in all places?

 "No matter the differences; both of you are slow pokes."  I heard Thor's voice.

OW! My stomach that hurts!  My gods my gods my gods this really absolutely hurts!

"Ow." I cry, shedding a few tears.

You do know that it feels good to scream at a  bad guy? Sometimes the past catches back up with you. And cry once in awhile that makes it all better; let it be for pain, movies, books, and you get the point. My eyes open to see Thor fiddling with some button on a large machine. A exact replica of him appears inside the large object.I push myself up but not without an earful of pain from my back. Honestly, you cannot get back up from a hard blow like that.

"Loki will come in, and think I will still be here." Thor thought out loud.

 "Do.  .  . you think he's that stupid?" I ask, squeezing one of my eyes.

Thor looks at me like a man who had a brilliant idea.

"Of course." Thor said.  "Never was the best in Asgardian Magic; but what I could do  .  .  ."

Ten or five minutes after that; Loki came in;  the door reopened.

"Stay right there!" Loki said.

"What you going to do?" Thor's replica asks, wiggling a foot in the doorway. He is taunting Loki in the way that makes me come to the conclusion that Loki would have done too. "Cut my foot off?"

I wanted to warn Loki but--Then Loki dived in to the room just as Thor stepped completely out and Thor's replica sizzled. My mind screamed  however I couldn't do a thing. My  mouth is zipped shut; literately. It is zipped shut.What ya can hear from me is muffles and can be inferred as gibberish.My hands were bound and so were my legs. Slag it.My backside still hurts! I can't believe what my question has lead me to; which happen to almost got the answer.

 "Let me out!" Loki demands.

"How about no, " Thor said, shaking his head with a laugh. "Your emotional friend is the best silent person to tie up."

Loki's eyebrows wiggled, like he didn't get what Thor was saying.

"Consider your idea about Syfy and smartness invalid." Thor said, referring to me.

AND THEN Loki noticed me at the corner of the room all tied up. Must look pretty bad. Oh primus I do look bad.

"Mmpph!" I try speaking.

Then this guy who I faintly remember to be the owner of Lola that car without a hood came into the room.

"Phil Coulson!" Loki shouts.

Phil got shot, who then shot at Thor, who hit the wall.Thor made the big box containing Loki fall .  .  . and I blacked out right before Thor made his escape  .  .  .  I hate you fate!


	21. Switched Roles - Okay, Mr.I'm a genius

You know how I woke up? There must be a trend here getting knocked out and then waking up. Seriously! Actually I _lied_ about blacking out. I am wide awake. Most people wouldn't want to see some-one die. However there are people in this world who wrote about it and have seen death on television who may be horrified to see it happen before their eyes. Focus Joy, focus on the sharp metal right beside ya. The flat, sharp metal floated above the ground.

Phil has a big, huge arse gun beside his right hand.  The gun is huge (Like I said), its dark gray and some of its parts are glowing light blue. A person may have mistaken it for cannon when truthfully it is not. I could have mistaken it for that if he hadn't shot Thor saying, "That's what it does." OH YEAAAH! He's the dude in the trailer who says "Don't touch Lola." and then a woman repeats what he said in that other trailer "Don't Touch Lola." aired in 2014.

  To be truthful I wasn't really out; well kind of.

 It's strange to picture yourself in a universe that ya pretty much lost interest in so many years ago, like 2009. Ya know that year I joined Fan Fiction net, the funny thing is when ya add four plus two then ya get six. Six years being on a site; honestly I forgot about it sometime during 2010 and 2012, somewhere between there. Yes, I returned to the site in 2012'ish. I have two Fan Fictions from 2011 on that site from my Midgard. Now let’s get back ta dah story here; kay?

The sharp metal cut through the binds around my hands. It fell out my right hand then landed on the concrete floor with a _kling_ sound to it.

'Don't be a scaredy cat.'  I tell myself, mentally right after hearing the metal object hit the floor. 'Don't be scared about openin' dah zipper  .  . .  Girly, ya've watched too many Syfy movies.'

 Next to unbind using a sharp object is my boots. Hot, stinging pain followed closely whenever I moved my arm. So what do ya suppose my next move is? The flat, sharp object levitates above the floor. My stomach still hurts from what Thor did.This is exactly another reason why not to like him not only because he's a spoiled brat but that his counterpart is awful. That man, Phil Coulson, did not cry nor did what ya would expect a dying man would do. He only pulled the trigger.I am so not attracted to him. I'm really too scared ta open the zipper; is it okay to be scared? Yes, it's all right to be scared when ya don't know what to do.

  Truth to be told it became blurry at that point.

 ".  . . Are you saying Demigods can heal faster than humans?"  Everything is still blurry. I recognize it as Tony  Stark's voice.  "So you Asgardians heal faster?"

 Who the heck is he talking to?

"No, I'm only a healer."  A woman's voice said. She sounds like a light woman who is really good at insisting, and probably has the same body type as Sif. "That zipper was only child’s play. It's the easiest piece of magic in Asgardian history."

I can get all that from her voice. What? I've listened to books through audio recordings several years ago. I remember one time when I heard my name called clear as day one time in Fashion class.That made me think it was an odd occasion, but to be sure I looked around and saw everyone paying attention to the board taking notes. The strange event is something that's never left my memory. It sounded clear without any signs of stress,problems,and such. the voice sounded like  girl in her teen years, she probably had blonde hair, blue eyes, a slim body figure and she most likely was tall.

 "Why are you here instead of going after Thor?" The Healer asks.

I could imagine Tony Stark leaning against a table.

"  .  .  . Maybe because I like to see how you 'heal'." Tony said

"It's easy to do." The healer said, as my back is feeling a bit better. "I bet it must bother you how we accomplished this much."

"I can figure it out." I imagined Tony Stark folded his arms.

 "That will take you 50 years to accomplish." The Healer said in amused tone.

 "Ten years." Tony said as though it was casual.

Isn't he a computer genius or something? It's been ages since I've seen Iron Man 1.

 "A mortal is not capable of mastering Asgardian magic in ten straight years. That is slower than a Asgardian Child learning to ride." The Healer said in a way that didn't sound nice towards Tony.

 "I'm a genius; it'll take me less than five years to find out with the right equations and effort." Tony brags.

 "You said ten years!" The Healer said, sounding stunned and mixed that Tony lowered the number he originally had told her.

 I wonder how long their bickering is going to last.

"Five is just as long as ten."

 "To us, that is an eternity. You are making this up! I swear, you big headed mortal  .  . "

"If you see us as slow, why don't you tell me how to do it?"

"Well, you have a girlfriend, and you are doing major flirting."

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. With my blurry vision it's tough to not be able ta see Tony Stark's reaction. He shared some words with the Asgardian healer that isn't appropriate to repeat ta kids, or, young pre-teens.

 "Then why did Jo's counterpart not undo it?" Tony asks. "The . . . Mouth zipper most people would _like_ to use."

 My back is feeling better and better, heck yeah!

 "She has some skill in magic, but, fear paralyzed he .." The Healer said but she stopped mid-way.

 I could tell she is worried about something. But fear had paralyzed me, ya know with the whole zipper issue, and it's not fun to be a scaredy cat from watching too many Syfy movies.

 "What's wrong?" Tony asks. "Cat bit your foot?"

 "She has dark magic." The Healer said in a dark manner.

 Mysterious-sy per say, because the previous giant from so long ago had said the exact thing. Does this happen ta be connected with me blade? Oh I just used a Irish saying, I think. Can't be really sure and say it is.  I like saying me blade, because it sounds fun to say. _I don't_ have dark magic nor do I know how to contract dark magic and use it. Maybe me blade is full of dark magic. However the bits of Asgardian Magic that I _do_ know from Frigga teaching me how to use it is . . 

"Oh yeahh, dark magic that's totally dark enough for Goth?' Tony jokingly asks, again.

I could imagine her shooting glares at him.

"We do not practice dark magic."  The Healer said, in a snappy tone but with a 'stop joking!' voice.

 My vision is getting clearer and clearer, woohoo!

 "Don't move." The Healer said. "I'm almost finished .  . ."

"No," Tony said. "You are standing across from her like she's infected with the plague. You don't heal like that .  .  ."

I'll spare you the rest of their conversation, because really its two adults sharing an argument.

 ~                                         ~                                                     ~

Nobody knew where Loki went except for me.I know Loki is not dead; because 1) He didn't die in the 1st Thor Movie, 2) He is Loki,and  3) Loki is a Norse God. Healing my injuries took about an hour and fifty-three minutes. So of course, Tony wanting to know about Dark Magic, ya don't need binoculers to see him bugging me.

 "You have dark magic." Tony said,

 "No I don't." I said.

"Yes, you do." Tony said.  "If you did something that requires it in your universe to do something Thor would do on Earth; then you can be sure that our counterparts will avenge that."

Wow,he's flipping the coin thinking that I might be a full blown bad guy. Well here's the problem with that: I am not.

"Look, Mr.Stark, I can't shoot an arrow or use a hammer." I said. "And I know a few bits of Asgardian Magic. That healer--"

"Her name is Samber." Tony said.

"Lady Samber is the second person to say 'She has dark magic'." I tell him. "And the first time around it was thanks to that a troll (or a giant whatever-he-was) did not eat me.”

“A Giant did not eat you?” Tony repeats, his eyes were the kind a child who discovered a mythological creature existed.

“The huge giant stepped back away like he feared dark magic  . . ." I continued.

Wait a second, maybe I got the dark magic from the Bifrost portal sending me to Asgard? There were glorious spectacles passing through universes, galaxies, and space. Maybe . .  The wet wind had some dark magic in it! But why would Heimdall send for me through dark matter--dark matter; the only thing that makes sense. _Joy, Heimdall didn't send for you because he didn't have a clue why ya were there the first time we met._ Logically the wet wind might have had dark matter conjured up by fate getting its hands dirty to get someone to Asgard: early. _Odin_ _was the only person who expected ya._

"Scrap  . .  ." I said with a sigh to myself. My attention shifted from remembering towards Tony Stark. His logic is almost correct but not really sound.

“You scared a giant, where do Giants live in your universe?” Tony asks.

“In your own business realms.” I sarcastically said. “Okay, Mr.I-m-a-genius; if you are curious about me, then where's the container that held Thor?"

Tony was obviously stumped for a moment there.

“It fell.”

“And where’s Loki?”

“Uh .  .  . He probably went out for icecream.”

Wow, that would get huge laughs from an audience.

“No, he didn’t.” I said. “Thor tricked him into container thing  .  . . Hey, what’s the name of the guy who can become the Hulk?”


	22. Switched Roles: Jokes

 Turns out his name is Bruce Banner. It has been years since I watched the Hulk movies. I do know for a fact that Phil Coulson did not die, technically. Why? Because he's in the mother trucking trailer with  'Don't touch Lola'. I wonder how Lehim is doing; he must be getting in some sword fight practice with some Asgardian boy. Maybe Lehim is wrestling with his sister .  .  .

 "I got the ship flying again."' Tony brags, while turning on his metal glove arm.

Did he acually say frying? As in frying a potato into a french fry? He couldn't have fried the ship!

"Frying?" I ask,looking over my shoulder.

There's a big window that shows the flying, giant space craft.  I swear, I can't be cooking into a french fry! So I turn my attention back to Tony, who is in his Ironman suit that's got some repaired dents and damage from the perpeller's blades brushing up against him. I had actually observed him doing it, and all that I got from him was 'Bug Captian America over there, stop watching me like a fly'. Can't blame him for acting this way because wouldn't you say the same thing?

"I said flying." Tony said, looking at me strangely.

I sigh. At least being a worry-wart jumps me into random conclusions that are not real.

 "You must have a hearing problem." Tony said,turning on his red and yellow helmet.

  "What do your friends call you by?"  Oh yeah, that's Natasha whats-her-last-name.

 "Um  .  .  ." I paused. What was it that Callie called me outside the bathroom? It started with an "I" and is a word that I accidently pronounce as _Iwish._ Oh yeaaah!  "Irish girl."

 "That's your nickname?" Natasha asks, tilting her head and her eyes are easy to convey that she's confused.

 "Um  yeah." I said, with a grin. Good day to be queen obvious! "I sound Iwish, don't ya tink?"'

Natasha folds her arms.

 "You are doing a stereotypical version of Irish that actually sounds better than a fake one."

"Well thank ya." I said, and, so pretty much blushed. I wonder if Natasha knew  what she said.

Natasha and I are having this conversation in this huge helicopter like tank; and do ya know that  submarine can become a mother trucking flying air craft with huge perpellers shaped like wheels that have blades sending gusts of air against the ridges and rims that need ta be repaired? The repaired part is actually a current problem of the ship.

"I wasn't complimenting your cheap accent."

"Sounds like ya were to me." I said with a shrug.

~                                                    ~

                              **.  .  .  Earth 616   .  .  .**

**.  .  .  . Hospital room.  .  4:35 PM . .  .**

Karlos sat in the chair beside Joy's bed. He is waiting for her to wake up. On his lap is a journal entry.The man looks as though he ad taken a quick shower recently. Karlos opens his journal to the mos recent page he had written in.  He had seen an actual alien last week, and, he was on board that ship. The aliens were strangely like the ones who a man (who used to have scar tissue from cancer) had talked about after re-appearing after several hours. The picture he drew of the aliens involved a lipless mouth, small eyes,a hook for the right hand and a blade for the  left hand, and the height is written very small but apparently the doodlle as six feet tall.

 "I should have told you what I saw." Karlos admits. "You've been here for like, three days." His hands bump together as he sighs. Karlos looks to the woman in her sleep like state. "Did you hear that Alice passed? Yeah, she did. A dude called ColtonGroove came by and offered to pay your medical bills."

Karlos takes out a slip of paper from his left jean pocket.

"Jeee, I didn't know you were a youtube sansation until yesterday!" Karlos continues, unfolding the paper from it's napkin shape. "You were the backup singer for a band, and man, it makes you a bit mysterious not telling us. Anyway, Colton's paying the bills. Callie told me talking to you would be therapy-like."

Karlos rubs his hands together, looking down to the words on the paper printed in bold that read 'choice of payment'.

"Then this blue woman--no really a blue woman!--with red hair asked me about the guy we accidentally caught in the net." Karlos continues. "I haven't seen him since,like, ages ago."

We can hear the beeps on the medical equipment showing Joy's steady heartbeat.

"It was odd." Karlos admits. "Just an average UFO chaser and then this happens.One moment this lady was a girl and then the next time I blinked she was me."

Karlos laughs a little, wiping a tear off his eye.

"And you know what, Irish girl, I fainted." Karlos said, amused by his own story. "When I woke up; the strange woman was gone." Karlos continues on. "But .  .  . That was last night." There's a bag under the chair that has his clothes. "I kind of snuck into the hospital, yeah it's illegal all right. It was for a good reason!" 

Karlos then leans back in the chair laughing at himself.

"Don't need to go all 'You do realize it will go on your record' on me,Irish girl." Karlos adds. "Nobody knew I came ere except for that magestically blue alien-like lady." Karlos looks over his shoulder."No. I will not eat this," He shoook his head. "I'm not going to eat  it."

Karlos looks away from the box of chocolate.

"I haven't seen John in ,like, two days." Karlos sounds worried, even his eyes could paint a man who hated chocolate. "But  .  . . Callie and I went out last night, We were hunting for aliens not going out on a date. Wanna know what we saw? We saw an alien." His eyes twinkled. "I got to shake the hook of a living alien from outer space!"

Karlos slid the box of chocolate way a bit further as he spoke. The box of chocolate eventually fell into the trash can.

"John's been looking for a journal, or at least what's what he's claimed." Karlos said, taking a pepsi can out his bag. He opens it using the key shaped metal that had been lain flat.  "But, it feels like he's looking for his man diary.  Why would you start researching birds and their habitats after a bird stole your 'journal'?"

We can see outside the room people going by, also the high pitch sounds a busy hospital would usually stir a sense of dread and creepy chill under a persons skin. Karlos took a sip from the pepsi, and then he gets disgusted by pepsi.He then pulled up the tough, blue  window.The refreshing air brought in a wind that felt hit his face with unbelieveable heat. And then, unlike ordinary (and average people) Karlos threw it out the window.

**Bee-weeeeeoo--rr-rroorr**

"My bad." Karlos mutters to himself, turning away from the window. He pulls the window down a little bit  but not enough to completely close it. "Yes Joy, men do have man-diaries, and, pink is a fabulous color." He flicks the barely lighted lamp, causing it to shut off."I might be the teaser of the group, and, the most believe able one who goes after lights in the dark thinking they are UFO's . . ."

He pats on the rail up beside Joy.

 "You better wake up,Irish girl. The Doctor's say your wound is already healed . . ."  Karlos gets up from the chair and leaves the room.

 Callie came in shortly there after; her nails were highlighted pink, she had on black glasses, and surprisingly looks good enough to be in hollywood where the Papparzi could snap pictures of her at ever coner.The dark glasses slid down revealing her face is red from crying. She approaches tehe silent bed.Callie's hands are trembling. Last night was wild and unbelive-able;meeting their first alien near a drive-thru. She grabs on to the railing feeling shaky and mixed emotions still going through.

 "You are not alone." Callie said, in a low voice. "I hope you remember _all o_ f us, Joy."

Callie sits down into the chair, her concern primary on Joy. Just a couple hours she had with Joy's sleep-like body before visiting time was over  .  .  .

 ~                                                                         ~

**. . .Unknown location . .  .**

**.  .   7:34 PM . . .**

John went into a abandoned building holding a bird net in one hand. He had been tracking the bird for a awhile and he did not want to purchase another journal.All his secrets were on that large journal. All the words he shared with Alice; all the words he wouldn't be able to recite without looking down to the paper. He couldn't start over with a new slate. John had no reason to buy another one unless he was going to start a new life.

A cat yowled, and John turns the bright light beam of the flashlight towards the left.

"Damel it." John said, rollling his eye. He relaxes a little and the tense gathering up in his back settles back to relief. "It was only a cat, Wayle."

John steps on a bottle cap, hearing it clink under his boot. He had been on ,the bird's blaring path for quite some time trying to shoot it down (and missing) using a toy gun. The bird usually had the journal in it's talons each time he saw it in the morning. Sometimes chasing after the bird lead him through crime scenes, a bycyle race, and kids drawing on the sidewalk using chalk. It wasn't  his fault, John would claim, it was the damel hawks fault.

_This morning, John had a run through with a cop after going through a crime scene._

_"Name?" A cop asks, holding a pen and notepad. He clicked the back end of the pen two times._

_"John," John said. "John Bruce Wayle."_

_"Wayle?" The cop raised a brow at him. "Like Doyle or Dayle? I know some one with one of those names; do you come from Finland or something?"_

_John sighed at the cop's little problem  and his own terrible accent._

_"No it's al  'n'." John told him._

_"John Bruce Wayne." The cop repeats, amused. "Sure you are not related to John Wayne?"_

_The idea was delightful but not ideal to go into acting for John._

_"I'm lot  al actor." John insisted. "I failed actilg class."_

_"You failed acting class, bro?" The cop asks, jotting down 'Has a stage name, is an impulsive liar, and meddles with evidence thanks to a lunatic illusion'.  Not a cop had paid attention to what John was chasing after._

_"Yes, I did." John said, ashamed as he rubs his temples._

Searching in the dark was partially a problem and not a problem despite the flashlights ultra-handy-brightness.It was seven and it is already dark, how great that is for a UFO chaser. He could see the faint outline of a man.The figure became lost in the darkness.The flashlight landed on the flying crow that has a pink journal in it's talon. John's rage had built up over the time so he  lunged for the hawk with  the birds net. The hawk flew through a door missing the net by a graze.

 "Damel that lasty bird!" John said with frusttration building up.

John drops the net and runs in through the loose  broken doors. Light blinded his eyes like a stinging bee put behind a shiny object that attracted viewers attention. John drops the flashlight as he took  a few steps back.It was so bright than the morning sun exposed to him in outerspace at first. He heard a femilar chukcle.

 "You mean nasty." Loki corrects him. "Such  asurdeious letter replacement."

John blinks, his eyee adjusted to see Loki.

"You!" John points at him.

Behind Loki is  a large portal with dark clouds rolling out and a uneasy-unusual gust brushing out.

"You don't need to point at me."  Loki obvious said. "And you've got a problem with that mortal, lazy finger because  .  .  . how do mortals twist their fingers like that? Gods can do better than you ugly mortals."

 "How ugly am I?" John asks.

 "Very ugly." Loki said.

"Uglyer thal you." John said, in a way that sounded like he was proud of that. "What is that?"

"I've read your journal. Your poetry is actually better than most mortals on this untidy and unruled realm. That wasn't poetry? Writing that way to make it seem proper is impressive.After reading your diary I came to a decison: to say what you wanted to say  .  .  ."

 "-T-T-T-.. . "

"To the mortal you lost."

John is speechless.

 "I had to go visit a connection in Los Angeles." Loki said. "And pull a few strings."

"What .  .  . Kind of strings?" John asks.

Loki's look easily portrayed a man with marvelous skill to backstab, lie, and exaggerate multiple things. One of which he might not be able to trust; but it sounded so good. To say what Alice wasn't able to hear in her preseance in a way.

"I know a immortal who knows a mortal who has lots favors with mortals who don't look human."

"You know lots of humans for a norse god."

"I didn't say the first one was mortal."

"It took you three days?"

"That favor had a catch with it."

The dusky, cloudy portal stood there.

"I could kiss you right now." John said.

"Consider yourself dead if you try. A god does not kiss a male mortal for a petty favor. " Loki said. "It's open for 10 minutes. You can't stay in there for eternity."

John smiles a little at Loki.

"Thalk you." John said, as he turns away from the Norse God.

Then he went into the portal.


	23. Switched Roles - Secret Fan Club, anyone?

New York looks way better than I've ever seen from movies. Guess who is at New York? One name can summon thunder from around: Thor. Tony Stark told us that Thor is using his tower to bring the Chitauri.I didn't know Tony Stark had a tower; it's almost like every bad or good technological genius has a giant tower! Seriously, try watching superhero cartoons or movies then wait for the revelation that one of the characters has a tower. There has to be a secret ' _own the largest tower by geniuses'_ fan club going on under everyone's nose.

    Thor has opened a gate-way to the Chitauri's location. So obviously what happened on Asgard  is happening on Midgard--a different Midgard playing out what might happen in the one with my physical body--except there isn't a clone to replace me. It also means this is what Loki would do in Thor's position without me there. A feeling of dread came down when I realized that. Avoiding  a hard choice is difficult to do in a world where I do not belong in.

 For starters, even before arriving to New York, ya can see through a window to see from  a distance there is a huge portal that's letting huge alien like space craft’s fly out. Tony got up as the giant garage like door to the tank-helicopter slid open. So I put one and one together.   

 "I get to see a man in an iron suit fly out!" I cheer, doing a small air pump. My elbow knocked against a really rough handle belonging to a luggage sized gun.  "Woohoo! Better than watching from the . ." --Natasha,Clint, and Steve were looking at me strangely. My voice got a little bit smaller.-- "Tel . . .elvision screen."

 "Can someone explain how odd that sounds?" Steve asks.

"Better that you don't know." Natasha said.

"I would sound more like a lunatic," I joined in. "If I were a Iron Man fangirl, which I'm not."

It's best that ya know  I ain't attracted to Tony Stark, because really I ain't about to mess with a dude who's got a girlfriend. Oh yeah, he does, I remember reading the summary to the third movie.

"Iron Man Fangirl  . . ."  With a click; Tony levitated above the surface thanks to small blazing jet boosters. 

Tony then flew out the massive tank-helicopter.

"What's this thing called again?" I ask Natasha who is beside me.

"I told you five minutes ago." Natasha said.

"I forgot." I said, with a shrug.

By the look that Natasha is giving  me; it's a safe bet that she doesn't believe me.

"It's the Hellicarrier Jr." Steve said, with his shield right beside him.

I feel nervous and slightly scared. This machine bore a resemblance to its predecessor; except, being big as a helicopter and a large room similar to a large plane that sent soldiers with parachutes down. It's a fair argument that I've seen way too many movies involving that kind of stuff.There are two rooms with closed doors near the pilot room.

"T--Thanks." I said, feeling an icy chill go down my right hand.

It's been ages since I last had a confrontation with chitauri that didn't know a scrap about me.

 "Worried about the chi-er--hai whatever they are called?" Clint asks.

"Nah," I shook my head. I'm a little rusty with . . . uh  . . ." I held up a long sniper rifle that has razors in it. "Shooting a razor blaster."

 ~                                                                                   ~         

     By the time we arrived to New York.there were some people fighting off the Chitauri  using really absurd weapons such as Tools, shotguns, and so on. The civilians who had not gone into this mess were cowering inside different buildings. I could hear their frightened screams right after taking a step out of the Hellicarrier Jr. The air is thick with fear and heavy uncertainty lingered around. My grip on the razor blaster's jiggered, bumpy handle tightens a little.           

    This is when we started saving the day.                       

  Probably ten minutes into the battle I got some good news from Natasha.

 "Guess where Loki was." Natasha said, lowering her hand down from a black rounded ear bug in her ear.

We are in New York,  kicking Chitauri arse.

"At a beach?" I suggest, shooting down a chitauri with a razor blasting gun that shoots through their heads.

"No, he turned the hulk cage into an aquamarine." Natasha said, sarcastically. "Actually Loki was found .  .  ."

 Clint, the dude who had been in the first Thor movie, was no longer like a under controlled zombie like state. I perfectly understood what they meant by mind control because: 1) Transfans in 2009 kind of went overboard with writing the Autobots getting reprogrammed, 2) Soundwave's guitar/virtual game is another form of mind control, and 3) I've watched too much television. Clint is using his unusual arrows to shoot down the Chitauri.

"I wonder how that happened."  I wonder aloud after she told me.

 Steve Rogers is well  . . . what Steve Rogers would do as Captain America. 

"Then you won't how he's getting here." Natasha said while using her high heel to stab into a chitauri's neck and kind of squish it in.How much badarse can ya get with this figure? A ton that can make boys drool. How can I possibly know this?Well ya gotta remember that I have the ability to see through a hawks perspective and  can control things, however not humans.

 "Don't tell me  .  .  . " I put my right index finger to the side of my head and closed one eye, hitting a chitauri square at the head at the same time. Yes, I'm doing a little 'Shawn Spencer' moment to intentionally interrupt Natasha.  "The spirits tell me he is taking a short cut."

Natasha flips over a chitauri.

 I reopen my eyes, while discarded newspapers hit the Chitauri (Who were gonna attack me) in their faces. Yep that was my doing!

 "You are  . . ." Natasha starts to say.

I click the trigger to the razor blaster that shoots out balls of flames with those razors that tore through the chitauri bodies. The dead chitauri collapsed at once like a row of domino's.

 "Wierd," I finish for her. "I know, and I love it!"

 In a way; I'm weird and I know it.

**H-h-h-hiccup.**

"Damn it." I said. "Not tem again." And then cover my mouth.

**H-h-h--ccup**

"Die like a spider you-- **hiidcup** \--egyptian-dinosaur-alien beastily!" I yanked the head off a nearby Chitauri and kicked it into jewelry store.

The dead Chitauri's body wondered around like a dead chicken's head had been transformed into it.Chicken's heads can actually survive without being connected to the body if it's been given some water. I remember from a syfy movie that there's a certain breed of snakes--I think it is Anaconda that the head still lives for five or ten minutes after being removed.

**Hicc--ccup**

"I wasn't even eating!" I shook my fist at the sky, while using my other hand to shoot down a Chitauri from across. "I hate you hiccup--hhic cup--despite having a video of me having hiccups with 3 thousand views!"

Yes, there is a video of me with the hiccups on youtube called 'The Hiccup girls' with my cousin. I also have a Transformers Animated  music video that has  "Love comes/I guess you are right" in it involving  Bumblebee and Sari pairing including some pictures of Wasp. When I first uploaded the video  .  . .  I may have accidentally pressed the dislike button. A shame, yes, an idiotically mistake of course.


	24. Switched Role: The Hulk

It's been close to thirty-four minutes.

"I'm curious, what's Jane Fosters role in this mess?" I ask, as we  were hiding behind a tipped over bus.

**J--h-h- hicup.**

I cover my mouth and attempt to hold my breath. I hate hiccups.

"She's been helping Thor get to this point." Natsha said. It certainly makes sense a little .  .  . but not really. "Eric Selvig  vouched to help, but, Loki didn't want him in."

I snap my fingers, and then that hold-your-breath ended forcefully because my body started the breathing cycle all over again.

"Ah, so that's the dude's name!" I said, getting another strange look from Natasha. "I kind of forgot his name. His name wasn't repeated as much in the first _Thor_ movie."

**h-- HIC-h-ic\--up.**

"And Jane?" Natasha asks.

"Her name--hiccup--- was mentioned a lot; even to the end." I said. "The only way I know other characters names (That weren't said much in the movies) is by looking them up online."

 "You need some water." Natasha said, taking a metal thing off a grenade like device. She threw it over the tipped over bus.

"More like--Hiccup-- need to be scared." I was interrupted by my  hiccups.

Some heroes we are in this situation. Jeeze. My Razor blaster is busy recharging razors and it's energy levels that factors into the explosiveness behind the razor.It's pretty much like complex math similar to how math is described in Numb3rs (that was canceled,see how bad math is?) I can't help but say to imagine me with a Scottish accent instead of a terrible Irish take just for this next explanation.Had to learn that through the hard way when I ran out of ammo  fighting off a huge, giant hunch back Chitauri that wielded a blade with sharp edges. Steve took that nasty Chitauri down by using it's own weapon against the creature.Now ya can take off the Scottish helm.

  Natasha taps on her ear bud looking over the topped over bus. I could see a smile spread on her face; it became apparent that she didn't usually smile a lot.

"Lemme--hiccup-- guess, Loki?" I said.

Natasha nods.

"He just arrived to the Tower." Natasha tells me.

Loki and Thor are likely having a fight.

**V--v- vroom**

I turn around,and saw a man  on a motorcycle with a helmet. It's the kind that secret-I-will-kill you agents would wear when going out and shooting someone with a silent gun. Eeeh this means watching too much crime-shows can do this to ya. The motorcycle rider parks the motorcycle  against a railing then takes the helmet off and--lala, it's Bruce Banner. Is it wrong to imagine a meme when someone takes of a helmet and then words appear above saying "I'M BRUCE BANNER!"? Because honestly there must be some wrecked up aspect of my mind covering what has not been ruined.

 Cue fangirls drooling and screaming at hot guy who just drove in.

 "Sorry for .  . . chasing you." Bruce apologized.

Hic-c-cup.

I'm willing to bet  he chased after Natasha as the Hulk because the Scythe--no it's called the scepter--had fueled him to do so.

"It's okay." Natasha said.

Natasha threw a ear bud to him.

"What?" Bruce asks,after catching the ear bud.

"Just put it in." Natasha said.

I have a character in Nature morphers called The Steel Man who lives among the humans in one story of mine as a actual human using the name Bruce Steel.And he was the original Jack The Ripper;but he wasn't aware of a couple other murders. He had good reasons that won't be told: because, spoilers! Yes, I'm a nerd who's into lots of stuff and does research for history when doing a Science Fiction story. Lets get off my back, kay? Okay.

Bruce put the ear bud into his ear.

 "Yeah, I'm here."  Bruce said, with one hand on the ear bud. His eyes shined. "Smash?"

**Hic -c-cup**

"I can do that." Bruce replied to whoever is on the other end of the ear-bud connection. "I'm always angry."

I turn away from Bruce and glance above tipped over bus. _Ah man them again?_ There are huge living beetle like ark creatures heading towards our direction.They could intimidate fearless dogs into hiding in their dog house and send dinosaurs on their way to their death.The oval shaped objects in the huge spiky blades sticking out from the back seemed very well in place, and, almost like it hadn't stopped running. The memory of Lisa's dead body struck me. Rage from that day returned ;my left hand is shaking.I hadn't told Loki (from the right universe) about Lisa's death. Totally forgotten about it after being on Midgard for so long you tend to forget a few things.

 My right hand has a tight grip on the Razor blasters handle.

"Those flying bugs again, great." I complain a little.

H--h-h-hic-hicup

Then I saw a giant green, huge guy jump on to the flying ark weapon beetle thing.The ground trembled not long after that, it made me jump. Oh goody my hiccups have ended! This is so much like a Godzilla event it's not even funny. There is only one exception to this thought: This is The Hulk bringing down a gigantic spaceship. The gigantic flying creature flew right over us.Not long after that I somehow ended up and fought against an ugly Chitauri with  a bunch of features not really admirable in the face of beauty pageants. He is much more uglier than what Steve had taken down like a pro.Video game designers can do so much better than the Chitauri's hideous, terrible face.

 "You are so ugly." I said, clicking the trigger.

 ~                                ~

**.   . Probably fifteen minutes later?  .  .  .**

I have terrible sense of time **,** like seriously.Thor's kind of refused listening to Loki. He wants to be king of a planet that is not ruled. Sorry, he missed the American Revolution by 235 years.Thor decided to go berserk in the wrong time era with a scepter. Besides there are a few places in the world where dictators and kings exist. If this was taking place during the time of Beauty and The beast--a title I cannot stand but sing out 'story old as time' lyric, because of the scene when Bella and Beast were dancing--then someone would need to force me into a dress and prepare for their lives to be ended (if they dared lay a single finger on me) on spot. I really hate dresses hance you would find me criminally insane to wear one, or, either dead. Worse possible scenario: that person you believe is standing there wearing a dress who strongly resembles my artificial features IS NOT me.

  "Hah," Loki shook his head as he laughs. "What makes you believe telekinesis can go up against Thor?"

I didn't really know what to say. Putting the 'find-out-what-my-power-is-' has been on the backburner for so long.Much of the time I used it this unusual power of mine the thought was at the corner of my mind.Lets just say my priorities overshadowed it multiple times.Took it for granted like a farmer who had pigs and cows, and chickens.The human face is the worst give-away that tells what people are thinking.

"I'm shocked you didn't know the name of your power!"

"I had it on the backburner."

"For how long?"'

Okay, lets be sarcastic with Loki.

"Good question; I'll just ask.  .  .  " I look over to the left seeing a Chitauri riding a freaking fancy motorcycle with protection gear on. "That Chitauri with a biker's helmet."

I have the power to move objects, not people.

"But I'm pretty sure that it doesn't connect to my emotions." I said.

"Can you get big from it?" Tony Stark asks from the other end of the ear bud.

"Gee,I don't know if that's a big-head joke or a Hulk joke." I sarcastically said, tapping on the ear bud.

"Do you have a better idea to unarm Thor?" Loki asks.

I crack my knuckles.

"All we need is The Hulk,something kind of similar to what Mad-Eye was kept in one of the Harry Potter Movies, glue, sparkles, a big car,paint, icecream,and two Chitauri flight carriages."

 "Mortal, what significence does Ice-cream and a big car have in store?"

Oh yeaaaah that sounds way betterrrr\--what? I'm weird for words like that. I mean for the word mortal--my cheeks are feeling hot and red. Do a Sherlock; go ahead and say I'm blushing.

 "Well, go get it annd yer'll see it Lok."

Loki tilts his head to the side.

"Lok?" Loki didn't need to say he found it odd, I could tell by his voice.

Good going Joy, ya called him by the name he's unfamiliar with. I am talking to the wrong Loki.

"I made up a nickname on me free time."

"What about sparkles, paint, and glue?'

"Keep asking questions, and keep asking, see how slow we go."

So yep, the most funny and perhaps plot-twisted prank was pulled on Thor. How did that happen? Natasha had to drive a car on to one of those flight carriages merged together with a car decorated in sparkles and paint that is bright as a brand new golden wedding ring. The passenger's seat is covered in icecream. Bruce, as the Hulk, got three huge steel cases that could be put inside of another. I did the honor to dump the icecream all over the seat. My telekinesis did the paintjob; the rest was the Chitauri's doing; literately.

 Want to know something?

That plan worked well. Because here's what happened:

"Did I  .  . .?" Thor looks down to his lap. He moves his left leg. "WHO DARES PUT .    . ." He dabs his finger in the vinelelia icecream and then licks his finger. "METABOLIC WASTE ON THIS SEAT?" Thor looks towards Natasha. "Do you, mortal with a bloody slate, have any idea who did horrible deed?" 

"It wasn't your brother--" Natasha starts

"He is not my brother!" Thor interjects, his face red in fury and his hands were in fists. He had let go of his hammer that fell but got caught by Loki (who unfortunately got overpowered by it's weight so Bruce had to take off him and put it into the case) "Answer me thoroughly, do you know who did this?"

"No." Natasha gets out the seat taking the car keys out. "But someone is going to get hit by a bag of air."

 Natasha waves at Thor a little then jumps onto a buildings ledge as the car-carriage dove down.

"Where is my hammer?" Thor shouts, shortly before he got hit by the air bag. ".  .  .So that's what this bag of air is. An air bag!"

Thor and Bruce had a score to settle.

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Thor asks the green giant.  "I am an god of Asgard, true ruler of those who are mortals and immortals, I am the rightful heir to--

Bruuce (as the hulk) slammed Thor into the ground multiple times like a rag doll. But the hammer is safely in the cases locked tightly.

"I'll take this missle up into the portal!" Tony Stark said through the connection.

"What?" Loki acts so surprised. "What missile? What is a missile? Have Mortals lost their humble mind?"

Loki saying positive things about Mortals? Oh my primus, this must be a Psych ward.

"No it's the world leaders who've lost their mind." Tony Stark said through the ear bud connection.He still mocks in the face of danger. Now I'm not sure if that's good or not.  "Natasha, close it when it detonates."

"Are you insane?"  Loki, Natasha,Clint, and I yelled through comnlink. What else do we call Ear bud connections: comnlinks?

"This missile has 5 minutes to detonate," Tony Stark said. "And will destroy the entire city if I don't fly it up there. If anyone has an offer because they suddenly sprouted wings or became a gigantic robot, then I'm all ears." Nobody had a thing to  say. "I'll make it!"

~                                                                         ~

  .  .   .one week later  .  . .

 .  .  . Outside New York City .  .  .

 For the past week I've been hearing voices from the Midgard I'm more used to. I heard John's voice, and Callie's, and the Loki from the other Midgard. Tony Stark did survive the fall. So did New York City in America. My eyes felt like they were beginning to open. That's why I had SHIELD drop me off at the statue of Liberty. Outside the monument that was in Reading Rainbow. I remember the last episode that featured clones. It was so fascinating. And I am 18, it was only thanks to school that reading Rainbow got into my life.

 I knew it was time to wake up.

I stopped in my tracks, turning away from the park bench.

"I know yer  there, dude." I said.

". . .You are a big buzkill." Loki said, losing his disguise.

"No use coming here," I said. "I  have ta go."

"Couldn't you buy time?" Loki asks, approaching me.

"Time can't be bought." I said. "You of all  immortals should know. Mortals, like Tony Stark, they belong here. I don't."

 "So would you prefer to stay?" Loki asks.

I look at him.        

"No." I said, shaking my right hand. "I prefer to be around a version of Loki that is one hundred percent logical." and then I add in a lower voice, "Even though ya are like the ideal, heroic version of  the Loki I know.  .  ."  Loki's face brightens as I pat on his shoulders. "Get a girlfriend."

 Loki raises a brow at me.

"Before a fangirl gets ya." I finish, putting my hand down away from his shoulders.

Loki laughs,  shaking his head.

I take my hand off his shoulder.

"SHIELD   is always open for a offer." Loki said,

I take a step back feeling it's time to wake up.

"And always will be turned down." I put down the offer, smiling. 

Loki's eyes were twinkling.

"Will we meet again?" Loki asks.

"Your Jo, the one who's been here longer tan I, you've known me way before I came." I tell Loki. "I'm still the same person; just a different life."

Then I began to see darkness from my right eye that is slowly showing light from a hospital room.

"What was I like?" Loki asks. "The one you know."

"Like Thor, but . . . more lovable." I said.

"That's safe to know." Loki said.

"Yeah, you are hotter than yer brother." I add. "Goodbye, Loki."

 I saw his surprised face for the last, really last time.

"Is it that time already?" Loki asks.

And Hello to the universe I feel most comfortable in!


	25. Ghost Cold Opener anyone?

    We were weaving baskets for a family. Now why are we doing this in the first place? This family happens to live in a haunted house, there was this ghost that got mad whenever they took baskets out of the house.It was very unusual when they told us, that is  until we saw it first hand. They had recently moved into this house about a month ago. This family I'm talking about is the Weaver household no literately their last names ARE Weaver (but they don't know how to weave baskets) and own a orchard.  
  
  So,Callie volunteered us to make ugly baskets that the family wouldn't want to take out into public.The insane thing is the husband  owns a big company called Weaver-Plants.Wanna know how they found us? Here's a little refresher how it happened:  
  
 Mr.Weaver walks into his office carrying a briefcase, then he turns around and shuts the door behind him. He flips up a light switch beside the door. The room shines to life.  
  
 "Paranoid, much?" Loki said, sitting at Mr.Weaver's desk.  
  
Mr.Weaver turns around, and saw Loki.  
  
 "How the hell did you get into my office?" Mr.Weaver demands an explanation, his face is red and he is sweating profusely.   
  
 "The door is unlocked,"  Loki lies, sliding a finger on a dusty table as he got up. "I have a little bird who told me you can feed an army."  Loki  tilts a family picture away from the chairs direction towards Mr.Weaver's direction. "The security systems here are terrible."  
  
Mr.Weaver is baffled.  
  
"Selling fruits and vegetables as a business is a messy time to be involved in a war." Mr.Weaver said, getting close to the most nearby table with a phone machine hooked into the wall. "We can't sell that many to an army; we got regulations and restrictions on the line! The Paperwork we have to sign is---"  
  
 "That never stopped you from getting this 'business' started." Loki interupts him.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call security on you, thief." Mr.Weaver picks up a phone and begins dialing.  
  
 "Thief? Is that all you have to say for a door that is unlocked?" Loki asks. Best picture scenario is that Loki is in his Midgardian attire.Honestly he is in his Midgardian attire. He goes on to criticize Mr.Weaver. "I think not! You blame me being a thief but thieves do not come in silently  when you least expect it;  that is silent killers."  
  
Loki pauses briefly, "I have associates who can take care of your 'little' problem."  
  
The receiver on the end is heard asking, "Something wrong. Mr.Weaver?"  
  
"No, a bird hit my window." Mr.Weaver said, with the phone close to his ear. "Thought it was a man; sorry for the false alarm Julie."  
  
"Okay sir, is the twelve pm meeting still up?" Julie,possibly his secretary, asks.  
  
"You know it is." Mr,Weaver said, with a slight smile seen at the corner of his mouth. Then puts the phone back on the black square machine. He turns his direction towards Loki. "You have friends who can?"  
  
"No, they are associates." Loki corrects him.  
  
"That still means 'Friends' in business." Mr.Weaver said, his sweating had stopped. "Are they like Ghostbusters?"  
  
Perhaps Loki had been surprised at the time but he didn't show.  
  
"They are called Ghostcalmers." Loki lies, again.  
  
"So they can calm the dead, that's  a fair deal." Mr.Weaver remarks. Mr.Weaver sighs as he shook his head. "At least there's some good out of the law suit's my company's been getting."  
  
"There are suits for law?" Loki asks, genuinely confused.  
  
"Those are lawyers." Mr.Weaver tells him. "They get the hefty end of the court payment. Representing companies, people,  kids, and objects, or land." Mr.Weaver sits down on a couch across from the desk. He slouches while grabbing a pillow. There is also a table with pen and paper near the couch."The Justice system can take a lot of energy out of you."  
  
"This 'Justice system' sounds confusing." Loki remarks.  
  
"No, it's a pain in the rear." Mr.Weaver admits. He looks towards Loki as he took the pen and paper. "What is their phone number?"  
  
"I don't know." Loki said.  
  
"Know their names?" Mr.Weaver asks.  
  
"Karlos Stone, John Bruce Wayne, Joy Jelenisto, and Calie Summers." Loki said.  
  
Mr.Weaver jots down the names.  
  
 "And Callie Summers  .  .  ." Mr.Weaver looks up and saw Loki is not in here.  
  
~                                                ~  
  
    I had to tell Loki one of these days. So who had to break it? You can all point fingers at one person: me. I had told Loki a few days after getting out the hospital--well, I told Loki next time we met--being fine as a whistle. He didn't take the news well. Recall the year is 2011; before the year that the Earth should have ended. The year before the supposed rapture was to occur (Which it did not, as I am still alive from the year 2014).  If ya think about it I won't go to school in August on the 18th. Because there is no file on me, and, I look like an adult with three dots under her eyes.  
  
"Hey Joy," Karlos said. "Did you break up with your boyfriend?"  
  
Yes, we are weaving. That previous event I told ya about was . . . A cold opening in a way.  
  
"Loki is not my boyfriend." I said.  
  
"Loki who?" Karlos repeats, his eyebrows rose up and cocked his head.  
  
"Who's Loki?" Callie asks.  
  
John's intent on making his basket very, very horrible so he's got some ear buds in connected to a small mp3 player with a big paintbrush in a paint bucket.  
  
"I mean; like really? that man is not my boyfriend." I said, getting a strange look from Karlos and Callie. I continue on my way waving this terribly painted basket. "I am single, very single."  
  
Callie held up a finger, paying attention like a bird was about to swoop in,and glances to both directions.  
  
"No." Callie said, like a fake spirit-reader. "The winds say he's going to pop up."  
  
"He's not a piece of cardboard that flips up when there's a Men In Black alien attacking at night shooting practice."'  
  
"Practise?" Callie repeats.  
  
"Or  shooting range?" Karlos asks.  
  
"Why do you care about shooting practice?" I ask, rolling an eye.  
  
"You opened a bottle of worms." Karlos said, wrapping the material around one  wooden bar instead of going straight, turn right, go straight, then turn left and turn right. "Because a shooting range; is an area provided with targets for the controlled practice of shooting."  
  
 "How do you know this stuff?" I ask.  
  
"You'll be surprised what we do on Saturdays." Callie interjects.  
  
"I thought you went to Sunday Church on a Saturday." I tell Callie.  
  
"Wish we could give you a criminally insane award." Karlos said.  
  
 "They care about minor things; they are lerds of training terms." John makes a uncanny remark about the duo's insistence. "Also, if you did lot notice; Callie's British, Karlos is .  .  . just Karlos, and I sound like I have Dyslexia."  
  
"Do you?" We ask.  
  
John shifts his shoulders, uncomfortable with the question in one perspective.  What? It's clearly obvious!  
  
 "I'm lot an Alien." John insists.


	26. Ghost: Stuck

To begin how we get stuck into a house that's small and has a large  basement so to explain what may happen will likely take two huge books or a complete four parter. Best scenario this probably would take a movie's time. No this is not a freaking mansion! Get the old creepy arse mansion and castle outta yer head like seriously. There are some cendelers down there. Sometimes we don't understand the things  we do and things ghosts do; equally.

 This is kind of what Nature does (including life) to everday people. But the windows shattering  right when we came in forever more left me thinking this wasn't another Scary Movie mock up of Scream. Okay  we just went ahead of chronological order. I have to say, and will say,this is not one of the best perks pretending to be 'Ghostcalmers'.

"Are ya sure we should go in?" I ask Callie as we, out of the entire group, were brave enough to stand up and go to the door.

I repeat: We're brave enough to stand up and GO to the door.

 "Irish girl," Callie wraps her arm around my neck. "Don't back down right now because this ghost activty's gone baserk, you should stay and fight your inner fear." She slides her hand right as though she was making me imagine a prosperous life sttyle. "You said, I quote, 'Why give up hope when we can help?' unquote."

 I gulp as she takes her arm off around my neck.

"I never stepped foot inta a highly active ghost house." I admit.

Callie punches my shoulder.

"Yes you have!" Callie reminds me.

That was two days ago when we last stepped foot.

"But it wasn't that active!" I tell her.

Callie shook her head,muttering something about 'Irish Girl' and  'Coward' while knocking on the door.

"Helloooo!" Callie said pretty loudly. "The Weaver Family has bought some baskets as decoratioins for your marvelous house."

I rub my forehead muttinering 'unfancy peace offering'.

"You do realize no one's in there." I said.

Callie shot me a glare.

"Hush your logic." Callie said. "Of course there is someone in here!"

The door creepily opens followed by a 'creeaaak'.I swear the hair on my neck went up! My feet felt as though they planted themselves and ingrained themselves into a tree's roots. Fear never stopped me from doing bold things but just this once it did stop me from moving.I had this eerie feeling not an animal is inside the house.Callie pushes forward the door as it made that exact  creepy drawn out 'creak' noise.

"First one in will not say 'I told you so'." Callie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well someone has ta be dah responsable one here." I reasonably said.

"No, I'm supposed to be the logical one; you, Irish girl, should be in my shoes." Callie takes a step forward into the building while shaking the three ugly baskets from side to side in her hand carelessly. In a moment she was like a girlscout selling cookies again (Yes, it's true. she confided in me about it).

I crossed my fingers hoping nothing bad would happen; my body is getting the creeps from this.

"See; nothing's happened." Calie goes through the doorway and takes her jacket off. She puts it on the coat hanger. She looks towards me with a smile on her face. "Don't be afraid,silly."

 I had this mid-crisis moment whether to go in or not.

 "Do I always have to drag you in?" Callie said, annoyed as she grabs my arm and pulls me in.

**s-S-SLAM.**

 The door slammed behind us followed by a locking-like sound.

"Hey!" I try opening the door and put a foot on the door then try agian by pulling on the handle.

I fell on the floor.

"Maybe they don't like being left alone." Callie suggests.

Our wonderfully made horrid baskets piled in front of the basement door

"Callie, these are no Caspers." I  said; watching the wood become undone. "To dah kitchen for the salt!"

Callie and I ran into the kitchen.

 "Why do we need salt?" Callie asks.

I grab all the cases that scream 'salt' on the front.

"Ta protect ourselves." I said, handing her some salt boxes.

Callie stood there like a puzzled bird didn't know what to do in the middle of ghost activity. I cannot blame a mortal to be this way. Probably been around Loki too much; he's begining to rub off on me. So we make a big circle with salt blocking the entrence and exit way to the kitchen.Perhaps it's from watching too much movies,or, from Sleepy Hollow the FOX televison series. It must be both.

"Since when did you get into demon mythology?" Callie asks like a concerned child.

 I stare at her. Then pat Callie's head, a discreet way of not telling her why.  "You are so innocent."


	27. Ghost: Why do you have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlos calls Joy's phone but instead of Joy answering it's Loki.

                      _.  .  July 15th ..Friday .  .2011.   . ._

                   _.  .  .   2:30 PM.  .  ._

 To John the girls are bold and fearless.He and John are playing chess on the table. Karlos is chewing on a toothpick.He takes out the tooth pick and then drops it into a trash can.There's a dark radio blaring rock 'n roll music.John  lifts his white horsemen forwards on a white square towards another white square that's in between two dark boxes.Their phones lay on the corner of the table. If Loki had decided to pay a visit he would see two men engaged in fierce chess.

 "Kallie hasn't kalled."  John said, after a while.

Karlos makes his move with the dark knght.

"Just give them another hour." Karlos said. "They'll likely out at lunch or doing Karoke."

"The 12th was unusual."John said.

"It was a Tuesday." Karlos corrects him.

John snickers as he briefly shook his head. Then he picks up the queen.

"What if I told you .  .  ." John is playing with his queen in one hand. "Mr.Tom J.T. Lewheart was lot who he said he was?"

Karlos's right index finger taps on the chess table

"Then he has to be an alien." Karlos  said with a hand below his chin (Chin is cupped in his right hand).

John put the queen behind a white row of chess pieces.

"He's lot an alien." John said in a low voice, as his eyes twinkled.Karlos got a strange feeling as though this was rippedd out of a good sci-fi movie.  "He's a Lorse god."

Karlos pulls the chair back away from the table.

"You've crossed the line of sanity, man." Karlos warns John, taking his phone.

"I'm lot joking." John insists,with a hand on the table. He looks genuinely honest. "He's one hundred percent Lorse God! His lame is Noki."

Karlos rolls an eye as he takes a brown jacket off the coat hanger.He understood how often John mixed up his 'L' and 'N's, sometimes the 'k' and 'c' together--if not every other word.He understood John's speech. _Can he not summon accusations from his magician hat?_ He refuses to believe John's irradical theory (aka accusation) is reasonably sound.

"That's it, we're checking on the girls." Karlos goes out the door as he puts on his jacket.

John picks up his phone.

"It does lot excuse why this 'Tom' has been hanging around Joy!" John goes after Karlos.

 ___                                                    ___                                          __

  .  . . 3: 30 Pm  .  . 

 Karlos drove into the driveway to the house. He stops two inches away from the garage door. Karlos and John share startled reactions both genuinely confused.

"This isn't the Wizard of Oz happening  .  . ."  Karlos is unsure while he unbuckles himself.  "John, are we in Kansas?"

"We're in Arcansal." John said as he presses the red button on the seat belt.

"It's Arkansas." Karlos corrects John, opening the car door.

The men get out the car.They walk on the light gray clean sidewalk that ends where a welcome mat should be.The entire house is gone.The garage is still there but not the whole house.Karlos saw the backyard is there with swing sets and a swimming pool.The backyard fence is intact.Karlos virtually has all the signs of a scared man while taking in the entire scenery that is real. Karlos rubs his eyes two times to make sure it's real.

"Holy mak-er-ony." John said, taking out a Pepsi. He opens the can and then drinks it.

Karlos takes his phone out then dials Joy's phone number.

"Who are you kalling?" John asks, putting the can away from his mouth.

Karlos lowers his phone.

"Joy." Karlos said as he earns a look from John. "It's not like they are somewhere that does not have service. The old Wizard of Oz did not have modern day tech."

"The one with the Muppet's ddn't bring up phone reception." John musses.

"Uh  .  . .  Muppets?" Karlos put the phone on his ear.

"Miss Piggy ." John  said. "She was the celeb antagonist to the African American Dorothy."

"John, I've wondered why you say 'African American's instead of 'black'," Karlos begins to admit a troubling question that has been bugging him for quite a while. "There are other variations you can use without getting a punch to the nose."

"I do lot want to sound offensive." John simply said.

"There's big buck, chocolate--no wait that sounds wrong," John is snickering as Karlos goes on.  "Hawk dude, sun-tan-person, American guy who matches his dark clothing .  .  . "

The scene splits in half similar to a scene when two girls (or guys) are talking on the phone from  classic comedy movie. The other side shows a Monk temple; well actually inside a monk temple. We see a Monk is insisting to replace a big golden artifact with something bigger, less their culture. There is ringing heard from the monk's attire. This monk has strangely blue-green lagoon eyes. We all know who _that_ is.

 He answers the phone, holding a finger up to say 'hold up a minute'.

"Who dare to call me right in the middle of a negotiation!" The monk,who is actually Loki, demands an answer.

Karlos lowers the phone.

"Okay John, I believe you." Karlos tells the man.

"Cold this."  John gave Karlos his Pepsi while simultaneously taking the keys.

Then John goes to the car, taking the keys with him.

"I kall dibs on the burritoes!" John said, closing the drivers door, and drives out.

Karlos puts the phone back on his ear.

"Hello, uh, Loki." Karlos said, awkwardly while holding John's randomly opened Pepsi can. "You have Joy's phone. Can you explain how that is even possible?"

"I do not have her phone." Loki said, in a I-do-not-have-that kind of way.

Karlos sighs, while we see speeds outrageously in the streets while heading to a restaurant.

"I was calling _Joy._ " Karlos said.

Loki pauses,thinking how he got _her_ phone.

"Unless you took the wrong coat or jacket," Karlos suggests. "I have a right to think you were in that room longer than Joy claimed."

Loki lowers the phone.

"There's a mortal over the phone who  'thinks' we got it on." Loki mockingly said.

The monks share more puzzled looks.

"What?" One monk said.

"Got what on?" Another asks.

Loki mumbles to self about Monks being out of touch with reality,and, they wouldn't be useful for his plan to take over the world.

"I am not interested in her." Loki said to the phone.

Karlos takes a few deep breaths and counts to three.

"Then why do you have Joy's phone?" Karlos asks,after doing the counting.

Loki loses his disguise.Some of the monks point at him, a few crossed their chest, and two of the monks are speechless.For once we see Loki acting annoyed from Karlos's questions.He goes into a room leaving behind baffled monks. As one can tell this room is Loki's temporary room by all the decorations. This is a temporary room provided by the monks;it has a big wooden, closed wardrobe near a bed.The carpet  is black but not completely because of the green and golden patterns. 

"Room looks better than how it was before; a outdated chamber." Loki mumbles to himself, opening the wardrobe's big wooden doors.

"Answer this question before I track you down." Karlos threatens Loki.

"Impossible." Loki looks through the variety of clothing hanging on hangers.

Karlos frowns, not taking Loki's word to be a really nice one. So perhaps he should take out the big guns; figuratively.

"I have a sweet jet, my dad happens to be an FBI agent, and I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

 Loki takes out a small  dark jacket from the Wardrobe.This dark jacket has a high collar.

"How did she trick me?" Loki questions himself. His eyebrows shot up. "Nobody tricks me;this is horrible trickery!"

"How about _you_ call her."  Karlos advises him, sounding really frustrated with the man. ".  .  .She doesn't have her phone. But Callie sure does."

John drove into the driveway holding out a bag with assumingly burritos in them.

"Got the Burri-teetoes!" John sang, taking his arm out the window. He gets out the car--John hadn't bucked himself--as we can see from the distance a bunch of cars making a perfect square shape.He looks downright proud of himself. "Hey Carlos,did you tell him about the house being missing?"

Loki overheard this.

"House missing?" Loki repeats, quite puzzled as he puts the jacket on the bed.

Karlos hands John  the Pepsi.

"Yes, missing." Karlos goes ahead and lists,"Except for; the garage,back yard,kid backyard furniture, and fence. It's your fault we got into this mess; I believe Mr.Weaver's house is not just haunted by a normal ghost who has a berserk liking to BASKETS!"


	28. Ghost: Not scared

**.  .  .  3:48 PM  .  .  .**

 ".  . . Callie, how did you cram in all the chairs from the living room to the kitchens doorways?" Joy asks, sitting on the counter of a breakfeast bar. It was though as she had dozed away while sitting on the bar.

 Indeed, the kitchen's doorways are blocked.

"I used my strength." Callie said, pointing her index finger at Joy. In one hand she has a cup of jelly that has a spoon sticking out. "Unlike you, Joy."

Joy rubs her forehead, shaking it back and forth.

"My mom may have a sharp chin,be taller than me, and be stronger than me." Joy lists three aspects of her mother (who Callie has no clue about). "This _does not_ mean I have super-strength." Callie rolls  her eyes at the 'does not' part. "Regardless of the whole Asgardian thing."

"Asgardian?" Callie repeats after Joy,  pretty puzzled.

A musical lyric is heard coming from Callie's jean pocket. We can see outside the kitchen that this supposed 'ghost' is making a mess around the house. We see the sticks once part of baskets forming arm features for this entity as the terrible paint peels away from the wood.Carpets became undone as they swirled around single entity. Once the entity's destructive force had settled down; a strange figure stood at the doorway with a unique wooden/carpet armor attire.

Callie puts the jelly on the counter.

"I'll get it." Callie said, taking her phone out.

Joy sighs, relieved Callie's attention shifted away from her word slip.

 "Hello, this is Callie Summ--" Callie answers the phone.

"Your associate took my coat." Loki said over the phone interrupting Callie's mid-way greet.

"That's one heck of a way of saying 'hi'." Callie notes outloud, rolling an eye.

Callie lowers the phone, looking at Joy strangely.

"Hey irish girl,are you part of some mafia?" Callie asks.

"Nada." Joy said, shaking her head.

"This is annoying." Loki continues as Callie puts the phone to her ear. "First your associate took my coat, second I get a call from a 'friend' of yours accusing me of having a 'fling' with your associate, third the house is gone. Do mortals on this realm believe a simple switch equals .  . ."

Callie lowers the phone from her ear.

".  .  .Joy, what are you?" Callie asks as Loki continues ranting.

"I don't compute that."  Joy mockingly said, in some way that mocks the idea of her being a robot.

Callie's eyebrows furrowed up together. Her eyebrows relaxed shortly after four keywords clicked in her head.

"The house is gone." Callie repeats what Loki listed. Her face looks as though she had realized something staring under her nose.Callie looks towards the window and became white as a goat.

"Um," Joy held up a finger. "The house is not gone, we are still inside it."

Callie shoves Joy towards the kitchen window.

"Now tell me again we are still in Arkansas." Callie said, with Joy's face planted on the window. She let go of Joy.

Joy's face makes an imprint on the window. We see her eyes widen right she perks her head up, pulling away from the window. Her breath makes the window a little foggy like it was a car window in the middle of a rainy day. Joy wipes off the moisture in a circle so she can see. In the circle (Through Joy's eyes) we can tell there is a dark gas-cloud like apparition that partially allows a dark creepy forest to be seen with big shady figures outlined by what can assume to be moonlight. Not only is this what Joy saw but what stood in front of it sent chills up her back.

 Ugly looking wolves that have glowing eyes stare right back at Joy.Joy's hands became even shakier. Callie backs away from Joy.

"Where do you figure we're at?" Callie questions Joy.

"I.  .  . don't know." Joy said, as she backs away from the window.She then jokingly adds, "Unless there are two bickering trolls around this forest."

Callie puts Loki on speaker.

"Trolls are not stupid enough to send a house to an unknown realm." Loki is ranting, _still_. "If sending mortal houses to different realms is a habit then stop it." Callie and Joy exchange a puzzled glance. "Also going into houses with ridiculous gear?Ghosts, from my experience, laugh at your absurd  questions and mock everything you do to attempt recreating their death or what they did for a living."

Joy snickers pointing directly to Callie.

"I don't do that." Callie waves her hands in defense.

"Yes, yes you do." Joy said.

"How do mortals wait through traffic? On Asgard we never have traffic like this!" Loki complains. "One of you better tell me who used Asgardian magic on the house."

"Neither of us." Callie said. "Are you an alien?"

"I am not an alien, I am _a god,_ there's a difference between realms and Outerspace." Loki added something so formal that it shouldn't be repeated. "A norse god, not an ALIEN! Have you forgotten about the gods who've time and time again defended your realm? If it wasn't for Asgard this realm wouldn't be 'free' nor would the sky be blue."

Callie's mouth makes the perfect 'o' shape.

"In fact there wouldn't be a sky as you know it. It would be dark as night." Loki adds. "Imagine the chaos that would interrupt my own attempts to take over this realm!"

"Is he from Pinky and The Brain?" Callie asks Joy.

Joy proceeds laughing.

"It would be funny if he were a big, short mouse who can talk." Joy said, in between her laughs.

"Who transported the house into a realm?" Loki asks.

"We _don't_ know." Joy said.

The Jelly floats  in between the girls.

". .  .The Ghost is not in here." Callie said. "It's way too calm."

"I'm making the Jelly float." Joy admits. "And technically he's not a ghost."

Callie yanks her jelly cup from mid-air with the spoon.

"One; how do you know this thing is a he?" Callie's eyes narrow at the unusual woman. "Two; then what is 'he'?"

"You are giving a gender to a entity," Loki adds into the conversation from the phone. "An entity shouldn't be referred to as 'he' or 'her' unless you've seen it face to face."

All the junk blocking the kitchen entrance-way start to budge.

“We should back away.” Callie advised, taking a step back.

The white, fine salt is getting sucked through a perfect crevice between the kitchen junk getting ‘pulled’ in a way.

“Agreed.” Joy said.

“You can’t back away from a house that is not where it should be!” Loki said. “Running away is not always the answer.”

 Callie and Joy take a few feet away from the doorway.

“If this smart-alec is not a mouse, then what is he?” Callie sarcastically asks Joy.

"He's probably a giant elephant that likes to fool everyone better than Loki does in a shiny red--no, a shiny green corvette." Joy sarcastically said.

 "How do you know I'm in a green corvette?" Loki asks.

"You must to be a Psychic." Callie said to Joy.

"And I am not a giant Elephant, I'm _a god._ " Loki repeats himself. We hear him press a button on some part of the corvette. The women hear a loud random song playing in the background. "Why do mortals not equip their means of transport with wings? How do I turn this music box off? I never meant to play  .  .  . I  love Rock ‘n roll?”

 Joy is snickering.

“I can make a better song that has some actual meaning.” Loki continues to go on about the song as he is messing with the radio. “I will hire someone to make a ‘rule the world by kneeling to me’.” The girls hear someone yelling at Loki for the loud music (in really bad traffic).

The junk blasted from the doorway sending both women down to the floor.

“Yell at me again and you’ll be turned into a donkey. I’m having problems with the music box!” Loki threatens a driver. “Mortals never cease to stun me."

 The figure walks into the kitchen

"I am Starsqueet." The Figure, Starsqueet, said in a deep solid voice. His voice sounds ideally what a woman would want in an older man.

Loki is still on the phone.

"I am Loki."  Loki said over the phone. "And mortal, stop mocking me." Loki does not appreciate his voice being mocked. He simply ignored the comment as a 'bluff' by a mortal. "My voice is not deep.You,above all the mortals I've ever met, should be aware mocking a Jotenhium who is also part Asgardian is not a wise choice. I can make your life much miserable then it should be."

 Callie lifts herself half-way up as Starsqueet came towards them.

"I'm not afraid of you." Callie yells at Starsqueet.

The scenery slices in half similar to the phone call Karlos had with Loki so we can see the vehicle briefly.

"Good," Loki said as the entire green corvette glows as though something had outlined it in a light green highlighted marker. "You can kneel down to me when I take over the world."

Starsqueet's force draws the phone into his hands.

"In time, you will be afraid." Starsqueet's breath is heard over the phone.

We see a slight change on Loki's face that resembles a  'I-know-you' look.

"Starsqueet." Loki's voice sounds like a hiss as he said the name.

"Loki." StarSqueet said in return.

Loki said something in return to Starsqueet that should not be repeated twice.

"You have not changed." Starsqueet's beguiling breath did not reach Loki's end of the phone.

"You were banished from Asgard.How dare you possess a house!You were expelled from your original body as part of the banishment." Loki reminds Starsqueet. "A former Asgardian Warrior should recall time turns mortal bodies to dust."

Starsqueet laughs at Loki’s empty reply.

"This house is _mine,_ whoever is in here is _mine_ ," Starsqueet said in a way that did not sit well with Loki. "I have a new body, and there is nothing else you can do about it."

Loki's grip on the wheel tightens.

"This infernal device does not separate me from you." Loki warns him. "And I will finish what Odin started."

Starsqueet smashes the phone into pieces using his hand as the corvette disappears from traffic. The sliced in half perspective goes away leaving it at the house. Callie is visibly trembling at the man who shouldn't be there in the first place. Joy focuses her knife sticking out her pocket. The knife flew right to Starsqueet with precise direction. But Starsqueet catches the knife using his right hand as the phone's pieces slipped out his left glove-like-hand.Callie saw what appears to be salt making up Starsqueet's face.

We see the corvette flying towards the houses's direction across from the weird looking wolves.

"You will be the first one branded." Starsqueet picks Joy up by her wrist.

Joy trys wiggling her hand out of his grip.

"Are you sure about that?'" Joy questions him. "Because, no one owns me!"

 Joy spat at Starsqueet's face. His left cheek became wet then began slowly dissolving partially showing the wooden structure making up his replaced head.

"That can be arranged." Starsqueet said with much determination in his voice.

Starsqueet's 'hands' begin burning. We see little flickers of flames swish from his carpet finger-tips. It took precisely twenty-four seconds for Starsqueet to notice what is happening on his hands. He yelps feeling the burning sensation in his carpet-palm. Then Starsqueet threw Joy into the side of a counter's rough cabinet like surface.Starsqueet staggers back as he covers his hand obviously in pain.

"I have never met a liar shorter than Loki in my  life." Starsqueet said, with a growl at the word 'Loki'.

"I'm no Loki, I'm a Joy." Joy holds her hurting, bruised wrist.

 ___                 ____             __

 .  .  .  .   4:44 PM  .  .  .

   .  .  . Outside The empty house lot .  .  .

All and all Starsqueet pretty much lost another solid body thanks to Loki and the two women. Well if it wasn't for the wild wolves outside they wouldn't have been able to corner Starsqueet in the first place. Starsqueet had been bounded to the living room as a harmless ghost. Effectively making him what The Weaver family had assumed him to be in the first place. Loki made sure the house would not leave the realm Starsqueet had transported it to so he'll never ever get out and try get vengeance.

"Why is there a horse carriage with .  .  um are those deadly wolves?" Karlos asks, concerned.

Joy pets the head of one wolf with a new found respect towards it.The wrist Starsqueet had bruised is wrappedd in a bracelet like icepack.

"It's harmless." Loki said, as the strange dark looking Wolf wags it's tail. "It's dangerous to forest life but not human life.Don't judge a dog by it's remarkable, impressive camouflage."

The three wolves were sitting around Joy.

"I'm never going to judge an animal  like this again." Joy vows.

"Burrito?" John offers Loki.

Loki shook his hand declining the offer like a classic gentleman. Karlos looks down to his wrist watch. 

"Ah man,Mr. Weaver will be here in three minutes." Karlos said.

"Go to the wild." Joy shoos the wolves. "Go Larry, Marry, Barry!"

The wolves rushed into a nearby forest.

"Perhaps we can tell Mr.Weaver we got the job done." Callie suggests.

"With the house gone  .  .  " Karlos rubs his forehead.

"At neast he doesn't have a ghost." John looks on the bright side.

Mr.Weaver parks the car near the drive-way. We can see Mr.Weaver is horrified that his house is _not there._

"How do you tell a man why his house is not there?" Karlos asks Loki.

"What house?" Loki said, acting like he hadn't been inside the house in the first place

Karlos rubs his temples to the side of his head.

"Follow Noki's lead." John said, as the two women and Karlos look at his direction. "Net him take kare of it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Callie said.

The wheels in Karlos's head turn.

"Quick, let's go before Loki decides to chicken out!" Karlos adds.

Karlos, Joy, John, and Callie ditched Loki.The gang gets into the car then John drives off from the empty house lot.Mr.Weaver gets out of the car and goes to Loki (who is reeling in that everyone just ditched him).This was his terrible idea to begin with so it makes sense Loki does the explaining. Mr.Weaver did not look so well in his dark suit. Mr.Weaver's eyes appear sick.

"Where is my house?" Mr.Weaver asks him.

"You never had a house in the first place." Loki lied.

"But-t-t--" Mr.Weaver stutters.

"You slept on dirt, stared into space, and cleaned yourself in the pool." Loki goes on lying. He has to lie all the time which makes him good at it. "Your entire family imagined the house. Of course if you don't believe me, you can always ask your neighbors."

“B. . b. But _my house_.” Mr.Weaver stutters.

"You were having a problem with keeping it there," Loki lies. "And, the employee's who saw this wasteland decided not to press on."

Mr.Weaver's face is stunned.

"My associates cleaned it up to make it view worthy." Loki adds.

"We-w-e-we-we bought a house!" Mr.Weaver is struggling to believe what he had seen hours ago; a nice pretty house.

“You bought an empty lot with a backyard pool and a backyard play-set,” Loki looks over his shoulder where the once-former-corvette- was now a horse carriage. “And a horse carriage. Your wife has been sleeping in a horse carriage for the past month.”

“My wife will kill me when I tell her the house is gone .  . .” Mr.Weaver rubs his sweaty forehead using a handkerchief. It is not just the July heat taking its toll on him. “I mean we never had a house in the first place and I’ve gotten sick from believing my imagination.”

Mr.Weaver shudders from saying his thought out-loud.

“Get a mansion next time.” Loki said, and then he walks away from Mr.Weaver.


	29. Sometimes we have to decide

Sometimes we have to decide what is wrong and what is right. But most people should clearly think _some_ outrageous conspiracy theories are not worth their time. Our scene begins in a former police station renovated into a museum which is currently being investigated by the gang for ghost activity. Karlos and Callie are stationed in the former captain’s room with all the TV sets plugged in.

Callie has Joy's phone beside her right hand.

"Did they exchange phone numbers?" Karlos asks, looking over Callie's shoulder.

Callie sends a sharp warning glare to Karlos as he took the phone.

"Respect the alien's privacy." Callie said, respecting Joy's privacy even with her crazy theories.

Karlos stops looking over her shoulder.

"You mean Norse god." Karlos corrects her.

"Joy is not a god, she's an alien." Callie insists. "She claims not to be a Norse god."

"Buuut she is a god." Karlos said.

"The Alien from outer space claims to be from earth, but not the right one." Callie pulls up a webpage about alien who take on human characteristics to blend in with humanity. "So it leads me to think she's from another version of Earth, her native planet with her own kind. Her kind is capable to make carpet burn upon contact; also they are psychics and secretly have super-strength. They also made humanity exist by sending bacteria millions of years ago."

"HOLD your horses there!" Karlos waves his hands back and forth. "Do you realize how crazy you sound?"

"My theory is right, and whatever she claims is the opposite." Callie is downright convinced by her own theories.

"You are geeking out on the X-Philie forum." Karlos guesses, while tilting his head to the side.

"No." Callie said, taking his word for an absurd interested cop."That was the Anti-X-Philie website against X-Files.The Website was  'End X-Files franchise!' basically aid _X-Files_ was the worst abominiation in the history of television and fandoms; when the funny thing is X-Philies were part of a historical Science-Fiction show that inspired shows like _Supernatural_ , _Torchwood_ , and _BlenNet."_

"Blennet?" Karlos found himself puzzled.

"BlenNet is about internet geeks (They use other technology) who work with demons. Don’t be alarmed these demons are not bad guts they are good guy, seesh not everything is black and white. Some demons can be friendly.” Callie notes, as Karlos relaxes. “Internet geeks come in handy no matter what the circumstance, seriously, and one of the main characters is a demon. “

“And what do these internet geeks do?” Karlos asks. _Maybe I’ve watched  too much soap oprah’s, possibly why no one mentions BlenNet to me,_ Karlos figures.

“No wait, they are computer nerds!” Callie threw her arms into the air as though she had given up. “These people have an organization called BlenNet. They hunt down these people who escape hell, Fallen Angels who tick off BOTH god and whatever-that-guy-who-owns-hell, and the worst people out there who kills the innocent in the big bad guys name." Callie explains the show to Karlos. "And at the end of every season . .  ." Callie's eyes become full of tears. "One of their plans backfire. It's on season 9 at the moment."

To Karlos it seemed like Callie lost her mind. And that she has been around John for a very long time.

"The internet anti-X-Philie war lasted approximately five days." Callie finished babbling, well almost not done. "On the sixth day FBI raided the HQ and closed the website down."

"It would have been a funny story,"  Karlos recalls shaking his head.  "If I wasn't the one who called them in the first place."

"I'm right, and Joy's an alien." Callie stuck to her story.

"Have you considered Joy might be telling the truth?" Karlos catches Callie off-guard by taking Joy's phone.

"Give it back!" Callie tries taking the phone back.

"Buy a new phone, Cal." Karlos holds the phone up from Callie's reach as he went through Joy's contact list. "Ah ha!"  His eyes brightened at the fine print word 'Loki'. "So they did exchange phone numbers!" 

Callie grabs the phone out of his hand.

"So what's your fandoms name?" Karlos asks, as one of the computer screens sizzled. "I'm talking about BlenNet."     

"Blenyetfans." Callie said.

“Excuse me? That sounds like a youtuber name.” Karlos said.

Callie smiles a bit at  Karlos’s comment.

"The main, MAIN character Christoff says 'Yet' a lot.” Callie went on explanining. “That's where we got the 'yet' from. I can't wait for 'The Last case' episode.It'll be sad to see the remaining members split up on the series finale but a little bit satisfying.” Callie sighs. “I hope he finally admits his feelings for Sarah.”

"What time does it come on?" Karlos asks.

"In one hour." Callie pulls up a livestream page on the main computer.  "I'm prepared."

"I'll bet one hundred dollars there will be a spin-off, a book series, and a movie." Karlos bets, just to test Callie's obsession with an  TV show.

'"Impossible, it has the worst ratings this year!" Callie argues back. "There's no chance it'll get there."

"A bet is a bet." Karlos reminds her.  "I bet sixty-four dollars and thirty-three cents."

 The radio (aka-Walkie-talkie)sticking out Karlos's jean pocket powered on.

"Ah, BlenNet isn't kanceled, it's been renewed." John said over the radio. "And the new episode is _The Swing-Set_ and there are four main kharacters. Also, Khristoff is the demon guy, and Sarah is not part of the team. Sarah is a fallen angel who’s  been the villain for the past two seasons. She debuted in season 7 as an innocent  woman. Please tell me you were paying attention when kamera four suddenly sizzled.”

Callie and Karlos are confused how John knew.

“I bet fifteen dollars John’s an alien.” Callie mouths.

“Four dollars he’s not an alien.” Karlos bets back, handing her the walkie talkie.

“We were paying attention.” Callie lies to John.

“And the camera did not sizzle.” Karlos said.

“I’ll believe Fred’s side of the story.” John said.

Fred is in the jail cell room with a recorder and microphone. We see him fidget on a chair. He looks younger than Karlos and John, meaning he’s most likely in his mid-twenties.Fred taps his left foot on the floor. One can figure he is waiting for an unexplained voice to make it known. He is zoned out imagining what a ghost could say that may frighten him when really he’s scaring himself.

 Fred's walkie-talkie sizzles to life.

 "Freed." John calls on the walkie talkie

Fred had scared himself so bad he threw the walkie talkie out the cell.

"Fred, oooh free-ed." John continues talking. "I know your walkie Talkie is connnected to the komputers." Fred's skin becomes sweaty, his heart pounds, his adrenaline begins running. "Stop klicking the 'turn off' button!"

__________                                           ______________ 

Loki's last plan to rope in a mortal didn't work out.He had to figure an avenue,or wherever, for some willing people who would like to participate in ruling over their realm.Starting big did not work well so starting small seemed the best way to begin his quest to rule over _something_ at least.Last time Loki saw Joy, he could tell something weighed heavily in her mind and made her feel conflicted.

It's August 6th, on a Saturday.

Loki is in a room playing a cardgame with a few other men. This room is filled in smoke. What's making the smoke is cigars.It is apparent Loki is not bothered by the smoke inhalation.

"You want to rule over the world?" One man, who sounds like he came from  a low downtown street neighboorhood, asks Loki. Okay let's call this man 'the Downtown street man'.

"Yes." Loki sad, taking a card out from the row of cards in his hands. He puts the card on the green table.

The other men snicker, chuckle, and the last one laughs.

"That's what all villains say." The last man, who had laughed, tells Loki.This man is Austin. "In the cartoons and the old 90's movies/tv shows."

"Erm, not all." The Downtown street man said, holding up his index finger. "You are  talking about mad-men. Villains who want to take over the world are either scientists, geniuses, former employee's who used to have government jobs, and people who wash cars."

"I'm a god." Loki said, as the other men put their cards on the table. "So the reason you have in 'villains' are flawed."

"If you asked us about heroes; we would be having a debate table in the view style."  Austin said. "The old version where no one's opinions are scripted!"

"Some villains want to take over the world." A man  said, he has a odd looking cigar hanging out. He's Quo-tess Macqueen.

Loki could not believe Mortals had debates about heroes and villains. It seemed as though the group were bigger nit-pickers than any mortals he had met.

"So, Loki man, are you serious--" Austin starts.

"I am serious." Loki said. "What I say is the truth."

".  .  . about kneeling if you win this round." Austin asks, as he raises an eyebrow.

"That too." Loki said.

"Absurd."  Austin's eyebrow settles down.

_How could Joy be THE JOY mentioned in the Norse Mythology book?_   Loki thought, as he puts his feet on a nearby stool like a king would.  _All she does is get into trouble, or find it._

"Are you losing?" Loki asks, waiting to hear the answer to be only  'yes'.

The men shook their heads.

"If you were unsure  . .  . " Loki begins asking.

"About losing, Lucky?" Quo-tess jokes.

"No." Loki shook his hand. "But who's lucky?"

"It sounds like your name when said too fast." Austin agrees. "Luuuuckkkkyyy."

"Lucky." The other men chime in making it perfect and almost sound like  'Loki''.

"Doesn't sound like it." Loki didn't really like to ask these questions to Mortals but since he is not on Asgard then they are his choice. He cups his hands together in a fist. "Have you ever had a 'dealing-with-the-right person' who gets into trouble a lot and is notable from a prominent resource?"

"I had a cop pull me over."" The Downtown street man said, "And I wasn't sure if he was THE Lando Mernervo!"

"His last name is not Mernervvo, it's Calrissian." Austin corrects him.

Smoke puffed from two of the men's cigars

"I want to make sure I'm dealing with the right person." Loki said, dubious about whether or not Joy is the real joy mentioned in the book  (which he has never read).

"If I were you then I would test them." Quo-tess suggests.

"Hmm; like a 'who does it better'?" Loki asks.

The  mortal men in the cloudy room nod.

"Yes." They said at once.

"Is this 'bout girl troubles?" The Downtown Street questions Loki.

"I'm not in the market." Loki said,while plotting 'who pranks/tricks mortals better with actual powers' game.

All the men decided to ask which market Loki is talking about.

"In New York?"

"Florida?"

"Mexico?'

"Scottland?"

"Ireland?"

 Loki's phone rings when at the last suggestion 'Ireland' which he has not been before.However Joy sounded like she came from iceland and Ireland--family tree matter of speaking--.Loki takes the phone out his pocket then flips it open to see who is calling.The caller name is  'I'm not Irish'. Hadn't he just been talking about her?

"It's the girl." Quo-tess puts another card on the table and takes his cigar out.

"Or a kid." The DownTown man said.

"I bet kid." Austin chips in with The DownTown man. "He might have a kid."

Loki presses the green upside down phone button on the side of the menu option then puts the phone to his ear.

"Trouble, again?" Loki asks. rolling an eye.

"Um no." Joy said. "I have one question because  .  . um.  .  . " She looks over to Fred who is doing a magician trick at a stage (at night)  with nighttime lights on so he can see. "This realm might be different than mine."

"I'm right." Loki said, lowering the phone. "I'm right about her being from a different realm."

The men had stopped smoking and were sharing puzzled looks.

"I'm sticking to what the kid thought." Austin said in a low voice.

Loku puts the phone to his ear.

“Do you have a twin?” Joy asks over the phone.

“No.” Loki said, baffled by her ridiculous and absurd question. “I do not have a twin."

"Okaay, I'm just making sure about dat." Joy said.

"I’m a single child." Loki goes on. "Little mortal you should know this!" Loki zaps a card over which then became a boat.

Joy looks over her shoulder as she saw Fred is doing actual Asgardian magic.

“That’s really strange  .  .   . “ Joy said as Loki hung up.

Loki puts the phone away as the men who were smoking  cigars had their guns up.

“How bad do you want to die?” Loki asks them.

“What kind of sick nickname is ‘Little mortal’ suited for a child?” The Downtown street man asks,

"Turn that boat into a damn card!" Austin adds.

Loki is baffled by the downtown street man.

“It’s not for a child. It’s for a woman.” Loki saw these men had startling weird ideas.  “Aiming a gun at a god is not your greatest idea.” Loki notes, shaking his head. He snaps his fingers then the men's cards flip over. Loki calmly puts his five cards on the table.  “I win."

The men did not lower their guns,

"Now kneel.” Loki then uses Asgardian magic on them (and thereby forced them to kneel).


	30. Random but it happened

Somehow Loki and I got transported to my Midgard. However its one year before the missiles came to Illinois. That is what I do know for sure. But where did we land in Midgard? I cannot decide whether or not it’s logical to be in at this point. Okay where were in my Midgard? We were in Comic-con.

“Nice Loki costume!” A girl, who strongly resembled Loki’s costume, tells Loki.

“What?” Loki asks.

“I said; Nice Loki costume.” She said in a British accent.

Loki turns to me.

“I don’t speak like that,” Loki said. “Tell me who is responsible for this.”

“It’s your costume, dude.” I said with a carefree laugh.  I turn towards the Loki fan girl. “You are talking to the LOKI.”

“Proove it.” The girl said.

“He/’s .  .  .not experienced Thor 2 and The Avengers 1.” I  whisper to her.

“I can do better than prove it!” Loki snaps his fingers at a group of Chewbacca girls and made  them into doves.

The Loki Fan Girl kneels to him.

“Now turn them into mortals before anyone realizes they are missing!” I tell him.

“Ah, son you are not immature all the time.” Loki muses out loud, waving his hand at the doves.

The doves turned into girls in Chewbacca costumes and they fell into a huge crowd.

“I’m part of your army!” The Loki Fan Girl squeals. “Oh my loki’d, you are here! Loki; the god of mischief, is here!”

The Loki Fan Girl went into a huge group of Loki Fans.

 “Why is she  .  . .a girl version of me?” Loki asks.

“Genderbend.” I said, in a whisper like tone. “A lot of fans do it.They change your gender to the opposite for things like Comic-con.”

Loki puts a hand on his chest.

“A  .  . girl?” Loki repeats.

“Yes.” I repeat myself. “A girl, Lok.” I laugh at his ‘why do that?’ expression. “That was the mirror image of you.” I saw a group of Fans go by wearing StarGate SG1 main cast armor. I then remembered what I’ve been wishing to do. “OH I haven’t gone to a Comic-con in years. This is my first time!”

“Your first time?” Loki is surprised. “I thought you would have gone fifty times in your life.”

“As a mortal,” I said. “In 2013, I’m probably writing a Fan Fiction called ‘ _Shattered Glass - seeing is believing’_.”

“That’s  .  .  . . specific.” Loki note.

“Shattered Glass is awesome.” I said, noticing a group of Loki Fan Girls headed out way. “Army is ahead!"

A herd of Loki FanGirls surrounded the god of mischief.

“Tom Hiddleston, sign my LOKI armor!” A girl wearing Loki’s merchandise holds up the helmet.

“.  .  . I cannot sign myself.” Loki acknowledges. “And I am not Tom Hiddleston, miladys.”

The girls make a dreamy sigh and fall back Landing Square on the floor. I admit he did something Fandral would do to acknowledge the girls dressed in Loki attire. The girls got up looking excited than ever when they first came around the one thousand year old god. I decided right then and there Loki should sort out his own mess with his fans. It was too funny to continue watching.

“Say darling!” A fangirl asks.

“Who’s that woman?” Another Loki Fan girl asks.

“Is that woman your girlfriend?” A shorter Loki FanGirl asks. “Oooh,she probably is!”

“She’s not my girlfriend” Loki turns the shorter Loki Fan Girl into a horse.

All the Loki Fan Girl’s gasp.

“I’m Joy Jelenesto.” I said, with a nervous smile while shaking hands with Loki Fans who were more than willing to do that. “And  Loki is not my boyfriend.”

The girls refuse to believe this; since you know, Loki lies a lot.

“He’s not single anymore!” A Loki Fan Girl complains.

“I’m very single, thank you.” Loki said.

“Loki,” I said. “Turn that horse into a human before I peck out your eyelashes using a hawk.” I turn my direction towards an insisting Loki Fan Who kept asking relationship questions. “We’re not in a romantic relationship.”

Loki did exactly that, a little bit unsure if I would if that threat would be followed through. I didn’t need to be in his head to know this since it’s on his face. The short Loki Fan Girl twirls in circles saying stuff about ‘Mr.Ed was not a horse, but a man’ multiple times until she fell flat on the floor. Two other Loki Fan Girls took the short fan girl somewhere so she can get a grip on reality.

“Would you actually do that?” Loki asks me.

“Any time.” I said, very casually.

“Does he call you darling?” The pesky Loki Fan Girl asks.

“No.” I said.

“I call you: Jo Darling.” The pesky Fan Girl dubs me.

“Call me that one more time.” I warn her, in a deep and threatening voice.

I actually think Loki would now see what may happen to him if he does call me ‘darling’.

“Darling.” The Pesky Loki FanGirl repeats.

I punched the  Pesky Loki Fan Girl at the nose sending her flying into  a Scooby Doo cast member session.

“I like her.” A Loki Fan Girl tells Loki.

“I’ll leave you with that army.” I said, holding up an index finger.

I left Loki to sort out his own mess with the Fan Girls. Why do all the other Fan Girls think we are in a relationship? We are not in a relationship: I do not intend for this to happen between us. I plan not to tell Loki about the Chitauri. That is my big plan all along

__________                    ________                 _____

_.  . . Two hours and thirty minutes pass .  .  ._

After enjoying myself to loads of fangirling with comic-con fans—for different shows--, I decided to see how Loki is doing with that army of his.There were people who were talking about this weird guy who claimed to be Loki and did weird magic tricks that were real.Eventally I let myself walk around until I found out where Loki was.

I saw _two_ Tom Hiddlestons backstage the Thor franchise question and answer session. Of all places to find Loki _is with his actor._ Did anyone ever think this actually will happen? Tom Hiddleston is using Loki as a mirror to check himself out. I could see how comedy-gold this moment between the two is. Loki copied every move Tom Hiddleston did.

“Damn it Loki, stop copying Tom Hiddleston!” I shout.

“My reflection is alive?” Tom Hiddleston asks, his head turned towards my direction.

Loki copied the pesky Loki Fan Girl’s appearance.

“Um.  .  .um. .  .” I shyly tapped my fingers. “Y-y—you are a brilliant actor. Love your portrayel on Loki; it’s like the exact opposite when Darth Vader says ‘I am your father’.”

Tom Hiddleston laughs.

“He’s fun to act.” Tom Hiddleston admits. “It’s like the child inside has a door to come out and play.”

“Really?” Loki asks.  “How can I be that fun?”

“Oh.” Tom Hiddleston looks at Loki. The actor instantly became 100% sweeter than he was in the first few minutes of our conversation. Tom Hiddleston lowered himself down to Loki’s level with one of his smiles that a fan girl would forever cherish on her laptop’s screen.  

I didn’t know that Pesky Loki Fan Girl was _that_ short.

“How was the trip here?” Tom Hiddleston asks.

“I didn’t trip.” Loki said.

“I meant how the ride here was.” Tom Hiddleston politely asks.

“I didn’t ride a horse.” Loki said.

Some-one had to get inbetween the two!

“Sorry, Mr.Hiddleston!” I got in-between the two, fighting back a really big grin of mine “Loki met your fangirls.  .  .” I then realized what came out of my mouth. “Slag it.”

Loki loses his disguise.

“They are _my_ army.” Loki corrects me.

Tom Hiddleston’s eyes became huge as he stumbled up full level.

“Y-y—yyou are . .  .” Tom Hiddleston is having a little trouble taking in the fact Loki is here.

“I am Loki.” Loki said.

“Fictional.  .  .” Tom Hiddleston fell back and fainted.

“What’s wrong with him?” Loki looks down to the British actor.

 “He’s a whovian.” I said. “And a real life Disney prince. He’s also the reason why I told you never ever to call me  ‘darling’.Most of Loki FanGirls use it in Fan Fictions with you. I’ve read only two Loki Fan Fictions that were not fueled by in-the-bed scenes.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Loki is facing my direction.

“Loki, this dude portrays you in movies,” I said. “And he wanted to portray Thor.” I pat on his shoulders with a wide smile. “You got stuck with him.” I sigh still getting that ‘I want my answer’ look from him. “Imagine meeting someone—who almost looks like ya--you pretended to be.”

“Mr. Tom, the answer and question session with the cast is starting!” A man calls out.

I clap my hands.

“Become the man, and for pete’s sakes, don’t tell Chris Hemsworth you are not his brother when you first see him.” I said. “You made the actor faint, so now ya have to take his place and say a bunch of lies.”

“Easy.” Loki became Tom Hiddleston. He fiddled with the disguises bowtie.

“.  .  . Loki, drop the bowtie, he usually wears a tie.” I tell him. “You are doing the wrong person.”

“Wow, you are bossy.” Loki observes, as his bowtie becomes a tie.

“Glad to meet you.” I sarcastically said, shoving him into the session thingy with the cast.

How-ever-long-this-lasts, I hope we get back to the right time. I put a long blanket over the real Tom Hiddleston. I put two blankets over him (to be specific) then put a Transformers pillow under Tom Hiddleston’s head. I went out backstage and sat in the chairs to see this session; only to see how long Loki pretends to be Tom Hiddleston.

“Did you meet Loki?” A Loki FanGirl asks.

“I am Loki.” Loki said, sitting down in a chair.

 I could tell he is enjoying the attention from everyone. The Loki Fan Girls squeal. The other fans were holding just-recently-bought franchise bags that had all their favorite character or fandom products. A few were dressed up as Captian America, Aqua Man, Thor, Hogun, Siff, and and Fandral.

Wait a second there; doesn’t Aqua Man belong to the Justice league not The Avengers?

“What’s happening in Thor 3?”Another fan asks.

“That’s a bit jumping ahead.” Chris Hemsworth said.

“Stuff happens.” Fandral’s actor said. “And Thor uses his hammer to make his enemies surrender—spoilers.”

“No,I—Loki comes over and takes over Asgard with little to no one ever noticing,” Loki said, playing around with the card on his table. “That is Loki--Thor 3.”

“I thought he would be meeting his real mother in the third movie.” Chris Hemsworth said, leaning forward on the table with his head tilted at Loki’s direction.

“Or it would be his fault Asgard would be destroyed.” Another actor said, looking at both ways,. He seemed genuinely concerned. “That’s a joke, right?”

Loki apparently appears as though he has heard this before.

“It is in the Norse God Mythology book.” Loki said.

“No, it isn’t.” A Loki Fan Girl declares. “I’ve done tremendous research and I am victorious!”

Loki looks at my direction.

“Did she just steal my quote?” Loki asks, as the entire table burst into laughter.

So much for keeping a low profile.

“They all do.” I said. “Mr—rmrmrmr—Mr.Hi—i-i-hiddleston.”

“Tom, have you been acting Loki all night long?” Chris Hemsworth asks.

“Or writing Loki Fan Fiction?” Hogun’s actor adds.

“Neither.” Loki said. “I am Loki, and I’m from Asgard—“

“In Thor 2 Loki says ‘Tada’; is that mocking ‘The Croods’?” A Loki Fan asks.

“No.”  The entire table said.

“It’s an inside joke that Loki is; insane, a very good liar, wonderful trickster, and a man who loves to take everything literletal.” Chris Hemsworth said, in a joking kind of way.

“I’m flattered by your compliment.” Loki said. “In Asgard, we are more formal than Midgard.”

I decided to get up and leave feeling a big urge to laugh because Loki is pretending to be Tom while not pretending to be himself. Loki has a hand cupping his face perhaps chuckling at my too-amused-to-stay condition. My red face probably was the best indicator he had thoroughly amused me. Once I got out of the room there had to be taken deep breaths; in and out, in and out.

“I live in.  .  . a comedy movie.” I gasp in-between breaths.

Inside the room, this scene can be witnessed by the fans.

“Thor, I’m not your brother.” Loki said in-character.

“What?” Chris Hemsworth said. “I’m not acting as Thor; I’m pretending to be Loki. You are pretending to be Thor.”

“Loki, I’m not your brother.” Loki said, probably enjoying telling this to a man who resembled his brother.

“Cut, cut, cut there boys!” Odin’s actor joins in. “It’s supposed to be a funny act; don’t make it so demeaning Tom.I can already tell this is not going to end well. Tom, I know you have the mind of a child now use it for this one act.”

Loki lowers his head, muttering ‘Yes, father.’

“Loki,I never was your brother.”

“Why?”

“You were adopted by Odin.”

“I’m not adopted!”

The LokiFans were silent, and ready to hear the next line.

“Yes, yes you were.” Loki goes on. “Try touching the box in the security room, okay, and your skin is blue. If an Asgardian was touched by one a Jotunheim then they would have gotten burns. But if you were touched by then then your skin would only turn blue.”

“I suppose.” Chris Hemsworth said, lowering his head with a shrug.

“Don’t suppose,” Loki insists. “Adopted brother, you should assume that you are a lost relic while I take over Asgard.”

“But I’m not a lost relic.” Chris Hemsworth argues, bringing his head back up.

“Ask Father, he’ll take you to the only thing where you can see the other half.” Loki tells Chris Hemsworth. “It’s time to step out of the shell you’ve been hiding in for so long, put off the shadow of hiding from temptation, running away from temptation, and asking to  get what you want because you won’t get that hammer.”

“I will get that hammer!” Chris Hemsworth insists, shaking his fist.

“Not if I hide it.” Loki said.

“And end.” Fandral’s actor made an ‘end scene’ hand stroke.

The fans of the Thor Movie series—not just Loki Fangirls—stood up and clapped for the act. At the end of the day; we somehow had returned to the other Midgard I had sort of been adjusting to. For the time being, and for-ever speaking, I’m so glad to be home. Home sweet home never hurt a soul.


	31. Headache

**. . . August 10 th .   . .**

**. . . New York City . . .**

I am having a headache. Not the one all people experience every year that feels long and often times very short. My headache it’s more like screaming in this language that’s derived from the Chitauri.Don’t ask how I know about that because there’s no explanation how this is possible.

They are urging me to suggest—big impatient pharaoh hunchbacks don’t understand the bundle on my shoulders— them to Loki. In my gut there’s a feeling telling me that time hasn’t come.

I couldn't bare this pain much longer. But then again there’s a brand new life for me; not be owned or tortured for being late on something ‘important’ for some evil bad-like guys who twist other’s arms to get what they want. For the short time I had been around the Chitauri they had created a horrible impression on me.

“Headache?” Callie asks, getting on her summer clothes.

It’s August, and summer is transitioning to fall. I’m sitting in a chair dwindling in my headache’s pain.

“Yes.” I mumbled, pressing an ice pack-- hoping it would work, obviously--against my head.

Callie slips on rather expansive, neat-styled sandals.

“I had a headache before.” Callie straps her sandals on her pretty small feet. “And it was during the winter; when I was a child. I was wearing winter clothes—before then, I wore summer clothes even when it was winter, but my father insisted that one day—since it was cold—I had to wear winter clothes!”

I look at Callie.

“Your last name really isn’t Summers.” I realized, saying my thought out loud.

Callie drags her feet across the floor attempting to get the shoe into place.Her small foot did not fit in to the shoe; similar to a Cinderella attempt. You know her name is actually Ella; right? Her name is not Cinderella; it’s the title of her movie though some people, like me,sometimes refer to her by ‘Cinderella’.

“It’s Butterscotch.” Callie jokingly said. I would have taken that seriously if she hadn’t laughed at it. “My last name is actually Jones; Callie Jones.”

I held my breath somewhat anticipating what else she had to spill.

“My parents are wealthy.” Callie adds, taking her sandals off. She throws it out the window—and my eagle like perspective saw they landed in a shoestore without a glass window—as though she didn’t think about selling them.

_She’s crazier than me_ , I thought.

“And they want me to be married off to some jerk.” Callie adds, putting on her summer shoes.

The way Callie had said it sounded like it had been arranged before she even met him.

“Arranged marriage?” I guess.

If Loki had been here; He could have transformed Callie into a dangerous female lion that could trick a male lion into going into the wrong pride. No wait, that’s the wrong comparison, if she was turned into a lion that was the pet of a human you wouldn’t have known until Callie ate meat like a gentlemen with forks and napkins.

“I ran away, changed my looks, and took on a different life.” Callie explains. “I’ve learned to consider winter as summer, and fall as summer.” Every second that goes by I consider Callie a summer obsessed lunatic who’s actually wealthy but wants to blend into a ‘normal’ life. “Isn’t it great to have a little craziness lingering around?”

I sigh, pressing the cold icepack against my forehead.

“Thought my life was complicated.” I muttered. “Gee, I wonder how you’ve been getting money.”

“Joy, you’ve been collecting money where-ever you go; you attract the money when no one is looking.” Callie goes on like a detective solving a case. Gee I think Karlos and Callie should hook up because they are almost alike. She puts a hand on her chest preparing to say something overdramatic. “However I do look.”

I honestly didn’t know what to say.

But on the other hand, since visiting that haunted abandoned date center . . . I feel weird.


	32. Pranking New York City

_. . .  August 13th, Saturday  .  .  ._

_.  . . New York  . . ._

“So you want to—what?” I ask, dumbfounded by Loki’s request. 

The God of Mischief leans back into the chair as though he owned it.Loki had specifically requested we met here two days ago. To be a little more specific: Loki called me to meet him at so place, at so time, on the 13th of August. My first priority is not to let the Chitauri get what they want from me, and, my second priority is using my power to prank a lot of people for fun.

 Or just use it to prank those who I do not like.

“See who does it better.”  Loki said. “To trick/prank the entire city of New York.”

If he was grasping for straws to chat with me then they were really too high.

“Are you high?” I ask, folding my arms on the table.

We were in New York City; not the one near Canada that’s ten hours away from Illinois.

“I’m above you, so yes.” Loki took my question to be a serious one.

Loki is high? 

“I didn’t know you took. . .” I look both ways, making other people were not paying attention. Sometimes you need to be careful when saying stuff, it’s required. “Drugs.”

Loki’s face told me he is figuring out what the word means.

“What’s that?” Loki asks.

I rub my forehead.

“Stuff that can help mortals or hinder them.” I said.  “We have a variety of side-effects such as bug vision when really on it, speech gets very silly—“ Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “No,I ain’t high.” I shook my hand back and forth. “And mortals do silly, silly stuff if they drink it.”

“Like what?” Loki asks.

“Order Pizza while being chased by a cop and then land into a trampoline that lands them on a pile of mattresses that cushion their landing.” I hypothetically said, getting a blank stare from Loki. I didn’t really want to explain the extremely bad effects, besides, kids shouldn’t do it. “It’s very possible.”

“I did that once!” A man in the other seat behind us said. “But .  .  . um . . . I was driving a motorcycle at that time.” He turns back into his seat and sulks down as a few people had their attention on him.

 I had made my point across to Loki; who I figure he reminds me strongly of Starscream with all his lies minus being a god and all. Loki wasn’t a giant robot; but half Asgrdian,half Jotunhiem. I made sure the _right_ jacket was on the side of my chair. Loki is still figuring out what to say. He usually wanted to have the last word in _everything._

 “I do not take that mortal product.” Loki finally  said.

I picked up my jacket.

“I will be getting a brilliant prank up , Lok.” I tell the Norse God, getting up from the chair.

“What does Lok mean?” Loki asks.

“Don’t play stupid with me; you know what it exactly means!” I snap my fingers.

Loki did not flinch, but simply tapped his fingers on the table. If my eyes were deceiving me and so was my ears then the entire world would be saying Loki doesn’t think about most things in life. I had to accept Loki didn’t think about his own name’s letters. Loki is being extremely patient to get a straight answer from me.

 “Jot down your name and see for yourself.” I finally said.

“If my             question will be answered, so be it.” Loki took out a pen from the coat pocket and moves the napkin below his right hand.

For a Norse god who’s met his actor, Loki sure doesn’t think a lot.

__                                       ____                                       ____

 . .  .On a New York City street.  .  . .

.  .  . Thirty minutes after Loki and Joy’s meeting . . .

Up to this point; I got money for everyone not picking it up by hand but using my what-ever-type-of-power superhero fans call it these days.The streets does not have a dollar, penny, or any shiny valued objects. How do I know this? My purse is full of it. Thanks to everyone being distracted; I collected one hundred sixty dollars and thirty-tree cents.

Loki is leaning on a corner down the street; patiently waiting to see my big ‘prank’ that will be set off.

“Ready,” I put in earbuds into my ears—attached to a MP3—and turned the music on. “Set, go.”

My focus went on their phones quickly dialing random but not specific numbers that lead to anywhere in the world. I also made one of the street lights pole move upwards pointing at the sky.Quite a few people on the other street stopped to see what happened to the pole into becoming this odd way. The song I’m listening to is no other than Unbreakable by fireflight.

I walk in through the swarm of people and let this huge prank begin for New York City.

“Hello?” That’s what everyone said.

Window shattered into pieces, flower pots fell from the ledges, and whatever was put on the rooftop started falling down.

“I’m unbreakable, and I win!” I cheer, snapping my fingers.

A grand piano fell behind me.

“I’m unbreakable.” I sing,following the lyrics walking away from the broken piano.


	33. Loki, did you just--what dah heck?

Loki tricks a couple into doing something so funny, and he is enjoying seeing them in misery. At least that’s what I understood from Loki.This couple happen to be from some country that possibly might be china. Well, to be fair I thought my prank would probably be the best but let’s face it: I’m competing against a _Norse God_.

I’m probably going to lose this case.

We’re in a store that happens to be designed like a restaurant. . .

For the past five minutes, Loki’s been changing disguises every the waitress comes to take his order.

“Mr.Koz-well.” The Waitress is holding a notepad. She’s got her eyes fixed on it. “What’s your order?”

Loki’s disguise is that of the man from the unfamiliar couple.

“Excuse me?” Loki is speaking in chinese. “My name isn’t Koz-well.”

The Waitress looks away from her notepad, and shifts her attention towards the God of Mischief.

“Bu—but . . .” The Waitress stutters, as though the words couldn’t get out. “Mr.Koz-well was there.”

"Classy." I said, using my two of fingers to keep the straw in place. “So were—hiccup--Arnold Baughtedub, Lewis Hekic, Hannaha Plaughtigan, Alice—hiccup--Whenfree, Red Withall, and Charlice Laughtiff.”

The Waitress looks at me, right when Loki changed his disguise again. But this time it was him in his Midgardian attire. This is not part of the trick; trust me. Messing with the Waitress is for fun. Loki may not know what are the common names found on Midgard, however, he sure does make up un-imaginable names.

“Am I losing my mind?” The Waitress asks, with concern in her voice.

I hiccupped, again.

“Probably.” Loki said.

My plate is empty.

“My suggestion; Bacon and sunny-side up eggs are what my friend—hiccup-- want.” I said, holding up my index finger. “Just one.” I bend my finger up and down. “I’ll pay for—hiccup-- it, with cash.”

The Waitress shook her head saying something about ‘you need a glass of water’ while scribbling on the notepad.

“I’ll have green Ice cream for the side.” Loki adds.

In one, two, three . . . . .The Waitress seemed scared—at first—to look directly at Loki. Her fear is really obvious even for a FBI agent profiling a serial killer in a small city.The Waitress fought back her fear in her mid-pause deciding whether or not to look. The Waitress sighs, in a way that made me think she’s chiding herself ‘it’s only my imagination’. I saw the waitress freeze once she made contact with Loki.

Other customers were not paying attention.

“I need a paid vacation.” The Waitress finally said after an minute

The waitress turns away, and then heads the other direction.

“So . . .” I tap lightly on the table. “Tiene.”

“Sounds femiler.” Loki said.

Did I just really say Tiene? I felt somewhat different for a moment there. It was like these feelings were passed on from the Waitress—no that’s the words of a mad-man, I’m not losing my mind!—in some bazaar fashion rub my eyes, pinch my skin, and drink some water. _Tiene,_ the word repeated itself in my mind.

“I didn’t just say that,” I mutter to myself, hoping it was a vivid day dream. “That’s crazy.”

“Crazy thing is when mortals think they are immortal.” Loki adds.

I sigh, hoping the next word out of my mouth is not Tiene.

“What else are you—hiccup-- going to do with the couple?”

I must admit; on April 28th, 2014, it was _supposed to_ storm that day. I pretty much had a blonde moment back there at the bench holding a dark, small MP3 player with ear buds. I don’t have it in my possessions. But what I do know is that the device is still at Asgard in my backpack.

Loki waves a finger.

"Just wait for it." Loki said, and his eyes green lagoon eyes brightened.

Outside the restaurant I saw a clone of Loki appear right behind the closed door.

Loki’s copy went to the couple. I put the straw back into my mouth. In the cup is chocolate milk with cookie dough floating inside. Sometimes people may not understand how you can put cookie dough into a drink that doesn’t fall straight to the bottom as expected. Often time’s logic should not be applied whenever The Marvel universe is real.

Yes, hiccupping while drinking through a straw is a thing.

_______________                     ______________________                               _______

**. . .Outside the building .** . .

The couple who were not familiar to the United States is seen knocking on a door to some store. We see Loki’s copy go towards them—luckily he didn’t get hit by oncoming traffic—looking casual as he could be. There weren’t much people on the street. Some windows are shattered mostly by ‘unknown causes’ that happened earlier today. Most people are not using their phones—because the phones are in their pockets—while walking up or down the street.

“The store is closed until a bomb goes off in thirty minutes.” Loki casually said in chinese.

The two—most likely tourists---unfamiliar people look over their shoulders. They have rings on their wedding fingers and appear to be in their late forties, and quite short for their age. It’s easy to observe they are married. The Chinese man has a big backpack filled with unusual objects while his wife is carrying one bag and a pink hat.

“What?” The Chinese man said, as his face instantly became concerned and startled. They don’t speak English but we are somewhat entering an unexplainable thing. He did not seem bothered by the weight this backpack is putting on.

“Bambi?” The Chinese woman said, blinking.

The Chinese man looks to his wife.

“Honey, he said bomb not Bambi.” The Chinese man told her.

The Chinese woman’s face became horrified.

“The bomb is at the local news station down the street, turn left, and then right.” Loki continues on. “I’ve heard from a credible source.”

To them, the couple understood his reply as “The news reporters for ‘Berry’ news station are behind it, go to a clock store and tell them about it.” Loki’s Chinese is a bit rusty since he hasn’t really used it a lot. The couple goes the other direction leaving Loki stuck there thinking what he may have gone wrong on his trick.

_. . . . Back to the restaurant. . ._

_. . . Fifteen minutes pass . . ._

The Waitress and the other customers were staring at the television set watching two Chinese tourists making themselves look ridiculous and absurd. We can hear Joy’s lone distinctive hicc-cup break the eerie silence when the Chinese couple is claiming there’s a conspiracy between the giant news stations reporters and their bosses to blow up one of their own for a fortune.

"I did better." Joy said, without hiccupping.

"I did it better then you,little mortal." Loki said. "I did not use what machines Midgard has to offer."

Joy sigh, and then she hiccups.

“If I turned into Godzilla then perhaps you would be impressed.” Joy sarcastically said.

Loki, the god of mischief, could not tell whether or not Joy is lying.

“Can you?” Loki asks, raising one of his wiggly eyebrows.

Joy slaps her forehead, shaking it back and forth.

“No.” Joy said, as she is disappointed by Loki. “No.”

“I wonder why those two are making a fool of themselves.” The Waitress said. “Sad to see these days people want their five minutes of instant fame . . .”

Loki snaps his finger, making a copy of his appear right across from the Chinese couple. The Waitress froze whilst dropping the coffee pot that spilled its contents on the floor around her. Joy folds her clean napkin into the shape of a little flag then waves it back and forth.

“I surrender.” Joy said, no longer hiccupping.

“Of course.” Loki said, making his copy become a background civilian. “I am the prince of Asgard, and much more victorious.”

More like the prince of seduction in Fan Fiction.


	34. Unusual acting plus Loki

_“There are times knowing each other well come in handy, and sometimes the past can creep up on you. The Past always finds a way to come back  .  . .”_   Quote of the chapter **.**

“So?” Loki asks. “Why does a call from you bring me here?”

The two men share awkward glances and stutter in their sentences. These two men are Karlos and John trying to figure out how to explain their situation that requires Loki’s help. Loki did not understand a word they were saying despite being one thousand years old with lots of experience and years behind his title.

“Erh.  .  .” John looks to the door and then back to Loki. “We didn’t give her .  .  . um  . . .”

“We didn’t give her wine.” Karlos said. “She’s been acting strangely, and no, I don’t think it’s because of the curse that women get every month. It’s  . .  .” Karlos shook his hands back and forth as though denying an invisible fact.  “So different to see her this way.”

“How  do I fit into this?” Loki asks.

“She’s been asking for ‘mead’.” Karlos said.

Loki raises one of his eyebrows while thinking, _Mead?_ The God of Mischief studies the two men to make sure they are not playing a trick on him, _Why is her wanting mead alarming to these mortal fools?_

“I don’t think a bar serves this kind of stuff anymore.” Karlos goes on to say. “She keeps going on and on about going on a date when there isn’t date scheduled for her!”

“I don’t understand about scheduled dates.” Loki said.

John sighs.

“Joy does not start ranting about dates after visiting a haunted date center!” John finally said. “She’s the kind who tells you in the morning so you have a heads up where she’s going.” John glances at the door. “We had to nock the door because Joy kept insisted visiting about some Norse god—not you, but some werid lamed dude—and she would have gone to a park.”

“How do you know?” Loki saw this as two desperate men wanting to ditch a girl to go out and have some fun.

“We followed her nast light.” John said. “Stranger thing was; she made a raccoon into a dove.” He looks really white like Thor had used his hammer in front of him. “She doesn’t have that power; she has telekinesis!”

“We figured you might know who this person is; because ‘they’ apparently know you better than Joy does.”  Karlos explains to Loki. “But she did have headache’s a few days ago; after visiting the haunted date center.”

“I have to see this for myself.” Loki said.

So Karlos unlocks the door for Loki.

Loki goes into the room, not seeing the woman who they had been acting so freaked over.

“Call us when you get the sarcastic-often times threatening-irish sounding-no relationship girl back.” Karlos wishes Loki luck.

“Threatening?” Loki looks over his shoulder. He knew she could make geninunine fake comments to get what she wanted but _threatening often times_ made it seem her personality was bigger than Loki had gone to know.

“I do know for a fact she keeps her word.” Karlos looks down to his right, with a sigh. “I woke up with my face painted all over last week after changing the channels on her.”

Loki hears a piano being played in the next room. Karlos closes the door behind the God of Mischief. Loki curiously went into the room expecting just to see her holding a weapon with an ‘I’m reaaadyy!’ expression on her face. _She has to be playing them,_ Loki thought as he came closer to the room with the paino playing.

“Stop the act—“ Loki stops midway, caught off guard  at the doorway.

Joy is playing the piano in an attractive dress with black long sleeves, the dress’s torso is black, and the lower half of the dress is purple. Her small chest is exposed, her face seems unusual—as in somewhat glowing--as though make-up had been applied, and her small shining earrings caught Loki’s attention.If Thor had been there he would have assumed Loki saw a hot Asgardian.

_What kind of spell is she under?,_ Loki wonders while studying Joy’s relaxed and calm demeanor. The paino’s notes sound vaguely femilar from his past. Loki’s fingers tap like they were on an individual piano. He could smell the scent of what can be related Asgard mead from Joy. Loki leans against the doorway thinking how Joy pulled this off.

“Hello,boy.” Joy said, not in the sarcastic voice she usually greeted him with.

That was a red flag.

“I’m a man.” Loki corrects her. Now comes the time to as the question. The question typically used for ‘Is this really happening?’ and ‘She must be faking it’ scenario. “And who are you?”

Joy smiles, but differently.

“Tiene.” Joy said, picking up a bowl. She zaps it into a lion cub.

The lion cub squeaks while looking in all directions, startled how it came here.

“I don’t know you.” Loki did not know this person who was using Joy’s body as a vessel.

Joy looks over her shoulder making an I don’t believe you’ look at him.

“Liar.” Joy makes the squeaking lion cub into a tomato then she squashes it. “I remember you.”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion,  _Who is she?_

“Remember  .  .”Joy said, making water appear on her hands like magic.  “ _T_ he Battle in the realm where Thor said, and I quote, ‘Isn’t that little high, brother?’.”

Then it dawned on Loki.

“You .  . .” Loki’s anger is boiling.

“You forgot me.”  She finishes for Loki. Joy’s voice sounds a little more formal than how she usually spoke. “I made some mead. But you know; this person .  .  .” She looks at her arms.  “Oh she has so many tears. Not the happy kind of ones; but sad. When I came into her body;  I saw this dark doorway.”

“To the exit, you mean.” Loki said, no longer leaning on the doorway.

“That was the loneliest walk I ever had.” Joy said, with a heavy sigh. “And I went through those locked, sealed doors.” She shudders like it was something so unpleasant a trip like that should not be taken again. “I never felt so depressed before.” She clears her throat. “But the other doors; they.  .  .  “

“Exit?” Loki asks.

“No.” Joy said, getting up from the piano’s chair. “Joy. That was all I could feel;Joy. It was like I opened the door of laughter. Those two doors; . .  . drastically different.” Joy spoke in a low voice. “And she’s brainstorming, in the middle of this, about some ludicrous out of space monster!”

Joy’s voice became higher.

“To the point when you want to leave her?” Loki asks, again.

Joy rolls her eyes, groaning like the question  had become nonsense.

 “She’s even thinking about jumping into cotton candy to get me wet.” Joy adds.

Now that was the Joy who Loki knew.

“And why are you using her body,Tiene?” Loki questions her.

Joy sighs, picking up a perfume product.

“I wanted to see what Lisa had not seen how _alive_ you are.” Joy said, as she watches Loki’s face turn from calm to fury. “And it’s been an awfully longtime since I saw the pale young face belonging to an Asgardian prince.”

“I’m not Odin’s son!” Loki informs her.

Joy turns her head at Loki’s direction seemingly surprised, holding the perfume product.

 “I’m not the real prince of Asgard, I’m a god of mischief. I am the prince of lying,Tiene!”Loki reminds her who she is speaking to. “You have forgotten how times I’ve backstabbed _you._ Yes, you have forgotten a past that’s really not surprising.” The way Loki said it sounded hurtful. “Did you think coming here to me would end up with you coming back to Asgard? I can’t; I exiled myself!”

 Joy’s mouth is left open.

“You know Lisa died, right?” Loki reminds her. “She would not be proud you’ve taken over a mortal’s body.”

Joy’s turned from surprised to hateful.

“Lisa mostly died because of this girl.” She makes the perfume into a snowglobe. “Is that worse than forgetting your entire life? Why have you forgotten me, darling?”

That’s when Loki came to accept that it _wasn’t_ Joy speaking to him.

“You are using what I do.” Loki said.  “And I don’t like it when it’s from you. I remember now, why I forgot you.You brought mother with us to battle, without a weapon, and did I not mention potentially dangerous hunchback beasts? You tried to _kill_ her. Did you forget my knife coming through your chest when we were close? Tiene, your beauty and power is remarkable .  .  . But your attempt to kill my mother  .  .  .You  became trash to me!”

“She was in our way.” Joy interrupts him.

 “Frigga was _never_ in our way,” Loki said, using his power of trickery to get control of the paintings in the room. “There was never an ‘us’!”

Joy laughs at his comment, looking at the snow globe. The paintings then flew at Joy who then ducked as the paintings clattered on the wall.The paintings, as they were flown off the wall to do, fell on Joy.Joy made the paintings into bunnies that hopped off her. Loki turned them into guard dogs but Joy made them into butterflies, so Loki made them into plates and used them on her again. This time the plates were broken by Joy.

“The God of Mischief, is a bad boy?” Joy teasingly asks, still holding the snow globe.

“You belong in an Asylum.” Loki said, in a hateful voice.

Joy shook her head while ignoring the insult.

“Childhood memories, they all get fuzzy every-once in a while.” Joy said, she looks up from the snow-globe to Loki. “Didn’t we dance for that one celebration?”

“No.” Loki said, firm.

“Another lie.”  Joy said, with a disappointed sigh as she shook her head.

“You are making up fake memories, stop it.” Loki said. “Because . . . I can arrange her death and leave you body less.”

Joy smiles at his threat, putting down the snow globe on the counter.

“You are not supposed to smile at death threats.” Loki’s words were like sharpened daggers that tried to at least make Tiene realize what she’s doing.

 ‘You don’t really mean that.” Joy said, tracing over a stool’s surface. “You can’t kill a god.”

“My father was a Jotunheim.” Loki said, taking a step away from Joy. He didn’t have a spare weapon to create or make out of the blue; only he had some tricks.  “I may be part Asgardian; when I say ‘Kill  her’ I mean it.”

The door behind Loki closes.

“No.” Joy said. “You don’t.”

“Tiene, get out of her body before you are vessel-less.” Loki said. He didn’t figure she would have somehow—spiritually—gotten to Midgard without the guards to the spirit world noticing.

Joy’s face became concerned and a bit worried as she came closer.

Loki steps away from the possessed Joy. He made the rug into a polar bear but Joy made it into a cat, sadly. _This is not what I expected to happen_ , Loki thought feeling his back hit the door. Why were there so many doors in _one apartment_? Mortals happened to be door lovers and adored them where-ever they went in the house; from the living room to the kitchen to a couple other room.

Mortals had to tone down their love for doors.

“Loki.” Joy said, coming closer. She came close to Loki. “You let me come here into this realm and all you have to say .  . .  .” Joy raises one of her eyebrows. “Is to leave this age-less body?”

The cat is sitting there wondering why it’s not a beautiful rug.

“I _did not_ let you come here.” Loki said, with a frown.

Joy stops, and then folds her arms while her face quickly changes from concern to ‘oh no you didn’t’ reaction.  

“You let the alien see his crush.” Joy taps her foot on the floor.

For once, Loki’s puzzled what ‘Tiene’ was even talking about. For a minute there he thought she made up a screwed up fantasy. Joy then unfolds her arms sighing while shaking her head.Loki noticed her hair had been trimmed quite recently; it’s shorter than Tiene’s long hair length. At least Joy cut her hair before Tiene had taken over.

“You know, the man who switches the l and n in his speech.” Joy clarifies. “He’s a humanoid alien.”

“He’s from Lousiania.” Loki argues back. “Mortals speak differently than we do on Asgard.”

“It was his idea to start the UFO searching business.” Joy said, tapping on her forehead.  “His idea.”  She lowers her hand. “Don’t you get it?  John was left behind years ago.Don’t know how everyone believe he’s not.”

“He’s a mortal.” Loki insists.

Joy rolls an eye.

 “I don’t know where he’s from.” Joy continues, with a sigh. “But John, he’s not who he says he is. He’s like you and me put into one body; a convincing liar who does to protect his loved ones.”

“I am nothing like him.” Loki said, sending Joy crashing into the wall.

Joy gets up rubbing her shoulder.

“You never kissed me.” Joy tells Loki, her eyes were a bit unusual—strange, not right as they should—like an emerald diamond.

“We were never in love.” Loki said. “You are delusional.”

What happened next was like a blur to Loki. He remembered a kiss, though he didn’t have a good recollection how that happened. But what happened after that surely did get rid of Tiene from Joy.Only an Asgardian could hope the spirit world has an insane Asylum with more locks then it had before.

________________                                            ________

**.  . . The next morning  .  .   at 6:45 AM  .  .  .**

**.  .  . Bedroom  .  .  . .**

Loki gets up from bed.

“Wait.” Loki turns over, seeing Joy not in bed. He walks around the bed, then saw her sleeping in a ball  on the floor with a blanke looking really comfortable.  “Tiene.” Loki looks down to the sleeping woman. “That insane Asgardian."

However, the cat from last night is still meowing. Apparently it wants to be fed and then turned into a rug once more. Who wouldn’t want to be what they enjoyed being before? Anyone whose used to being what they are or who they are can probably understand this desire. The outside to the bedroom door is covered in cat scratch marks.  

“Cat meowing,” Loki sarcastically. “How great.”

 Loki gets dressed. Loki confides to Asgardian legends. He could only hope Joy would not be pregnant. Neither of them wanted to do this; except Tiene did. The insane Asgardian spirit who perpelled two--individuals who will later have a 'sorry' conversation about this--individuals into something that's not at all a good thing when logically thinking about this.  

“Do I have to clean up the mess of an insane ghost?” Loki questions himself, looking down at the cat.

The cat meows at Loki, pawing at his leg.

“Kneel.” Loki orders the cat.

The cat puts its paw down and patiently stares at him, hungry . It somewhat did as he had asked for it to do. So Loki fed the cat, then he waited for it to eat and drink some water. The cat went back to the room it had been created in; then, Loki turned the cat into a rug once more. The broken dishes were not a problem to fix. So Loki magically put them together and then turned them back into paintings.

Loki left the room, and closed the door behind him. 

"Blanket." We see Joy grabbing a blanket from the bed and turning over; then falling back asleep.

Our scene returns to Loki. The scene time skip jumps to thirty minutes after getting out the room. He walks into a bar--that is part of the hotel--where could see an unusally alone Karlos eying at his lemonade glass with two straws at it. We see Karlos slides it foward, and then the straw slides back to him.

“Hey, Mischief man!” Karlos said, with a wave.

A couple who were there, looks up briefly to Loki, and then returned their attention away.

“It’s Loki.” Loki corrects Karlos, going to the table. “If you are trying to find a suitable nickname; Mischief name is a child’s title.”

Karlos laughs, shaking his head.

"Where's your 'actor' friend?" Loki asks, more femilar to seeing John with him at  the table. He sat across from Karlos.

“John’s at the hospital or somewhere getting stitched up for a rude insult to his speech.” Karlos said.  “I don’t know he can drink without getting drunk,he’s one hell of a man. Anyway  . .  .”Karlos notices something off, there’s a lipstick smear on Loki’s neck. “Ooooh; that’s hinky.”

Loki uses a napkin to clean of the lipstick.A waitress came with some water in a cup—that has a straw—asking if Karlos’s friend wants anything, so Loki took the glass and began drinking it without using the straw.

“He’ll likely take a lot of green eggs and ham.” Karlos jokes. “Probably eggs, bacon, and I suggest .  .  .” Karlos tilts his head seeing even more lipstick. “And we need more napkins. I’ll pay for it.”

The waitress left, oblivious to the lipstick.

“Is there more of this?” Loki asks.

“Quite a lot, actually.” Karlos confirms, nodding his head.

 The waitress came back and puts some more napkins on the table, and then she went to another table. Loki uses the napkin to wipe off the lipstick while Karlos tells him where the most visible signs of lipstick are apparent. After cleaning the filth off, Loki then explains what had happened last night in a type of voice that wouldn’t get everyone’s attention. Karlos’s face turns white as Loki finishes the story what happened last night.

“So . . .” Karlos taps his fingers together. “You made Joy lose her . . . “

“Yes.” Loki said, quite ashamed. “But this time it’s true.” Loki shook his hands. “It was Tiene who made that happen!" He was entirely being honest with Karlos. Loki could tell Karlos is a bie lie; everything about him is a lie. "She was stuck in her little fantasy we were together.”

“And what did she do?” Karlos asks.

“I told you before.” Loki reminds him.

Karlos shook his head with this 'urgh' irritated expression on.

“I can’t get my head wrapped around it.” Karlos said.

Loki takes out the straw then takes  a sip from the glass.

“She tried to kill my mother.” Loki said, putting down the glass. “Tiene was declared a traitor and I had to make sure she would _never_ do it again.”

“Woah,” Karlos said. “That’s really deep.”

“We were good childhood friends.” Loki adds, in a low voice. “It was.  .  . unexpected when she snapped.”

“So did the chick leave Joy’s body?” Karlos asks, after taking a drink from his lemonade.

Loki takes a sip from his drink.

“Yes.” Loki said with a nod. “Tiene never curled up in a ball with blankets around her.”

Karlos laughs, shaking his head.

“Man, I won’t tell her about your little brush with a delusional ghost.” Karlos said. “If she wakes up and starts babbling about the crazy event you told me; I’ll tell her she lost it with a random nice guy on the street—who she accidently gave him the good stuff—and one thing lead to another, thinking this prank she pulled probably was better than your tricks.”

Loki looks impressed by Karlos’s lie.

“Thta’s a pretty good lie.” Loki said.

“I can be convincing.” Karlos tells Loki.He has this proud expression on his face.  “I’ve learned from a _very_ special agent—the best in the globe---to sharpen my convincing skills.”

“Who?” Loki asks.

Who would have thought this guy learned from an agent?

“A girl—no I mean a guy, from this Naval Criminal Investigative Service.” Karlos tells Loki.He puts the lemonade on the table.  “There’s one thing I know about Joy; when something like this to happens to her and she has no memory what so ever, it’s so fun to watch her call people who never talked to her.”

Loki raises an eyebrow.

“How many times has that happened?” Loki asks, his hands together in one fist on the table and he looks very interested.

“A few.” Karlos said, with a laugh. He taps on his forehead.  “Joy is a naive girl, sometimes, but she really has the guts to go after a guy who calls her any sweet words.”

The waitress came back with the order.

“I would like your number.” Loki randomly asks, holding a pen—he had made out of no where—and a napkin.

Flattered, the Waitress puts the plates on the table  and then wrote her number.

“You new in the city?” The waitress asks.

“I know the city?” Loki asks, unfamiliar with a question like that.

“She’s asking if you are novelty to the city.” Karlos said.

Loki looks back to her.

“Not really.” Loki said, as the waitress hands him the napkin with her phone number.

“I have a cousin who’ll like to see a hot guy sometime in the house.” The waitress said in a way that sounded like she is complaining about it. “You understand when a relative takes on the role of your parent?”

Karlos nods.

“I hear the pain.” Karlos said, shaking his drink lightly above the table.

The waitress left the two.

“Give Joy this number.” Loki said.  “And then this lie will check out.”

Karlos raises an eyebrow.

“What are you going to do?” Karlos asks.  “Become a phone operator to listen in or something like that?"

Loki finishes the glass of water.

“Quite so.” Loki said, apparently wanting to hear a conversation that would be worthwhile to listen in. He puts the glass on the table and went on to eating the breakfast Karlos had ordered for him.


	35. Murder

_“When you lie in front of a god for a very long time; expect your cover blown.” Quote of the chapter._

. . . August 17 th. . .

. . . New York . .   . 9:49 PM . . .

Lewis Bart, the guy John had a bitter fight with, puked in the alley. He wipes of the corner of his mouth feeling sick to his stomach. _The ‘perfect’ pasta was horrible,_ Lewis thought backing away from what had been ‘food’ a few hours ago. One of his mismatched boots is dirty, wet, and worn out. The scenery is dark-like. A cat scurried by a couple of trash bags while meowing.

“Ugly piece of raven behind.” Lewis said, shaking his head with matty—the moonlight does reveal some grayness in his hair—hair that seems messy at best. It seems like he hadn’t combed it in hours.

We see a figure in the opening of the alley holding what seems to be a specifically long ice-pick.

“Hey.” Lewis steps away from the puke. “I didn’t figure you come here.”

“We all don’t find ourselves puking bad food.” The man replied.

Lewis raises a brow at this man.

“Are you pulling a fast one on me?” Lewis asks, taking two feet forward.

“Not if you like punching the living hell out a man.” The man said.

“The living tar, you mean.” Lewis corrects the man, taking out something from his pocket. He takes out a cigarette and a pink lighter revealed by a light hanging from the corner wall. “Your friend will live.”

“What’s the difference?” The man asks.

Annoyed, Lewis sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I am not a boxer or a killer.” Lewis goes on. “There’s a difference between intending to punch the life out of a man and intending to make him decide never to insult a man’s mom again.” The way he said it sounded logical coming from him. It was like Lewis was making a speech delivery to a jury. “It’s just life, sometimes we say unconventional things.”

Lewis lit his cigarette using a lighter.

“And you think punching teeth out answers everything?” The man asks, questioning Lewis’s motives.

Lewis sighs, taking the cigarette out his mouth. Smoke drifts out his nose as though he is a entity to tempt.

“Look man, we don’t want grown men insulting our mothers.” Lewis said, in a serious but genuine voice. “Do you want a chick saying your mom’s from a planet called Pluto?” He waves the smoking cigarette both ways. “No, I don’t think so!”

The man held the ice-pick behind his back.

“You want to get a punch out of me?” Lewis asks, as he put the cigarette in his mouth.

The man takes a step forward.

“I wish I had ten of these.” The man said.

Lewis pauses while blinking at his unusual reply.

“Wait . . .” Lewis snaps his fingers. “Have we met before? Like ten years ago?”

We see the man tip up the hat.

Lewis squints his eyes to make sure it wasn’t just a bunch of baloony and the light from the neighboring wall wasn’t fooling him. Wasn’t this a pal of the guy who he had punched to the emergency room? Man that guy was strong but not strong for Lewis and his friend to take care of.

“Kevin?” Lewis said. “Where’ve you been for the past nine years—“

The man held up a silent pistol and shot Lewis four times at the chest. The man walks over to the still responsive man. Lewis’s heat rate went faster. He didn’t want to go, not now! At least he didn’t land in his puke. The man, who he refered to as Kevin, walks over holding the ice-pick. He had dropped the pistol at the alley’s opening.

“Kevin, spare me.” Lewis pleads.

“Spare you?” Kevin repeats what he had said. “Why should I spare a former convict?”

Lewis’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“You’ve lost your mind.” Lewis states, seeing the reaction on Kevin’s face.

Kevin brought the ice-pick closer to the man’s chin.

“You could have spared that f---f-family.” Lewis said, as Kevin draws back the ice-pick.

“That family was a mob, Bart.” Kevin presses the ice-pick against Lewis’s chin nearly drawing blood. “It was a mob family. You know how they worked.”

“You killed the _wrong_ family.” Lewis vehemently said.

“I am never wrong.” Kevin firmly said. “Never.”

Lewis’s eyes shake watching the ice-pick hover above his chest. Usually four shots would kill a man but Lewis is one of those who’s been in some gun fights before.

“Why have you returned?” Lewis asks.

“I have some business to finish.” Kevin said. “Some of them have to be attended.”

“You are a serial killer, Kevin.” Lewis said. “Why don’t you ever come to terms with that? What’s helped you to sleep from the cries of dying kids? What’s kept the wail of a baby before you did the unforgiveable out of your mind? Have you forgotten the innocent people you’ve killed?”

“They were criminals.” Kevin said. “And I am a vigilante.” He begins to go on like a gloating and bragging smart ass I-know-it-all. “Knowing I helped the world helps me to sleep every night. I killed more than nineteen, have you forgotten the murder spree in the suburbs five years ago?”

Lewis’s face is horrified yet furious.

“You are a serial killer, Kevin!” Lewis yells.

Kevin then kills Lewis with the ice-pick. He stabs the man multiple times in the torso. Kevin takes out the ice-pick then drops it to the side of Lewis’s lifeless body. Kevin makes a strange marking using a spray can beside the dread body, and then, he used the blood of Lewis to write a simple comment. This comment read: The Ice-Pick is back.

“A suitable trademark.” Kevin said, turning his head towards Lewis’s direction. “Always told me to work on my trade mark.” Kevin puts his hat on Lewis’s head. “Always.”

Kevin gets up on his two feet.

“See you in the news.” Kevin puts his hands into his coat pocket, lowering his head away from the moonlight.

Kevin proceeds walking away from the dead body. Where he is walks is straight into the darkness where no one would likely find him in the morning; well except for one god. You can’t hide under the radar of a Norse God sticking around for whatever is going on. The crime always catches up to the killer.

   ________                                 _________

. . . August 18th . . .

. . . New York . . .   7: 40 AM.

“. . .Ice-Pick.” Detective Sarah holds the ice-pick using a rag. She looks down to the writing. Her eyes were so observant to the crime scene. “This is the Ice-Pick Killer.”

“So the Ice Pick killer is back?” Detective Sauce Bittes asks.

“Quite so.” We see, through the disguise of a female police cop, that it is Loki.

“Ah man, this will be a pain in the rear to get through!” Detective Bittes complains.

“Remind me who the Ice-Pick Killer is.” Loki said.

“I told you, Detective Sarah.” Detective Bittes said. “He’s the serial killer the FBI will declare jurisdiection on; again. And then they are never going to catch him like last time.” Bittes shook his head with a sigh. “He killed 19 innocent people. He’s the guy who shoots, then stabs—but mostly stabs—his victims with ice picks, leaves the shape of a tooth, writes a verse, and puts whatever kind of hat on their face.

Loki took the hat off the body.

“His calling card.” Loki said, shifting to Detective Bittes. “Where’s the gun?”

“What gun are you talking about?” Detective Bittes asks, far more confused than the CSI technicians getting the evidence.

Loki rolls an eye at the stupidity of a ‘so-called-detective-‘.

“It’s beside your pant-leg.” Loki said.

“Oh!” Detective Bittes said, looking down.

Detective Bittes picks up the gun using his handkerchief as Loki begins walking away from the body.

“Hey Sarah,” Detective Bittes said. “You know, this Victim had been recently in a fight a few days ago.” Loki didn’t stop. “Quite a scare it was. I didn’t understand half what the guy said but his friend did the rest, claiming he’s from Louisiana.”

Loki stops.

“Louisiana.” Loki repeats, looking over his shoulder.

“Yea, that’s what I said.” Detective Bittes said. “I thought he came from some other country.”

What Loki knew slowly fell together like a puzzle.

“I’m getting some coffee.” Loki said. “I’ll be back.”

Detective Bittes shrugs, looking back to the silent pistol as Loki turns a corner somehow going by countless people. Loki loses his disguise a little bit suspicious; a few days ago Joy was under Tiene’s possession. Also Loki had heard an interesting conversation between the waitress and Joy. By interesting; it was hilarious.

The real Detective Sarah bumped into Loki, holding Coffee.

“Excuse me.” Detective Sarah apologizes. “I’m heading to the crime scene around the corner.”

“You are getting beheaded at a death scene?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mortals really didn’t make sense with their words.

“You are funny.” Detective Sarah said, with smile. “It’s an investigation.”

“I shouldn’t ask why.” Loki assumes, walking right past her.

Detective Sarah went to the crime scene taking note of Loki’s pale skin and his odd sense of humor.

“Hey Sarah.” Detective Bittes said, prepared to crack a joke. “You got back from the coffee shop like a bullet.”

“I just got here, partner.” Detective Sarah said, handing him a coffee. “Where is this victim?”

Detective Bittes is startled.

“Sarah. . .” Detective Bittes looks back to the corner of the street. He returns his attention back to her. “You know the FBI is going to call dibs on this; right?”


	36. The Lying Hour Part 1

_A/n This chapter arch was inspired by  "Criminal Minds" episode "The Children's hour" ending where I believe the mother was lying to prolong the man from killing her or doing anything to her._

Karlos raises an eyebrow at Loki.

“Loki, the god of mischief. . . . ” Karlos begins in a way that sounds unbelievable. “Doesn’t listen carefully in a hilarious conversation?”

“I don’t understand how mortals can listen carefully without laughing.” Loki said.

Karlos sighs while rubbing his chin, and then he lays it all out for the one thousand year old Norse God.

“There is something wrong about this.” Karlos continues, looking at Loki very strangely. Loki didn’t react to the man’s remark. Karlos had his hands in the shape of a bowl but the fingers were spread out and put them on the table. “You don’t know how wrong this sounds.”

“Your speech doesn’t sound bad.” Loki said, thinking Karlos is talking about his own speech.

Karlos looks up to the sky with a groan.

“Wrong enough to summon a tornado with sharks, Alligators, piranhas and . . . “ Karlos looks away from the sky to Loki; while he counts his fingers, though Karlos stopped at the third. He could easily see the ‘literality?’ reaction in Loki’s eyes. “So wrong you can’t mess it up.”

“Not if I say it better than you do?” Loki suggests.

Karlos takes a glass of lemonade, and then takes a sip. He puts it on the white napkin.

“If it is other than Natural disasters and trash; my answer is yes.” Karlos said. “Riddle me this or answer me this.” Karlos makes the shape of a circle on the table. “If you are so better than Mortals . . . Why did you not listen carefully to their conversation?”

“She didn’t say anything about being pregnant.” Loki said.

“Eh, she isn’t pregnant.” Karlos said, surprising the Norse god.

“How do you know?” Loki asks.

“Her trash can had four negative pregnancy tests.” Karlos said, getting a strange look from Loki. “I have a hobby exploring trash cans.”

   “You claim to be a good liar.” Loki said. ”But you’re terrible at lying to me.”

Karlos lowers his head muttering, “I dropped my cell phone in her bathroom . . .”

“And that conversation she had with the waitress,” Loki adds. “I didn’t catch all of it.”

Karlos cups his face into his hand then rubs the side of his cheek with same hand.

“How can a waitress not ask what Joy is talking about?” Karlos asks, figuratively. “Were you imagining something when listening into their conversation?” He raises an eyebrow at the Norse god. “Did you?”

He didn’t get an answer from Loki.

“Oh.” Karlos said leaning back in the chair, shifting his elbow off the table. His eyes became wide as though he had been told the empire state building had become a robot. “You did.”

“No.” Loki denies.

“I didn’t figure you daydreamed in an important conversation.” Karlos said. “Now about calling me here; which is one thing, who gave you my number?”

“The Waitress from the bar.” Loki said, raising his black eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively. “She told Joy all about the scandal—“

“Um Loki, get a new dictionary please.” Karlos interrupts him. “She’s not a politician.”

“She’s the daughter of one.” Loki slips the truth out. “When I was listening; I had to wonder, who’s been insisting to stay in New York? My answer is no other than you. A waitress usually would not give their phone number to unknown mortals. You were there, so she felt comfortable to give her number. Your father, who’ve I heard has recently been ‘underfire’, is a friend of this waitress’s father. This waitress is Carrie Absurdname.”

“Her last name is not Absurdname.” Karlos argues.

“Yes, yes it is.” Loki presses on; certain her last name is ‘absurdname’. He taps his fingers on the table.

Karlos shook his head muttering, ‘Crazy God.’

“I’m not crazy, nor is your name ‘Karlos’.” Loki continues as though he is doing a ‘detective’ moment.

Fans can argue Loki has seen some classic mortal movies, such as _Clue_.

“My name _is_ Karlos.” Karlos claims, fidgeting in his chair. “You can’t make irrational accusations like that!”

Loki raises an eyebrow.

“So you admit I am right.” Loki saw through Karlos’s panicking eyes. “Your real name is not Karlos. It’s Kevin.” Loki continues, enjoying what he is doing to the man. “Carrie’s dad is a lead prosecutor for a very important case. Want to be better than your ‘father’? Than do something that’s worse than lying to everyone who you are.”

“Hey!” Karlos gets defensive. “I’m not the one who’s a Norse god.”

“For a mortal; you’ve actually made me believe your name was Karlos.” Loki admits. “Not only is this ‘Callie’ mortal actually rich, this ‘John’ mortal is an alien, this ‘Fred’ mortal who was nothing but wimp, and . . . .”

“Fred?” Karlos acts surprised. “I don’t remember _a_ Fred.”

“That’s because you didn’t ask his last name.” Loki harshly said. “Unlike you, I actually am interested in last names.” Loki’s left finger slides on the table. “Trash can be trash, but the name behind it is more like a treasure hunt to find its use and value.”

Karlos stares at the Norse God as though he had lost his mind.

“You are talking like a garage collector.” Karlos said.

Loki pauses for a moment.

“And isn’t that what you considered Fred when you stabbed him with a ice-pick?” Loki said, this time appearing to be prepared to make Karlos into a raccoon.

Karlos looks as though he had been caught red handed.

“I found his body at a building.” Loki vaguely reveals. “I was intending to have a meeting with a potential warrior. You can imagine how unpleasant it is to call off a meeting because of a mortal’s ‘crime-scene’.”

“How do I fit in to this crime scene?” Karlos asks, in a way taunting the Norse God that he didn’t have anything concrete.

“As mortals say; funny thing,” Loki takes out a small phone from his coat pocket. “I found your phone near the dead body.”

Karlos stares at it.

“So that’s where my phone went . . . .” Karlos said,turning his gaze down towards the floor. His eyes get big then look back up to Loki realizing his slip up.

“To be better at everyone is one thing, but trying to fool without showing . . .” Loki begins like he is shaming a child for a terrible trick. Loki grabs the phone before Karlos. “You have failed keeping Fred’s death underwraps.” Loki taps on the table, while a smoke like strip of green turns a small dog into a cat. “You should stop running on your fake identity.”

“My secret Identity is not a sidewalk.” Karlos said, folding his arms and narrows his eyes at Loki. “Give it back.”

“I did not compare it to your awful sidewalks that have ugly, unappealing thorny weeds sticking out.” Loki said, sounding disgusted by the pavements.

Karlos is sitting there, thinking what to say from a descriptive comment about weeds.

“. . . Give it back?” Karlos said, as after some thought.

“Not unless you tell the truth.” Loki said.

Karlos’s eyebrows march together as his forehead became a mess of wrinkles.

“You already know.” Karlos said, frustrated with the god who held the phone away from him. It seemed as though this confrontation wouldn’t end. “Now give me the phone!”

“But they don’t.” Loki said, as the words sunk in to Karlos.

Loki glances to the lemonade.

“And you’ve been drinking lemonade everywhere these ‘mortals’ have went.” Loki continues.  “It’s unusual to see a mortal drink this much every day. Unless it is not Lemonade—by far I know it is Impossibe—at all.” Loki notes on the idea. “It’s because you feel guilt from the deeds you’ve done. “

Karlos folds his arms, leaning back into the chair,

“And what is that?” Karlos asks, with an attitude. “Tell me; what exactly is my real identity?”

We see a glint in Loki’s eyes.

“You are a serial killer.” Loki turns the cat into a German Shepard.

The German Shepard growls at Karlos, sitting by Loki.

“Hiding behind a ‘nice guy, chill out, child of a FBI agent, and down to Midgard’ like an animal seeking shelter will not help you for long.” Loki said, petting the German Shepard’s head as though it obeys him. “The truth is; your father is not an FBI agent. This FBI agent is the one chasing you for crimes.”

Karlos’s face is turning white.

“What about the very special agent?” Karlos asks, pointing out a minor detail.

“I would say he is not an agent.” Loki said. “Though meeting him face to face has changed all that.” We see Karlos’s hand shaking as he takes a drink from the lemonade cup. “He’s someone you used to escape from custody. So you could kill again.”

Karlos puts down the lemonade cup on the stained napkin with a visible circle matching the lemonade cup.

“And the waitress, you’ve fooled her too.” Loki then says something to the German Shepard that wasn’t heard. “After Joy hung up; I continued the conversation with Carrie.” Look shook his head. “ he hasn’t put two and two together, yet.”

Not everyone is paying attention to this unraveling conversation between the men.Karlos’s eyes are stuck on the fierce German Shepard growling at him. The dog appears intimidating to a man who’s been hiding behind a wall of lies longer than Loki. A web full of lies, deception, and foolish acting.

“But, she saw you in the act.” Loki continues. “She was young and didn’t get to see the dead body from the corner of the street.She was there and you couldn’t finish this victim off; you had to lure her away. You brought her home, and then, after dropping her off at the prosecutor’s house you left to finish off the victim.”

Karlos’s eyes were focused on the table.

“However, you didn’t expect someone to call 911.” Loki adds. “That Victim lived for another year. And then you finished them off a year later after stalking them.”

“It’s hunting, not stalking.” Karlos mumbled.

It was then Loki realized he is talking to a sick mortal. He is appalled by Karlos actions.

“Her father is not aware about this relationship, or about you. For the past few years you’ve been paying visits to New York, calling her every few days, writing love letters,and sending pictures.”

“That’s love.” Karlos said, in his own defense.

“That’s not _love_.” Loki snaps. “That is trying to get _close_ to an eyewitness. Relying on the darkness to keep your deadly past underwraps is not your best move. Think you could fool me? You can’t. You just can’t.”

“Um eh. . .” Karlos is impressed by Loki’s ‘here’s what happened’ revelation He clears his throat. “I can’t tell them.”

Loki’s eyes were swiftly bold to the serial killer. Loki taps on the German Shepard’s head letting a green wavey strand surround it. The German Shepard shrinks and shrinks until it was back to its original dog form: A small cute dog with a loose collar. If looks were telling then it would be guessed this dog is owned by carefree owners who treat him fine.

“If you don’t, I will tell them you are Kevin The Ice-Pick killer.” Loki said, as we can tell his voice is bundled in fury. If a word like ‘bundle’ can describe this fury then it would be spot on for Loki, but if it cannot then his fury is undescribe-able.

The Small Dog runs away from the two men.

“I’ve changed.” Karlos claims, appearing to be honest about it.

“You’ve forgotten who I am.” Loki said.

“Um no,” Karlos puts on his blue jacket. “You are a Loki, the Norse God of Trickery and Mischief.”

“You killed a mortal last night.” Loki said. “And it was the man your alien friend had a punch out with. You have not changed; but you depend on lies to stay alive. I should know _; I am the_ prince of lying, after all.”

“He’s not an alien.” Karlos said, getting up from the chair. He picks up the lemonade cup. “John is from Louisiania.I stopped killing nine years ago; just drop it.That girl was the hottest thing I saw in my life, and that man who I murdered was a child killer. Why the hell would I not kill a man who got out of jail for that? Answer me that, God of Mischief. Why wouldn’t I do justice for the innocent?”

Loki slides his left index finger on the table; his power of trickery sent a car crashing into a watch store across from them. All attention were then focused on that car; away from the daily walk up and down the streets—or more so the socializing in the street—of Bakers. People screamed, the car that crashed into the watch store is beeping, and cars stopped in their lane.

More so anything Loki did to the man would go unnoticed.

“Nineteen people.” Loki said, referring to mortals as individuals. He too gets up from his chair. “And they did _nothing_ wrong.”

Loki walks away with the phone; shortly thereafter, Karlos is thrown into a restaurant by a strand of wavey green magic.

_________                                         ________

. . .Many years ago on Asgard. . .

. . . In Loki’s childhood. . . .

_“Loki, to fetch a liar in his act, you have to catch him in it.” Mar instructs young Loki._

_Loki and Mar were hiding behind a wall; waiting to catch a thieving Asgardian who was stealing cats from homes. Mar had insisted to Odin it was part of the training Loki had to go through with him and it wouldn’t be a problem. After all he’ll be back un-harmed. Mar had a couple cats in his house; with his home abandoned—so it seemed—in the middle of night._

_“You said we were doing tricks to each other.” Young Loki said in a low voice._

_Mar made a low chuckle._

_“This is the art of lying.” Mar explained to Young Loki._

_“Lying?” Loki asked. “You never said anything about lying.”_

_Young Loki saw a dark figure heading to Mar’s house._

_“That’s because we are using it for a different purpose.” Mar whispered as the figure got closer to the house. “And to become successful at it; you must do it all the time or at least often enough to become a pro at it.”_

_“Like a prince?” Young Loki suggested._

_The Figure stopped at the house and took out a small bag from his pocket._

_“Yes,” Mar said. “The prince of lying.”_

_“I never tricked strangers before.” Young Loki noted._

_“Your mother told me you need some help with that.” Mar added. “And the lying part, you should pick that up faster than learning the best form of trickery.”_

_“Which is?” Young Loki asked._

_A long wide notable smile appeared on Mar’s face._

_“Making the worst nightmares real.” Mar said, snapping his fingers._

_A goat appears behind the figure within a blue cloud that is apparently string related and cloudy a bit at the middle. The goat rammed into the figure then it disappeared just how Mar had summoned this creature in magic. The figure groaned while getting back up on their two feet. Mar nudged Young Loki’s shoulder trying to provoke him into giving the figure his best shot._

_“Here it goes.” Young Loki said, waving his hand._

_A rabbit appeared in front of the figure’s shoe._

_“Rabbit?” Mar looked at Young Loki. “Seriously?”_

_“I’m not ready for bigger things.” Young Loki admitted._

_Mar rubbed his forehead as the figure knocks the rabbit out of his was. Since poor rabbits cannot squeak for the sake of its own life it remained silent. However it stood there with red eyes fixated on the figure that kicked it. The figure proceeded to get into the house._

_“Is there girls in your life?” Mar asked._

_At first, Young Loki stammered a little. It seemed apparent to Mar that Young Loki had thought He had asked if there were any ‘girl’ crushes Loki had on. Mar sighed, while combing through his hair with a small silver hairbrush. Since when did Mar bring around hairbrushes? That question never got answered in the time Loki was with Mar._

_“Loki.” Mar said in a low voice. “Get your mind off girlfriends. Capeesh?”_

_Young Loki nodded, while understandable relieved it wasn’t the question he thought Mar had been asking._

_“Tiene, Lisa,” Young Loki began to list. “And Sif—“_

_“Then imagine its Tiene poking at your shoulder repeatedly so she can ask you for a foot massage!” Mar instructed Young Loki._

_Young Loki’s face is basically terrified what a girls foot is like. Loki gulped, squeezing his eyes briefly while imaging a certain image of cleaning Tiene’s dirty filthy infected foot. Mar pat on Young Loki’s shoulder as though he had been grief struck by a loss. That loss was the ability to never imagine cleaning a foot._

_“Make rabbit into a horse.” Mar said, putting his hand off Loki’s shoulder._

_Young Loki’s eyes opened, and he looked up to Mar with raised questionable eyebrows._

_“What good does this do?” Young Loki asked._

_“Make it into a bull before I turn you into a frog.” Mar said, sounding serious about his reply._

_Loki waves his fingers at the bunny then made the creature turn into a bull. It had to work as he heard meows from inside Mar’s house including screeches. Young Loki added a certain quality to this bull: the ability to go through walls without squeezing through a door. The large bull goes through the door into Mar’s house. Young Loki saw Mar had crossed his fingers._

_“Please don’t break the mirror.” Mar whispered repeatedly._

_They heard yelling from inside the house._

_“For the love of Odin’s beard, don’t break the mirror.” Mar wished, again._

_Young Loki is amused, obviously, so he made a circle with his left finger on the ground and made the bull into a jack rabbit. They heard more screaming coming from the house. A rush of feet is heard stampeding through Mar’s house. However they heard a distinctive noise belonging to a mirror being shattered._

_“He’s cursed for 7 years if he looks at it.” Mar said._

_The two heard a loud context yell from the house about the mirror._

_“There goes his promising life.” Young Loki said._

_The door fell down and the figure left behind a large bag on the ground._

_“What did you do to the bull?” Mar asked, glaring at Young Loki._

_A jack rabbit hopped out the house._

_“I made it into a Jackagardian.” Young Loki said._

_Mar made the jack rabbit into a hound then snapped his fingers which sent the animal right after the thief. Mar studied Loki’s eyes to see if he were lying. We see one eyebrow rose up while the other remained down on Mar’s face.Mar’s face became a grimace by a man in his mid-thirties.Mar’s silver comb is in his right hand._

_“You don’t know what it’s called.” Mar said, after a while._

_“I am not lying.” Young Loki said._

_“Lie better to me.” Mar said. “And believe in your lies. Then we’ll be even. Now I must get the animal thief. Loki, go home.”_

_Mar left Young Loki behind; going after the animal thief with the hound._


	37. The Lying Hour Part 2

_. . .2011. . ._

_. . . New York . . ._

“Goodbye.” John said, over the phone.

We see the platform from a large non-human made aircraft slide down. The grass seemed to be pushed back from the unusual force perpelling it flat. Wind gusts speeding up from the usual force.There is light smoke coming from the entrance hence floating down the gray slide material land on the grass. The destination is somewhere in a forest around New York City; that isn’t well populated.

Callie throws a kernel of popcorn into her mouth,while watching a soap TV show and crunches it.

“You hanging up on me?” Callie said, with a crunch.

“Lot a khance.” John said, clearing his throat. “This is goodbye.”

“So that means you are hanging up on me!” Callie proclaims.

“Lo.” John argues. “I’m leaving.” He walks taking a big suitcase with him and a little red wagon full of plants. “Thanks for all the memories; Kallie.”

John went into the opening, just as the phone call ended.

___________                                            ________________

. . . New York City . . .

“What?” Joy said, putting the phone against her ear. “Care to repeat that?” JOylaughs while shaking her head. “I thought you said one of my friends is a serial killer.”

“Your ‘associate’ _is_ a serial killer.” Loki repeats what he had said in the first place.

Apparently Loki has been trying to knock some sense into Joy that ‘Karlos’ is a serial killer.

“Ya must be pullin’ a Joki on me.” Joy said.

“Joki?” Loki repeats over the phone. “Is there some kind of conspiracy going on with these machines? Are you wire-tapping my phone?” Joy rolled her eyes at the question. “Is Joki a codeword for a secret ambush with Kevin?”

Joy groans, rubbing her forehead.

“Never-mind.” Joy said, going through her hair.              

Her large dark purple bag is full of what can be assumed to be new ghost hunting gear. There’s a clear gray bag poking out from the edge of the dark purple bag’s opening. _He can’t take a joke,_ Joy thought as her hand draws away from her recently dyed hair.

Loki’s accusations were humorous at best, yet they were far logical. _Why would we have a ambush with a ‘who-the-hellis-kevin’ on Loki?,_ the thought crossed Joy’s mind momentarily. However, the thought sunk back into a forever-more darkness; figuratively. There are times when Loki’s reactions are priceless seen face to face.

“Which friend of mine made a Joki about a killer?” Joy sarcastically asked.

“Karlos is not his real name.” The first words didn’t make sense, though what Loki said next was a shocker.“His name is Kevin. He is Kevin the Ice-Pick Killer. Kevin has returned to his old ways; killing mortals who hadn’t committed a crime.”

_Is he lying?,_ Joy thought a bit unsure to believe him. After all; Loki is the prince of lying.Tonight they were going to check out a hotel for ghosts. This hotel is called the ‘Devally Hotel’ somewhere in New York. It was ‘Karlos’s idea’ to go there—as he claimed it was haunted—instead of visiting a potentially haunted zoo that had lots of ghost reports.

“I can’t believe you are goin’ tis far about Karlos’s FBI connection.” Joy said, coming closer to the hotel. “And I will not believe another lie about Callie goin’ up ta Montana to take up horse racin’!”

“Little mortal, I didn’t say Callie was going to the realm with rolling hills and wing backed horses,” Loki begins to correct her on a lie that he had made up earlier, before Kevin had killed someone. Loki intentionally pauses before he said another word. “It was John. Your hearing must be terrible.”

“I had ear surgery, thank ya.” Joy said, in a voice full of sarcasm.

Loki is baffled, over the phone; apparently he is waiting in line at a police station with ‘Karlos’s damning phone that has a phone number belonging to the victim he murdered last night. It’s a miracle how Loki is hearing her from inside a noisy police department. Perhaps a true miracle smashed into an un-logical moment in Midgard.

And Joy elaborated on about the ear surgery.

“I had ear surgery to get rid of a small gray ball from my ear.” Joy explains, getting inside the hotel. “It rang like a school bell; so great thanks for sayin’ my hearin’ is terrible.” Sometimes Joy baffles Loki how she doesn’t realize her life is a comedy movie. “It usually was ringin’ by twelve when it was usually lunch time at school.”

   If Joy really wasn’t from Ireland; then nothing answered Loki’s hot question _why_ she sounded Irish.

"Loki." Joy said. “Do me a favour.”

"Yes?" Loki presses the phone against his ear.

"If I need savin’ . . .” Joy began, choosing descievely what to say next. “Don't do it."

Puzzled, Loki lowers the phone to his eye level to make sure it was really Joy on the phone. The screen name read ‘Joy Irish’ in small green text. Loki puts the phone back on his ear a bit unsure why she would make a comment like this. If the news really did creep her out, then he might have swayed Joy into believing. One half of Loki’s gut said otherwise. It was strange for Joy to ask for an unusual favor.

"I use to believe in heroes.  .  ." Joy said in a low voice. "But mine never showed up."

_Heroes?,_ Loki thought, _I’m a god not a hero. Mortals don’t understand how gods live among them._ One thing made perfect sense to Loki why no one bothered to believe a god is living among them. They were too self-absorbed to notice what’s going on under their very noses. So self-absorbed they wouldn’t notice a war being commenced in their back yard.

“If you had to show evidence in a hurry, what gets all the mortals attention?” Loki asks.

“I’m on firaaaah.” Joy sang. “Kiddin’ tere. Just say somethin’ like ya have important evidence for a high profiled case when really you don’t.”

We see on Loki’s side of the conversation that he is leaning over to his right from a long line.

“I have evidence for the reopened case of the Ice-Pick Killer!” Loki holds the white baggy with ‘Karlos’s phone.

All attention shifted to Loki—in the disguise of the Korean Woman who helped him up his feet a couple months ago—very awkwardly. The glare of police officers are sharply on Loki.Well that is an over-exaggerated statement but they are skeptical about his claim. The room had become silent.

“Ya just did dat.” Joy said, with an over-exaggerated groan as she went to an elevator.

“Of course.” Loki said over the phone.

“Hah,” Joy said, with a laugh. “The laugh Karlos and Callie will get when I tell tem.”

Just as Loki was about to say something, Joy hung up. Joy puts the phone into the bag instead of putting it into a side pocket on the bag’s side. The elevator doors opens right after putting the phone away. Joy went into the elevator and then she presses one of the buttons on the side of the elevator. However a couple people came into the elevator. We see a lightbulb go off above her head. She stood in front of the buttons.

“How many need ta go to floor 4?” Joy asks, looking over her shoulder.

Four people raised their hands

“I wonder what all these buttons do.” Joy said, pressing all the buttons on the elevator.

The elevator goes down instead of up.

“Hey, we said four.” A man said.

“No, you said floor zero.” Joy said.

A collective sigh is heard from everyone. Then the elevator went silent as it went down and down.

“Hey,” Joy said. “Who’s beeper is goin’ off?”

The people inside share puzzled glances, not getting what she’s trying to do. Unbeknownst to them; their pens, cell phones, wallets, and keys went into the man in the back’s bag. Joy takes out a harmonica from her ghost gear bag. She then tries to use it; though her musical talent cannot be applied to a little machine. She was terrible.

“I don’t need to die listening to a terrible harmonica.” An elderly woman said.

Joy rolls an eye, taking out the harmonica.

“It’s a small world.” Joy sang, as the elevator came to a stop. “Sweet home Alabama.”

The elevator then went back up without closing. We hear a collective groan from everyone minus Joy. Joy puts the Harmonica back inside the bag. Everyone is looking forward so Joy continues to mix a couple songs into sweet home Alabama and made a stethoscope go around the neck of a short young man who hadn’t been paying attention.

“I don’t remember rest of le lyrics.” Joy sang. “But I do know that keep bleeding looovee, owohooaah ,no matter what they say, sweet home Alabama,keep holding on,” Joy taps her foot on the floor making a beat. “It’s only a day away, together we’ll stand the weather, soooo keep holding on!”

“Stop it.” The Stethoscope young man said.

“Use yer scope and listen ta dah wall.” Joy retorts.

The young man did exactly as she said without questioning her.

“Nothing ya can say, nothin’ ya can do, just keep holding on.” Joy continues to sing. “Sweet home Alabama. You're not alone, together we stand, nah nah nah. Tick tock on the clock, I love ya tomorrow, I love ya and it’s only a day awaaaay, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand.”

Several people were covering their ears.

Tom Banker, a older man in the back, looks down to his bag with jack pot.

“I don’t own five wallets.” Mr.Banker said out loud.

“And don’t lie when I want to, but I need to lie all the time,” Joy keeps singing as the elevator kept going up.

The elderly looks straight at Mr.Banker, “Can I cho—“

“Are you mad?” Mr.Bankerinterupts her, clutching the bag closely. “Don’t ever say something like that!”

“Na na nah ooeeoeooeeo.” Joy humms. “WIIRRiirir wiirrrr.”

Surprisingly a few people actually joined in the humming.

“Uh uh huh huuuuubhhh uh erh erh erh erh erh huh.” Three people were humming a random theme.

Joy looks over her shoulder.

“Wanna hear a theme song?” Joy asks.

“No!” Everyone said.

“Wonderpets!” Joy sang, looking back to the buttons. “We’re on our way to save dah pet, we’re not too tall, we’re not too small,we’re not too big, but when we work together we get the job done; wonderpets! Stop and stare, feeling like you are not there, a wayyz, so stop and stare, like you are not here but there and believe.”

The people plugged their ears, except for two.

“Hi Mr.T.” Joy randomly said to no one. “I didn’t tink ya’ll ever get in here.”

Everyone backed up into the back of the elevator.

“Ding!” Joy said, as the elevator stopped at floor 2.

The doors opened, so then five people got out of the elevator leaving Mr.Banker, the elderly, and a couple other people in the elevator with Joy. The Doors close with a whish.Joy taps her foot breaking the tension and silence in the room in a pesky kind of way. Her phone rings repeatedly in the bag.

“Oh shut up Loki.” Joy said out loud. “Not like you are going to wonderland.”

“She’s nuts.” Mr.Banker said.

Joy grins, knowing he has everyone’s wallets.

“Not when I know your wife is leaving you for some younger man and you are here to steal everything she has.” Joy said. “Your demeanor seems that way since . . .” The people in the elevator were staring at her.

Joy covers her mouth, apologetic.

“Oops spoiler heavy.” Joy mumbles. “I’ll tell ya in five stops.”                 

At floor six, nine people came in.

“Off to nethaland!” Joy holds up her index finger and then hits all the buttons on the control object, again.

“Nooo!” Mr.Banker yells.

Everyone was confused as the elevator went down, minus Joy. Once again, the new passenger’s belongings went into Mr.Banker’s not-so-heavy bag.

“Baa baaaa baaa.” Joy acts like a sheep.

“Meow.” A passenger said.

“Mwoar.” Joy mimics a lion’s mew.

“Stop it.” The elderly woman said. “I must go to floor 13!”

“Are you nuts?” Joy asks, the same question that Mr.Banker somewhat presented.

“No,” The elderly woman said. “But you are!”

“Thanks!” Joy said, taking pride in a comment that was supposed to be treated badly. She touches her chest at that moment as though she is thankful. “Six hundred thousand three hundred minutes of love, how do you measure it, measure it in love?”

Joy successfully snaps her fingers singing in the style ‘seasons of love’ had been done.

“It’s all about looveee.” Joy draws it out. “All about love.”

An hour later the annoyance on the elevator came to an end. Joy had set about seventy wallets in Mr.Banker’s bag without anyone taking a hint or some attention to their pockets. It seemed unusual to her that everyone got robbed on a long elevator ride. Though all the concern—figuratively--fell off Joy’s shoulders when nearly walking past a detective.

How did she know he was a detective? He had a gun and badge apparent.

“Excuse me.” Joy said, stopping the detective in his tracks. “There’s a thief on the elevator.”

This is Detective Jake Sunacho. Everyone calls him Detective Sunacho.

“What proof do you have?” Detective Sunacho asks, raising a brow.

Most people won’t come up to him and inform a robbery is going on.

“The door is still open.” Joy speedily said. “Rush before he gets out with 70 wallets.”

“He?” Detective Sunacho is startled.

Joy steps back, then uses her power to send the Detective—by a table—down to the elevator room. Detective Sunacho’s eyes are huge as though he is rationalize how on earth did a table jus fly out of nowhere. And then the table pushed him in. We seDetective Sunacho had crashed into Mr.Banker. Mr.Banker’s bag tumbled over letting a large collection of stolen belonging slide out then land beside(or just land right across the foot) some-one’s foot in the elevator. There were gasps heard in the elevator as Joy walks away.

Joy enters the room that Callie had rented; it had three bedrooms for the three.

“Guess what Loki accused Karlos of.” Joy said. “He’s lying that your good friend is a serial killer. Can you believe that?”

Joy heard moans from Callie’s open door. Her eyebrows hunched together, a bit curious what is going on in the room. One part of her screamed it was Callie trying to decide what to wear in the afternoon. One frightened side of Joy is shaken in fear. Joy bravely went to Callie’s ajar door.Her friend’s body is at the side of the bed.

“Callie!” Joy shouts, going over to Callie’s unresponsive body. “Callie—“ Joy saw the wounds on her friend’s body. “Oh my gods. Callie hold on.”

Joy takes Callie’s hand.

“Hey . . . Irish girl.” Callie startles Joy by speaking.

“YoU-Y-Y-Y—you are going-g-g-gioing to be okay.” Joy holds her trembling hand up; completely covered in red.

Callie squeezes Joy’s hand.

“Get out of here.” Callie advises her. “K-a-a-khaa—karlos’s lost it.”

“Who’s lost it?”Joy asks, trying to help her friend up on the bed.

Callie slips out of Joy’s grasp then she lands on the floor with a thump.

“I’ve lost it.” Karlos said, shutting the door behind him while holding a long ice pick with blood on it.

And then the scene cuts to black.  


	38. The Lying Hour Part 3

**. . . August 19 th . .        **

**. . . 2011 . . .New York.**

Cops went into the rented apartment. They discovered Callie’s dead body. The room was a mess. We see the officer’s share a glance wondering what kind of fight had gone in here. The mess seemed big enough that a sonic soundwave would have done. But the knocked over furniture had said otherwise. The FBI had a good reason to question Loki.

“So.” _Very_ Special Agent Anthony Dinozzu said, sitting across from Loki. “Who gave you the suspect’s phone?”

Loki is still in his disguise.

“I found it.” Loki said.

“Where?” Dinozzu asks.

Loki folds his arms.

“Your name is Dinozzo, right?” Loki asks.

This is the same man he met before; just in a different disguise.Who’s in a different disguise? Loki is the one in a different disguise for this occasion.Whenever he did take over the world Loki didn’t want a shred of paper laying around saying he did something good until he tried taking over the world.Loki had to make it genuine this is the first time Dinozzu has met him; technically speaking.

“It’s Dinozzu.” Special Agent Dinozzu said.

Loki sighs while leaning back in the chair. _Joy’s description of Tony is very remarkable with his counterpart,_ Loki thought as he observed the man. He was from a Naval Criminal Investigative service. Not only did Kevin kill innocent people; he did kill people from the navy, at least two petty officers.

“I found it.” Loki said.

“Where?” Special Agent Dinozzu asks.

Loki shifts in the chair.

“Near a dead man named Fred Asgard.” Loki said. “I understand his death has been mystifying the public for a while.” Special Agent Dinnozu’s left—nearly missing—eyebrow rises up. “Why don’t I save the trouble and tell you how Kevin was able to kill him? I mean Kevin the Ice Pick Killer.”

Dinozzu stares at Loki.

“Fred is from a alien planet called Asgard.” Loki said, staying true to the character of the Korean woman who had taken him in. “Your American UFO’s do come in handy.”

“We cannot take credit for UFO’s not belonging to the United States.” Special Agent Dinozzu said.

“Ah,” Loki taps on the table. He could tell Dinozzu is lying. “So there has been aliens visiting this planet. Since when did you steal an alien’s space-craft?” Loki questions Special Agent Dinozzu. “Do you like leaving humanoid aliens who do not belong here stranded?”

“I cannot comment on this.” Special Agent Dinozzu said.

“Did you lose an eyebrow from cleaning up a crashsite?” Loki asks. “Any way; my son has a map on the ceiling. Have you also been left un-aware a man named Fred Asgard died by a Ice-pick? You’ve disregarded it as a copycat trying to get attention? This is not a copy cat’s doin,g but I do not know how a cat can copy a murder.I have given proof he’s back. He killed a man last night. His phone has pictures; disgusting pictures.” Loki shudders as his voice sounds disgusted mentioning the pictures “Pictures of his hideous crimes.”

“Who?” Special Agent Dinozzu said.

“Kevin.” Loki said. “The Ice Pick murder.”

Special Agent Dinozzu appears to be floored.

_A Demigod,_ Loki thought, _they may live long but death is inevitable for them._

“How do you know this?” Special Agent Dinozzu asks.

“The Television.” Loki said. “I’ve learned a lot from crime procedures and the detail to the victims injuries.”

“Who told you about the hotel room?” Special Agent Dinozzu questions him again.

“Meredith Quill.” Loki said.

“So Meredith knows there is a dead woman who’s been reported missing for years and advised you to turn in evidence.” Special Agent Dinozzu said, and then he glances down to his hands briefly. He looks towards Loki. “There’s something you are missing.”

“That is?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Meredith Quill died in 1988 by cancer.” Special Agent Dinozzu said. “And her kid went missing.”

C—ccreak went a door.

“Sir.” A woman said, after opening the door. “We’ve got the call.”

Loki knew Joy would not be the dead woman in the apartment. He had seen her beat up a man with her elbow, legs, and using a trash can lid instead of a blade sticking out from her pocket. Joy perplexed Loki in more ways than one. Joy could use the blade to kill them but she chose not to and left the man groaning in pain while crying for his mother. Joy had _impressed_ Loki.

“Oh shit.” Dinozzu said. “Which call?”

Loki disguises himself as a rat and scurried out.

“I’m not sure what to call our suspect who’s demanding for Agent Kang.” The woman said.

Dinozzu sighs turning his head towards Loki.

“So, Kevin the Ice-Pick Killer is his name.“ Special Agent Dinozzu said,glancing up to the wall. His face became puzzled like a child had done something so simple and went under the table on him. He looks under the table. Then back to the chair. “Shit.”


	39. The Lying Hour part 4

“Sometimes the past is dirtier than we remember.” Quote of the chapter.

Loki takes on the disguise as one of the agents in the room. There were many gadgets and machinery plugged into long square white objects merged into the plainly blue wall. There were several windows that had luxurious beautiful curtains. There were phones, computers, and two advanced boards occupying the room. There were people using the computers.

It seemed odd to Loki; at first.

_Didn’t this room have nothing but a couch?,_ Loki thought as he stood near a window.

“Are you new here?”

Loki looks to his left, and saw this unusual man. How unusual is this man? He’s wearing a plaid polo shirt, ear muffs ,and a unusual pair of jeans. The unusual man did not seem to fit into the scenery with all the official apparent agents. Apparently this disguise wasn’t one of the agents in the room.

“Guess you are.” The unusual man said, after he got no reply from Loki. “We got a call twenty minutes ago from the ‘so-called’ ice-pick killer saying he wants to speak with Agent Horatio Kang. And standing there by the window is like a chameleon trying to hide by a freezer.”

“Who?” Loki asks, acting as though he didn’t know who this person was.

“Agent Kang is the FBI agent who put up a hefty . . . “ The unusual man said but he is interrupted by Loki.

“Bulletin board?” Loki suggests.

“Something like that.” The unusual man said. “He and his partner almost got him during a chase. Can you believe it? They were practically a street corner away from him! We would have got him if it wasn’t for NCIS messing it up.”

“I can believe it.” Loki said.

“And then this lady came in and reopened the case.” The unusual man adds, animatedly. “I thought it was false alarm until the call came in.”

“And why are you here?” Loki asks.

“I’m from the Behavior Analysis Unit.” The unusual man said. “His behavior was unexpected.” Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Everyone the Ice-Pick killer had died, except . . .”

“Agent Kang.” Loki said.

The unusual man nodded

“He kept at it on the side during his investigations.” The Unusual man said. “His partner, the one who had been there during the case, sadly got killed in action. We only learned the killer’s first name on his 16th murder victim, in a verse beside their body, written in their own. . . “

“I get it.” Loki said, with a shudder. It truly disgusted him what mortals did to each other, but, at least they were punished for their crimes under the justice system. “He went under the profile and continued killing.”

The unusual man raises his eyebrows.

“You read the case files?” The Unusual man asks.

“No.” Loki said. “I’ve been filled in about the murder spree in the suburbs that happened five years ago, in New York.”

Hours ago—before Loki came to Kevin--, Loki did some digging about cases on the unsolved New York crimes website. That site was only available to law enforcement but Loki had a little help getting through the walls.

“That’s pretty specific.” The Unusual man said.

“I take no chances going into a case with a serial killer who just returned from a long ‘no murder’ drought.” Loki said, in a convincing tone that made his lie sound believable. “And I never have seen a open window with a bird staring at us; during this conversation.”

“It’s not like we are being spied on.” The Unusual man said.

“You don’t know it.” Loki said. “Don’t you?”

“Know what?” The Unusual man said.

“Your own government is spying on you.” Loki said convinclingly. “Through technology. I have someone up there who gives me the updates.Oh, I hear your email is being hacked in at the moment.”

The Unusual man went to a computer that wasn’t occupied and proceeded to get online. Loki could picture the room being almost empty except for the couch’s presence. He had a chat with John about his home planet. The planet that John had been stranded away from for countless years because of mortal stupidity.

_“Do you miss it?” Loki asked._

_“Miss what?” John said, puzzled while holding a bad magazine._

_“Home.” Loki said._

_“Nousiania, I miss it; sometimes.” John lied. He saw the look on Loki’s face read ‘Liar’.”Who told you?”_

_“Tiene.” Loki said. “Mortals think you are human. But really; you are not.”_

_“That’s what people told me at Know-where.” John mused._

_“Do you miss your real home?” Loki asked.“I am the prince of lies,and I have not met someone who’s that good at masking lies. Well except for you. Your friend Karlos is much worse at it doing it in front of me. ” Loki earns a small smile from John. “Do yourself a favor; stop lying to me.”_

_Loki saw a twinkle in John’s eyes._

_“There are times that I do.” John said, turning his head towards the open window. A cool breeze swept into the room.“I was young nike Alice when we first met. If they hadn’t stolen my ship then perhaps I would be home being scolded by dad for being reckless.” John’s voice turns into a sad but fond one. “Or I would be mourning my parent’s death by now.”_

_John looks at Loki._

_“I haven’t lost a parent.” Loki said. “But. . .”_

_“You will understand.” John said. “When it happens to you.” John directed his comment to Loki. “My kind knows these things when someone close to us dies.” He puts one hand on his chest. We see faint blue glue from it in the shape of a circle. “You see, like Asgardians, we nive nong. But sometimes we can’t wait for 10 years for their noved one to return.”_

_“It’s been 10 years?” Loki said, startled._

_“Yes.” John said, lowering his head. “Ten nong years.” John sighed. “Alice was the one who guided me in humanity.It was like yesterday we met on Kampus.” John recalled, fondly as his voice became a little happy. “She took me in when no one wouldn’t.She helped me lie that I was a new student who hadn’t been documented.”_

_“Did you tell her?” Loki asked._

_“No.” John said. “I told her a lie. A good one; in fact.” He adds a snort. “Way better than Carlos.”_

FBI agent Horatio Kang came in. The way he came in had drawn all the noises in the room to a halt. Loki’s vivid memory—of the conversation—settle back into some part of his mind. Agent Kang appears to be somewhere in his late fifties, he has a shaved head, and a gray mustache that was a persistent reminder of how old he is.

“So.” Agent Kang said, right after he had entered the room. “When was his last kill?”

“Two hours ago.” Special Agent Dinozzu said.

Behind Agent Kang comes Agent Harrish Fewler.Kang’s partner’s mostly referred to as Agent Fewler among the force.Loki recognizes the gloomy, dark, tall, handsome, and attractive man as someone else. This wasn’t Agent Fewler. This was the man who helped Loki open the portal to the spirit world. Well let’s refer to him Agent Fewler for now.

Agent Fewler prefered to be in the dark away from the sun for some reason.

“Is he your new partner?” The Unusual man asks. “I could have sworn that Fewler was shorter than you.”

“He’s prepping for an undercover case.” Agent Kang said.

The phone on the table rings. An Agent pressed the button on the phone that allowed a specific function to activate.

“Is Agent Kang there?” Kevin’s heavy and uncool voice came through.

Have we already began referring as Karlos as Kevin? Well, let’s just go with it.

“Yes.” Agent Kang said, and then he looks straight at Agent Fewler as though he was thinking ‘Oh, he’s right’ about something.

“I haven’t enjoyed killing a person for so long.” Kevin’s voice sounds fond of what’s he doing. “That I’ve completely forgotten what torture’s like.”

The words from Kevin disgusted Loki. He never felt this much rage to kill a mortal and not feel guilty about it. The Unusual man gestuered to Loki, while pressing a red button that made their conversation mute.

“Kid.” Agent Kang said, his head turned towards his direction. “Do you have anything that we might need?”

“Well.” Loki said. “He’s got Carrie Absurdname under his thumb.”

“The Daughter of Mr.Absurdname?” Agent Kang asks.

Agent Fewler, as well, seemed shocked about it.

“Yes.” Loki said. “She saw his last body. I’m pretty sure she remembers.”

“And who are you?” Agent Fewler asks.

All eyes were on Loki.

“Pratt Oddinson.” Loki said.

“Okay, Agent Odinson—“ Agent Fewler shook his head. “Agent Oddinson, how do you know this?”

Loki presses the blue button.

“Who put me on damn mute?” Kevin asks, as we hear a shriek.

“I did.” Loki said.

“Who are you?” Kevin asks.

“Pratt Oddinson, of New England.” Loki turns it on mute.

Everyone was now staring at Loki’s rather unprofessionally move.

“Agent Oddinson, that’s not how we do it!” The Unusual man puts it back on.


	40. Honesty

**. . .8:44 Pm . .   .**

**.   . . Night . . .**

“Who are you, really?” The Unusual man asks Loki, standing near an Ambulance.

“I cannot tell.” Loki said. “You can call me,Agent Oddinson.”

“What about the guy who was supposed to be Agent Kang’s Partner.” The Unusul man said, as the ambulance people put a body into the vehicle. We see that Joy looks very, very unwell and her eyes look wide open. It’s as though someone forced her to watch an entire season of some anime.

“He’s not human.” Loki said, getting in. “And if you were agent Kang, then you probably would be searching at a dock for Kevin’s dead body. You might find a bite-mark on Kevin’s neck.” The Unusual man looks at him oddly. “Don’t blame the undead for it; it was someone else. It’s _always_ going to be someone else who killed a lunatic serial killer.”

Loki changed his appearance on The Unusual man, again. This time he picked the unusual man’s appearance and takes off a exclusively added hat with a smile at him. Technically it was Loki and Agent ‘Fewler’ who killed the serial killer. Loki watches the man’s face become the general gist of ‘Holy shit’.

“Bye.” Loki said, with a little wave.

Loki changes back to his Agent Oddinson appearance right before the doors were closed by the emergency responders—or should we just call them Ambulance workers?—in front of the unusual man’s eyes. The Unusual man stood there still trying to understand what had happened before his eyes. What kind of madness is living in this world would forever become a mystery to the unusual man.

__                                          ___                                                 ____

**. . . .October 10 th . . . **

**. . .   2011. . .**

StarBucks is not a dream job, trust me. I don’t know how teenagers these days dreamalize it to be their slagging dream job but it ain’t possible; trust me. It is only possible in band fanfictions existing in the internet. It can be the worst job making a perfect coffee and then giving it to someone else who will no doubt mess it up. I had a job at Starbuck for _a week_. Why did I quit after _a week?_ A lot of ‘five way’ fangirls were asking me how to get _my_ job. Who could stand nuisance in a StarBucks this long? Oh yeah; not me.

I discovered a few of my favorite sites exist in this realm.

Not only is Hasbro missing in prominent franchise’s, HighBro exists in its place.

“Where’s the Toy section?” Mrs. Elizabeth Henneth, a well-dressed young woman, stirs me awake from a long trance. Her voice is really alarming because it sounds deep and pretty loud coming from her. Mrs.Henneth is twisting a lock of her red hair in a bunch. Why did I say her name?

This is when I must present an odd fact: every woman in _her_ family has the first letter ‘e’.

“Sorry.” I muttered apologetically while shaking my head. Then I look over the counter to see her daughter Ellie.

Ellie is holding her brown teddy bear for dear life. Mrs.Henneth is really one of the craziest drivers I have ever seen—a window to the store shows the parking lot—so far in this realm. That’s why Ellie’s hair is sticking out in all directions like electricity had been applied to her head like a magic ball.

I might be a demigod, but, I have a trail of unusual things going on.

When Ellie’s hair is not sizzled looking; Ellie’s hair is usually in a mess like a mop with curls and tangles similar to a fictional character from a cartoon for kids.

“Ello Ellie.” I greet her daughter, and then look back to Mrs.Henneth with a smile. “‘Three rows down; as usual.”

Mrs. Henneth looks puzzled, and strays away from her daughter and headed down the store.

“Did she just forget me?” Ellie said in a low voice.

I put my arms on the table, and placemy chin on it.

“Kid, why don’t you sit at that chair?” I suggest. “Your mom’s really picky. It’ll take her two hours to decide on a . . .”

“Pink castle.” Ellie said with her voice small and fine.

I chuckle, summoning the chair to the girl.

“Sit.” I said, pointing my finger on the table.

Ellie sat on the chair like I had said. Her eyes were big as a lolli-pop; figureively. Mrs.Henneth’s indescive hums is obvious from a couple rows down. The store is similar to Wall Mart and a dollar general put together. Except this store is bigger on the inside and looks smaller by the outside. I tap on the table, feeling as though this girl is so impressible anything can solve her question.

“Maggic.” I continued the ‘g’.

In came Loki and Karly Deblio. Oh hell; what’s Loki up to this time? How did he find me in this non-well known little store? Loki seriously must be getting answers from fate through a cheatsheet where I am living at or where I currently work for that matter. I sent Ellie sliding into the corner adjoining the wall and the long bar like counter. Memphis might be known for the state that coined the blues, including being the final destination of MLK’; but it ain’t that small.

“He’s Harry Syles!” Karly Deblio squeaks, with her hand wrapped around Loki’s arm.

I could have sworn his last name is spelled Styles, not Syles.

“You mean Styles? . . .” I ask, glancing to Loki and then to Karly.

Karly shook her head.

“He’s from the Five Way Band.” Karly said. “And then there’s Lenny, Zale, and Mason part of it.”

Loki’s disguise is a young man who looks as though he is twenty two with dirty blonde hair, an attractive face, adorable blue eyes, and hair that looks as though he put on a wig. I don’t know how teenagers these days consider that ‘Hot’. Since when have the laws of attraction been thrown out the window for hot a boy or girl is? Your personality is hot; that’s what gets the chicks and guys.

“Did you know your boyfriend is not a perfect ball of sugar?” I ask, watching her defiant radiant face still beaming. “His five-way bandmembers didn’t play for a charity because 1; they weren’t getting paid.” I shoved reality straight into her face, figuratively. “I highly recommend you find a different band who have hearts.”

“They are sweet boys who have hearts!”

“Heartless.” I corrected her, with a hiss.

“So what about it?” Karly said, questioning me.

“Cancer kids.” I said, but not in a tone that would be regarded as ‘fine’. And then I sarcastically added, “So glad you fall in love with a _heartless_ boy band.”

Karly’s face grew red and red.

“Ignore her.” Loki said, going to a different side of the store—well that was his double doing that—while still standing there as a different disguise. “She’s a hater.”

“Right.” Karly nods.

Sometimes this job isn’t what I am cut out for.

“Show me what ‘magic’ you can do.” Loki said. “Asgardian magic.”

I bit my lip, just once.

“Fine.” I wave my left hand right at a toy shelf and make a box become a water puddle.

Loki undo’s my terrible attempt at magic.

“You are horrible at this.” Loki said.

Go figure; I didn’t get past the changing part of magic with Frigga.

“I had _some_ training.” I said, earning a questionable look from Loki. I whisper, “ _Why_ are you here?”, as Karly and Loki’s double were browsing a row.

Mrs.Henneth is still humming along browsing the shelves. I got a bit worried about her seeing Loki’s double.

“I’m meeting a well-known contact.” Loki said. “Why are _you_ here?”

“I work here.” I said, apparently fed up with fate’s moves.Loki didn’t appear to be convinced. “Do you know who this girl is?” I ask Loki, but I didn’t get a reaction from him. “She’s the child of a godfather figure,--“—I wave my right hand—“--the mob kind of guy!”

“I’m well aware.” Loki said, looking over his shoulder as the door opens.

The door bell rings as a couple shady men came in. In comes this well dressed-intimidating man with three body guards.Woah they are dressed in black with white buttoned up shirts in a way saying they were secret agents who get rid of aliens from outer space.At first it seemed like Loki had lost his mind; asking for help from some-one who uses guns to get his point across. Never would I know how Loki befriended someone from a group who had a ‘do not speak to officers’ oath. They mean serious business when coming into a small known store.

“You are condemning yourself into a silent and very brutal death.” I warn Loki.

Loki didn’t show if he felt insulted or felt offended by my warning.

“I don’t know about you,” Loki said. “But I’ve already acquainted myself with him.”

“Kenny Deblio.” I said. “He’s from the ‘K’ family. Everyone’s names starts with a K.”

“So?” Loki said, tempting fate in its wondrous dirty ways.

“They won’t be nice when you trick them.” I explain. “Tricking him that you died won’t work.” I added, as Loki turns towards Mr.Deblio “He’ll find you; they _always_ do. No one would ever know you died. This is how good they are cleaning up their mess.”

Loki shook his head, probably putting the thought out of his head. He then approached Mr.Deblio.

“Who is he?” Ellie flies in front of the desk. “Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?”

I cover her mouth then look in all directions.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I tell her.

“He seems like the guy.” Ellie reminds me. “What’s the history? Is he your _ex_ -boyfriend?”

“No. he was my superman.” I said, seeing a blank face on her. “He was my hero; one time. He’s Loki; a god.”

Ellie dashes to Loki leaving the chair spinning.

Oh hell.

**. . . October 12 th . . .**

**. . . 6:49 PM . . .**

I walked out the building; a bit hoping it wasn’t cold. But boy, mother nature must like bothering me with cold air. I shivered a little, rubbing my hands together.I zipped up my hoody, pulled up my coat hood,and headed down the street. Cars didn’t speed usually at night in the side of Memphis. My shoes hit puddles of water that recently came to this greasy dirty ditch side of the road. Crickets are not so naturally a calming part of night; they are associated to romance as many fans of The Little Mermaid might think. I think the same way.

“Why are you here?” I stop in my tracks, looking over my shoulder to see who’s been following me. It was no other than Loki. “I didn’t figure you to be the stalker type.”

“I am not stalking her.” Loki said. “Karly’s at home with her father and mother.”

There goes the intelligence pipe.

“I didn’t say a name.” I shook my head, with a disappointed groan.

“But you do know where I can get an army of those fangirls.” Loki said.

Oh, so that’s why he’s come to me.

“Loki,” I said. “Half of those fangirls are dead in my realm.”

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Loki asks.

I sigh, looking down and shaking my head.

“They are _dead_.” I said, with a certain hint of a serious topic.

“This is not acceptable.” Loki said in a way that sounded like that flawed some part of his ambitious plans. “I can tell when you are a lying and this is not the best one you’ve done.”

He thinks I am lying about _this?_

“There’s a couple missiles, in my Midgard, that have stricken the northern side of the united States.” I explain to the god. “Most actors—like your actor Tom Hiddleston—were sent to Washington DC. Just twenty four hours before the destruction had commenced.”

“And how does this relate to my army?” Loki is confused.

“Half your army is _dead_.” I said. “Half of the United States is gone. By now in my Midgard it probably is at World War 3 with Russia and a couple other countries. By the end of it; no one will live. No one will ever survive it—well the end-of-the-world-preparers would survive underground with years worth of food.”

Loki rubs under his jaw, tapping his foot.

“No one?” Loki stops rubbing under his jaw, looking directly at me.

It was as though he was making another plan of his; better and improved.

“Unless; they get rid of both North Korea and Russia.” I said, with a loose shrug. “No one will survive.”

“Really?” I saw this mischievous glint in Loki’s eyes. “What if I made it end before it began?”

I look at the sky, with a sigh. I see my own breath in the cold night.

“Then you would be a miracle.” I said.

“Mortals would kneel to me and treat me as their hero.” Loki rationalizes, his voice changing tones to a successful leader who knew what he wanted to get. “Then I can get my army to take over their foolish world.”

I half-heartedly laugh at Loki’s comment, shaking my head

“I will be dead by then.” I said, casually.

It was so dark I couldn’t see the reaction on Loki’s face. The night is pitch black around this part of the neighborhood. It was an eerily silence between us except for the crickets making themselves known from the untrimmed grass.Perhaps Loki was trying to understand what my comment meant, such as; was it literal or a sarcastic comment? I would have gone with sarcasm if I had been him.

“ _Dead_?” Loki said, as though it was a heavy word. “Why?”

Wow, he must have a bad alarm clock for his timing.

“The first missile struck my school.” I said.

“How are you here?” Loki asks.

“The Bifrost opened up,” I tell Loki, and then continue walking past him. “And took me away.”

Loki went after me.

“What’s your real name?” Loki asks, walking beside me.

“My name?” I said,frowning at his stupid question. “It’s Joy.”

“You are someone else,” Loki said, getting in my way. “Different.”

I roll my eyes, somewhat annoyed by his determination to find out my name.

“I _don’t_ remember.” I strongly said.

How sad is that? Forgetting the name you had been born with years ago.

“Did Father tell a certain fate is bestowed upon you?” Loki quizzes me.

I look down to my right, recalling what the first words Odin had said. You don’t forget something like that; ever.

“No.” I said. “Odin said; ‘You came here, early’ when I had arrived.”

“Did he say this?” Loki draws away from the darkness out to the street light.

Street Lights do lots of things to your mind when a pale skinned man comes through. It leaves you believing he is a one hundred seven year old vampire out to romance you and make you his forever-mate and become a depressing doll. Though I can paint another picture of him in word that are better.The street light made his quite admirable (and attractive) facial features stand out to the eye’s view.

I had my hand in the pocket with keys while asking, “About the early thing?”

“No.” Loki said, with a look that told me he easily pitied my intelligence. “The fate . . why do you use ‘thing’ to describe easy subjects?”

“Human nature.” I shrug and then proceed to give him a side note about the word. “I had a one day mental argument whether ‘thing ‘ was a word or not.” I walk around Loki, and then continue heading down the street.

I had a house to make sure that has not been broken into while at work. My legs felt tired from standing all day.

“Can you tell me when this missile strike happens?” Loki calls out.

I stopped in my tracks, with a heavy sigh. Then turn my self-sideways at a Loki in the distance.

“It happens April 28th at 6:15 AM.” The words came out better than expected. “Loki, you are a _god_.But you are not a time traveler, nor are you a Zeus or a Odin.If you want to rule the world then do yourself a favor: Don’t get into my realm’s stupidity affairs. Good night, Loki.”

And then I finally left.

**. . .Costa Rico. . .**

**. . . December 29 th . . **

I had taken a job at Costa Rico three weeks after Loki had arrived in Memphis.I did have a little part in what little plan Loki had with Karly; and gave him some advice what a teenager would want to have with a famous boy bandmember.I also had to kick some butt when Loki went the wrong way on a ‘date’ with Karly and landed square in the crosshairs of an opposing Russian mob. Yes; I had to save Loki’s butt. He didn’t want to destroy his plan’s progress between whatever individuals.

My new job was to question potential flight suspects in a room.

“Morning Joy.” Henry Waterserve, a security guard, greets me as I walk by.

A causal comment from Henry; check.

“Morning Henry.” I said, going past the brown and black hound. “Morning Maxster.”

Maxster made a soft pitched ‘ruff’, lifting his head up timely at the so called bark. He’s never failed to bark(and rise his head up) when someone has greeted him. Maxster is still kicking for a dog his age. That is what I have learned other than; Henry likes hot coffee, Loyd likes cool coffee, and Blaine likes water with donuts.

A usual ruff from Maxster; check.

“Your shirt’s on backwards, Loyd.” I tell the short and middle aged man with a mustache.

“Hell.” Loyd grumbled, getting up from the chair.

“The suspects in the room.” Henry said. “File’s on the table.”

I shook my head, grabbing a file on the table

“First suspect of the morning,” I said. “And it’s not even 10.”

“It’s 8:40.” Henry said, like the man he is.

I went into the room.When a woman has a secret vow to carry out then it will be carried out; somehow. This vow wasn’t about to be broken because fate is desperately pushing for whatever to make it happen. I am not a goat that fate can push out into doing dirty things; I’m the red and gray train that will crash into it.

I am the red train who tried.

The door shut behind me. I didn’t need to have an extra pair of eyes to see Loyd went to the restroom. And then I sat in the chair ready to hear excuses this suspect has for their situation. My first suspect of the day was an unwell woman in her late thirties. I glance at her file to see what had gotten her into this iron clad room. It has security cameras that normally would be seen in Sci-fi movies.

“Jenna Carlton?” I ask.

The unwell woman nods. Okay let’s call her Ms.Carlton.So begin with Autopilot questions.

“Why did you bring a radioactive purse aboard?” I ask, putting down the file on the table.

Ms Carlton takes out a set of keys.

“I . . .” She wasn’t able to speak English that well. She puts it on the table.

I look up to her; seeing those desperate and sick eyes.

“Mam.” I said, putting my hands into a ball in one another. “Do I have to report you as a flight risk?”

She shook her head, jabbering something in a language I could not understand. She empties out her purse then took out several small objects most people won’t consider as important or significant. I pieced together this item she had attempted to bring aboard was for her son who needed this for an important task. It was federal government approved. But no one had alerted the flight zones it was something not to raise suspicion over.

I had fallen into auto-pilot on the way to work this morning. This job doesn’t require lots of thinking. So rest of the afternoon was spent interviewing lousy people who had brought something that shouldn’t be brought aboard or didn’t do as they had been told when scanning their luggage. It was 2:50 PM when something very unexpected had happened.

“Why did you bring a computer and not power it on?” I said, in auto-pilot.

I’m in Auto-pilot, you know, it’s so casual and doesn’t require a lot of thinking. I normally don’t need to be looking straight at the suspect’s face with full attention. That’s where my mind goes off track into worlds of wonder, what to do after work, what socks to put on after getting home, and whether or not to start dinner first before turning on the Telly.

“So, you call these machines ‘computers?” Came the reply.

“Yes.” I said, with a sigh. “That’s what we 21st century civilians define our laptops or desk dependent machines.”

“Do you know how little you look?” The suspect asks.

“Short, you mean.” I correct the suspect, first time around.

“You are a little mortal.” The suspect said.

“Short mortal.” I correct the suspect.

I don’t know how this is even possible; but the suspect made an argument about that.

“No, you are tall.” The suspect said.

“Short.” I said.

“How tall are you?” The suspect asks me, again.

“Four foot eleven.” I said. I’m really in auto pilot mode; see?

The suspect sighs, shaking their head probably from my brain in rest mode.

“You are five foot five.” The suspect said.

“Okay, stop being weird.” I said. “Tell me why you didn’t power on the laptop.”

“Now you said Laptop.” The figure accuses me. “Which is it? Computer or laptop?”

I slap my forehead; feeling tired and groggy. I hadn’t gotten enough sleep from my next door neighbors yelling and shouting all night long. Their scream fest is just tempting for me to mess their house up one time. Just to show whose boss of the room next door. For a first in my life being a tired worker is surprising.

“I don’t know who you are.” I said. “If you don’t answer. . . .” I tap my fingers on the table feeling a headache coming up. “I will have your butt behind put on the no fly list.”

“There is no way in Midgard you are capable of putting me on a list of flys!” The suspect said.

I rub my eyes; trying to decide if this was a dream. Come on; can’t this be a dream?

“There’s no such thing as dreams like this.” I said, with my eyes closed.

“This is not a dream, Joy.” Oh hell. My brain then began thinking. The serious tone in it matched no other than Loki’s voice.

It all became apparent I was talking to Loki,.

“What the hell are ya doing here?” I question Loki.

“You remember Karly, right?” Loki asks.

I folded my arms.

“I do.” I said. I heaved a sigh. “You’ve made a mistake with her.”

Loki fiddled with his fingers like a child asking for help.

“Not exactly.” Loki said. Well, that’s surprising. Not. “I ditched her at a hot air balloon with one of my doubles and then bought a ‘soda’ from a station. I saw her forced into a black transportation vehicle—“

“Car or van?” I ask.

“All of mortal’s transportation vehicles are the same to me.” Loki said.

I roll an eye.

“Well there’s a fine print to wead on the Wikipedia.” I said, pushing back my chair.

"I want you to practice that' 'r' more." Loki said. "You are a grown mortal. You should have taken classes for this. The only reason I came here is because you are well known for finding mortals in this—“

“Loki, that’s another story for another day.” I pick up the file on his fake alias. “I was able to find the child and the dog because the pet had a GPS tracker.” I sigh,shaking my head at the easy case. “There were five men in the room; they were _not_ tied to the mob. I can’t risk going into an abandoned warehouse with more than FIVE men.”

“I never said a number.” Loki notes.

“Yeah right.” I said, rolling my eyes. “The mob is different when it comes to kidnappings. There are more than five men protecting their kidnapped cargo. There is a reason why godfathers are called ‘godfathers’ in mob terms. They take care of business without anyone knowing what had happened. Loki, tell her father.”

“There’s a problem with that.” Loki said.

I raise an eyebrow.

“What?” I ask.

“He’s dead.” Loki said, serious about it. “I do not prefer to get my hands dirty from things like this. If you claim to be an Asgardian and not a Demigod; prove it.”

I gasp.

I can’t tell if Loki’s lying.

“You’ve forgotten New York.” I said.

“New York was different.” Loki said , throwing out the event as an in-development story. “I’ve seen you can’t be struck by bullets.”

“. . . Loki, you came all this way, just to ask me?” I said. “That is not you.”

“That’s what you would do if it were me.” Loki said. “You would go to Thor.”

I turn away with a frown on my face and head towards the door.

“It was only a day ago.” Loki said. “If I were you; I would go to the Detective Sunacho. He’s not all who he claims to be.”

Damn it. A good guy is actually a kidnapper. Damn it.

“Bye.” I said, exiting the room.

Loyd’s shirt is on inside out.

“Hey look!” Henry said, jokingly. “The Shiny Lucario decided to come out the crystal.”

“Loyd.” I said, with a smile while passing through. “Your shirt is inside out.I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ah hell!” Loyd said, getting up. “Henry; could you stop being a big A-hole and tell me I’ve . . . “

I didn’t hear the rest as I shut the door behind me.


	41. How to make an exit

_December 30th  .  .  .2011.  .  ._

When people talk about New York; they often associate it to movies, disasters, crimes, murders, and being extremely busy.But for people like me; it’s something that brings you back time and time again. It’s pretty much tied to your fate in simpler words. Sometimes you don’t know it’s actually happening until you’ve realized it. I just never realized until today that it can be the most turning point in history.

“Okay.” I said, hiding behind a large stack of boxes. I had an odd feeling someone was watching me. And there is only one person in the world of Marvel—other than Mystique—who can blend into the scenery. “I know yer there, idiot.”

“Since when did I earn the title of idiot?” Loki asks, puzzled.

I snicker.

“Since I went into darkness.” I said, with a rest assured grin.  “Anyway, for a god who claims to have a plan that involves not being considered a hero by mortals, are you going to be watching me from outside the building kick some butt?”

“No.” Loki said. “It’s to make sure she gets out alive.”

“Riiightt.” I said, rolling an eye. “Getting through a cop’s secret hide out isn’t my best perks. But hopefully there are only a few men.”

“What if there’s an army?” Loki asks.

“Loki.” I said. “Don’t burst my bubble. It’s very fragile when it comes to rescuing a damn mob child.”

“At least you don’t hear her scream during a roller coaster.” Loki said.

“All fangirls scream like this.” I said. “If you came to my realm; girls would be screaming their heads off. I mean the ones who survived the attack on America.” I pat on the sheath with the laser blaster in its blade form. For a person who know’s Loki there must be caution taken on your weapons “Loki, don’t make it into an banana.”

“I love how that’s where your mind goes.”

“Oh?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I was going to make it into a squirrel.” Lok said.

“A squrral?” I ask.

“Joy,” Loki said. “Are you intentionally saying the name of a rodent wrong?”

“No.”  I said. “That’s how I say it. You should know my ‘r’s are horrible, also when it comes to ‘w’s. Like when did you won the marathon in a beard.”

“I never did have a beard.” Loki said.

I get up, giving up trying to explain my pronunciation problem that should’ve left when becoming someone else entirely. I pinch my forehead feeling done with this insane universe.We share a few other words that may not be bothered to be said in front of children; grown up talk. I don’t think people like to know every word we shared leading up to the Chitauri. Then I head off into the building.

“Okay,Joy.” I said to myself, taking out the knife and have it in my small hands.  “Cool down. It’s not a test.” I take in a breath and then exhale. “You are basically going in and doing what the Chitauri did minus all the destruction to the building and switch’aroo.”

A couple trashcans were thrown from the inside and crashed where Loki was hiding.

Priceless.

**January 2012.  .  . .California  .  . .**

**.  . . The 23rd .  .  . Monday  .  .  .**

Finding your way from being mistaken as a clone by Thor, encountering the Chitauri that originate from an unknown realm, onwards  to meeting someone who everyone considers dead, and then to meeting a group who’ll become your greatest friends and then they leave you or try to kill you. I for one cannot bare the pain that’s been burning my arms. I’ve overstayed my welcome by not doing what this co called deal required.

Also, I quit my job at Costa Rica four days ago.  My time to leave was ticking down minute by minute. My arms had numbers that were visible to me and only me. Loki would look at me oddly when I did that. Karly, on the other hand, is with Witness Protection Agency. I left Detective Sunacho beat up, his left hand crushed, his guns destroyed, and bruises all over his body. That’s what happened to the dirty cop, right after he said; ‘Be a darling and leave, concerned ‘citizen’.’

Apparently my lying was so worse Loki started to teach me _how to lie._

In a way he was kind of being a professor giving me a lying degree.

“So who’s the man we are doing this on?” I ask.

“Blake H.Harm.” Loki said.

“Mr.Harm.” I repeated. “Sounds good.”

We had a bit of an argument heading up the stairs of the house; deciding how to start a lie made up of skeletons; figuratively. Loki was telling me the basics of becoming a casual-natural liar. I can tell he is reliving some of the moments he had with Mar just by his eyes.Loki’s eyes have a world to tell.

“Fine, you can call me ‘boyfriend’ this once.” Loki said. “It’s not real.Got it?”

I giggle.

“Sure, ‘boyfriend’.” I teasingly said.

Loki rolls one of his eyes, pushing the doorbell.

“Hello?” Mr.Harm answered the door. 

“Hello.” We said at once, like we had been sycnonized.

Mr.Harm didn’t know what to say.

“Hello,” I start to introduce myself.  “This is my boyfriend L. .  .”

“Lokien.” Loki said.

“You never wrote the hobbit book.” Mr.Harm said the obvious.

“He’s Loki.” I said, casually.  “The manager of an important .  .  .”

“Factory that has received complaints about your electrical wirings interfering with the signal from these television sets.” Loki said.  Oh my, Loki sounds convincing talking about this stuff he really has no clue on. He must have read some books to at least know a bit what he’s talking about.“We’ve come to make sure there isn’t faulty wiring sticking out for some mortal to step on it. We come from the .  .  .”

“Joki company!” I finish for him, reaching my hand out to Mr.Harm. “I’m Joanna Joy Jelenisto.”

Mr.Harm shook my hand.

“So you are married?” Mr.Harm asks,as we ended the handshake.

Second time in a row someone’s asked this question.

“Single.” I said. “Very much. We are co-owners; it’s just business.”

Mr.Harm glances at us.

“Joki?” The man asks.

We nod.

“It’s like a pairing name.” I said. “But it ain’t.”

“It’s only business.” Loki lied.

“Boyfriend business.” I add.

**.  . 2:30 PM  .  .  .**

**.  .  . In the locked house.  .  .**

Joy and Loki had some unexpected visitors.Mr.Harm apparently didn’t know these so called unexpected visitors; who should be called thugs in all fairness. The thugs tied Mr.Harm up and put him in his room. Well they were not necessarily the street thugs; they were out to do business. There seven thugs in all sent to the house. Loki had untied himself using his magic except for Joy; who he assumed could get out.

"I need a weapon!" Loki said, searching around the closed living room for a weapon.

Joy throws  her knife at Loki’s direction. He catches it using his right hand.

"Your knife?"Loki asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Joy said. "Now use it to defend yerself!"

Two of the thugs came in; and what happened next was like a blurr. Loki manages to subdue three of the men; technically he left two men with their shoulders cut and one with an aching neck.He went to Mr.Harm’s room while thinking, _this is too easy where is the other men?_ Loki uses his magic on the door making it into a parrot. Mr.Harm’s eyes are covered by a black sock wrapped around his head. Mr.Harm’s hands are tied up.

“This is over done.” Loki notes, cutting the rope that bound Mr.Harm’s legs together.

Loki then cut what tied Mr.Harm’s hands together.

“Thank you!” Mr.Harm said, kneeling to Loki. “Thank you!”

_All I had to do was save a mortal so they can praise me?,_ Loki thought, amused.

Then a explosion is heard from downstairs like a bomb had been set off.

“Oh no.” Mr.Harm said, after he fell back on the floor like a clumsy actor. “They set something off.”

 “No, they couldn’t have.” Loki said,as he turns away headed towards the door.

“It’s burning down there!” Mr.Harm warns Loki. “That will kill you!”

And then we hear Loki’s retort as he walks out the room, “Gods can’t die!”

**.  . . DownStairs  .  .  .**

**.  .  . 2.40 PM.  .**

Loki came to the burning living room. He hadn’t seen anything like this. The windows were shattered as smoke drifted out into the open sky.Dark black soot is apparent on the walls as some patches of the floor is still burning. It became obvious something more powerful than a mortal’s gun had been activated in this very room. At the corner of the room he saw a figure on the floor in what seems to be hazy color

"Joy?” Loki calls out.

Loki saw Joy on the floor covered by what appears to be a blue, sizzling electrical force-field that outlines her entire body. Loki takes a couple steps forward; as the flames changed directions as though he is a force to reckon with.The floor beneath his boots cooled down but still burnt from the recent explosive. All Loki could see was; red, yellow,dark gray, and light blue.

"Don't get any closer--r-r." Joy stutters. Her dyed brown-blonde hair is seen carelessly over her shoulders. "Those men.  .  ." She refers to the burnt, crisp bodies that are behind her. "Tried to pick me-me.  .  Up and then they were.  .  . “Her right eye gazed towards the burning corpses.  "Ya know."

Loki summons a long, flat platform from the ceiling.

"Loki," Joy said. "Don't."

"Don't do  what?" Loki asks.

"Try saving me." Joy said, laughing a little.  "If.  .  .I could get myself outta here then.  .  .It wouldn't be this hard."

We see Joy slightly smiling at something she thought up.

"Ya know what.  .  ." Joy said. "Don't give my knife back; keep it."

Loki is trying to wedge the platform between her and the floor. It was useless as the platform split in two then it was sent to different sides of the room.The firing door is closed behind him. There were people yelling from outside. Wails of a firetruck suddenly brought his attention back to the dire room.

"I'm.  .  ." Joy said.  "I'm not strong enough."

"Joy," Loki argues back You could see in his eyes that he thought she is being absurd; after all he's seen her been through. Or what else their little relationship had evolved in. "You've dealt with; me, Kevin, and.  .   . " He counts his fingers. "Risking your life numerous times!"

True that.

"What makes you say.  . ." Loki's voice is shaky. tThough you could still tell he definitely did not understand why she said this. "That you are weak?"

There were tears wedging their way in the corner of her eyes.

"The Chitauri." Joy said.

The words were like an icicle had been made into metal and went through his left shoulder.

Loki knew  them all too well.

"They can help ya get what you want." Joy said. "I.   . I.  I'm sorry for putting ya throu---through this."

".  . .Hold on." Loki said, trying whatever he could prevent her from leaving. He could only assume that Joy could force herself not to go.He has an old grudge against the Chitauri. That grudge has not ever died down in the past hundred years. Mar’s death is part of that grudge.  "Don't let yourself go."

To Joy's horror; her climate is changing and Loki apparently was becoming a sizzled image to her.

"I.  .    . can't."  Joy tearfully said.

The physical image of Loki is sizzling like a broken television set to Joy.

"Yes, yes," Loki argues back. "You can! I know you are better than this." He walks around her. We see a tear go down Joy’s cheek. "Do you honestly think that being weak is helpful? No, it’s not; you have proven to me time and time again that mortals can take care of themselves and get themselves out of a mess. You are not a weak person. You are the strongest woman on Midgard I ever met in the nine realms. You've lost hope, Little  Mortal. Where has the mortal who told me to duck gone?"

Her eyes have stinging tears coming down her cheek.

Of course telling him to duck was from the ghost throwing stuff in the forest while running after them.

"Why have you lost hope, mortal?" Loki asks. He's stunned to see Joy in this vulnerable-given up-bella swan kind of position.  He stops right across from the door. "Hope is what keeps gods and mortal’s going. The peace and freedom of mind to make a god open his eyes to those he wouldn't expect to befriend.Most people like you and I end up enemies."

“We’re frien-enemies.” Joy said, her eyes shut as tears came sliding down on the floor.

Here was Loki; trying to make her get up on her two feet.

“You are not weak.” Loki said. “Get up.”

We see a burning tear in her eyes.

“The Chitauri don’t allow merci.” Joy said. “They won’t like how long it took .  . .”

“What?” Loki said.

“I was supposed to tell you months ago.” Joy said.”But I didn’t want to wreck anyone’s lives with that knowledge. I felt like. . it wasn’t ..”

Joy  yelps in pain feeling her arms burning off the sleeves on her shoulders. Joy’s sleeves burned off revealing her small brown, eleven birthmarks.Both her arms are sleeveless. Her gloves burned off too revealing a black mark below her knuckle.The flames in this room have parted ways enough for Loki to get a good hard look at her arms that have not been exposed until today. It was something new for once from the demigod who kept secrets, and acted strangely. It wasn’t until the markings on her fore arms appearing did it make sense to Loki.

Mar’s killers had struck again.

"I admit, befriending a mortal is not my strongest subject, but you.  .  ." Loki tells her. "Joy.  .  . Have certainly done the impossible."

Joy tearfully smiles.

"Don't let go." Loki raises his voice.

Joy wanted to dig into the ground; but, the Chitauri's were summoning her back.

"It hurts so much!" Joy squeezes her eyes. The tears that a burning woman would have are seen coming down Joy's cheeks.  "My arms, my arms, my arms are burning." Joy cries. The pain that is surging through her body is painful. She couldn't move her head to shake it. "I am sorry, Loki."

“Joy!” Loki said. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

  _For what I am about to put  you through._ She finishes mid-thought as her breathing became controlled; both hands became numb and grounded, a powerful blast of wind gushed through the floor. Just after Joy fell through the invisible portal, the floor she had been pasted on had been left a permanent mark. Loki stood there in denial that this happened for a few minutes. It wasn’t until the banging on the door he was brought back to reality.

_Note to self,_ Loki uses his trickery to open the door from afar,  _get Joy._

“Where’s the kids?” A firefighter asks, as Loki brushed past them in the disguise of a fire fighter.

“There’s not a child in there.” Loki said. “There are corpses.”


	42. Prior to The Avengers: A Bargain

  "What do you mean she's not letting you in?" The Chitauri leader asks, in  a booming voice.

 "The mutt has locked us out." The wimpy Chitauri said, taking a step back. Let's call this Wimpy Chitauri; Howard Chitauri.

There is a unexcuseable silence between the two Chitauri.

"She's very  . . . . Underestimated." A slightly taller Chitauri said. Okay let's call this Chitauri; Bob Chitauri.

"When you were busy killing her?" The Chitauri leader said. We should call him Lazlow Chitauri.

"No." Bob Chitauri said as he received a unpleasant frown from Lazlow Chitauri.

"What can possibly make a mutt force the doors to lock." Lazlow Chitauri sarcastically said, taking a small Chitauri off a chair. "You," His voice barked at the one with frightened eyes.  "Get out. We don't take cowards at our posts."

The frightened Chitauri scurried up, and then proceedly was followed out by a couple Chitauri guards out the door.

One can assume the frightened Chitauri would not live for the remaining hours.

"Poor Charles," Bob Chitauri said, shaking his helmet.  "I knew he would not last a week aboard."

"I'm not a coward!" Howard Chitauri said.  "I'm just a wi--wiwmp for Demigods with a ton of power!"

A bunch of the Chitauri roll their eyes.

"I hear the Mischief god is coming." A scanner Chitauri said from the side.

Lazlow Chitauri hs a smile not seen usually on a typical ugly Pharaoh robotical creature.

"Thanos is going to be impressed he came to us rather than the way he foresaw it." Lazlow Chitauri said, with a cackle. "Get the Scepter ready. It must be ready when he departs this ship."

 Loki walks into the room; his face is clearly burnt. It's easy to guess Loki hadn't decided to heal himself from entering the portal to the Chitauri realm.Anger is present on his usually well kept, stoic iron-clad face. There were some Chitauri following him but they are sent flying back down the hallway. We see his boots picking up speed across the gray clean floor's that didn't compliment Loki's choice of attire. The high pitched, danger alarm is heard in the hallway.

"Hmph." A cranky, dusty old Chituari grumbles. "He's here."

The doors flew off their hinges followed by C--rc--c-raacck loud booming sound.

"You are late,"  Lazlow Chitauri said, in a chiding voice.  "Loki."

"Late?" Loki repeats. "I don't see how late coming to get _Joy_ back matters that much."

Loki and Lazlow Chitauri exchange a heated conversation.This conversation is not suited for people who consider hearing conversations that are major and significant to a very important movie is considered spoilers. Perhaps that's what we consider the scene that is getting skipped through by an imaginary fast forward button.

“.  .  . In exchange.  .  ." Lazlow Chitauri reluctantly said the bargain of their discussion. "For your cooperation to rule earth, we give you back that mutt."

 “The mortal has a name.” Loki sharply corrects him.

Lazlow Chitauri grunts.

“Her name means nothing," Lazlow Chitauri argues. "Nothing but lies.”

Loki’s face transforms to a surprised face.

“Can you just let her go?” Loki asks, calmly.

Loki is more collected and emotionally hardened than the Chitauri; all the way to The Pentagon workers on Midgard. Loki is the prince of lying, god of trickery and mischief. His name may mean  destruction but certainly you cannot underestimate a mischievous god.Loki is not the biological son of Odin---as most people know in Joy's original Midgard--in all the nine realms and galaxies. But some people theorize Loki's mother is actually an Asgardian.

"Not a chance." Lazlow Chitauri said, as his men were behind him warily looking at the Noregian God.

 “I’m flattered you have acknowledged.  .  ." Loki points to himself. "A mortal as a bigger liar than me.”

Lazlow Chitarui did not stir.

 “She’s ours.” Lazlow Chitauri argues back. “She didn’t keep to her end of _our_ deal.”

Loki waves his hand.

“I don’t think that is possible. ” Loki said, with a laugh. _What kind of deal did she get herself into?_  “You can never, ever make her _property_.” Loki shook his finger. _This mortal suggested them; so maybe there's more to the story._ _“_ She’s too lazy.” He earns a stare from the Chitauri. “She didn't get up to get a remote--A couple times--and used her telekinesis power."

Bob Chitauri grumbles about the power Joy currently contains.

"You cannot retrieve success out of her."  Loki continues. "Joy is not a slave."  His words easily intimidated a few cowardly Chitauri who noticeably stirred in the crowd. "She is not the type you can profit over.”

Lazlow Chitauri growls.

“We can torture her,” Lazlow Chitauri proposes. He watches Loki’s calm and collected demeanor change momentarily to 'you did what' reaction. “And then let her body rot in the sewers where it belongs.”

Loki uses his power to let a sharp object from the ceiling fall on Lazlow chitauri’s head.

“Sewers are disgusting.” Loki said, walking away from the groaning creature. He stops at the doorway.   He cocks his head ever so briefly, pausing in his place. Then he straightens his head to its proper position. Loki clears his throat. “Don’t talk about my colleague that way.”

Loki looks over his shoulder to see the other chitauri are helping the leader up.

“I expect to see her.  .  . alive,” Loki firmly said. “By the time I’ve done my end of the bargain.”

Loki walks out.

"I didn't say; alive." Lazlow Chitauri said, out of Loki's earshot. "Quick, I order you to kill her!"

Loki had left the room and he was walking down the hallway--towards wherever he got in the first place--to start his back up plans.

"You do realize she'll crush our skulls." Bob Chitauri reminds him.

".  . .We are not the most feared creatures in the galaxies because we have advanced torture machines!" Lazlow Chitauri snaps at them.  "Use the darts on the ratty-backstabbing mutt." Lazlow Chitauri reveals his sharp clear white fangs to his men. "She's overstayed her welcome far too long."

"Are we going to give him that Scepter?" Howard Chitauri said.

"Right." Lazlow Chitauri said, handing Howard Chitauri the Scepter.

"Me?" Howard Chitauri said.

"Yes, you." Lazlow Chitauri's stinking and unclean breath is seen in the almost cold room. "Give it to him."

Howard Chitauri ran after Loki to give it to him.


	43. Prior to The Avengers: Arrangements

    .      .      . Prior to the Avengers  .  . . .

Loki disguises himself as Peter Quill to meet Groot and Rocket. Since we've gotten this acknowledged as a disclaimed fact; let's begin the scene. To everyone in this large and sprawling noisy bar like building there are significant advanced devices playing music, a big disco ball at one side of the room where other aliens can have a fantastic time. However on the left side there is stools and tables close to the counter--but far enough for individuals to walk in--at a reasonable distance. The music--that is playing-- is not what humans are accustomed to hearing. 

We go to the left hand side of the large building (which we'll dub as The Disco Bar) and go to the very back. There is Rocket sitting on a comfy red stool in front of a rounded table. We see Groot, the living tree, holding his arm out as jungle gym fora couple space green monkeys. Across from Rocket there is Peter Quill. But since we know it's not actually Peter; let's identify him as Loki.

"Are you insane?" Rocket said, as his furry eyebrows hunched together. On the table--in front of Rocket--is a small advanced version of a menu.

"Not really." Loki said.

We see a small rose grow on Groot's pinkie. The green space alien pet takes it off carefully with fascinated eyes. The two other monkeys were using a swing set under Groot's elbow that seemed small enough for them; we can tell that their owner is probably flirting with some girls or either dancing with the crowd.

Rocket's furry eyebrows depart.

"You want us to go after an Earthican in a Chitauri ship?" Rocket said in a  low voice. He leans back away from the table. "That's a death mission."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Loki looks at the giant tree.

"Is that all he can say?" Loki said.

"Uh huh." Rocket said. "That's all he can say; in order."

Loki takes out a small thin light gray datapad from his coat pocket. Loki slides his fingers across the screen putting in a big number. We can see a visible sign of amusement with what he's actually doing with this device. He's pretty much using Peter Quill's bank account.

"How about ninety thousand credits?" Loki offers, as he looks up from the screen.

"Uh, how about no." Rocket said, tapping his paws on the table.

Groot looks to Rocket.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I know that's a lot!" Rocket said, slightly turning himself towards Groot. "But this is the Chitauri he's talking about."

"I am Groot." Groot said with a 'that's a big offer' reaction.

The space alien monkey's jumped off Groot's arm and headed towards a big red individual who had eyes like a lobster. _Green monkeys with spiky tails,_ Loki thought as the two friends share a unusual argument, _I didn't expect to see those tails help them run_. An average observant alien can tell Loki is fascinated by these adapted pets.

"I am Groot." Groot said, folding his arms and looks down to Rocket.

Rocket shook his head and rolled his eyes then turned back towards Loki.

"How about ninety-nine thousand credits?"  Loki offers, again.

Groot's jaw went open as he has this 'Accept this!' reaction.

"I am Groot." Groot taps on Rocket's shoulder.

"No." Rocket refuses.

"One million credits?"  Loki said. Rocket's eyes became huge. "Good. We've come to a agreement."

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot taps on Rocket's shoulder.

Rocket mutters 'Fine!', while turning his head to Groot.

"I'll tell him," Rocket said as Groot is still tapping on his shoulder. "Groot, stop tapping on my shoulder."

Groot pulls back his arm away from Rocket.

"We'll do it." Rocket said. "But, Groot and I will need a distraction for the Chitauri." Loki raises an eyebrow.  "Getting to their holding cells is one of the difficult missions we've ever done, and, um, there requires a flyer."

"A bird?" Loki said.

"No." Rocket said, as he shook his head.  "Some-one with a metal suit that can shoot square at their ugly ass faces." Loki acts like he had a general idea where to get one. "After our mission is done; where do you want us to bring this earthican?"

"Some where  in the Galaxy." Loki said. "But not Earth."

Rocket folds his arms then puts them on the table and looks at Loki suspiciously.

"I am Groot." Groot said, tilting his head.

"You know when the Chitauri has a bone to pick on someone.  .  ." Rocket said, as he puts his furry arms out of the folded position. He flips over the menu device. "They do not live long."

"I am Groot." Groot said, with a nod.

"I do not understand how this matters." Loki said.

Rocket groaned and rubs his forehead.

"What makes you think this earthican is not dead?" Rocket questions Loki, tapping on the menu device. "Mr.Quill."

"Hope." Loki said.

_____                                _____                                       ______

_.       .     .  A day later .  .  ._

_.  . . Hispotarian center  . . . .The Hispotar planet welcoming gates . ._

The Hispotar planet was similar but different from Earth.John had told Loki much about his home planet way before The Kevin incident. The planet was everything John had talked about; even the towering buildings, jaw-dropping gardens, some of the neatly built water fountains, smaller buildings for business and housing, and Hispotarian residents who look similar to humans but not 100% like humans.

What really stopped Loki from entering the city was lacking a visitor’s pass. He needed a pass to get through security. However he was advised to get his from the Hispotar official visiting center that gives passes. The directions were pretty easy to follow unlike mortals who made odd names for landmarks.

 "Visiting Center." Loki said, looking up to the large sign attached to a colossal building.

This building is the Visiting center. The Visiting center has a rounded rooftop which is easy to say it’s a clear and transparent glass made to keep the beautiful blue and orange sky in perspective. Loki is still using the disguise of Peter Quill--this disguise made him have a rough trip to Hispotar--not surprisingly. Loki walks towards the welcome mat but when he stepped on the rubbery bouncy rug it made the doors slide away. This reminded Loki of a store on Midgard called ‘Wall-Mart’.

"At least it is not manual." Loki mutters to himself.

Loki walks through the doorway and saw three long lines at different counters. The atmosphere in this room is busy, loud, and _organized_. Emphasis on the ‘organized’ of the busyness.We can tell this didn't work for Loki. _I will not stand_ here for _a visitor's pass,_ Loki thought as he walks over to a table that had a couple small screens--making the shape of an 'I'--levitating above a funnel like device with three tubes sending small brief sizzling and barely visible balls into these screens that changed channels. 

The doors shut behind Loki.The floor is shiny and some of the floor is covered by fancy rugs.Loki came to a desk at a different side of the Visiting Center that didn't have daunting lines. This desk has a female hispotarian listening to a MP3 device and chewing on what is probably a counterpart to bubble-gum. There’s a label on her blue and white uniform that reads  'Hi, I'm new, my name is Eie'. Let’s begin calling the female Hispotarian by the name 'Eie'.

"Is this open?" Loki asks.

Eie didn't reply as she pops the bubble gum.

"Can you kneel without listening to the machine?" Loki asks again, getting not a response from Eie.

It bothered him to be ignored. He did not like machines. _How can a mortal get lost in a song from a machine?,_ Loki thought as he frowns. Loki snaps his fingers; his mind focused on changing the current music. A wave of light green flamey transparent strings went into the simple dark machine sticking out from Eie's jean pocket. Her face changed from 'lost in thought' to a 'what dah?' reaction. Eie yanks out the ear buds then slaps the MP3 and the earbuds on the table.

"This is unacceptable!" Eie complains. She glares at the small device like it could spring to life. "My Kemuai kayleudo khaniec it's Shuyrics on me!"

Loki's look is genuinely 'excuse me?' A Kemuai is a MP3 and Shuyrics means lyrics. _No wonder Hispotarians have a difficulty saying 'l','n', and 'C' words,_ Loki thought, _they_ have _a difficult language._ Kayghleudo means cannot and khaniec meant change. Sometimes understanding Hispotarian language can be confusing.

"May I have a visitors pass to Hispotar?" Loki asks.

Eie looks towards Loki.

"You are Peter Quill." Eie said with a growl present in her tone.She folds her arms.  "You are leudo allowed to have a Visitors pass!"

"Remind me." Loki said.

"You stole the very first Kemuai and gave it to the Icyeli Giants." Eie said. "And they destroyed it."

"Why does that matter?" Loki asks.

"It's part of our history." Eie said, her lion like eyes changed to a light red.  "Get out."

"No." Loki said.  "I must speak with a Jauhn Raiyn Bruis."

Eie narrows her lion like eyes at Loki. We should just refer Jauhn as John for the sake of not getting confused.

"Why."  Eie held up her hand before Loki could reply. "It must all be in one word."

Our scene takes a small transition to a house that's floating above water and attached to a piece of large land with a nice front garden. There are some tree's clustered together virtually providing shelter for unusual alien species and growing strange fruit. We see a tall figure come out from the area created by the trees. This figure is no other than John. We hear an opening theme tune associated to Star Trek from a small device on his ear.

"Why do people call during gardening time?" John seems rather irritated to get calls when's doing it. 

John taps on the small device hooked on to his ear while walking through the garden. His green hands have small spikes sticking out that have a noticeable amount of leaves stuck to them. The spikes sink back into his skin, and John brushes off the thorny leaves. He's wearing one of those yellow sunhats with a feather sticking out from the mountain top structure. We can tell he has sharp tip elf ears.

"This is the Visiting center calling." Eie said.

"Is this about returning on the scouting ship?" John asks, sounding annoyed. "I told you already! I had some help sending a message to them. The humans were the ones who stranded  me on their planet of dirt for ten Stenceels!"

Stenceels are years in Hispotarian culture.

"You have a visitor." Eie said, on the other end.

John walks to the patio that is part of the bridge connecting his house to the plot of land.

"I have a  .  .  .  what?" John said, surprised.

"Visitor." Eie repeats.

John looks down to a nearby coffee table that had some piled up data pads.

"Who is it?"  John asks, glancing away from the datapads.

"Peter Quill." Eie said.

John blinks.

“Who again?” John asks.

“Peter Quill.” Eie repeats.

"I don't kloo him." John said, taking off his sun hat.Kloo means know in Hispotarian. _Kids these days,_ John thought as he puts the sun hat on the table. "I am leudo kanowee to meet a stranger--"

"He said the word." Eie interrupts John. "Joy."

John knocks down the datapads.Kanowee means ‘coming’ in Hispotarian. _I must pick a new word,_ John thought _._ He had grown adjusted back to the lifestyle that had been out of his life for ten straight years _._ Now someone who knew Joy wanted to speak with him; probably to get help doing something on Earth. He didn't like the idea leaving his home planet; again _._

"Damn skaro." John said.

"What did you just say?" Eie said. "I kohald'ev swore you used the planet of a machines species."

Kohald'ev is could've in their language. Eie doesn't use their language a lot because having a job at the visiting center requires Hispotarians to know English and sound clear enough for the others to understand them. John, on the other hand, is using his language as much as he can--when he can--while retaining some of his English.

John looks up to the sky with a sigh.

“I’ll kano.”  John said. Kano means come in Hispotarian.  “Be right there.”

“Good.” Eie said.

With that the connection was terminated.

____                      ____                      __

Our scene returns to the visiting center only twenty-three minutes after the call. Loki sat at a chair and taps his foot lightly on the floor. Sometimes waiting is not one of Loki’s perks. Though watching a Hispotarian struggle to change the music back is one of the ‘to die for’ moments in life. Loki stops tapping when he saw a familiar figure come through the doors. _So his kind change skin color,_ Loki noted to himself as John came through the doorway.

“Who the skaro are you?”  John asks.

“Someone you know.” Loki said, as John approaches him.

“I don’t know you.” John said, standing across from Loki.  “Yet you said her lano .  .”

Lano means name in Hispotarian.

“You’re a bit off track.” Loki said, holding up his index finger. “Its name.”

“Don’t insult my speech.” John said.

“Shuyrics turn back!” Eie said, irritated as she is pressing numerous buttons on the small device.

Loki waves his hand which sent a light green wave at the device. The light green wave hit the device. Eie relaxes with her ear buds back in. John’s eyes get huge as he looks to Loki. It was as though he finally got a eureka moment just how good Loki is as a shapeshifter. John sat down on a seat.

“Y-y-you shouldn’t be here.” John said, in a whisper.

“I shouldn’t be here, Joy shouldn’t be at a Chitauri ship, and Kevin should have not been a serial killer.” Loki said.

John frowns.

“Why the skaro are you here?” John asks, again.

John does have the remarkable resemblance to John Wayne, the cowboy actor. Not the John Bruce Wayne character referring to Batman's real name.John's face is not something he had picked up; it's what he had gotten from growing up.His eyebrows furrowed together easily standing out from the classic-but-sincere notable face.

“Mortals would say; funny story about that .  .  .” Loki goes on to explain the situation.

John’s face turns into a  shocked one.

“She .  . . Avoided her task?” John said, finding it absurd.  “Because she wants to be somebody. I can’t believe she was.  . . .”

“Determined.” Loki finishes for him.

“No,” John said. “I call that crazy. Joy had nothing else to lose,” John taps on the table at the ‘lose’ part. “And, she didn’t do what the Chitauri sent her to do. I would say Joy has the guts to rebel against orders and kick their butt to the moon.” He taps on his chin. “But these guys mean business.”

“She doesn’t kick one’s butt to a moon.” Loki said. “She’ll .  .  . kill them.”

“How do you kloo?”  John asks.

“Let’s say I was trying to get an ally from this mob boss.” Loki said, as the look on John’s face became full of ‘what were you thinking when you did that?’ reaction.  “And his foe kind of cornered Joy and called her ‘darling’ and ended up dead. He was really close by that point.”

We can tell John’s  slipping into his English speech with the strong Hispotarian accent.

“How did he kurlur her?”

“I was there.”

“Why?”

Even Hispotarians didn’t have an excellent IQ.

“Do some guess work.” Loki said. “I have two bounty hunters who’ll be helping, but, they need a flyer.”

“They need paper to do a job?” John asks.

“No.” Loki said. “They need someone in a robot suit that can shoot.” John is confused.  “I come to you because.  .  . You know how to fly a suit.”

“I don’t understand what you are saying.” John remarks, getting up from the chair.

“You told me you flew a Tony Stark Iron Man armor.” Loki explains to him. “And you’re good at it.”

“Nohei, it’s been years since I flew that old thing!” John exclaims. Nohei means Loki.  “I haven’t flown in anything like that ever since. I don’t think flying in a Chitauri spaceship is a good idea.”

“If you die; Rocket and Groot will return your body to Hispotar.” Loki said. “And all your friends or family know is that you died doing something right; such as saving a planet from losing its prized passion. They will celebrate your return. They won’t know the entire truth about it. No one will know; just you, me, Groot, and Rocket.”

“What if I come out alive?” John asks.

“Either way; it’s the same result.” Loki said.

“Others will cheer for me?” John said.

“Yes.” Loki said.

“When do we start?” John asks.

Loki has this mischievous look on his face.


	44. Avengers: The interrogation

    .        .      .During the Avengers . . .

      .      .    . A lot of time later, probably.   . .

 Loki is cuffed while sitting in a chair, and in a room awaiting to be transferred into a big-tough container like room that is awfully similar in a way (Minus the white innocent walls) to the one seen in one of the X-Men movies where a guards blood is made into bullets.Getting his plan into motion is difficult; but it will work. Loki does not have his scepter in possession; it is in the lab where Tony and Bruce will be working on it.

 "I should interrogate him." Thor said.

 "You have a soft spot for him." Tony said. "He'll use you."

"He's part of the family.” Thor said. “And  use me?"—Thor adds a laugh as though it is absurd. Sometimes Thor had some unusual humor.--"He can't do that.  I've used his tricks against him once or twice in our childhood.”

"I bet five bucks you will." Steve offers.

"Why do deer need to die for a bet?" Thor asks apparently confused about poor, innocent deer.

Tony sighs to himself, as he shook his head.

"I won't be the one telling him about currency." Tony said. "You should do it--wait. What’s your name again?"

 "Steve Rogers." Steve said.

"Okay Mister Rogers." Tony mocks his name.

 Thor did not understand the name-calling with Steve; so he went into the interrogation room built just for Loki. Then he sat down on a chair feeling  it's strange this time around; him asking Loki what's his plans instead of his father. It seemed a bit like Daje-vu only flipped to different sides instead  of watching from the sides lines Thor is doing it.

 "Why did you send the girl after me?" Loki asks.

Thor is puzzled.

"I don't understand your question, brother." Thor said.

Loki is not really convinced about that.

"Her name is Joy." Loki said, in a voice that only Thor could hear.

Thor's eyebrows rise up, in a sudden.

'That. . .” Thor rubs his chin. “Is.  .  . impossible."

"Why?" Loki asks.

Thor turns around, and nods at the mirror.

“I will show you why.” Thor said, as the door across from them opens.

A woman that strongly resembles Joy came in through the door; her skin is not pale, her hair is a different color, she has on a ring,she wore a sleeveless top, she has a skirt on,she apparently is wearing make up, and she is well in shape.

“Joy,” Thor said. "Loki says you were on Midgard.”

“What?” Negative Joy said, acting startled. “I just met him”

Loki notices she wasn’t wearing long sleeves or a long coat; that wasn’t Joy.

“Is this a trick?” Loki glances to Thor and the girl. He is disgusted to see someone pretending to be her. "This mortal is not Joy.”

 “She is Joy.” Thor said. “Brother, this is her.”

Negative Joy came to the table.

 "Joy does not like to wear dresses, or skirt.” Loki remarks as though it’s  a well known fact. He could tell this is a clone. “More like Joy -2.0.”  Loki makes a snarky comment about her. “Are you comfortable being called ‘darling’?”

Negative Joy didn’t react to it, but she sat down at the table on a chair. It set alarms off in Loki's head.

“Get her out of here.” Loki demands.

“She’s part of the team.” Thor said. “And she’s been helping us every step of the way.”

Loki hadn’t seen her in the forest nor when using the eye to get a failsafe open.

“I’m the girl, you know.” Negative Joy said. She shrugs off Loki’s harsh demand as nothing.  “And I just came in here, you traitor.”

 She didn’t say it in fury, yet this copy of Joy had only made it as a fact. She was not.  .  _.Joy._

 "What's your username?" Loki asks.

Joy blinks, startled by the unusual question Loki had asked.

 "Excuse me?" Negative Joy tilts her head, looking at him oddly.

"Your username,” Loki said, making a strange shape with his free fingers.  “The first one you made on the internet."

Negative Joy gasps, as her mouth makes an incomplete ‘o’ shape. Thor had been un-ware but now caught off guard by the question.

 "Simbasgirl." Negative Joy said.

"Wrong." Loki said shooting a bad look at her. He figures she could be in-complete which may explain the username.  "She's either outright lying or trying to complete her memories."

 "You don't have a degree in knowing me." Negative Joy defends herself.

"You didn't have a degree in _lying_ before you came to Asgard!" Loki points out. “I was teaching you how to do it better.”

 "Thor, are you going to say anything about this?" Negative Joy asks Thor,frustrated.

Thor is rubbing his chin.

 "Your bickering is amusing; it's like an old couple fighting." Thor admits.

Negative Joy punched his shoulder.

“Brother, do you listen to her speech?” Loki asks, gesturing to the clone. “This is not Joy.”

Loki could not believe what deception Thor was under.

“This _is_ Joy.” Thor did not insist this but he merely said it confidently.

 “She doesn’t speak like that.” Loki said, watching Negative Joy’s face drain of color. He is right about her . “Joy would be furious to be called ‘darling’.” He saw color return to her face. Negative Joy’s hands became fists. “Get this clone out of my face.”

Negative Joy folds her arms.

"She’s been on Asgard the entire time.”  Thor said.

"No, she's been on Midgard."  Loki argues.

"You fool, I've been on Asgard." Negative Joy said.

Loki points to her.

"Isn't this obvious?" Loki asks. "She keeps using 'You' to refer others." He shook his cuffed hands at her. "She's a poorly-incomplete copy!"

“The copy that we know of is probably dead.”  Thor adds.

 Loki is hurt by this news shocker; why would anyone copy her? Joy is not the best type to copy, nor did he see it okay to see an awful representation of Joy. How is it awful?  Negative Joy looks too perfect and casual; without a flaw radiating off her. _The Chitauri went through this trouble?_ Loki notices she wore a ring. The Chitauri lost her the first time around, somehow. The original Joy somehow found him at the Laundry mat.

Loki allows his power to send Negative Joy through the window.

-S-S-Shatter

“I hate it. “ Loki starts. “When you, of all people, fall for a fake.”

 “I’m not a copy!” Negative Joy  protests, as Steve helps her up.

Loki slightly shakes his hand.

“She’s not Joy.” Loki repeats. “Nor will she ever be.”

The metal wall replaces the broken mirror.

“Brother, your words will not make us think differently about her.” Thor said. "And making me question her is not the best move."

Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Like you calling her a name that _doesn’t belong t_ o her?" Loki asks, his voice did not sound nice nor did it appear to be friendly coming from a countless year Old Norse God like him. Loki’s wiggly eyebrows subside.

"That's too far." Thor said.

 "She has _no_ right to have that name.” Loki gestures to the metal door.  “Has she ever talked about being bullied?”

“No.” Thor said.

 “No?” Loki repeats Thor’s answer as though it were ‘are you serious?’ in reality. “How well can she sing?”

“She’s terrible but—“ Thor starts but he is interrupted by Loki.

 “She's terrible?” Loki interrupts Thor, pretty much amused by Joy’s more flawed counterpart. “Hah!" Loki shook his head, snickering at the bad qualities of the copy." I never thought the day would come you would fall under a simple trick.”

Thor is puzzled, easily and visibly not understanding what Loki is saying.

“One of the great  parts of mortals is that certain events shape them into who they are as adults; her memories may be right, but her personality is different." Loki goes on to say.  “If you’ve spent months with the real Joy then by now you know she hates being cared ‘darling’ and is sarcastic.”

 "She isn't different."  Thor said. 

 "Does she ever tell you about scenes from movies that bother her?" Loki asks.

 Thor didn't reply.

"No Joy would not bring a light atmosphere around them." Loki taps on the table.He had been around her so long that he could genuinely tell the differences. If a Loki-fan was there then they would get some popcorn and record this."No, an actual, decent clone would:  crack a joke, have a light-joyful atmosphere, not fall in love with a man in a machine or you, and have pale skin like a vampire.”

“Vampire?” Thor repeats.

“THIS fraud  is way too pretty,” Loki ignores Thor’s question.  “Her voice is way too perfect,she doesn't have all her memories, and she has thirteen birthmarks."

Thor folds his arms.

"Where?  .  .  ."  Thor asks.

"On her arms." Loki said.

"What about them?" Thor questions.

"She has twelve birthmarks." Loki said. "I've seen her sleeveless; once." The mischievous Norse god admits,"But I don't forget her face like you have. She has seven birth marks on the right arm, and five on the left."

"This isn't about Joy." Thor said.

"There's a incomplete clone pretending to  be Joy!" Loki hands are in fists. "I thought you were better than that!The  Son of Odin is an idiot? The world has gone upside down; what is correct is incorrect.Like a arrogant warrior; you pay a blind eye to it!"

 "Don't make this about me." Thor said, as Loki is getting on his nerves. “Where is the Telesctera?”

 Loki then appears amused.

“Thor  .  .  .” Loki said, looking at him strangely, but still amused by Thor’s simple mistake.“Do you know the difference between the Telesctra and the Teseract?”

“Humor me.” Thor said.

“The Telesctra are operated by small mortals, and the Teseract is a blue cube.” Loki schools him, with a sigh.  “I don’t know where a time traveling body is. I sent it off.”

_.    .   Outside Interrogation room  .   .    ._

"Should we pull Thor out of this interrogation?" Tony asks, as the metal wall is capable of showing what is going on without the glass needing to be pulled down.

The room is somewhat dark but well lit. We can see Steve, Tony, and Negative Joy in the room.

"Five bucks we don't need to." Steve bets.

 "I bet ten we will." Tony said.

 "Boys, if you keep this going then one of you will end up broke." Negative Joy said.

_.   .   . Inside Interrogation room.  .  .  
_  "This is about 'it'." Loki said. "Has she ever told you about the black spot on her hand?"

"What spot?" Thor asks, clueless.

Loki sighs, shaking his head.

"She never told you." Loki also wished she hadn't been so secretive about it.

Thor goes to the door.

“I’m telling the truth this time,” Loki insists, and decided to use a word he wouldn't necessary use when others were around. "Brother."

They didn't have the same father; but it was only because of Frigga that Loki is here.

Thor hesitates for a moment right at the open door, and then he goes out.


	45. Avengers: The Hallway

**.     .     . After Loki’s escape . . . .**

**. . . .During the Avengers. . . .**

Tony comes down the hallway. He could sense somebody was following him. The Ship's engines had been damaged quite badly and his Iron Man Armor had been given its own fair share of dents. His Iron Man mask/helmet is currently not up. We can see one of them is on the sides of his leg armor. Technically it was Clinton who made the problem but it was primary Loki's fault. 

Tony stops in his tracks.

"Stop with the tricks." Tony turns around in all prepared to use his attached mechanical arm, which can detract and expel energy balls, aimed at Loki.

 Loki chuckles a little.

 "I have a little favor to ask." Loki said.

  Tony powers up his hand.

"To knock you out?" Tony said, in a suggestive-threatening voice.

  Loki shook his head.

 "Uh no." Loki said, slyly smiling at the generous gesture. Well, in his eyes, that would be a nice offer but that wouldn't do any good. "I would have asked earlier."

Tony shot an energy ball but that went right through Loki like a hologram.

 "How stupid do mortals think I am?" Loki said, not pleased by Tony’s failed attempt.

 "This ship is the evidence." Tony said. "That says lots of volume. Stop with the tricks.  .  ."

 "I cannot do that, Dave." Loki said, catching Tony off guard. "It's a really good movie.” He nods as though telling the truth. “There's so much what the mortal mind can do to itself, in isolation. Now that I am.  . ." He hesitates on finishing that sentence, earning a glare from Tony. "I need some.  .  ."

 "Cuffing?" Tony held up cuffs while prepared to use them at any time.

"Permission." Loki admits.

  Tony did not know what to say.

 "Why does a crazy, deceptive, lying, lunatic adopted by gods need _permission_?" Tony said.Tony did not understand. Besides, Loki is a bad guy and bad guys shouldn’t need help from the good guys.  .  . Usually; Nor do they give them permission to do.  . something?

 "Because, as mortals say," Loki said. "I have a friend.” Loki sways his right hand. “Not a girlfriend."

We see a ‘Loki’s got a girlfriend’ look on Tony’s face.

 "That copy is your girlfriend.” Tony said, refusing to accept what Loki says about her.

 "Why does every-one say that?"  Loki asks, pacing back and forth. "We are not 'boyfriend' or 'Girlfriend'." Loki stops pacing, abruptly turning his head to his left. "We are simply.  .  ." One word can be hard to say, for a god of mischief who's from Asgard. Loki tips his head up towards Tony. "Colleagues."

 "You never have gone to college." Tony sassily said.

 Loki looks away, as though he didn't even like saying the word.

"Fine." Loki gives in. "She's my demigod friend."

"Who's a fake." Tony adds.

Loki sends Tony a threatening glare; it intimidated Tony a little.

 "She is not a fake,” Loki’s words dripped in words that meant what he said. What he also is saying is an unwise phrase that a villain does not use. “Trust me.”

"I cannot trust you." Tony reminds him. "Matter of fact," He lowers his electrical armed hand. It seems that his belief in Loki being a very dangerous threat had somewhat diminished. “Nobody can."

The god of mischief slightly smiles at this.

"Trust my rage." Loki said.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him.

"Rage?" Tony asks. He is actually surprised about Loki’s unusual character and defense towards the fake Joy. "What kind of rage do you get from a fake?"

Loki sighs.

"The Chitauri have Joy.”  Loki said.

Tony's eyebrow settles down, as he rolls an eye.

"Ohhhh.   .    . that kind of rage." Tony said.He understood what Loki said. “Fake Joy and Loki sitting in a jail cell K-i-s-s-i-n-g—“

Loki made an apple appear out of no-where and sent it flying so that it hit Tony's head.

"Stop it." Loki didn't really like what Tony is alluding to.

Tony rubs the side of his head.

"Fine." Tony said, glaring at Loki. "What kind of permission do you need for this clone?”

"I need to use one of your Iron Man suites." Loki said.  There were some officers coming down the hallway. "She is.  .   ." Loki sent them flying back. " _Not_ a clone."

Tony could see the rage stirring inside Loki right across from him.

"I know what clones can do," Tony's left hand mimics a shooting blaster. "And that they look exactly like the person who they were cloned off."

"There are things that reach beyond your interference." Loki walks around the man. "You have no idea _who_ is trying to be Joy." Loki stops in his tracks. He looks towards Tony. "Do you feel joy when around this woman?"

There is no answer from Tony.

"Tell me." Loki steps forth.  "Does she love you?"

"Well.  .  . Now that you say it," Tony said, a fond smile grew on his face. "She did admit."

Loki slyly smiles at Tony's small problem.

"Did you not listen to Thor?" Loki quizzes him.

"About what?" Tony asks.

"Not finding him attractive." Loki said.

"So what about it?" Tony said, as the apple disappeared.

"Joy doesn't really like you." Loki said, with a smile that would usually be seen on a man who is right. "Her name is not Joy because she finds men in metal suits sexy and attractive." He refers to Tony's suit. "She finds them heroic."

"Of course she does!" Tony said, rationalizing what Loki could be saying is the truth. "That's what most people think about my armor."

We can see a ‘he’s not taking me seriously’ glint in Loki’s eyes.

"Do you know what Joy gives her superheroes?" Loki asks.

 "Kiss?" Tony guesses.

Loki laughs, shaking his head.

 "No." Loki said.

"Enlighten me." Tony said.

"Hugs." Loki simply notes it, as though it was something so precise that did not require practice to say it.

There's a pause between them

"Well," Tony said.  "What do you need permission for?”

“To use one of your suits for a important task.” Loki said.

“Which is to save the clone?” Tony asks.

Loki sends Tony flying down into a wall.

“Nevermind; I’ll be stealing one.” Loki said. “And you can’t do anything about it.”

Loki disappears in thin air.

“No!” Tony shouts.


	46. Rescue Mission

**** **_.  . .During the Avengers Events   .  .  ._ **

"We've received a time limit." Rocket said, as John puts on the gloved armor to the stolen Iron Man Armor. "One hour."

John puts on the surprisingly light hard red and yellow helmet that locked on to the neck braces below his adam's apple.

"An hour?" John said, acting surprised. "Why does Nohei  keep changing the time nimit?"

"I am Groot." Groot said, making a small rat cage on the palm of his gigantic wooden living hand.

"Loki has trouble on his back." Rocket said, steering the spacecraft towards the Chitauri ship. He didn’t get a reply from John. “He didn’t tell you.” Rocket mentioned this like someone who is ticked off. “This is a dumbass death mission after all.”

“I am Groot.” Groot said.

“Not really.” John said.  “It’s more of a rescue operation.”

“I am Groot.” Groot nodded.

 The small ship docked at the Chitauri hanger where ships were flying mostly out of the gigantic craft. This is the Chitauri’s mother ship; most of their prisoners go in this ship and get the hefty torture or death sentence conducted on them. The three walk out of the ship. Groot, however, stopped at the light gray platform and then planted a few spikes around it. John actually watched the gigantic beetle like arch beasts fly out the ship.

“Groot.” Rocket said. “I know we are in the junk area of this hanger, but,” Rocket pinches the bridge of his nose.  “We don’t need the vine covers.” Rocket adds with an irritated sigh. “It takes more time to get out than planting them.”

Groot looks down to Rocket.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, with a concerned face.

Rocket’s eyes roll, as he grunts and looks down holding one of his favorite big weapons.

“I will be the one to say it in your face, again.” Rocket reminds Groot. 

“I am Groot.” Groot said, with a shrug.

Vines and light brown sticks covered the ship like a thick over-grown bush with leaves. They go through a short cut; though John flew above them using the jet boosters that are located under his feet. Then Chitauri started shooting—and that’s when John’s lousy flight with the suit kicked in—but unfortunately for the Chitauri they got trampled upon by John trying to learn how to use the firing systems.

“There goes our distraction.” Rocket said, as there was Chitauri shooting from afar.

‘I am Groot.” Groot said, with a happy face.

“I told you,” Rocket said, firing his gun at the ceiling. “He’s not a sheep!”

The blast reflected off the ceiling and then hit a Chitauri that had inadventurely walked into the hallway.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, looking down to Rocket.

“It was a lucky shot.” Rocket said. “Not a happy accident, Groot.”

The duo took the other way that was free of the Chitauri. Rocket held an extended datapad that showed the way to the room Joy is being held at. There was relatively few Chitauri in this hallway. The few Chitauri that had been in the hallway was smashed into the wall by Groot’s extended and bumpy hand which had become bigger for his little friend who wasn’t paying attention. There were red alarms going off in the hallway.

“What did the directionless machine man hit now?” Rocket looks up from the map.

“I am Groot.” Groot said.

“He was doing well until The Chitauri came along.” Rocket said. “He’s probably dead by now.”

A group of Chitauri ran right by the duo.

“I am Groot.” Groot said.

“I know they just passed us.” Rocket said, looking forwards.

There were big dark purple doors open seen wide open similar to chamber doors. A dark but dangerous feeling was coming from this open doorway. The red lights going off and on in the hallway didn’t help the mood being set. Rocket’s fur stood up.The racoon’s grip on the datapad tightens to the point he can almost break it.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, bent down to Rocket’s level.

Rocket broke the datapad into two.

“Groot.” Rocket said, holding the split in half datapad.“Do that again and I will break your prince charming doll into pieces.”

Groot is horrified.

“I am Groot!” Groot said, standing upright.

Groot and Rocket come to the room. Every step to the room made chilling goosebumps go up Rocket’s s fur. Fear had been present in a few of the bounties; even his first bounty was at first one major screw up with a bucket of fear, however Rocket and his friend Groot overcame that first bounty.  There used to be a third member of their little team but this member died on their twenty-fifth bounty and since then Rocket’s been wary of the most--extremely-- dangerous bounties.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, looking down to his buddy.

They were across from the doors.

“Fifteen minutes.” Rocket said, looking at a device similar to a datapad but shaped like a watch hooked to a chain. “Took us less time to get here.”

Groot nods.

“Hah, I wonder why these ‘Fear me’ guys chickened out.” Rocket said. “Their chicken reputation precedes them.”

“I am Groot.” Groot said, worried.

The dark, and threatening atmosphere was just a stump in  Rocket’s way.

“Watch me.” Rocket said, taking one step forward confidently.  “Nothing will happen.”

But in the long run Rocket was totally proved wrong. Rocket was forced back on the nearby wall by a powerful telekinesis force. Groot carefully gets Rocket off the wall using his thin and slightly wide fingers. Rocket fell into Groot’s arms, so Groot takes a couple feet back from the open doorway. They have this chat how to get Joy out of there.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

Rocket scratched the top of his furry head.

"This might be the worst bounty we've ever got." Rocket said, then he walks back and forth. "I've never got stumped before by an Earthican."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I know she's an demigod!" Rocket replied. "But her eyes are glowing weirdly. I saw them; it was definitely creepy, but I’m not sure if this is possible.”

"I am Groot." Groot said, looking down to Rocket with a determined face.

"Purple is not your color." Rocket said, pointing at him. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I am Groot." Groot said, with a confident smile.

Our scene slowly turns to black.

_. .  . Thirty five minutes pass  .  .  ._

_.  . . Outside the Chitauri ship.  .  ._

 The ship, which Rocket had purchased with Peter Quill’s credits, flew away from the realm that resided a gigantic chitauri ship pouring in numerous numbers of gigantic alien beetles.The ship is still wrapped up in all the sticks and leaves that Groot had grown. Rocket turns on the hyper mode when Tony Stark came through the portal leading to New York.

“Hold on tight!” Rocket announces on the intercomn. “We’re gonna go into Hyper mode.”

Groot grabs on to a handle—where Joy is strapped to a table with sticks binding her to it—and said ‘I am Groot’ to her.

“Here goes this gigantic ass bush.” Rocket sarcastically told himself, and then pressed the big red button.

The ship went into Hyper mode. We see Groot sticking to the floor using his feet as his bind to the floor. John is using his still powered up jet boosters to keep him from being slammed against the nearby wall. The gigantic bush like ship flew into hyperspace similar to the way it’s seen in the Star Wars franchise. The comparison might suit better with SpaceBalls where the villains faster and faster into hyper space. 

Five minutes passed and then Rocket presses the ‘halt’ button.

“Out of the danger-zone.” Rocket said, with a sigh as he fell against the seat. “Phew.”

From a great distance we can see a small explosion like a dot in the night sky.

Our scene transitions to some room of the ship; probably fifteen minutes had passed since the Chitauri were faced with their own weapon. Joy is sitting on a chair looking quite lost and confused. It didn’t help that there was a giant living tree  standing across from her, a raccoon that  had strapped on weapons who knew how to walk on his two feet, and an odd man with unusual skin  who reminded her of John Wayne.

“Know your name?” Rocket asks.

Well that was a strange question.

“Joy.” Joy said.

“I mean _real_ name.” Rocket said.

Joy gasps as though she understood what he asked.

“Ivy.” Joy said.

“Let’s go with Joy.” Rocket said. “Do you know this Hispotarian?” Rocket points to John who had recently taken off the broken Iron Man suit. Rocket’s face falters when Joy’s reaction is ‘who?’. “Tell me you know him.”

Joy shook her head.

“I don’t know him.” Joy said.

John is concerned.

“What do you remember?” John asks.

“Just . . .” Joy looks guilty. “Just Thor declaring I am not Joy.” Joy closes her eyes briefly with her head lowered down.  “And these ugly ass pharaoh things taking me with them through a portal.”

“I am Groot.” Groot said.

“Joy, are you one hundred percent sure that you do not know me?” John asks.

Joy tilts her head at him.

“Uh no.” Joy said. “Though, you do remind me of John Wayne.”

"What about Loki?" John asks.

Joy held up her index finger with a ‘just a minute there’ reaction on her face.

“.   .    . Um I haven’t met him, yet.” Joy said, bending her finger up and down. “If you do one more foreshadow then someone is going to get their piercings torn out.” She folds her arms with an attitude. “It gets really irritating when people keep foreshadowing.”

“We haven’t foreshadowed.” Rocket said, sharing a confused glance with Groot.

“Sounds like you are.” Joy said.

“I am Groot.” Groot said, with a ‘She’s strange’ reaction.

“Joy, have you had any dreams that involved Loki?” John asks.

Joy tilts her head.

“That’s a strange question.” Joy said, tapping on her knees.

“It might jog up some memories.” John said. “Or even dreams that seemed weird to you; any dream that had the keyword ‘Mortal’.”

Joy smiles a little.

“A few.” Joy said, as Rocket and Groot went  down the hallway. “One dream  .  .  . I heard my name being shouted. Then I woke up with sweat all over.”

“Did you recognize the voice?” John asks, hopeful.

Joy looks down to her hands and then back to him.

“I just remember my name.” Joy said. “And then there was this dream I faceplanted into the snow because some figure didn’t want me making him drag me.” Joy looks down to her left as though she remembered something. “Eh, that never happened,” She looks up to John. “Or did it?”

“Maybe or maybe not.” John said. “But you’ll get those memories back.”

Joy holds her hand out in midair and then spreads her fingers out with a frown on her face.

“This is not a foreshadow competition.” Joy said, waving her hand back and forth. “In fact if it was; then you would be losing and my dreams would be winning.”

_____                                      ____                               _____

_.  .  .  . Two weeks later .  .   ._

_.  .  . A day before Thor and Loki return to Asgard.  .  ._

“Hey Thor,” Tony said. “You have a holocall on the line.”

Thor raises an eyebrow.

“A what?” Thor asks.

“A hologram call.” Tony said. “I invented it just so I wouldn’t be standing around in my competitors apartment.” Tony could tell Thor didn’t really understand.  “It’s a sci-fi version of Skype, but there are other names for it,” The doors to the holocall room opened behind Tony. “I go with holocall.”

“Why did they call you?” Thor asks.

“He has my armor.” Tony said. “And he claimed to be some Jo-anne Rain person who you know.”

Thor goes past Tony and heads into the room. The doors shut behind Thor. There were lights up in the somewhat dark room.He saw a figure outlined in blue standing at a circular pad and tapping his foot on the floor. Thor continues walking until the figure became a distinctive recognize-able individual.

“Juahn?” Thor said.

John looks up from the floor towards Thor.

“Hello.” John said, with a slight smile. “Nong time leu see.”

Leu means ‘no’ in Hispotarian.

“Your English is better than we last spoke.” Thor said.

“Which was forty-three years ago.” John said, in a low voice. “I’ve wanted to see  for myself; whether you’ve aged or not.”

 John and Thor shared a rather light laughter; like it was a joke between them.

 “So what’s the call for?” Thor asks.

"Joy has .  .  . " John pauses briefly. "Joy has locked away her memories from Midgard.”

"What?" Thor asks visibly startled by John’s reply. "You have the clone?” John frowns at how Thor referred to Joy. “Joy is at Asgard."

"She's not on Asgard, old friend." John said, in a low voice. “I’ve seen her and talked to her.”

“What has she been saying to convince you?” Thor asks.

“Joy has that joyful atmosphere around her.” John said. And your insistence that she is a clone worries me.” John taps on the palm of his hand. “Thor, whenever you meet the real Joy again; she’ll be friendly but won’t be as forgiving.”

“She isn’t Joy.” Thor said. “I saw it in her eyes.”

“If you can see through people like Nohei and see the good in them; but not Joy, you’ve might be under a tough and convincing impression from the imposter.” John said. “Joy did request me to tell you that she was wrong about Chris Hemsworth.”

Thor looks rather puzzled.

“.  . . I don’t know who Chris Hemsworth is.” Thor said.

“Chris Pine?”  John asks, getting a ‘Don’t know who are talking about’ reaction from Thor.“Come on,Joy specifically told me to correct her about this!” John is appalled Thor doesn’t remember. “Chris Pine is Kirk’s Actor and the Australian actor is your actor. The only thing that got her confused with the actors was because your actor portrayed Kirk’s father in the  2009 Star Trek movie.”

Thor laughs, shaking his head.

“If we had a conversation about Actors I would remember.”  Thor acknowledges.

“Thor.”   John said in a low voice. “There’s one thing she’s never wrong about.”

“What is it?” Thor said, taking it like a grain of salt.

“Talking to fictional characters who are not supposed to be real.” John said, in a harsh tone. “Joy will eventually remember Nohei and everyone else; but not the pain. She selectively has chosen to forget the pain the Khantauri put her through.  Joy’s memory will be real in the times it randomly comes up.”

_Our scene briefly splits in half to display Joy learning to shoot a sleek black and gray weapon at a shooting range at some planet._

“But you won’t be there when she’s getting it back.”  John adds. “And Joy won’t die because some fools think she’s a clone.”

_The other side shows Joy’s first shot ends up with a bullet straight at the middle. We can see a proud smile on her face._

“John, _she is_ a clone.” Thor said, again.

_The other scene slides away in a classic kind of transition._

“Clones don’t cry when they talk about their past.” John said. “If Loki got through Joy without making her cry; he’ll say the same thing. She doesn’t want to be a girly girl.” Thor’s reaction is a unique one. “Just go with it, seriously.”

“You are not making sense.” Thor said. “She’s never talks about being a ‘girly-girl’.”

“She’s very picky.” John notes. “I can’t talk her into wearing a dress as a disguise.” John adds, and then shook his head. “Nor convince Joy to pull up her hair into a pony tail.”

“But when are you going to return Tony Stark’s armor?” Thor asks.

John smiles.

“Never.” John said, and then looks to his right. “Okay, turn it off.”

In an instant John was gone and all that was left is thin air.


	47. A Negative can turn into a Positive

**.  . .After the Avenger’s events  .  .  .**

**. . .Two days after returning to Asgard.**

Loki heard a distinctive ringing from his pocket. Ringing, machine related, probably small; it's a phone. The Guards were apparently confused what is making this unexplained noise. Loki wiggles his free hand into his coat pocket then takes out the small green and black phone.The screen read 'Unknown number' as the name and a strange phone number resting beneath the words.

_Asgard has phone service?,_ Loki questions the realm. _Did Father actually?.  .  ._ He pressed the green button (that is the symbol of an old phone upside down) and put the small phone on his ear.

"Hello, is this Edward Smith?" A mortal from the other end asks.

"No."  Loki said with a puzzled expression. He lowered the phone away from his ear and awkwardly said to the guards, "Stop staring."

Loki gets an eye roll from both of the guards.

".  . . .Hell." The Mortal said with a groan.

"Why are you calling?" Loki asks, curious.

"Well, his mother was found dead." The Mortal said. "She died in her sleep."

Loki went silent as he lowers the phone away from his ear.This silence made the mortal probably uncomfortable on the other end probably on Midgard. We can tell that somepart of Loki is wondering why he did not leave the phone on Midgard. Another half of him visibly showed signs of grief.

 "Um, what is this . . . machine?" An Asgardian guard asks.

"A phone." Loki said, putting the phone on his ear. The two guards are pretty much still confused. Sometimes Asgardian's lack of knowledge with technology from Midgard can be frustrating and amusing.  "Call Edward's cell phone number."

"I did, and you uh answered it." The mortal replied.

"Call the house phone." Loki said.

"He didn't answer." The mortal said.

"Call his wife." Loki said, flatly. 

“Sorry.” The mortal apologized. “Your phone number was on the table. It had Edward’s name written below it.” _Was Perry going to make Edward call me?,_ Loki thought at the plausible idea that might not be true. “So you’re a family friend of his?”

“Tom J.T.NewHeart.” Loki lied.

“Family relative?” The Mortal asks.

“In a way.” Loki said.

“What’s the name of Edward’s wife, again?” The mortal asks.

“It’s Sarah Hotchen’s Smith.” Loki said.  “And don’t rely on me for that phone call.”

Loki presses the red button on the phone. He uses his magic on the device shutting it off. The two guards shared dubious expressions this phone call is just a ‘accident’, or, planning an escape.If a mortal had been here then they would have been able to read their finely carved faces like a book.

“It’s only a phone call.” Loki said, putting away the phone.

_____                             __                       ____

_.  . . One week later  .  . ._

_.  . .Okay let’s just call Middle Aged Korean Woman ‘Perry’.  .  .Perry’s house.   .  . ._

Loki sent one of his doubles to Midgard under the disguise of The Unusual Man from the Kevin Incident at New York. Getting to the farm house proved to be easy, but, being dropped off at the farm house proved difficult with a Taxi-Cab. After all, Loki had abruptly and almost bankrupt Peter Quill. But the Unusual Man from New York lost about forty dollars for a couple taxi-cabs with Loki pretending to be him.

He can control his doubles from Asgard, by no surprise. But the disadvantage is that he couldn’t steal and couldn’t be hidden in his coat through this double. If Loki  wanted to steal something he would send it to himself in Asgard.Loki could see, hear, and feel what the double was encountering. But he didn’t mimic every move, word, or motion this clone did back from Asgard.

 Odin was taking his sweet time for Loki’s trial.

“Only to pay respects.” Loki’s double told himself at the front door.  Loki knocks on the door. He had to remind himself once again this is only an event that had been only drawn to his attention when another mortal called him through the silly-unconventional phone.

Fredrick Betson opened the door and his white mustache seemed rather better than some mortals on Midgard.

"Hello, are you a friend of Edward's mother?" Fredrick Betson asks, holding the door open.

"Yes." Loki said, with a nod.

“Does her son know you?” Fredrick asks, again.

“Yes,” Loki said. “He introduced me to Perry.”

Fredrick opens the door wide for Loki and takes a few feet back. Fredrick had a significant resemblance to a Korean but not that much it was barely notice-able, except for gods like Loki it would be obvious. It was a home funeral going on in the house. There was a grave dug out several feet away from the mailbox and yet it was still near the barn. Loki walks into the house that once felt safe and protective-like.

“Did someone remodel it?” Loki asks, noticing the counter’s photographs were not aligned in a perfect line.

“No.” Fredrick said, with a laugh. “Perry had a thing with these photos. One month she had them in a perfect ‘v’, next month it was a ‘L’,and one month it was a  ‘J’.” Fredrick walks away from the door with Loki—who is still under a disguise—without closing the door. “I don’t know how she defied the force of logic and gravity making the ‘J.’ on the counter.”

Loki slightly glides his index finger backwards which made the door shut quietly.

“Fredrick,who—“ Edward starts to say—when Loki and Fredrick entered the living room that had been expanded for the home funeral—but he stops.  “You.” Edward glares at Loki.  “I’ve had a rough time defending my clients because of your criminal behavioristical whatever-the-hell-it’s-called interfering in making a case.”

“Your clients were murders.” Loki lied.

“They had reasonable doubt.” Edward replied. “We had insanity pleas ready when you stormed in.”

“Edward.” Fredrick said, putting a hand on Edward’s shoulder. “This is your mother’s funeral. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you arguing with her friend   .  .  . “

“Charles Gander Patinkin.”  Edward said, and then looks at him with a bewildered face. “What do you mean he’s a friend of my mom?” His hands were in fists as Loki managed to get sneak away unnoticed.  “I’m pretty sure he isn’t.”

Loki walks over to the coffin with one part open; Perry looks as though she hadn’t died. But the lack of breathing and her eyes not moving made it a punch to the gut that she is dead. _This  is an empty shell_ , Loki thought to himself as he stood a reasonable distance from the coffin—one that wouldn’t make it seem he’s leaning over—with Perry inside. _She’s in a better place._

“She looks beautiful, doesn’t she?” Sarah said, close to Loki.

Loki looks over to Sarah, who had dressed up for the occasion in her best dress, a bit different.

“Pen.” Loki said, holding out his hand.

Sarah looks at him puzzled, and then, hands him the white fancy pen with a golden cursive wording on it.

“She does now.”  Loki said, putting the pen into Perry’s breast pocket.

Sarah covers her mouth, teary-eyed.

“You asked.” Loki said, finding it awkward.  “What’s sad about making her a little more ‘beautiful’?”

“It was Roger’s signing pen.” Sarah said, and then she tearfully leaves Loki at the coffin.

“Oh.” Loki said.  Then he looks back at Perry’s body.  “You do look good with it.”

Loki walks away from the open coffin  and heads towards the hallway.Though he is stopped by Edward calling out to him by a different name. Loki stops in his tracks with a ‘when does he not want to argue with me?’ kind of sigh. Edward walks towards him—there were other people in the house paying respect to Perry—holding a brochure.

“Who are you?” Edward asks.

“Fredrick told you.” Loki said.

Edward held up the brochure.

“I didn’t invite you.” Edward said, as a man who had some significance to him came to the two. He held it in a serious manner. “Barry, I’m getting to the bottom of this .  . .”

“Bro, he’s a friend.”  His name is actually John  Barry Smith. But he prefers to be called Barry by his relatives and friends.  “Just be cool with it for today.”

“What he said.” Loki said, agreeing with the man.

Barry looks towards Loki and then he has a ‘oh’ moment.

“Wow.” Barry said. “Mom was right.” He looks to Edward. “Look Sarah’s in the bathroom crying; how about be there for her? You two are partners and partners should be there for each other; if you plan to have kids and a long happy marriage.”

“Fine.” Edward walks a different direction holding the brochure.

Loki sighs,relieved that Edward is off his case.

“Mom told me about you.” Barry said.  “I didn’t figure the guy who attempt to take over New York would come  here.”

Loki looks up to  Barry; startled and a bit shocked.

“What did she tell you?” Loki asks.

“Your face.” Barry said. “She said your face is so stone-wall Jackson like. Well, not that kind, but the kind that doesn’t display feelings.”  Loki has this dark glare aimed towards the man. “I like how you made us have a third brother.” Barry laughs.  “That was genius!”

“Who sent you to threaten me?” Loki asks.

“Look, I know you came for her funeral and that Norse Mythology book.” Barry said. “But I’m only a dance instructor. I’m a bit offended you think I’m from somewhere else and had been hired to threaten you.”  Barry twisted the words like a play. “Gods or no god. . . Don’t make this bigger than it has to be. You’re only visiting.”

“Yes.” Loki admits.

“And you must be here when we bury the coffin.” Barry said. “Just so my brother won’t get so worked up and think you came here to make a disaster as some guy he hates.” Barry shook his index finger. “If you leave before that; I will tell my brother the truth.”

It was black mail but Barry did have a fair point. They came to an agreement for the funeral. The coffin is going to be buried in an hour. Loki heard a few stories about Perry’s youth; getting mixed up into a few things here and there in her life. Some of the ones were amusing how determined she was to see a UFO. One of them was about Perry and her sister, as kids, witnessing a UFO fly in the air.  

Loki managed to get into Perry’s room. After all; she had actually kept the Norse for  Edward when he was fed up losing it every so often. The book is brown, had pages that were prevented from breaking apart, and pictures going along with the gods talked about in the book. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and opened the book. _I must find Joy’s page,_ Loki rushes through the pages.

He came to a stop seeing a woman who resembled Joy. But this time she had shorter hair. The page didn’t look so ‘movie theorizing forum’ as Edward had said last year. This book indicated she was an Asgardian; one who had the power of telekinesis and the weapon was an Asgardian sword that could transform into an unusual object, it mentioned she was friends with Loki and a few others, how she turned negative into a positive, and had an unusual way of dancing.  

“What part does she have in Ragnarok?” Loki said, as he turns the page. Loki squints at the letters; there, he saw one line.  “She lives?” We see an eyebrow rise up. “Drunken mortals really are terrible liars.”

After all; the book did call her: Joy, the Goddess of Pranks.

"I see you've returned."

He closes the book, and then looks up to see a younger and projected version of Perry.

"Perry?" Loki said.

Perry walks over to the bed, then sat on it and made a spot on the bed become slightly deep like someone is sitting on it.

“I see you.” Perry said.  “Black sheep, or, should I call you the alien who attacked New York?”

It didn’t take much for Loki to decide.

“First one.” Loki said, a bit ‘what in the name of Asgard is going on?’ reaction on his face. “I’m not supposed to see ghosts.”

Perry’s face turns into a kind one, taking Loki’s  smaller hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you, Black sheep." Perry thanks him. "You've helped me believe in aliens again." Then she laughs. “Now I can tell Roger he won first getting up there.”  Perry lets go of Loki’s hand and she points to the ceiling. “Seems like I will be the last one; again.”

“I didn’t know you had a race going on.” Loki said.

“Roger had a bad heart.” Perry said, shaking her head.  “We had a bet to see who died first and who died second. I thought I would go, at the age I was.” Loki’s reaction is ‘What?’. “Some humans have a limited time span. You see; sometimes we have ailments that don’t pass on to our children. Luckily those boys didn’t get that cursed disease.”

“You  .  .  .had a disease.” Loki said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You little god,” Perry said. “I didn’t tell you why I stayed up most nights. When I feel asleep; there wasn’t . .  . an idea when I would wake up.” She sighs.  I wouldn’t wake up the next morning; in fact, I would wake up three days later.” Perry looks towards Loki. “You gave me a bigger reason to stay up and watch for UFO’s.”

So within the general time frame he had been in this house when she was alive; Perry hardly slept?

“Because of the horse?” Loki asks.

“No, Black Sheep,” Perry said, with a light laugh.  “You gave me hope.” Loki saw  Perry’s attention is switched to the door. “I couldn’t leave this world without telling you.” She gets up from the bed, and then, turned her head towards Loki. “Thank you.”

  Perry’s solid like appearance became outlined in gray and she became transparent.

“Goodbye.” Loki said, as we see a slight smile from the corner of Perry’s face.

Perry goes through the door.

“Hah.” Loki said, with a light happy laugh. “Brother will never believe this.”

___                               __                         __

  _.  .  .  Two days after the funeral.  .  ._

_. . . Different Midgard  .  .   ._

“Why are you in my room?”

Loki looks away from the wide gray small version of a wide screen. Yes, he’s using a double again to do something.The girl is not pale as Loki, at least. She is short like a child. She had on light gray pants and a blue shirt that had three buttons at the top. There is this ‘joyful’ atmosphere looming around this girl. It was strange because usually he got that feeling around Joy.

“You’re not Joy.” Loki said.

“I’m Ivy,” Ivy said, as she tilts her head. “Are you a vampire?”

It was odd to see a mortal this calm.

“No.” Loki said.

“Then you must be an angel.” Ivy defiantly said. “The Angel of whiteness, the angel of ‘I need a hug’, the angel of fine sharp cheek bones; I can go on.”

“I’m not an angel.” Loki said, somewhat baffled by her word play. “That would be Joy.”

 “Are you talking about Nurse Joy from Pokemon?” Ivy asks, quizzically as she steps forward showing not a sign of fear. “Why are you wearing such strange clothes? Are you a ghost? You look like a hologram straight outta Science Fiction movie.” She folds her arms. “Are you a Transformer who’s read my fanfics?”

“No.” Loki said. “I was searching for someone.”

Ivy raises an eyebrow.

“As a ghost?” Ivy asks.

“Not exactly.” Loki said.

“As a hologram?” Ivy suggests, unfolding her arms. “Besides, that’s the only plausible explanation that .  . .” Ivy waves her right hand. “Makes sense to me.” She shuts the door behind herself. “But why my room?”

“As I said, I was searching for someone.” Loki replied, making a circle with his fingers.

The closet doors flew open.  A portal appears in the closet a few seconds after the doors had flown open.

“Woah!” Ivy said, with a jump. “You can do magic! That’s awesome!” She looks rather excited and very much animated. “Oh my primus—oh what is that?” A light blue sphere appears in the closet.  “Is that a space bridge?”

“It’s my way back.” Loki said. “I took the wrong portal.”

“Well.” Ivy said, with a grin. “Where were you intending?”

“Mind.” Loki said.

“I’m thirteen years old and giving me the excuse of a mind is rather.  . .” Ivy opens and closes her right hand attempting to figure a word that suits her thoughts.  “Far fetched.” She taps her fingers together. “Did you know that even portals can mislead you somewhere to a different location? You can’t always trust the portal home; it sometimes brings you somewhere else.”

“.  .  . How do you know?” Loki asks.

Ivy points to the shut off television set and the computer on her bed.

“I might be a babbler.” Ivy notes. “But that doesn’t mean being an outcast can shadow me in that light.”

“You took out a cast?” Loki asks.

Ivy  laughs, happily amused by his strange and odd sort of question.

“No.” Ivy said, wiping off a tear. “I meant that.  . .” She fiddles with her feet. This time she looks depressed and a bit shy. “No one at school wants to be friends with me.” Ivy picks up a chewed up orange ball. “Sad, isn’t it?” Ivy flips the ball over,and looks up to Loki. “I have friends online.”

_She is Joy,_ Loki realizes.

“Online?”

“It’s called the Internet.”

“I forgot.”

Ivy raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know how a man can simply forget the internet is a host to amazing and some dark events.” Ivy shook her head as her eyebrow subsided and waved her hands. She reads Loki’s easy to read face. “You’ve realized you’re talking to Joy, right?”

“No.” Loki said. “I merely met a different version of her from a different realm.”

“So,” Ivy rubs her hands together. “That’s a paradox. Tell me I’m right,” Her eyes display her excited feelings. “I’m right!” She cheers. “Back to the future movies can be proven right learning about Time Travel!” She twirls around and walks backwards doing a cheer. “Wo-hoo woohoo! I’m so right!”

_Joy’s cheering is different from this age,_ Loki noted.

“You’re not Joy.”

“I’m Speedywomen Joy!”

“.  .  . There are not two of you.”

“Speeedywooooommmeeen!”

“It’s Speedywoman.”

Ivy flashes her happy wide smile.

“So? I don’t care.” Ivy said, doing an air punch.  “I’m sooo right! Why don’t you just go home and meet her again!” Ivy then pushes Loki to the portal; with a lot of her strength being used. “Yes, yes, yes.” She repeats over and over again. “You’re light like my aunt Debbie. I tugged her outta the house to see Revenge of the Fallen which was a terrible movie to be honest.”

“Then why did you go to see it?” Loki asks.

“Because I hadn’t seen it!” Ivy explains. “I only got this opinion about the movie after I came out the theater disappointed Bee didn’t become a slagging Prime.” Loki grabs a ‘catwings’ book from the white bookshelf. Ivy didn’t notice that he had done it. Loki sends the book to Asgard; where he technically is still at.  “Fans hyped up the Bumblebee Prime thing a lot on DA.”

“DA?” Loki said.

“DeviantArt.” Ivy said. Ivy stops her attempt once they were near the portal and walks around Loki. “Whatever is happening with you and Joy, whoever you are, don’t come straight to me after it’s over.” She held her hand up. “Nope.” Ivy shook her hand back and forth. “Don’t you think about making a paradox that starts off with a thirteen year old girl?”

There is silence between Ivy and Loki.

“No.” Loki admits, breaking the silence.

“That’s kind of awkward traveling with a thirteen year old girl.” Ivy logically said.  “Get her at an older age, ya know, like seventeen or something?”

“You are not an expert on Time-travel.” Loki reminds her.

Ivy folds her arms.

“I’m an expert in Fan Fiction and life.”  Ivy said, looking up at him.“I think she’s got a cool boyfriend though.”

Even a child can assume something that’s not true, _a child._

“We’re .  .  . colleagues.” Loki corrects her.

“Whatever.” Ivy said.  “You should get going.”

“I am Loki Laufeyson, a god.” Loki said. “I’m not going to be commanded around by a mortal.”

Ivy smiles.

“Dude.” Ivy said, with a slight shake of her head. “If you are trying to make her remember you; don’t come to her past, twice. That’s rule number one in time-travel.” She held up her index finger. “Rule Number one.”

“Since when do you have rules?”  Loki said. “You break all the rules, such as letting out all the dogs in a filthy animal shelter.”

Ivy  looks rather proud of herself.

“I’m cool.” Ivy commented on her other future. “But if I were you, I would go visit Joy before all the danger happened or .  . .hold up a moment, did you just say god?” She glares at him.  It was like her mind just realized what Loki said. “What kind of god? You can’t be an angel.”

“God of Mischief.” Loki said.

Ivy gasps.

“Get going before I change my slagging mind!” Ivy declares, walking over to the television set. She has this ‘I am serious’ face.  “I don’t know about you, but if I were you then I would take what’s left of my sanity and ditch a crazy girl who could tear that down.”

Loki saw a look in Ivy’s eye that also signaled she meant it.

“How do you say; see you later to someone who meets you?” Loki asks.

Ivy shrugs.

“I’ll see you later.” Ivy said, with a small wave.  “Simple as that.”

As much as this didn’t fit together; at least this previous version of Joy didn’t sound so Irish.

“See you later.” Loki said, and then he went into the portal.

The portal disappeared from the closet.

“I’m AWESOME!” Ivy hollers, running out the room. “Hey Christian!” The room is empty—with the door wide open—except for the bed and laptop and bookshelf. “I met the god of mischief!”


	48. Over-worried much?

_.  . three days before Dark World events commence.  .  ._

_.  . Though Loki’s already been locked up, anyway. .  ._

The year is 2013. If it couldn’t be very obvious when a twenty year old Joy walked down a hall with a machine gun like weapon connected to her arm then what would make this obvious? This hallway is dark, suspenseful, and echoed her footsteps. It was quite empty for a hallway in the middle of some old alien town.  Joy did enjoy her line of work; basically assassinating. For two years she’s been working as an Assassin—who requires any targets not on Earth—for fun. Joy’s name meant something else in this line of work: Silent, unseenable killer.

“Just another potentially dangerous leak.” Joy mutters to herself, going into a room.

She closes the door behind her. Then she takes out a datapad which she reread her latest target. This target is going to be a whistle-blower for a certain line of business and the employers didn’t want this to come out. Joy wiggles her nose at the far—far-fetched—business name outlined in light blue.

“That’s an odd name to give a business.” Joy remarks, putting on a strange device with binocular like lenses and a few buttons on the side.

Joy presses the ‘x-ray’ button that is distinctively light blue with a ‘x’ and a ray marking on it. To her perspective; we see a strange alien like man having dinner with three other individuals at a table. She sat down on a chair, puts a bag on a table, and then props her arm—with the attached similar machine-gun device-- on the dark bag. A brief memory of a weak and injured woman entered her mind muttering something along the lines of  ‘Irish Girl’.

“Ignore it.” Joy mumbled to herself as she aims the gun at the target.

All it takes is one click; besides, her target’s profile has revealed to her that he has; horns, big feature that stood out, and a sharp shoulder structure that would usually be associated to the grim reaper in his prime.The individuals in this room didn't have any of these features in the X-Ray vision.Joy clicked on the trigger using an index finger making her elbow jolt back a bit. Three small bullets flew through the wall then glide through several dark and aged material making quick permanent strike markings. One of the bullets hit straight at the target's heart, yet the other went through the ear part of the head.

The target's heart stopped beating in the X-Ray view.

"Mission accomplished." Joy reassured herself as the body fell over from the table in the room seen in X-ray vision.

The door fell down sharp and unexpected; it almost made Joy jump

From the corner of her eye; there were the sight of a beaming white-yellow and almost sparkly light. There were a group of weird men in golden  armor with dark capes attached to their chest plating; the golden men almost resembled romans except they looked so league of the extraordinary gentlemen movie-designed-craft-like. A memory of a flashlight briefly came across Joy's memory that it seemed real to her; whoever was holding had a very, extremely white hand that seemed to match a ghost.

_it's only a fragment,_ Joy reassured herself, _start shooting these golden globe men!_

"Die." Joy said, with the hint of a hiss in her voice.

   One Asgardian warrior charged at Joy. Joy smacked the warrior’s face using her right elbow  then sent him flying out the door. _Time to kick some butt,_ Joy thought, _without a sound._

    Joy  presses a square button under the arm attached machine gun which reverted from it’s destructive format to a metal arm with sharp spikes standing out. Next came two charging Asgardian Warriors. Their speed was almost admirable but going up against Joy is probably not the most admirable move. Joy stretched out her right arm right in their way, and then, she smacked straight at their golden metal armored chest plating with unexpected strength that somehow sent the spikes through the Asgardian armor.

   Of course that unexpected powerful smack sent the men colliding against the right hand side of the wall.

   The first smacked Asgardian warrior came in with two others. She grabbed a small chair--small enough for a child to sit in--and hit them with it.We see her eyes glow a light purple right as Joy elbow-knocked their swords away.The looks on their faces were ‘what the?’ kind of expression. We see a very devious smile spread across Joy’s face. Without uttering a word; Joy sent the small group of Asgardian warriors out the door--with the parts belonging to a broken chair--and crashed the group outside the doors’ threshold.

     Sadly they were still alive.

 “There’s more where that came from.” Joy said, looking down to her spiky machine weapon. Her smile fades away into the most calm, serious, but quiet-like expressions. Joy is apparently admiring her second best weapon. “This is worth all the credits.”

 Asgardian warriors sent back to Asgard from the fight with Joy.The light had nearly blinded her eyes than anything else; if not, she had been unlucky not to be watching this from a big screen Her breathing is fast-paced, her heart is a'pounding,her arm--that has the attached machine gun--is drifting in steam and cooling down.

A pale almost sizzling and transparent man is beamed in. We can tell that this is Loki's double. Through Loki's eyes we can tell there is nothing left of the Joy he had known two years ago. All that was left was an empty walking shell that hid feelings deeper. Loki walks towards the frozen in place Joy; he could see his own reflection in Joy's eyes.

"Joy." Loki said. "I took your virginity."

Joy's eyes went wide.

"Oh shi--" Joy said, falling back over.

Joy lands on the floor with her head first.She is still breathing,her heart is beating normally, and her mouth is slightly open. It didn't take long for Loki's double to assume she had fainted. We see the pale sizzling double be beamed away. Shortly there after we see no other than Thor beamed to the front--doorless threshold--holding his hammer. We see his eyebrows shoot up.

"She's already out?" Thor scratches his head.

_____                       ______                                                  ____     

_.   .  . Asgard  .  ._

_.    . .Still three days before The Dark World commences.   .  ._   

“Like I said; Odin is worried about the alignment.” Frigga told Loki. She had been the one who requested Loki to make Joy compliant with coming to Asgard. So frankly Loki is questioning Frigga why Joy had to come. “It is said the true individual will be revealed; once the clone is near.”

This is taking place in Loki’s well furnitured cell with a bookcase,a table, a chair, a mirror, a bed, a carpet, and a square-bed stand near the bed. The metal was a real bright yellow it may have convinced a new comerr it was made of gold, though what covered these objects were a certain shade of green.To everyone else; Loki is reading a book on the bed--which is merely a trick--learning new magic. But really there’s a conversation going on between Loki and Frigga.

“Joy’s supposed to die because the terrible clone is near?” Loki said. “Why? .  .  .” It didn’t make sense. “Why is it so important she has to die during the alignment of the realms?”

“All stories come to an end.” Frigga said.  “And her story ends in Asgard.”

“Joy wouldn’t want to die in Asgard. “ Loki said.  “Survivors guilt is not really a fun companion when you are the only one who survived  missile strike and died somewhere you don’t belong.”

“Why are you so sure about this clone?” Frigga asks, concerned.

Loki takes a small split in half--and obviously burnt--device from his coat pocket. The design on the broken and burnt device made identifying it easy.Heck even Thor could have identified it if Loki had shown it to him, It was Joy’s laser blaster.

“Joy gave me this.” Loki said, and then noted over its condition. “Before it broke.”

Frigga’s face is easily to read in a state of shock while a ‘how?’ in her eyes.

“It broke weeks after she .  . . left.” Loki said.

“This was made by the light elves.” Frigga said. We can tell--just by the look in Loki’s eyes--Joy didn’t tell him about the circumstances how she got it.  “It was made to break when the owner had .  .  . become unworthy for it.”

“There has to be more to it.” Loki said.

“If it did, then I would have been told.” Frigga said, glancing at the broken weapon. Frigga turns her attention back to Loki. “Fixing her will not make it whole again.”

“It can convince Odin.” Loki said.

Frigga smiles.

“That she is broken?” Frigga said. “A wise Asgardian once told me ‘Being broken is not show and tell.’;The craft has served its purpose.”

“What purpose is that, mother?” Loki asks.

Frigga held her hands out, as though they were on a table.

“You should know.” Frigga said.

Loki puts his hand above Frigga’s hands, and puts his hands on hers. This makes Frigga's image disappear from Loki’s sight. In a minute she was gone. Loki looks down to the broken weapon.He reluctantly makes the broken weapon degrade,then shimmer away like threads and needles undoing their work. The golden yellow dust disappears like a fire’s last flickering flame right above the palm of Loki’s hand. The projection--which he had made to trick others that Frigga and he were not speaking--faded away.

_.  . .  . Morning hours.  .  .  Asgard  .  . ._

_. . . Two days before The Dark World Commences  .  . ._

"Hello." Negative Joy said.

Loki looks up from a Asgardian magic book.

"Bye." Loki said, looking away from her.

"I know what you've been doing on her," Negative Joy said, and then she adds in a hateful whisper. "You traitor."

We see one of Loki's eyebrows rise up.

"I have no idea what you think I've been doing on her." Loki said,with a head shake.

"Yes," Negative Joy said, narrowing her eyes at Loki. "You do."

"You should go back to your deception and get yourself killed." Loki said, in a non-cooperative voice. The look in his eyes easily read his dislike towards her. "After all,you _are_ the clone."

We see a evil smile  spread across Negative Joy's face that wouldn't be usual on Joy's face.

"You're very observant." Negative Joy noted. "Guess who'll kill the real Joy? Me, yes me, you traitor." She taps her fingers. "I'll arrange her death during the alignment and be scott free of being suspected to not be the real one."

"You're forgetting someone." Loki said.

"Who  would I be forgetting?" Negative Joy asks.

"Me." Loki said.

Negative Joy lightly laughs at him.

"You can't get to me." Negative Joy said, over-confident.

"I can." Loki said. "But I'm waiting for the moment; where you are alone and no one is around you.Think your disguise is undetectable? Think again." Loki snaps his fingers. "Your voice is too fine, your words--oh I cannot decide where to begin at--,You just made a table disappear with a tap. Put it _back_." He shook his head. "I cannot be the adult around here."

Negative Joy taps in thin air and made a table near the cell re-appear.

"Schenio used to be this cell." Negative Joy said. "He's a dark elf." Loki's eyes read 'Dark Elves are extinct'. "No, they survived in a spare ship. Bor, Odin's father, didn't see them all perish." Negative Joy added a crooked-unperfect laugh. "Thor's got quite a liking to the mortal man. Don't you think? I'll pay him a visit after today, just to see this hot bicep supermortal."

"Why are you here?" Loki asks.

"To tell you; I hope your friend remains that silent killer." Negative Joy said. "That means she is doubtful, and, I am not." She flashed  smile that only Joy would make.  "Don't I look so innocent?" Negative Joy earns a 'No' stinging glare from Loki. "Figures."

She turns away from the cell.

"Think you know what happened between Joy and Schenio?" Negative Joy asks, in a whisper. "Think again."

Loki despised her. He wanted to be the one who killed the terrible clone.

___                           ____

_.  .  . In a Asgardian room.  .  .  ._

_. .   . One day before the Dark World. .  ._

“What’s your name?”

Joy’s eyes narrow.

“You know it.” Joy said, with a sneer.

“Not really.” Came the reply from an Asgardian. “But you can call me ‘Doc’.” Doc taps on his legs.  “What’s your name?”

“Willy Wonka.” Joy lied.

“I’m sorry.” Doc said.  “But that’s a males name.”

“You’ve seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?” Joy said, with a hopeful reply.

“I met him.” The Asgardian said.

“Did you know the first one was cool?” Joy asks, babbling off. “I mean like come on there’s more redo’s to this movie than Pokemon keeping up with a ten year old Ash Ketchum.” She waves her right hand in midair.  “Like seriously; is that kid ever going to grow up.”

“You’ve lost me.” Doc said.

The brightened happy look on Joy’s face went away and was replaced by that face she’s been hiding under for two years.

“You’ve closed the door.” Joy said, in a vague kind of manner. She leans back into the rounded red comfy seat making herself feel comfortable.  “You won’t be opening the door anytime soon.” She used a metaphor to substitute for her reluctance to talk. “At all.”

Doc taps his fingers together.

“You are avoiding the question.” Doc said, earning an eye roll from Joy.

“It’s Joy.” Joy then said a colorful word as a form of slang.

“Why were you assassinating mortals?” Doc asks

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Joy said with a confident reply.

“This is not an answer.” Doc said.  “Why do you need to take your mind off?”

Joy folds her arms, reluctant to tell this Asgardian who already had decided who she is and who is not.

“Because.”  Joy said, as she leans forward and puts her hands together cupped downwards towards the floor. “Because of you guys; I can’t face what did from 2011 to 2012. I can’t put pieces together.” Her hands went into fists.  “I get images and words.” Her voice somewhat becomes trembly-ey. “I don’t get complete memories.”

“Why?” Doc asks. “Just sum it up in one word.”

Joy’s eyes look dire and scared.

“Fear.”Joy said in a low voice as her hands became free.

Joy looks away from Doc making a comment about how much she hates Thor.

"Hold your hand out."  Doc said. Joy raises an eyebrow at him. "Do it."

Joy reluctedly holds her hand out.

"What kind of trick are you going to pull?" Joy asks.

Doc taps on it, then, Joy fell back on the chair like couch and looks as though she had fallen asleep.

"Just a favor from an old friend." Doc said, taking out a book and leans back into the more comfortable and cozy--much larger than the one Joy is in--couch.  "I'll take a good hour reading."

_____                                           ______                              _____

_.  .  . Joy's mind.  .  ._

_.  .  . Loki has entered her mind, so yeah  . .  .  ._

"She's redecorated." Loki said, observing the spiral stair case leading up.  "Better than it had been last time."

Loki goes up the flight of shiny silver-golden stairs that had a unique and friendly design to it.Previously the walk up to Joy's mind was going up a mountain path that had dirt, rocks, and creepy tree's looming from the sides in a depressing band. Eventually, when getting to the top, Loki  stops across from these huge closed doors that seemed dark gray with unusual designs.At least they were not bars like they had been for eleven months. It became apparent Joy had redone the entire passage up. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Loki said, sending a string of green magic to the locks.

The doors slowly open  before Loki. We see a 'woah' reaction on Loki's face. Loki steps on grass when entering the large area that didn't seem like a ball room at all. Previously it had been a ballroom ripped out of a magnificent movie made by midgardians.There were gigantic pom like tree's, a perfect blue lake over a rolling hill,and dinosaurs were there. Loki is close to a pom tree that had  wingless dragon creatures using their own necks to get leaves from it. 

Loki saw two velociraptor's having a terrible hissy fight with their clawed hands.

The sky is a fair blue.

"Impressive." Loki said with an amused but fascinated look. "Joy has brought them to life in her head."

He saw a mortal sized white door that somewhat had a door knob hanging on right across at a gigantic pom tree.Loki walks under the gigantic long necked dinosaurs that paid no attention to him and were so peaceful eating the tree leaves--which some people can call Tree stars--as though Asgardins were stroll by harmless creatures.Loki paid no attention to the long necks belly's  or their gigantic clawed stones structured against hard skin.

The warm summer air breezed past Loki and made him feel comfortable as he stood in front of the white door.

_Why not?,_ Loki thought as he summons the door open.

One of the Velociraptor's had nudged his back hard. Loki made a slight wave in the air using his hand sending a large green flame behind him. This summoned a fifty foot tall dinosaur that had  duck like feet, a long neck, strong clawed forearms,a crocodile snout, a body structure similar to a walking dinosaur that stood on it's back feet, it sported a seven feet tall spiny sail, and hard rough skin. Well you can just say this is a prehistoric relative to the Crocodile; only dinosaur-lized.This is the Spinosaurus.The Spinosaurus revealed its sharp fearsome fangs to the velociraptors.

"Chase, boy." Loki said, snapping his fingers.

The big dinosaur chases after the velociraptors.

"Using her father as a disguise  Loki thought out loud. "Time to use a figure . . ."

Loki disguises himself as some character.

He goes in. There was thirteen year old Ivy sitting there on a bed; the room resembled much like he had seen last year in that accidental mis-location. Except there wasn't a laptop nor was a television set; but there was a white bookshelf that is empty. It didn't have any books lined up. Loki looks down to the floor in front of the bed covered with a towel. There was this disgusting stench coming from it. with a quick point at the towel and his magic; he made the mess become no more.

Heck even the towel is gone and instead is a clean floor.

"Hello?" Loki said.

Ivy looks up with fear and worry.

"You.  .  . " Ivy stumbled in her speech, her eyes wide.  "Should be dead."

Well, that wasn't what he had expected.

"Who do I look like to you?" Loki asks.

Ivy paused gaping at Loki's disguise with much admiration in her eyes.

"Lenny Briscoe." Ivy finally said.

Loki sat on the bed next to Icy. He hadn't seen this .  .  . scared state of Joy in a long time.Loki had gotten through months of work--while awkwardly using her father--and finally got the point she was actually showing herself.Previously for the past few months; Loki had been talking to a small red and green toy dinosaur that could speak.

"How did you get here, Lenny?" Ivy asks, with a apparent sign of fear in her voice.

"No idea." Loki said, rubbing his hands together. "But I've  heard  there's a girl hiding from reality."

Ivy gazes down to her hands.

"Not exactly hiding  . . ." Ivy replied in a low and un-audible voice as she taps her fingers together shyly. "More like avoiding."

"Avoiding people by hiding in your mind's safe room?" Loki asks, giving her a look that said 'Hiding isn't always the answer' towards the girl.

"Safe room . . .Gotta remember that." Ivy said, with a headshake. "It's  .  .  .Scary out there." She didn't smile telling this to Loki; that when it came clear she is being serious."I don't wanna feel the dire, excruciating, and damn hot pain and be given bad reminders of it." Her skin crawled, the room entirely--and creepy like--became slightly cold that it didn't bother Loki. "I don't want to feel that pain again. I can weather out scapes on my legs,paper cuts, and teasings .  .." Ivy wraps her arms around her legs. "But not _this._ "

_Teasings_ , that Joy did not mention.

Two years ago; Joy did make Loki promise he wouldn't try to interfer in the missle were hitting the state she lived in--when ever she's returned---and her death on Midgard.

"That never stopped you from living." Loki said. _This is getting less and less selfish when putting a cure on Joy's heart to become catatonic and heal any wounds on it,_ Loki mentally noted to himself as he watches the look on Ivy's face change. _This is,_ _whenever a form of death has been put on her._

“Thank you.” Ivy said, hugging Loki. She then pulls herself away from Loki. “You are the coolest detective on Earth.”

"What  if you were queen?" Loki randomly asks.

Ivy taps on her chin.

"Um.  .  .  I would be terrible at it." Ivy said.  "But, you would make a great king."

Loki smiles at her considerate reply. After all she was fairly nicer as a child than as a adult with these very unusual--and unheard of--problems. Loki gets up from the bed's corner which made a creak be heard.We can see a small collection of books re-appearing on the bookshelf. But there wasn't a computer laying around on the bed. If Loki left her there; Ivy wouldn't come out at all and instead would divulge into reading.                                     

"Take my hand." Loki said, holding his hand out for Ivy.

The look on Ivy's face read 'Why?'

"Great Kings show their respect to their people," Loki said. "Do they not?" He saw a twinkle in her eye, it seemed so minor but noticeable. "You don't need to come out alone."

"I've been dealing with things alone for a long time." Ivy mentions with a sigh. "About time I stopped being a lone wolf."  It became more apparent that she figured out things indepentently; without help. Ivy eyes at the razor sharp grass  "I don't.  . . want my socks to get stained with blood."

"It won't hurt." Loki said, ignoring the spiky sharp grass that had somehow became blades from behind the doors.  "Not as long as you look down." He looks down to her feet. _Why is she wearing white socks?_ , Loki mentally thought at the strangeness. "You can always replace it."

Ivy takes Loki's hand as she gets up.

"Thank you." Ivy thanks Loki clutching his hand like there wasn't anything else to keep her occupied from a needle's intimidating tip.  "You are a real childhood superman." We can see a look of surprise on her face. "Wow, your skin is really gentle." Her surprised face turns into an amused one. "I love that. It's like fine linen only smoother."

As much as Loki hated to admit in front of mortals; she did have a special place as a friend in his heart.

"Flattering." Loki said.

The two walk through the doorway; right as the room somehow and very meticulously melted away beneath Ivy's feet. She seemed not to notice it. Yet Loki, the most observant one, noticed this strange degrading event like a curious inner child. His attention drifted away from the half-on door handle and towards the large scene with gigantic dinosaurs.The grass's razor sharp blades met with the strings of the sock then made small holes. We can see tears form at the edge of Ivy's eyes. She squeezed Loki's hand tightly almost hanging on for some support.

"Ow." Ivy whines. "Ow."

Since this is person, the character who has all the memories, it made retrieving the bad memories connected to the Chitauri getting her twice and torturing her much easier to extract. The grass blade's swifted across Loki's boots.He came to a stop under the gigantic sauropods. We can see fine light green visible flames that had a tint of purple fast forward into Loki's hand--that held Ivy's hand--quickly. He chose not to see these memories; but also took what she did after being rescued to the day before he told the truth.

The grass became harmless. Loki lets go of her hand.

"Look away." Loki  instructs Ivy.

"Kay." Ivy said, with a shrug as she turns away.

The Sauropod walks over the duo making a call to it's pack.

Loki selectively seals the memories--that are tied to the pain and to her capture with the Chitauri--starting off by the ones where the Chitauri get her for the second time.He had to leave Joy the moment where they jokingly and deceivingly made up a company called 'Joki'. With  a swish of Loki's hand we see a dark black and green door chained shut, complete with a lock that only he could open. Loki lowers his hand away from the door. The damage to Joy, the character who stuck her neck out for her friends, had been undone.

"Done." Loki said.

"Wee!" Ivy yell, riding a baby sauropod. "I'm riding a Long Neck. Weeee haaaww!"

Spinosaurus approaches Ivy.

Loki turns the Spinosaurus into a long necked dinosaur that walked on all four feet.

"Completely done." Loki said, letting his disguise as Lenny fade away. He walks out the doorway and disapeared from view.

Though Ivy was having a nice time riding a baby Sauropod.


	49. Truth

_.  .  . During the events of the Dark World  .  .  ._

We see our Joy listening to her MP4 and drawing on her notebook; her bookbag  near the chair's leg. We see she is working on a sketch of Lenny Briscoe.We see Dark Elves walking by the sealed door; for once,Joy wasn't venturing outside the doors into the war like scenery going on.We all know how that ended up on June 6th, 2011; her 18th birthday. Joy presses a button on her old and black MP4. Joy takes out her ear buds having a very strange feeling in her gut. She could hear the doors being pounded on. Her eyes didn't flinch but we did see a bucket of water fall on a Dark Elve's head--that was right across from the door--and made it stumble forward colliding into others.

We see a smile grow on her face.

Joy flips through the notebook.We can see some well done line art of Loki, Thor with a veil of darkness behind him like someone is planning to kill him,including a man who had some genunine resemblence to David Boreanaz,Odin, Frigga, Sif and the three Asgardian warriors, and an incomplete sketch of Asgard. She had colored in Loki's hair a bit, his coat in a darker color of black, and his attire beneath the coat.

Joy  wraps her ear buds up around the MP4 shortly after turning it off--using her finger to slide the black slider forward for a complete minute until a white word appeared in caps 'COBY'--and puts it into the backpack left pocket that wasn't torn. _Aren't bad feelings in the gut enough?,_ Joy thought with a heavy sigh.She puts the backpack near a chair. The circle brown markings below her eyes were somewhat faded out. She stood in the middle of the room, weirdly enough.

Joy closes her eyes.

"Time for a magic trick, girly." Joy said to herself, as she spreads out her fingers. "Focus on the cell."

We see the entire room become still, her breathing became controlled, we see a slighlly strange purple glow from below her eyeslids. A strange gust of an image slipped through the floor levels in Asgard surrounded by a purple mist  and went through diifferent area's of Asgard going lower and lower to the level of a cave opening. In these leves were fighting dark elves and Asgardian warrriors. Eventually we get to the cell where Loki is being held at.

Loki looks up as the mist appeared across from the mirror.

"Joy?" Loki looks up a apparently new magic book. He could feel the joyful atmosphere.

The misty shape took on a transparent form of Joy.

"I never thanked you for the Kevin incident." Joy said. "For saving my life."

"No," Loki said, with a shake of his hand. "That was my vampire associate."

"Loki." Joy said in a low voice. "I know when a vampire gets ticked off by a serial killer and a Norse god holding me in his arms while taking me out the building." The way she said it sounded heroic. "I didn't forget your vampire friend's flashlight." She adds with a fond smile. "And how you made Kevin slip."

"You were out when we came." Loki said.

"I could still hear." Joy said.

"Did you paint Thor's hammer beige and pink yesterday?" Loki asks.

"I may have." Joy replied. "I am not waiting for my superman, anymore."

"Why?" Loki asks.

"He's standing right in front of me." Joy said, with a thankful smile. "Loki, thank you for this adventure."

Loki looks at her questionably. There was chaos outside his cell and Asgardian guards were either dying or killing some prisoners who had made their way out of their cells.

"You don't need to thank me." Loki said, leaning forward from his bed.

Joy didn't seem detered by Loki's reply.

"I do." Joy said. "Because you are my _hero_."

Her image fades away from Loki as Thor landed in the hallway across from Loki's cell. Our scene returns to the room  with Joy. The doors were thrusted open with a loud bang following it. There came in a furious Malekith with hands in fists. His eyes--if they should be called eyes-- were like daggers towards Joy. The way he walked forwards in a quick pace easily foretold there was a problem that came up.

"You are the one full of it." Malekith starts, his voice cool and notice-ably didn't reflect over his ugly face.

_Why doess this man remind me of Christopher Ecelleston?,_ Joy thought as fear filled the room.

"What?" Joy asks, her breathing now regulated. She blinks multiple times at his vague comment.

Malekith walks towards her with a looming dark look in his eyes.

"You have dark magic."  Malekith said.

Joy took a step back while her thigh knocked against the table near the chair. Her eyes glanced to a vase. She sent it flying towards Malekith who inelegantly caught the vase in mid air. He lets it drop from his hands and it shattered into pieces. Joy made the chair go after the dark elf  but Malekith took a step to the side. Then without much effort he grabs up by the neck.

"I want your magic." Malekith said, as the doors behind him slightly closed.  Malekith holds up the original Joy, draining all the dark magic that resided in her.

"Oh ." Joy said, with a gleeful smile. "No wonder you look so femilar!" Joy sounded so right and cheerful.  "Christopher Ecelleston is your actor! Nine is a cool guy; being the last of his kind--or so he thinks, anyhow--like you."

"I am not alone." Malekith said, then he uttered a line in his native language.

"Is that ancient cybertronian?" Joy asks, as her throat becomes squeezed and eyes winced.

"Shut up." Malekith said, with a growl as his eyes became a different color from absorbing the power.

"You are a fool.” Joy weakily said.

"'I'm not a fool to use my resources."' Malekith said.

"To kill the original is a foolish act."  Joy said, as darkness flow from her veins into Malekith.She gulps. "'Because no-no-now, they-t-they’ll know who is who."

Malekith does not approve of Joy's comment.

"Lies." Malekith said.

Joy weakly smiles while feeling her very life draining away.

"I don't. .  ." Joy manages to speak. "'Hav-ha-h-ave a degree in lying."'

Malekith makes the process a lot faster; until it was only he and her surrounded by a dark cloud. In two minutes; the connection between Joy and Negative Joy is severed. We can hear a high pitched screech from outside the doors down the hallway belonging to a woman. The dark-purple mist disappears around Malekith. Malekith drops a cold,  pale girl to the floor. If an observer was there they can get closer and see her glasses are wet and have cracks in the lens. But this girl is not wearing Asgardian clothing, yet it was Midgardian clothing; the girl wore what she arrived in Asgard from the first time.

Though her heart is still beating but not enough to make her move; yet actually enough to  keep her brain alive.

"Who is this?" Malekith asks, taking a step back with disgust in his voice.

Negative Joy ran into the room sending two doors smacking against the wall with a heavy thud.

“Malekith, they are—“ Negative Joy stops in her tracks. Her eyes stop at the cold and lifeless body. Her eyes gazed at Malekith. “You idiot." She taps on his chest.  "You've screwed up.I wanted to kill this pretty thing first!"  Negative Joy yanks back her arm apparently irritated and anooyed by his stupid move. "You've become a pure bred idiot."

Malekith did not like what he heard from Negative Joy.

“I am not an idiot.” Malekith said.

“Yes, you are.” Negative Joy said, slapping him. “This is the original Joy,dumbass!” Her voice snaps at him. "It would have been better if you disposed of her in your ship." We can hear a growl in her voice. "But you dumbass decided to get me caught."

"The only reason you are alive is to crumble Asgard's defenses in order to retrieve the Aether from this mortal being called Jane Foster." He makes a dark scar appear on Negative Joy's face. "The deal was; you help, I conquer."

"My help?" Negative Joy repeats, raising her voice. "How about you needing a damn inside source to convince Thor that going out into Muspellhiem--however you say it realm--to retrieve a long lost Dark Elf and get more information from them was A TERRIBLE IDEA."

 We see Schenio appear behind Negative Joy while holding a long sharp aged blade and a determined expression.

"Step away." Malekith said, simply putting her to the side--well more like tossing her--like luggage.

"Don't you toss me away like a rag doll!" Negative Joy snaps, landing on the floor.

The two Dark elves are gone in a second.

"You dumbass." Negative Joy harshily said getting up.

After all, Malekith would go back from the mini fight to Asgard to find  this Jane Foster.  Fandral comes in then spots Negative Joy near the original's dead body. It didn't take long for him to deduce this individual standing in front of him was not Joy. They locked gaze; one was a instant anger and the other was a 'oh snap' glance. Negative Joy takes a step back making the windows sweep open from behind the table. 

"You are the clone." Fandral said. "A chitauri's product."

"Hah." Negative Joy said, admitting the truth.  "You  Asgardians are very gullible." She then points to the motionless body. "You see that girl over there?" She has this unrespected smile on her face. "She wasn't strong enough." She lowers her hand.  "To survive the dark magic extraction."

Fandral chases Negative Joy out with his sword.


	50. To fight a Chitauri's creation

**.  .  .later, sometime  the Dark World  .  .  .**

**.  .  . After Loki faked his death  .  .  .  
**

Loki dusts his armor off, as the wall across from him repairs itself using extra metal that had been stored somewhere inside this piece-of-cake designed ship. It really does look like a slice piece of cake built as a ship. Not one can let down this argument; unless they have a different taste in  Dark Elf transportation designs. 

"What a push over." Loki grumbles.

The Dark Elves aim their spears at Loki.

"Get off our magnificent, clean ship." The main leading dark elf demands.This is Behemith of The Dark Elves realm. Seriously, that is his name: Behemith. He is the assigned leader to a small group of the dark elf ship; given the title by no other than Malekith.

"And you say this is a clean ship?" Loki asks, wiggling his eyebrows at this ugly dark elf.

Behemith is  frustrated.

"It is the best ship in the nine realms!" Behemith gloats.

"Considering it has not been cleaned in ages," Loki refers to the rotten metal. He puts his finger on the wall just to prove his point, then he takes it off, and the metal seemingly falls off to pieces in darker colors. "It's the _worst_ ship in Asgard, and.  .  ."

The Dark Elves behind the leader have flinched.

" .  .  . And every realm you can name." Loki finishes.

"You must be kidding me." Behemith said, pointing up his weapon at Loki's chest. "You got out of Asgard right when we came."

"You came sometime when I returned." Loki fiddles with his foot on the degrading floor. The dust hadn't been removed for far too long.  "Is that a coincidence?"

"No."  The leader said.

"Then you've just proven your point," Loki goes on to say. He snaps his right hand.  "I got out by telling Thor I would distract you, and then get the copy, and avenge mother."

"Copy?" Behemith, with a frown.

"Yes, she's a copy." Loki said.

"Then you must be mistaken, Loki,” The Leader said.  “Our leader saw potential in the original, and our wouldn't.  .  ."

"Want to be ashamed I told you the truth?" Loki asks, as he takes out small object from his coat pocket while they were not paying attention to what his hands are doing.  "And that  you used a  copy that could die at any general time?" Loki shook his index finger back and forth. "No I don't think so." The lower-ranked Dark Elves look at Behemith pretty confused what to do. "That copy is far less mortal than the original Joy. Besides  .  .  . " Loki makes small metal balls float around the group. "I'm here to kill her."

Loki takes several steps back from the group with a slight wave.

"See you in hell." Loki said, with a snap of his fingers they were killed by their own device.

Loki holds up a flat gray device--that clearly is new Asgardian Technology-- with a blue holoform floating above.

"Trackers are always handy." Loki noted as he read Negative Joy's location to be in the bridge area of the ship. "Ready or not, copy, here I come."

He was gone in a second.Our view climbs up and up the levels in the ship; as we see Thor and Malekith pass by fighting each other in mid-air. We can tell there is a present struggle going on between the Asgardian and Dark Elf. That is until Thor and Malekith fall through another portal that is totally different from the one that appeared at the above.It seemed like forever anyone can enjoy this; as long as they recorded it. 

We should also note that Thor is Mjolnir-less.   


Our view goes up into the bridge section that argumentatively could be called the HQ or the deck, but, which ever word can be used to describe it may be in minds of others. Negative Joy is tingling her hair into a knot watching the fight between Thor and Malekith continue through various portals. She seemed pretty amused by how fast their flight is going.Multiple balls appear in mid air around the Dark Elves across from  Negative Joy.

Their death is silent and unnoticeable.

"Muspelheim  .  .  ." Negative Joy noted. "What a surprise."

Loki appears at the doorway.

"You don't fool anyone the chitauri made a incomplete clone." Loki bluntly said.

Negative Joy looks up from the small row of screens with a white face.   


"Yo.  .  .You are dead." Negative Joy mutters.  "You are dead."

"You fell for it, too." Loki said, as Negative Joy's eyes fully observe her surroundings. "I wish to sword fight. I believe you've got some of the sword fighting skills Joy has."

Negative Joy gets up from the chair taking out an unusual strange crafted sword.

"No disguises." Loki said, with a sharp growl in his voice.

He let down his Asgardian appearance; by choice. 

"Fair." Negative Joy said, slightly in awe at his blue face outlined in black.  


Loki did look so badass in this probably big fight. 

Negative Joy takes off her ring.A row of glowing blue transparent like parts stick out from her back.Her face  looked human and a bit of robot resemblance. She is covered in armor that necessarily wouldn't be seen on the real Joy.She has this bit of 'do you want to fight me?' vibe coming off. Her fingers are unusually sharp, hard, and rough tipped.

"Better to fight without a veil in the way." Negative Joy is holding a electrical surging weapon in her other hand.

"A viel." Loki said the word as a form of hate. He crushes the ring into pieces with a snap of his hand aimed at it. She wouldn't walk out alive. "You are nothing like Joy."  

Negative Joy and Loki share some clashes with their swords. Negative Joy makes a slightly long cut on Loki's cheek. Out of sheer instinct Loki then elbow punched her and knocked her down to the floor. We see a creepy smile appear on Negative Joy's  robotic-human merged face. It's almost as though she had enjoyed the pain being inflicted. She begins laughing with both shoulders rolling up and down.

"I love this pain." Negative Joy said, with a chuckle.  "It makes the fight more accelerating."

Apparently Loki is creeped out by her, though she used that current reaction to send a jab into his shoulder. Her weapon gets a tip of ice and snow at the sharp edged part of the sword. Negative Joy yanks it out from Loki's shoulder and takes a few steps back. Loki clenched his shoulder that bled what we may call cold hard Frost Giant Blood that resembled ice coming out. One can say that when he ice melts it becomes blood. The warmth in the room made the ice turn into blood from Loki's wounds that it seem as though ice was turning into blood.

"I am the king of Asgard." Loki said as though he is on a higher level. "

"No." Negative Joy turns the paper into a long blade. "You are a liar. Odin cannot be dead. You are not his son; after-all." She attacks first but Loki uses his feet to make her trip. "You wouldn't make a great king." There is the hint of a hiss in her voice.  "Great Kings come from actual descent."

Loki approaches her.

"How stupid are you?" Loki said. "You've forgotten something else about Joy."

"Humor me." Negative Joy said.

"She's related to a king." Loki said. "A mortal king."

"And who is that?" Negative Joy asks, holding the weapon as though it was a shield. She is wary about Loki.

"William,"Loki turns his long sword blade into a long Excalibur weapon that had a green jewel in the middle. He looks at the golden handle with green leather around the grip surrounding the blue jewel.  A smile spreads across Loki's  face as he turns his attention to Negative Joy. "The Conquer."

 "You liar!" Negative Joy said, running straight at him.

"I'm not lying." Loki said, with a swift  to the left he cut off Negative Joy's right ear. "Check her family tree." He taps his chin. "Wait a minute." He has this look of self realization at a flawed thought he had in mind. "You won't be able to find out."

A cynical and sadistic smile spread across Loki's face.Negative Joy hisses as she covered her bleeding almost glowing blue wound that exposed the Chitauri technology. We see her somewhat organic ear degrade into a piece of metal. A pool of light blue flexiable liquid encircles the item like a lake surrounding an island. 

"I will not take your word for the truth." Negative Joy said, covering her ear, 

"So be it." Loki said,pinning his excalibur's tip on the floor. "And this will be for Asgard, and for everyone you've fooled and tricked, and ruined other's lives with that." He pauses. "But if you didn't fool everyone, ironically I wouldn't have met Joy."

 "Liar.!" Negative Joy  said with a hiss and charges at Loki.

Loki took a step to the side from her aiming. who took a step to the side.

 "I don't lie about  irony." Loki said, right as she came close to him. "In front of a cruel piece of trash!"

 Loki stabs into Negative Joy's trash,

". .  . You." Negative tried to say.

Without a reply to her, Loki takes out his sword out of her heart briefly enough for him to say 'For Joy' in her ear. And then he stabbed it into her heart once more getting a much successful dire-death-fatal strike on her heart.Negative Joy gasps in pain but there's a slight smile that replaces her gasp. Her eyes were full of happiness and satisfactory instead of anger and hate. Loki transforms his sword into a small blade which he took out of the incomplete clone. Negative Joy fell back on the floor as the ship began sliding forward. 

"In the name of Asgard." Loki said, placing a small rounded activated device on Negative Joy's chest.  "You should not live."

Loki takes several feet away as she reaches her hand out towards him.

"Let me punch you." Negative Joy hisses.

"In your dreams." Loki adds a selective word that's the gender of a female dog.

Her face easily read 'I hate you!' as the small dark elf device killed her by taking her in and making her into metal. We discover this is only a projection of Loki which sizzled away from the falling ship hurtled straight down towards Malekith. We can guess now our last scene begins after Thor has left Asgard believing Loki is dead and his father still rules.


	51. Epilogue

"Goodbye, Loki." Ivy said, with a little smile on her face.

They were alone in the throne room.

"It isn't goodbye." Loki insists.

"You _promised_ me." Ivy reminds him as she emphasizes 'Promised'."That means it is."  We see a twinkle in her eye. "Here's my gift."

Ivy kneels to  Loki.

"Fine." Loki said, feeling respected from her gift.

Ivy gets up, clearing her throat. She has her hat on, both pairs of gloves were over each other, she has her coat zipped up, a hoody is right over her head, and earbuds in her ear. She looks exactly how she arrived into the asgard in the first; except Ivy planned to start playing 'Waiting for superman' right when Heimdall returned her.

"You'll make a great king." Ivy said.

Loki's disguise of Odin returns as though he knew someone is coming.That someone enters through the open doors in the white background.This some-one is no other than Fandral.Fandral the Asgardian who is capable of understanding women and attracting them like honey applied to tree bark.

"My King, you've requested I bring her to the Bifrost?" Fandral asks.

"Yes." Loki said, with a nod. "I have already sent orders to Heimdall to send her _home."_

Ivy follows Fandral out the door, but not without a wave to Loki--who sat on the throne like a prince who got what he wanted.--as she left. Loki opened the book ‘Catwings’ shortly after the two had left.Loki noticed odd markings on the hard part of the book and noticed something was missing. It was something so simple he couldn’t figure what it was. He turned the other page to see terrible writing at the left hand corner that read ‘From Mrs.Loin’ and below that it read ‘Fo Ivy’.

“Is that a ‘T’?” Loki asks himself as his eyes squint.  It became apparent that Ivy had stolen the book and wrote sloppily that the book was given to her. “I get it.” 

Loki reads the small book and came to the last page. The theme was simple: To be accepted for their strange gifts. He recalled the conversation with thirteen year old Ivy about being an Outcast, and then, thought about the book. Her intelligence was better than most mortals at age thirteen. She understood things in a different way, such as using Science Fiction to explain an impossible event.

As though a light bulb went off in Loki’s head; we can tell it’s well thought out.

_____                                       _____                               _____

**. .  .  Midgard  . .  .**

**.  .  . Illinois  .  . . April 28th, 2014.  6:10 AM . . .**

People say one person can change your life. I was sitting there waiting on the bench listening to my MP4 that's playing a really good song called "Waiting for Superman". I really love this song so much that my mind is making up a Transformers version of the song in my head. More so the story idea to ‘Waiting for Optimus Prime’. Basically, it’s about woman jet pilot who’s reluctant to work with Optimus Prime sometime in the events of ‘Revenge of the Fallen’.

 There is two questions bugging me from the end credit scene in Thor Movie 1. Why was Loki in the mirror? Why did that dude repeat "Let's take a look"?. My eyes were stuck on the MP4's screen that had the name of the song sliding forward.

“Ivy.” I start. I heard bush sticks rattle against the window almost as though mimicking a creepy scene from a ghost related movie. “You are not making 'Waiting for Optimus Prime'." I must not deter from my chapter goal of 31 chapters. I shouldn’t get distracted! "Why? Because you’ve got City of Fear ta work on!”

I caught a glance of snow falling from the window. Wait, it isn’t supposed to be snowing in April! This is not New Jersey or Hawaii related area that has crazy weather! I get up from the bench seeing the parking lot is completely covered in snow. Oh great there goes school in the middle of the year for some really odd reason.Heck even the Medicaid bus can’t go through like a lot of snow that reaches just one inch below the window.

“This sucks.” I said, with a groan and look at the ceiling. I stopped playing the song. “I’m _totally_ stuck here.”

I don’t hate school but I don’t wanna be stuck here. How else is a truck going to get to school and pick me up? One time last year in December, school wasn’t announced to be canceled until I was waiting here and one of the guys who unlock the school told me that Galesburg and Rowva had canceled school. I mean the road wasn’t bad that time around but now it is.

“I always wondered how you would react with this situation.”  I recognize Loki’s voice.

I stood there, still looking at the ceiling's big large box that is beaming light.

“You’re fictional.” I said. “You just made this totally awkward.”

"I did not." Loki replied.  "I do not see how saving your realm is awkward."

I lowered my head ignoring his last comment, then I take breath of courage then exhale and look down. He might have been saying that sarcastic I saw Loki's startling figure in the window's reflection. _Be polite and turn around,_ I reminded myself while turning around.I had my hands holding the backpack straps.

“This is still awkward." I said. I saw Loki competitively white as a ghost, like seriously. If there were a 'whose been staying inside all the time?' competition then Loki would totally win. "You’re whiter than me!”  I point at him. “Well I do shine when running; I can literally blind you; truthfully.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asks.

 “I can blind you.” I said, folding my arms.  “Put up a mirror. I’ll prove it.”

A Mirror appears outta nowhere and I kind of sort of blinded Loki’s right eye.

“You can’t do that.” Loki said, denying the truth.  He makes the mirror disappear.

I lean forward with my arms behind my back.

“I just did.” I said, proudly.

Loki raises one of his eyebrows.

“You are stranger than I remember.” Loki said.

I roll an eye.

"I'm a Transformer fangirl." I said. "You should expect strangeness from mesah!" I wave my arms. "Except running out into the parking lot ranting about Transformers." I stopped waving my arms and then take out my ear buds. "If yar gonna insult me; then I'm sorry but your words won't be as effective. I have aunts who tease me often, and  well, it's not worth giving them a reaction."

"So why do you react when others call you darling?" Loki asks.

I glare at him.

"Say that again." I said, tempting him.

"Darling."  Loki said.

I took off my shoe and throw it at him.

"Did ya know this isn't the arranged marriage era?" I ask him, boldly. "Because I got a better word for you, pretty face! It's 'lovely'." Loki's face easily read 'Pretty face?'. "I can throw my other shoe if you call me that again." I held up my other shoe with a serious face.  "And 'darling' is really outdated."

"At least that hasn't changed." Loki noted.

Oh yeah here goes the random topic change.

“How did you survive that freak Bifrost accident?” I ask. “Like seriously, I really want to know how!”

“You.” Loki said.

I pat on my coat that covers my chest.

“That’s really flattering.” I jokingly said, waving my right hand in mid-air as though it was on a table but not really. “But you are avoiding my question.”  I emphasize his attempt to avoid that. “Better tell me, little Dalek how you survived!”

Loki laughs at me; probably amused by how my question had been phrased. I do admit it sounded better in my head.Oh wait I just did an Eleven moment; hah, that's amusing. I have a lot of friends in real life and on the internet who can all testify that ‘She’s really funny’.I hadn’t seen Loki laugh like that; even in the Thor Movie.

“For all you know; I landed on Midgard.” Loki said. “And to Mortals everywhere; I landed somewhere else other than the Chitauri’s realm.”

And then magically for no reason at all my shoe is back on.

“That explains the face burns!” I jump up and down. “Yes! Question has been answered!” I do the robot dance and walked backwards doing the moon walk. I feel really happy from getting my big question answered.  I sang, “Thank yoouuu!”

Loki has a  ‘She still does that dance’ expression on his face.

“You probably made the worst ever snow-storm to occur in Illinois. .  .  .” I stopped in my moon walk while right across from the bench. “Right?”

“Not just Illinois.” Loki said.

I stood there feeling like some-one had told me that Independence Day was getting a sequel.

“.  .  You’ve just lost me there.” I said. “I don’t get it.”

“The entire US are under a snowstorm.” Loki said, walking around me. “And by now they’ll likely to discover Russia had launched some missiles. But, now these missiles are  .  .” Loki rubs his fingers together. “Toast.”

So he made these missiles into toast with butter.

“You made them into toast?” I ask, tilting my head.

Loki is amused.

“I roasted the circuits out.” Loki said. I felt like an idiot right there. “We’ve met before.”

“Television is another form of meeting.” I sarcastically said, straightening my head.

“No.” Loki said. “It was much different.” I raise an eyebrow.  “Paradox.” Oh that might explain the way he’s talking to me. “You are wondering why I came.” I haven’t seen the Avengers or the Dark World; but the fan poster easily promotes the idea that Thor is gay and Loki’s okay with it. “Your book.”

 Loki held up the Catwings book.

“I thought you were gonna take out ‘Haunting on Malbury Street’.” I said, with a shrug. “But I’m wrong. Again. But how did you  .  .  .”

“Get a hold of this?”  Loki turns the page with my awful writing. He held it up to the point I can see it in his grip.  “I know you stole it.”

“Stalker.” I accuse him. “Stalker. Stalker.” I point up and down ferociously. “Stalker!”

“I am not a stalker.” Loki said, closing the book. “But you never mentioned about writing a book.”

Why would I not mention my own written book to this one thousand year old god?  Why does Loki sound like Riversong who needs to be thrown into a bowl of ice-cream with chocolate all over? Oh yeah that’s just my random mind going all over the place. He sounds like a time lord. I find this odd he is approaching me in this kind of manner. From what I knew on Tumblr; this guy was the villain who fangirls loved.

But what I do know from the movie; Loki is a god of mischief who's not Odin's son.

“I surely would mention that.” I said.

“And you think I sound like a Timelord, correct?” Loki said. I wonder if Loki’s picked up the hobby of reading faces. “Nevermind.” He shook his hand. “Forget I asked.”

“You’re a mind reader.” I said.

“No,” Loki said, with a fond smile.  “That was always _you_.”

I felt sad; remembering that was what Clara told the Doctor.

“Why are you here?” I ask, leaning forward. I pushed the reminder back into the abyss of my mind. Sometimes you need logic to make sense why the universe allowed a fictional character to come into reality. “I’m not seeing any form of logic lingering around your mischievous presence.”

Loki made the book into a small version of Eragon’s dragon.

“A question.” Loki said, vaguely.

I furrowed my eyebrows as the small dragon made a puff of smoke blow out her nostrils.

“You came to this universe for a question.” I repeated what he had said. “I don’t know about you, but your logic is flawed.”

Loki’s smile turns into a smirk.

"I need an advisory." Loki said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does The god of Mischief who looks like Mr.I-need-a-hug need a advisory?" I ask.

"Since I met you." Loki said.

"That's too vague." I said, shaking my hand.

I hadn't taken a Step into Asgard, yet Loki is already making a series of vague comments.

"A king needs advice in his battles." Loki said.  "And I know you are the kind who makes sneak attacks."I froze; well, yeah I sort of make sneak attacks when people least expect it because I'm so silent.“Now to the bigger question: If you had the chance to become an important goddess. . .” Loki turns the dragon into a popcorn machine.  “What would you do?”

I eyed the popcorn machine.

“Wellll.” I tap on my chin. Well what would a full-fledged Loki Fan who had dirty thoughts and more audacious intentions then mine do? I should do something that not everyone really reads about in Fan Fiction. “I first would need to tell my grandparents about that, then, show you off to the world, and last; it all depends if Timelords and half bred demons, like the ones from Angel the 1999 TV series, exist.”

A mischievous grin spread across Loki’s face.

                                                   _The End._


End file.
